Love Always Finds A Way
by lucas4brooke4ever
Summary: Brucas fic, Brooke finds herself all alone, Lucas and Peyton are together and she can't take it. She still loves Lucas but does he still love her. Pairings are BL, NH and minor LP
1. All By Myself

**This is loosely linked with the end of season 3. Ok so Brooke broke up with Lucas after the wedding as Peyton had revealed she still had feeling for Lucas. Brooke did not want to get hurt again so thought it was best to end it with him. The shooting never happened but Keith is away atm and Lucas never found a pregnancy test and Karen is not pregnant. The crash never happened after the wedding and Brooke is living on her own. Peyton told Lucas how she felt and they got together after Lucas realised he felt the same way. This story begins about 3 weeks after the wedding**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Brooke had never felt so alone before, her life just seemed so empty now. Peyton had Lucas, HER Lucas, Nathan had Haley, and she had No One, she didn't even have her parents. She was a shadow of her former self. Here she was living in this amazing house and she had all these amazing things, but none of it was enough. She didn't have the courage to go to school, she just couldn't face it, the thought of seeing Lucas and Peyton together was just unbearable, she needed him but yet she just couldn't bring herself to tell him that. They looked so happy and anyway it was her who had broken up with him, she couldn't just expect him to come running back to her. He had fought for her, but she had just given up on him, how could she have been so stupid, she loved him and now it was too late.

All the curtains were pulled and the lights were off, she just lay there in the darkness hoping that everything was gonna be ok, there was barely any food in the house as she had not been shopping in weeks, just the thought of food made her feel sick. She was sick of crying every night for him, all this stress just was not good, she was even throwing up regularly. She felt so weak but she knew she had to put on a good front, she couldn't let everyone see what Lucas and Peyton had done to her.

She put on her make-up and put on a killer outfit and looked at herself in the mirror, yeah she looked hot but she just didn't feel herself, despite all the make-up she still looked pale and weak.

Walking down the corridor at school she put on her wonderful smile and tried acting as if everything was ok, she got to her locker and just wanted to escape, she couldn't keep this up all week, no way. Lucas and Nathan were walking into the school and Lucas found his eyes wandering straight to Brooke, she looked so sad, usually she was so happy and now she just looked broken. What had he done to her, Lucas just frowned, it wasn't right, she shouldn't have to suffer like this.

"Hey, what's wrong Luke?" Nathan asked noticing that Lucas had suddenly stopped

"I'm worried bout her Nate, look at her, she looks so pale and so sad" Lucas couldn't help but feel sad, it was all his fault

"She missed school all last week aswell, I'll have a word with her and see if I can find out what's wrong ok" Nathan replied. Lucas was right something was really wrong, although Brooke skipped class a couple of times she rarely ever missed cheerleading or game days, it just wasn't like her.

"Thanks bro, I would talk to her myself but I don't think I am her fave person at the moment" Lucas said

"Yeah I guess not, anyway better get to class, don't want detention now do we" Nathan added.

And with that they both went on their way to class, Brooke was relieved that they had finally gone, she had stayed at her locker waiting for Lucas to go. She couldn't bear looking at him, it was like she just couldn't hide anything from him and he could always tell when something was wrong. She slammed her locker shut and headed off to English class.

She had been dreading this class, mainly because both Lucas and Peyton were there but at least she had Haley so there was someone to talk to. She walked into class and took her seat.

"Miss Davis glad you could join us even if you are running late" the teacher said

Brooke just smiled at him, usually she would respond with some funny remark and excuse but for once nothing came to her. It was like her spark had gone out.

She spent most of the class doodling, she just could not focus, and then it hit her. This sudden wave of nausea came over her, why did it have to be at such a bad time, she had to get out of there and fast. Haley looked over at her and noticed she had gone a rather strange colour.

"Brooke are you ok?" Haley whispered,

Brooke didn't have time to respond she quickly got up and ran out of the class straight to the toilets.

Lucas looked back at Haley hoping that she might know what just happened, she just shrugged her shoulders at him.

"Sir can I go check on Brooke please, I don't think she was feeling to well?" Haley asked hoping that she could go and find her

"Yes Miss James, do you mind taking her stuff to her aswell" he asked

"Yeah sure thanks sir" and with that Haley quickly gathered up Brooke's stuff and headed for the toilets.

Lucas watched her leave, he was even more concerned about Brooke than he had been before, for the rest of the class all he could think about was Brooke

Haley entered the toilets only to find Brooke throwing up in one of the cubicles. She quickly went and held Brooke's hair back for her. Brooke finally stopped throwing up and just sat on the floor.

"Brooke do you want me to take you home, you really don't look well?" Haley asked hoping that Brooke would let her take her home"

"No it's ok Haley, I've got my car, I think I am just gone go home and get some sleep" Brooke replied not feeling like talking

"Well how bout I come and check on you later and bring you your work"

"Sure whatever", Brooke replied as she got up and walked out of the toilets.

Lunch had finally arrived and they were all sat outside on a bench as Nathan joined them

"Hey have any of you seen Brooke, I wanted to talk to her but can't find her anywhere" Nathan asked.

"She went home, she was not feeling too good but I said I would stop by later and see how she was"

"Hales do u mind if I go instead it's just that I have not really hung out with her much and really want to chat?" Nate asked

"Yeah sure I guess"

"So how about you and I go to the movies later?" Peyton asked Lucas not really caring about Haley and Nathan's conversation

Lucas was busy listening to Haley and Nathan's conversation, he wished that he could be the one to look after Brooke, but since they had broken up she didn't seem to want anything to do with him.

"Luke are you even listening to me?" Peyton asked, getting rather annoyed

Lucas turned to face her, "Sorry I just kinda drifted off, what were you saying?"

"I was asking if you wanted to take me to the movies tonight" Peyton replied

Lucas knew he probably should take her, just cos he was worried about Brooke didn't mean he should make his relationship suffer, but for some reason he found himself saying "No, I can't, I'm busy tonight, sorry" and he just got up and walked away.

"Ok that was rather strange, does anyone know what's up with Lucas?" Peyton asked, hoping that someone must know why he was being so weird.

Haley and Nathan both looked at each other and said "No", both knew though that it had something to do with Brooke, but they didn't want to drop Lucas in it, especially with all the fighting and arguments that had happened in the past.

"I think he just has a lot on at the moment with basketball and his mom and everything, I wouldn't be too worried" Nathan said hoping that Peyton bought it

"Yeah I guess that must be it" Peyton replied

* * *

**This is my first fic so I hope it is ok. Well thats the first chapter, I know nothing major happened but I guarantee there will be plenty of action and drama in the next chapters. I hope you enjoyed it, please review it and let me know what you think Thanks**


	2. Little Help From My Friends

Straight after school Nathan headed over to Brooke's. They had been pretty close in the past but had drifted apart a bit when Nathan started dating Peyton. Nathan banged on the door but there was no answer so he tried the door handle and for some reason it was unlocked. Nathan walked in and was rather confused, all the curtains were pulled and the house looked a mess. He made his way upstairs to Brooke's room and there she was lying on her bed crying.

"Brooke what's wrong?" Nathan asked, even he was now really worried

"Brooke please stop crying" Nathan puller her up and hugged her hoping it would stop her crying and after what seemed like ages she stopped.

"Brooke do you wanna talk about it?" Nathan asked hoping that he could find out what was really going on with Brooke

"I have no one" Brooke stated and then burst into tears again

"That's not true Brooke, you have me and Haley and Lucas and Peyton still care about you, Lucas is really worried about you Brooke" Brooke suddenly stopped crying

"Is he?" She said, maybe there was hope after all

"Yeah he has been all over the place today, you should have seen him at practice" Nathan joked

"Now come on, how bout we both go downstairs and talk ok?" Nathan asked

Brooke slowly nodded, she had missed Nathan, when she was little they had always been friends and he had always looked after her and here is was again taking care of her, she couldn't help but smile to herself thinking about it.

"Hey there's that smile we all love" Nathan said as they walked down the stairs.

"Now you sit yourself down and I am gonna get us something to drink" Nathan stated

He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, they was barely anything in there, and the stuff that was, was mostly out of date. She was doing worse than he had thought, he managed to find some soda for them to drink and poured two glasses.

"Brooke no offence but when was the last time you actually properly ate" Nathan asked

Brooke just looked to the floor

"Look Brooke, I am gonna help you but you have to let me in, now I am gonna ring Haley and get her to get some shopping ok and then I am gonna order us a pizza ok?"

"Thank Nate, you're a good friend" Brooke replied

"I know, what would you do without me hey" Nathan joked

Haley arrived with the shopping and was finishing packing it away

"Thanks Hales, Brooke really needed us" Nathan said

"Yeah I can see that" Haley said looked round the house and then looking at Brooke

"I am just gonna tidy up a bit and then I will leave you guys to it" Haley said

"You can stay if you want, I am sure she will be glad of the company" Nathan replied

"No its ok, Brooke really needs you and its better than I leave you to it, plus I have got an essay due in which I really need to start" Haley said. The truth was that the essay was not due in for another few weeks but she could tell that they needed to be left alone, Brooke needed to talk to someone and that person seemed to be Nathan.

Haley had finished tidying up and was just leaving

"Right I will see you soon, Brooke I hope you feel better, sorry I couldn't stay any longer"

"Thank for coming Haley, I appreciate it" Brooke said

"Yeah thanks Hales I owe you one" Nathan said as he kissed Haley goodbye

Nathan and Brooke were sitting round the table, the pizza had just arrived.

"Brooke you have to eat something, I am not leaving until you eat" Nathan said

"Ok ok I will" Brooke said while grabbing a slice

Brooke and Nathan had managed to finish the whole pizza off between then

"Right I guess you can go home now that you have seen me eat" Brooke said

"No I just said that to get you to eat" Nathan laughed

"You tricked me Nathan Scott" Brooke smiled, "that is so something that I would do" Brooke said rather impressed.

"I learned from the best" Nathan laughed, he grabbed the plates and put them in the dishwasher and then threw the pizza box away.

"Ok Davis how bout you start talking" Nathan said

"What do you mean, I thought that's what we had been doing for the last few hours" Brooke said, rather confused.

"No Brooke I mean properly talk, like tell me why this house is such a mess, why you were crying, when did u last properly eat?" Nathan said relieved to get it all out

"You really want to know do you?" Brooke asked getting rather worked up 

"Yeah Brooke I really want to know" Nathan simply replied

"Ok the truth it that the house is a mess cos I have not been able to deal with it all, I can't bare the thought of Lucas and Peyton together and yet I know I pushed them together so its all my fault." Nathan could see how hurt and upset she was, he really didn't know what to say

"Nathan can I trust you"

"You know you can Brooke" Nathan said sensing that there was something else, something big

"No I mean this is really big, you can't tell anyone" Brooke said

"You can trust me, so you don't want Haley to know either then?" Nathan asked

Brooke thought about it and then said "Well I guess you can but you have to make her promise not to tell anyone and I mean anyone"

"Ok Brooke just tell me" Nathan said

"Ok the truth is the reason why I have been so upset is not just because of Lucas and Peyton, and there is a reason why I had to run out of class today" Brooke said

Nathan just looked at her, "I'm………..pregnant" Brooke said. She was so relieved to finally get it out of her system.

Nathan couldn't believe it, he had no idea what to say

"It's Lucas's right?" Nathan asked, he had to be sure

"Of course it's his, who else's would it be, I have not been with anyone since Lucas, why do you think this is hurting so bad!"

"I'm sorry Brooke, I just had to ask, have you thought about what you are gonna do?"

"I am just so mixed up at the moment Nate, I mean do I really want to raise a child on my own, could I do it, am I ready to become a mother, is it gonna cause to much trouble for Lucas and Peyton? There are just so many things going round my head"

"Brooke you would make a great mother and Lucas would always stand by you, you know that. You have to decide what's best for you, you shouldn't be worrying about how its gonna affect Peyton and Lucas" Nathan said

"I know he would stand by me but I don't know if it would be just be too hard to have him there but with someone else, I can't even manage seeing him at school"

"Brooke it will get easier trust me, remember you're not alone, me and Hales will look after you whatever you decide, what's your instinct?"

"Honestly……I can't bear the thought of having an abortion, I really can't so I guess I want to have the baby" Brooke managed to say

"Well then we will all be here for you" Nathan said

Brooke was getting rather tired, mainly due to the fact that other than the pizza she had barely eaten in days. Nathan watched Brooke yawn again.

"How bout we get you to bed then, you look exhausted"

"Yeah I feel pretty tired, I guess I will see you tomorrow at school then, thank for coming Nate, I really needed someone to talk to"

"No problem Brooke, if it's ok with you though I think I am gonna stay here tonight just to check you're ok?" Nathan said hoping that she would not put up much fight

"Sure you can stay in the guestroom if you want, are you sure Haley will be ok with it, cos if its gonna cause a problem then I think you should go, I can look after myself" Brooke replied

"Yeah it really looked it when I came round today" Nathan said "Hales will be fine with it anyway I will just ring her and then come up and see you ok?"

"Sure see you in a bit" Brooke replied

Brooke went up the stairs and changed into her pyjamas, for the first time in ages she actually felt that she was gonna sleep well. Nathan pulled out his phone to ring Haley and typed in her number.

"Hey Hales it's me, how are you?"

"Hey you're calling rather late, are you on your way home?"

"Actually that's why I am ringing you, I will explain everything to you tomorrow I promise but I think I should stay here and keep and eye on Brooke if you don't mind" Nathan said

"Yeah sure, if you need anything just ring, she really needs her friends right now doesn't she. I'm gonna miss you lying next to me tonight" Haley said.

"I know I am gonna miss you too but I will see you tomorrow, love you Hales"

"Love you too" Haley replied

And with that they both hung up

Nathan went up to check on Brooke and she was already fast asleep, she had been keeping all this to herself no wonder she was struggling Nathan thought. He went to the guestroom and was fast asleep himself within 10 minutes.

Meanwhile back at Lucas's house

Lucas had been staring at the ceiling for what seemed to be hours, he could not get Brooke out of his head, he wished he could go round there and see how she was but she would probably just slam the door in his face. Nathan was meant to talk to her today for him but he had not rung him so maybe she would not talk to him either. He wished he had not been so rude to Peyton earlier, she had not done anything to him and he knew he should apologise but kept thinking about Brooke. One thing that had surprised him was that Peyton did not even seem that worried about Brooke, surely she must have noticed, they were best friends for years, but yet she had not even mentioned her. Finally he felt himself drifting off to sleep

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review it and let me know what you think**


	3. You Are Not Alone

Nathan was up early as usual, he went downstairs and made him and Brooke some nice cups of coffee. She was still fast asleep when he got to her room.

"Brooke I brought you a nice cup of coffee, come on sleepy head wake up" Nathan said while nudging her to wake up

Brooke slowly stirred

"Nate why are you waking me up so early, you're not normal" Brooke murmured

"Maybe it's just you who's not normal Brooke" Nathan joked

"Are you going in today?" Nathan asked, unsure of what she was going to say

"I guess I should shouldn't I, plus can't let the squad think that I am drifting again now can we!" Brooke replied, last time they had made such a fuss when she missed a few practices and she was not going through all that again

"That's my girl, Haley sent me a text, she said she was gonna come by before school if that's ok with you? Do you wanna tell her or shall I?" Nathan asked

"You can, it was bad enough telling you, I'm not going through that all again. Plus I need to find an amazing outfit. "Brooke replied getting out of her bed and searching through her closet for something to wear.

Haley stopped by as she had said and Nathan filled her in on Brooke's situation

"You're kidding me, does Lucas know? Haley asked, she certainly did not see this one coming

"He has no idea and I promised Brooke that neither of us would say anything Hales so you can't tell him" Nathan said hoping that Haley would keep the secret

"No absolutely, if you promised Brooke then we have to keep quiet, I am sure she will tell him when she is ready"

Brooke came bouncing down the stairs

"Hey tutor girl how do I look? Brooke asked

Before Haley even had a chance to answer Brooke continued

"Amazing right, I knew you would think so"

"Yeah you really look amazing Brooke" Haley said wanting to reassure her friend,

"Brooke I know you may not want to talk about it but you know that you are bound to bump into Peyton and Lucas right?"

"I know I was just hoping that they might disappear or something" Brooke said, "I am just not ready to face them that's all" Brooke added

"Yeah I know sweetie but at some point you're gonna have to" Haley said as she pulled Brooke in for a hug

"I know this won't completely solve your problem but how bout it me or Hales walk with you to each class, then at least you won't be on your own?" Nathan asked

"Yeah that would be nice, thanks guys"

The three of them arrived at school together and as they entered the school Nathan could see Brooke was nervous, so he put his arm around her to make her feel safe. Lucas was at his locker, he had tried calling Peyton but she was ignoring his calls. He turned around only to see Nathan, Brooke and Haley, he then noticed that Nathan had his arm round Brooke. What was going on Lucas thought, since when had Brooke and Nathan been so close?

Haley saw Lucas and felt kinda bad, Lucas was meant to be her best friend and it was like she was choosing sides. Brooke looked at Haley and saw the problem

"Hales go and see Lucas, you know you want to"

"No its ok I said I would stay with you" Hales replied

"Hales its ok just go ok" Brooke said

Haley ran up to Lucas

"Hey Luke"

"Hey Hales" Luke replied,

"What's going on with Brooke? You all seem to be acting weird around her" Luke asked

"Brooke just really needs a friend right now and Nathan just is rather protective of her, that's all Luke, trust me, there is nothing going on between them"

"Sure, but what's actually going on with her, I really want to know, but she won't talk to me Hales" Lucas pleaded

"Luke I know you're my best friend but you're just gonna have to wait til she is ready to talk to you ok?"

"Ok but just tell me how she is doing, please Hales I have to know?" Lucas said

"Honestly yesterday she was a mess Luke, she's not been doing good at all, but I think Nathan has helped her and I think she is gonna be ok now, I am not gonna say anymore though Luke so don't even ask" Haley finished, it was not her place to say anything, he was just going to have to wait til she was ready

"Thanks Hales, I really appreciate it" Luke said

Nathan and Brooke walked to class.

"Aren't you lucky that you have me this class" Nathan said

"Yeah so lucky Nate" Brooke smiled and pulled Nathan into a hug, just as Lucas walked through the door, he wasn't sure what was going on, but he figured if Haley said nothing was going on then that was the truth. He couldn't help but be suspicious of them though, he didn't realise they were that close. Lucas took his seat infront of Nathan and Brooke was just behind him.

It was nearly the end of class and Lucas was still thinking bout Brooke and Nathan, was something going on between the two of them? Why did he care? He had Peyton, he should be happy right? Lucas scribbled a message on a scrap piece of paper and passed it to Nathan.

Nathan opened up the piece of paper wondering what Lucas had written.

_What's going on with u and Brooke???_

Nathan scribbled his answer down and passed it back to him

Lucas opened the paper again and read Nathan's answer

_Nothing, I'm just being her friend_

Just being her friend!!! What was that meant to mean. Nathan was meant to be his brother. Sure they had had their problems but surely his brother would tell him what was going on if anything was happening, he wouldn't keep secrets from him would he?

Brooke had sat and watched the two brother exchange notes and couldn't help wonder what was being said. She knew her secret was safe with Nathan, he wouldn't betray her not even to his own brother! Maybe the note was not even about her, maybe it was about basketball or something, although Lucas did look pretty ticked off so surely it couldn't be that. She would just have to ask Nathan after class.

Nathan loved his brother but he knew what it was like to be have your heart broken and didn't agree with the way Lucas had treated Brooke. Sure she was no angel but she didn't deserve to why he did to her, he knew what he was getting into and should have stayed away from Peyton, how could he kiss her best friend while he was meant to be with her. Nathan just didn't understand his brother sometimes and was certainly not about to tell him what was going on with Brooke, he had lost that right when he kissed Peyton in Nathan's opinion.

The bell rang and the students filed out of the classroom, Brooke hung back as she needed to talk to Nathan, she just had to know what was going on between him and Lucas

"Nate what did Lucas say in the note?" Brooke asked, there was no point skating round the issue, she needed to know!

"He wanted to know what was going between us" Nathan replied simply

"What did you say?" Brooke asked

"I told him nothing, we were just friends" Nathan said simply

"So Lucas actually cares then, he is so jealous, he probably thinks me and you have a thing going on" Brooke laughed

"Brooke just don't get your hopes up ok, he is still with Peyton and he really hurt you" Nathan said, he knew Brooke loved Lucas and Lucas clearly still had feelings for her but he just didn't want Brooke to get hurt again

"I know but its still nice to see that he cares" Brooke said as she walked through the door with a smile on her face. At least if he cared there was still a chance.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know this was not the most exciting chapter but there will much more drama next chapter and I will update it soon. Anyway please review as I love to hear what you all think and I will try to include any ideas you might have.**


	4. Rescue Me

The days went by quite quickly and before they knew it was Friday, Nathan and Haley had been great and kept their promise to Brooke, they had walked her to every class, she didn't understand how they managed it. Peyton had made up with Lucas finally and Brooke had decided to throw herself back into cheerleading.

Nathan and Lucas were the last ones getting changed for practice.

"So bro you've been hanging out with Brooke a lot likely, what are you her bodyguard" Lucas joked, he actually felt rather guilty, it used to be his role to protect her and now it seemed Nathan had taken it.

"It's not like that man, I'm just being a friend that's all" Nathan said

"Whatever you say Nate" Lucas replied, and the two of them then went to join the rest.

The cheerleading squad shared the same gym as the basketball team so Nathan was still there for her although she still had to deal with Peyton, her ex best friend!

"OK girls, I know its rather early but I want to start preparing for the Classics ok, and I am looking to have the most amazing routine every. So after we have performed the usual cheers I want us to practice the pyramid ok, and we are not talking a small pyramid here right so I am really gonna need you to get this right.

Finally the time had come for the pyramid, Brooke was so excited about it but yet she was so nervous. She had laid out the crash mats just incase they were needed but fingers crossed they would be ok. Brooke looked at the pyramid infront of her, all that was left was for her to get to the top, she looked at all the girls positions, "Theresa straighten those legs, Bevin stop wobbling oh and Peyton don't screw up you always were rather weak" Brooke smiled feeling rather satisfied with that comment. Nathan and Lucas turned around to look at the cheer practice

"Woah that looks dangerous" Lucas said

"Yeah it is, they've never attempted it before but I guess Brooke is really going for it" Nathan said rather worried

"Yeah I am guessing Brooke has to go on the top" Lucas said feeling concerned for Brooke

"Right girls you better not let me down" she said, she slowly made her way up, this felt really wrong for some reason, it just didn't feel right. Peyton was just beneath her which made her feel even more worried, but Peyton would not do that to her would she? Brooke shook all these thoughts out of her head and continued to climb. She finally got to the top and took up her position, it felt so unstable and that's when it happened, she usually had brilliant balance but as the pyramid wobbled she lost her balance and came crashing down from an extreme height. Nathan and Lucas watched in horror as they saw Brooke come crashing down with a thud even though she landed on the crash mat. They both came running over to her worried about her, even Peyton look concerned about her. Haley had been watching from the bleachers and immediately called an ambulance and then came running to Brooke.

"Ok everyone just back away ok, she needs space" Haley said trying to take control of the situation

"Brooke can you hear me sweetie, you're gonna be ok, the ambulance is on its way" Nathan said hoping that she could hear him

"Brooke please be ok, I can't lose you" Lucas said, did he really just say that out loud, clearly from the look on Peyton's face he had.

The ambulance arrived and they put her on a stretcher

"Ok who is travelling in the ambulance with her? The paramedic asked

"I will" Nathan said before anyone else had a chance

"Haley do you want a ride to the hospital with me and Peyton?" Lucas asked

"Yeah sure Luke that would be good" Haley said

Nathan took the paramedic to the side and informed him of Brooke's condition, he didn't want Lucas to know, not yet anyway, Brooke would tell him she was ready and until then the secret was safe

Nathan sat in the waiting room, Brooke was still unconscious and the doctors were examining her. Peyton, Lucas and Haley all came barging into the room

"How is she?" Lucas quickly asked, he had to know that she was ok

"Still waiting to hear, she was still unconscious last I saw, they are examining her now" Nathan said, this was all his fault, he was the one he told herself to throw herself into cheerleading and now this had happened.

Just then the doctor came in

"Who is here for Brooke Davis" she asked

"We are" they all said

"Are any of you her immediate family?" the doctor asked

"Yeah I am, I'm her brother" Nathan replied, so he had lied but that was the only way he was gonna get to see her and it wasn't like Brooke had any immediate family around anyway

"Well follow me then" the doctor said has she led him to Brooke's room

Brooke looked quite a mess, she had a lot of bruising which was he wasn't surprised at considering the height she fell from, she had severely twisted her ankle so that was all bandaged up and she had broken a couple of ribs so they were all taped up.

"How's the baby?" Nathan asked

"The baby is fine, she was rather lucky considering the height she fell from" the doctor replied

Nathan was so relieved, he could have never forgiven himself if she had lost the baby.

"So she is gonna make a full recovery then?" Nathan asked

"Yes she will but its going to take a good few weeks, but I should think a month at the most, the average is about 2-3 weeks, she is going to need crutches as she won't be able to put any weight on that ankle and she won't be able to do anything strenuous because of her ribs, she should wake up soon, she took quite a blow to the head so probably has concussion, we are going to keep her in for a few nights to check on her to be on the safe side" the doctor finished

"Ok thank you, I am so glad she is gonna be ok"

Nathan informed all the others on Brooke's condition apart from the baby part anyway. He and Haley had spent a few hours with Brooke and she still had not woken up so they went to get some food from the cafeteria.

"Hey we are just gonna get a bit to eat, do you want to join us?" Haley asked Peyton and Lucas

"Yeah sure, Peyton why don't you go and I will catch up with you I just want to make a phone call" Lucas replied

"OK sure see you in a bit" Peyton said

Lucas was desperate to see her and now that all the others were gone he could finally see her for himself

Lucas went in and was rather shocked, he was used to seeing Brooke look so wonderful, he had never seen her like this and it broke his heart.

He pulled a chair up to Brooke's bed and held her hand

"Brooke please wake up, I need to see my Pretty girl's smile again" Lucas said while he brushed some hair out of her face

"Luke" Brooke croaked out

"Yeah I am right here Brooke" Lucas replied

"Water" she managed to get out

Lucas quickly poured her a glass and put it to her mouth

"I know you don't want to see me Brooke, but I had to see you, I was so worried when I saw you fall"

"It's ok" Brooke replied

"I am so sorry for everything I have done to hurt you Brooke I really am, I wish I could take it back" Lucas said

"Really its ok Luke, I don't think I am gonna be your fave person when I am finished anyway "Brooke said realising that she had to tell him, it was now or never.

"Brooke what do u mean, you know I could never hate you?"

"Well I don't know how exactly you are going to take this but the thing is I'm pregnant with your baby" there she's said it

Lucas just sat there stunned

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, I will update soon. Thanks for the reviews and please keep reviewing**


	5. Suddenly I See

Suddenly it all made sense, this was why Nathan and Haley were being so protective of her, this was why she had gone running out of class. How could he not have noticed.

Brooke just laid there waiting for him to speak, he probably hated her and she couldn't blame him, this was probably the last thing he wanted. They weren't even together anymore, he was with Peyton, he had basketball and college to look forward to, why would he want a baby, especially with her!! She couldn't look at him, he was probably angry or upset and she just didn't want to see that. Lucas stared at her not knowing where to start, she couldn't even look at him, did she really hate him that much???

"So I take it Nathan and Haley know then?" Lucas asked although already knowing the answer

Brooke just nodded, he was still talking to her that had to be a good sign didn't it?

"Why didn't you tell me sooner Brooke, I would have been there for you, we could have handled it together, have you even decided what you want to do?" Lucas asked, this decision was going to affect the rest of his life and yet strangely he didn't feel so scared, he could not understand why but there was just something that made him calm so to speak.

"Yeah I am gonna keep it Luke, I don't want to cause any problems between you and Peyton so if you aren't ready to be a father then I completely understand" Brooke replied, she had to make it clear to him that it was ok if he was not ready and she would not hold it against him, hell she was not even sure she was ready to be a mother but she didn't really have a choice.

"Brooke how could you think I would not want to help out, is my relationship with Peyton the reason why you didn't tell me?" He asked, he had to know, he knew his relationship with Peyton had hit Brooke hard and the last thing he wanted was for her to push him away because of it.

"Well yeah, Luke it hurts so much seeing you with her and I know I pushed you two together but it still really hurts and the thought of you being with her and me on my own with a child just freaked me out" Brooke said relieved she had told him how she really felt. Even if Lucas was ready to be a father it was not going to be easy and after all the hurt she had suffered because of him and Peyton she just was not sure she could deal with anymore.

Lucas hadn't realised how hurt she was until now, he could see how upset she was when he looked at her.

"I gotta go" Lucas said and he just walked out the room

Brooke just laid there in silence, why had she said that, why did she scare him away, here she was all alone once again, the story of her life

Haley, Nathan and Peyton were all sitting in the cafeteria eating some food, it had certainly been a very long day and they were all rather drained from the days events.

"I wonder where Lucas is, he's been ages?" Peyton asked, he had said he had to make a phone call but she was not sure whether she believed him or not, he was her boyfriend so why would he lie to her but she couldn't help feeling suspicious.

"Ah speaking of the devil here he is" Haley said rather relieved to see Lucas. Peyton had been going on about Lucas since they got there, she felt bad for her because Peyton clearly cared about Lucas and she was not sure Lucas felt as strongly about her as she did him. At the same time she was kinda glad that Lucas and Peyton had problems, sure she wanted Lucas to be happy, but for her that meant him being with Brooke.

"Peyton can I talk to you please" Lucas said rather seriously

Nathan and Haley just looked at each other both thinking the same thing

"Sure Luke" Peyton replied as she slid out of her seat and followed Lucas.

Peyton and Lucas walked into the waiting room which thankfully was empty at this point

"So where did you go?" Peyton asked

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about" Lucas said "I went to see Brooke"

Peyton's face fell. This was exactly what she had feared, she had hoped Lucas was over Brooke by now but clearly not.

"Let me guess then she wants you to break up with me" Peyton said immediately fearing the worst. Brooke sure had great timing, she should've known her ex best friend wouldn't just leave them alone, she just had to interfere as she always did, that girl would never change.

"Actually no, she never said that, Brooke's going through some things at the moment and we are making it rather difficult for her by being together so I think we should take a break" Lucas said slowly, he didn't want to hurt Peyton but this was for the best.

"So you're not breaking up with me?" Peyton asked a smile appearing back on her face

"No, I think we should just see how things go, but Brooke needs me Peyton and if you're not going to be able to handle that then maybe we should call it a day now" Lucas said honestly, in a way it would be so much easier if they just ended it right there and then but he couldn't do that to her.

"No it's ok, maybe I should go in and talk to her" Peyton said. If her and Brooke sorted out their differences then maybe her and Lucas could be ok again.

"I don't think that's a good idea at the moment, why don't you go home and get some rest, there's no point in all of us staying here all night is there" Lucas said. It was one thing for Brooke to talk to him and finally let him back in but he could not see her letting Peyton back in too, it was just too soon.

"Ok I guess I will see you some other time then" Peyton said rather disappointed that Lucas didn't want her there. Lucas just stood there and watched her leave, in his heart he knew he had done the right thing.

Lucas headed back towards Brooke's room only to see Nathan and Haley about to go in.

"Hey guys do you mind if I just have a quick word with Brooke before you go in, it's really important" Lucas ran up and said. He needed to talk to Brooke, he had to let her know that everything was going to be ok and that she didn't need to worry about his relationship with Peyton.

"Sure just don't upset her man" Nathan said realising that Lucas and Brooke needed to talk. He wanted to see Brooke and wished he could help but this was just something with Brooke and Lucas had to sort out between themselves.

"Hey you" Lucas said as it walked into Brooke's room and pulled up a seat next to her bed

"Hey, I thought you weren't coming back" Brooke said turning towards him rather relieved that he came back. When he had just got up and walked out she had feared the worst, she remembered a picture she had seen on Peyton's wall, it had said _PEOPLE ALWAYS LEAVE. _Well maybe in this case they come back, Brooke thought to herself

"Why would you think that, Brooke I am not gonna leave you ok, you have to trust me on that" Lucas explained, he would never leave her, did she really think that!

"Well I tell you that I'm pregnant and that I'm keeping it and then you walk out" Brooke said

"Ok ok I can see why you might think what you thought" Lucas agreed "but I had something I had to sort out" Lucas paused and then continued, "Peyton and I are taking a break" Lucas said hoping that this would make her feel better.

"Why did you do that, Lucas, please tell me you didn't take a break because of me, I don't want to come between you two" Brooks said. Sure she was happy but she didn't want to spoil their happiness, they both would end up resenting her and that was one thing she did not want.

"No, no, no its just it was not really working and I feel we needed a break so I could clear things in my head" Lucas said, he didn't want Brooke to feel guilty and a little lie was not gonna hurt. Brooke was not one to accept pity, she had too much pride and if this was going to make her feel better then that's what he had to do.

"That's ok then, well it's not ok" Brooke corrected herself and continued "that you took a break but its ok that it's not because of me" she said hoping that she had said that right

"Yeah I get what you mean, well I figured that now that I am on a break with Peyton I can spend more time with you and help you with things, that is if that's ok with you" Lucas said hoping she would let him

"I really don't know Luke, do u really think that that is a good idea Luke?" Brooke said rather unsure of what else to say.

"Yeah I do, Brooke look at you, you're gonna need some help when you come out and I want to be one of the ones to help if you let me" Lucas said pulling that cute little face which he knew she could resist.

Brooke looked at him, he was pulling that face which she couldn't help but love, one look at him and her heart melted, why does he have this affect on me, Brooke thought to herself, it's not fair, he knows I can't resist that face of his.

"OK but lets not go over the top Luke, its not like we are back together, but I do want you back in my life" Brooke said. She loved the thought of Luke back in her life but there was no point in getting ahead of herself, after all Peyton and Lucas were only on a break so there was still a chance they might get back together.

"We will take things slowly Brooke, I just want to prove to you that you can trust me again" Lucas said "Whatever you are willing to let me have I will take it". He knew that Brooke had trust issues where he was concerned but he was going to prove to her she could trust him and that he would not let her down again.

Haley and Nathan and been waiting for ages to go back in but Lucas had not come out, they didn't want to interrupt as clearly there was a lot to talk about but at the same time they were worried and didn't want the two of them to say or make any decisions that they might regret. Brooke was really vulnerable and Nathan and Haley both hoped that Lucas did right by her.

"Maybe we should just go in there and see if they are ok" Haley said

"Yeah it's been a while" Nathan said as both of them got up and walked into Brooke's room

They slowly opened the door and there they were curled up on the bed together and whether he realised it or not Luca's hand was over Brooke's stomach.

"They are so sweet together aren't they" Haley said, she hoped she was not reading too much into the situation but they both looked so happy and content, they would make a lovely family, she just hoped that it lasted and Lucas did not break her heart again.

"You are such a girl" Nathan laughed, Haley was so soppy, she was a total romantic, even he thought though they looked good together.

"They look so happy" Haley said getting happy herself

"Yeah I have to admit they do look good together, I just hope he doesn't screw up" Nathan replied with a serious expression appearing on his face.

* * *

**Hoped you liked this chapter, felt we needed a bit more Brucas interaction going on. Anyway please let me know what you think and thank you for reviewing the previous chapters**


	6. Starting Over

Morning came and Brooke awoke to find Lucas cuddled up to her and she looked down and saw his hand on her stomach, she couldn't help but smile. Lucas began to stir and looked at her

"Hey, how are you feeling, did you sleep well? Lucas asked

"Yeah I'm feeling a lot better now thanks, although the sooner I get out the better" Brooke said, she hated hospitals, they were full of sick people and she was not sick

"So what do you want to do today then?" Lucas asked

"Well I plan on watching some TV, reading some magazines and relaxing" Brooke replied, it wasn't as if she could do much anyway, she was going to be stuck in there for at least another 2 nights.

"Do you need any help doing any of those things" Lucas asked hopefully, he really hoped she would let stay, he just wanted to prove that he cared, but he could only to that if she let him.

"Well you are welcome to join me but I don't think you will find it that interesting" Brooke said, she was secretly happy that Lucas wanted to stay with her but there was no way she was going to let him know that.

"Well any day spent with you is usually interesting so I think I am gonna stay" Lucas replied.

"Ok but don't complain when you get bored" Brooke said. At least she had some company now, that sure was better than being on her own, and Lucas wasn't exactly bad company either!

Sunday afternoon soon rolled round and Lucas had spent the whole time with Brooke and although Brooke loved him spending time with her she didn't want him to be there because he felt bad for the way he had hurt her in the past. The last thing she wanted was his pity, he shouldn't feel he had to be there just because she was pregnant, she thought.

"Luke don't take this the wrong way, I have loved having you all to myself but I just want some peace and quiet really and you need to go home, change, shower, eat and do your homework" Brooke said, she couldn't expect him to always be there and she had to get used to that fact.

"Brooke all that can wait, my top priority is to make sure that you are ok" Lucas replied. Why did she want him to go? Had he done something to upset her?

"Yeah and I love you for that but if you want to do what's best for me then you should go home, and come and visit me tomorrow ok?" Brooke said

"Ok but I will see you tomorrow Pretty girl" Lucas said as he gathered up his things and walked out the door

"Bye Luke" Brooke said as he shut the door, did he just call her his pretty girl? She couldn't help but think about all the good times she and Lucas had while they were dating, she missed it, she really did. Maybe just maybe there was still a chance though.

Brooke just laid there reading through numerous magazines that Haley had bought her, they weren't exactly her thing but she couldn't complain, it was better than nothing at all. She looked up as she heard a knock on the door and was surprised when she saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked rather confused

"Well I wanted to see how you were doing and I brought you these" Rachel said as she handed her a pile of fashion magazines. Brooke had to admit she was rather surprised, although her and Rachel were no longer enemies she didn't really think Rachel would come and visit her, maybe she was totally wrong about her after all.

"Thanks, how are the rest of the squad?" Brooke asked

"Not too good actually, they are all blaming themselves for what happened to you, apart from me anyway" Rachel laughed

Brooke couldn't help but laugh either

"I guess you still have a pretty big opinion of yourself hey"

"Rachel can you do me a favour please?" Brooke asked

"Sure Brooke, along as its not breaking the law but I suppose I would be willing to do that within reason" Rachel smiled

"I was wondering if you could take over practice for the next few weeks, I don't know how long til I am back on my feet and don't want the squad to suffer" Brooke said. Peyton was meant to be her vice captain but there was no way she was letting her take over her squad. Rachel may not be her best friend she was a good cheerleader and she had to put her squad first.

"Oh that yeah I hope you don't mind but I guessed you would be out for a while so I told the girls I was taking practice anyway next week" Rachel said

"I should've known" Brooke laughed, that was one thing she admired about Rachel, she didn't seem scared, she saw a challenge and she would go for it, she took risks and said how she felt. At least she always knew where she stood with her, which was more than could be said for Peyton.

"How long til you get out of this dump then?" Rachel asked looking around the room at the bare walls.

"Shouldn't be long now, I can't wait, there's just nothing to do" Brooke replied

"Well we don't want you getting fat from lying in bed stuffing your face with all those chocolates people have bought you, your backside is big enough, any bigger and you won't be able to get through that door" Rachel joked

"Coming from you that's rich" Brooke replied, " Don' t you worry bout me just make sure you don't ruin the squad, oh and whatever you do don't let Peyton take charge of practice, I don't care if she is meant to be my vice-captain" Brooke finished with a satisfied smirk. She knew Rachel and Peyton weren't exactly friends so that shouldn't be a problem.

"Don't you worry I can handle her, anyway see you later bitch" Rachel said as she walked out the room

"Not if I see you first slut" Brooke replied

Rachel was a far better person than people thought, sure she had a bit of a reputation but underneath it all Brooke knew she had a good heart and she sure had been a better friend than Peyton recently.

* * *

**Sorry its a bit short. I will do my best to try and keep updating regularly although this weekend I am not sure how many updates I will be able to do as I am rather busy. Hopefully though I should have a few more chapters added soon. So please keep reviewing and reading the story and I will keep writing. Thanks again for all the great reviews.**


	7. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

Monday morning and Brooke was getting released, she could not wait to get out. She knew she should have rung for someone to pick her up she didn't exactly have many options, there was no way she was calling Peyton, and she felt she had taken too much of Lucas's time already so that was a no and as for Haley and Nathan well didn't want to bother them again as they had already done so much for her. The nurse had called her a cab and pushed her in a wheelchair to the door. Her bag was placed next to her and she rested her crutches on the floor of the cab. Finally she got to her house, the driver got her bag and put it on the pavement, she got her crutches and got out of the cab slowly, her ribs hurt quite a bit when she moved suddenly at all so she was being extra careful. She got out of the cab and the cab drove away. She tried to pick up her bag and rest it on her shoulder, the only problem was that it was extremely heavy with all the stuff she had demanded Haley bring her and rather unbalanced her as she tried to move on the crutches. Why oh why did her path have to have steep steps. As she tried climbing the steps she found herself falling and ending up in a heap on the ground. Suddenly she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. She turned around only to see a very familiar face

"Brooke are you ok?" Lucas asked, looking rather worried at her

"Yeah just got to get used to these crutches I guess, what are you doing here?" Brooke asked, rather confused as to why he was here

"I rang the hospital and they said you had left so I came straight over here and saw you fall over" Lucas said still rather concerned "Here let me help you up" he said. She still had pain etched over her face. He picked up here bag and handed it to her as she was still leaning on him.

"Right now I am gonna pick you up and carry you in ok?" Lucas said. She was about to argue back but before she even had the chance he scooped her up and carried her to the door. She rummaged in her bag and found her keys to get in. Lucas carried her in and placed her on the couch.

"Thank you Lucas" Brooke said, he was so sweet, it just reminded her of why she fell in love with him to begin with

"You know me, always saving people" Lucas replied, "Are you coming into school today or taking it easy here?" Lucas asked

"Well as much as I would love to skip school I actually think I would like to go, I don't think I can take anymore rest really" Brooke said, "You better get going too if you don't want to be late" Brooke stated realising what the time was

"Well how do you plan on getting there first?" Lucas asked

"Well I have got my car silly" Brooke replied and then looked at her leg "which I can't drive" she smiled she had totally forgot about that bit. "Lucas could you be a sweetie and drive me please if it's not too much bother" Brooke asked

"As if I could say no" Lucas replied

Lucas parked the car and before she even had time to open her door it was already opened by Lucas. "Now is there anything else I can do for you?" Lucas asked

"No I think I am ok thanks although you could carry my bag if you're offering" Brooke said as she looked at him with those pleading eyes.

"Sure anything for my pretty girl" Lucas said grateful that he could help.

Brooke handed over her bag to him. Had he just called her his pretty girl again? Clearly he still cared about her otherwise he wouldn't have been there at her house this morning and he wouldn't have brought her to school and he wouldn't be carrying her bad, would he???

Haley and Nathan walked up to Brooke's locker

"Hey you're back at school already" Nathan said rather surprised to see her, he was rather unsure if it was a good idea for her to be back so soon

"Yeah better than staying at home all day on my own I guess" Brooke replied sensing that Nathan didn't approve of her being back.

"Well we are all here for you if you need us so just take it easy Brooke ok?" Nathan said, clearly still worried about her.

"Nate honestly I'm fine, and I'll take it easy I promise" Brooke said, she knew Nathan meant well, he always looked out for her and she loved him for that but sometimes he worried far too much about her.

"Ok I got to go, but you have Nate in your next class and then you have me so I will see you then" Lucas said giving her a little kiss on the cheek. Did he just kiss her, Brooke thought to herself, sure it was just a peck on the cheek but that had to mean something surely? Nathan stood there unsure of what he had just seen, did Lucas, his brother Lucas just kiss Brooke, his friend Brooke, maybe Lucas really did still have feelings for Brooke.

As he was walking to class Lucas saw Peyton

"Hey Peyton" Lucas said trying to be friendly

"Oh hey Luke" Peyton replied hoping that Lucas may have reconsidered the whole on a break thing

"How are you?" he asked just making conversation, Peyton couldn't help but notice how cold he was being, why was he being like that, Peyton thought to herself

"I am good, I see that Brooke's back now" Peyton said looking further down the hall at Brooke and Nathan, she couldn't help but feel jealous, even though Brooke wasn't with Lucas she still had some hold over him, she just wished she could put an end to it.

"Yeah she is although I think it's gonna be hard to make her take it easy" Lucas said

"Yeah Brooke just does not know when to stop" Peyton replied, " Luke about this taking a break thing, does that mean we are no longer dating or seeing each other anymore cos I'm a bit confused" Peyton asked

"Well I guess we are just friends at the moment" Lucas replied

"Oh, does this happen to have anything to do with a certain Brooke Davis?" Peyton asked although there was little doubt in her mind about the answer.

"Partly" Lucas answered honestly, "I just need to work out what I want and Brooke needs me and it's just complicated" Lucas finished, oh no, it had not just said it was complicated had he? He was asking for trouble now.

"Complicated, is that what you call it? You know what I think Lucas? I think Brooke snaps her fingers and you just come running, well when she's done with you maybe you will realise what a big mistake you made, you see I love you Lucas, I would do anything for you and you just say 'it's complicated' , what the hell is that meant to mean? When was it not complicated!!!" Peyton spat out, how dare he say that, did she not mean anything to him

"Peyton don't be like this, I am just trying to do what's right" Lucas said, Peyton was clearly upset but what could he do, he couldn't make everyone happy and he couldn't lie to her, surely she would thank him in the long run.

"You know what Lucas I can forgive you and take you back but you have to stay away from her" Peyton said glancing over at Brooke, as long as Brooke was in Lucas's life she would never have him completely, Brooke was always going to get in the way, this was the only way her and Lucas were going to work. Sure Lucas had treated her bad and she was still mad at him but she loved him and was willing to do anything to have him stay with her.

"Peyton I can't do that and you know that, I can't believe you even asked me that, I thought you wanted me to be happy, clearly I was wrong, me and you just aren't going to work Peyton, I'm sorry if I have hurt you I really am, but the last few weeks I have done a lot of thinking about my life and I have to do what's right, and this is wrong" Lucas said, he cared for Peyton, he had thought he had loved her but it just was not working, he could never cut Brooke out like that, maybe Peyton would have seen things differently if she knew the full story but for now that would have to wait. Maybe he should have handled this whole situation better but what was done was done and there was no taking it back now.

"I guess its over then" Peyton said clearly disappointed by what Lucas had said. She knew Lucas was going through a lot right now but she hadn't thought that he would actually break up with her, they were only on a break after all and yet now it was over for good.

Lucas didn't want to hurt Peyton but he couldn't hurt Brooke anymore, he had to follow his heart and fix his mistakes even if that meant telling people a few truths.

It had certainly been a long day, Brooke's arms ached so badly from having to use those stupid crutches all day, she just had to wait for Lucas to appear and take her home.

"Hey sorry I'm late" Lucas said rather out of breath, he had run over so she was not waiting too long

"That's ok Luke, it's not as if I was going anywhere fast" Brooke joked

"Well lets get you home then" Lucas said helping her to the car. He was actually rather glad that Brooke was depending on him for these small little things, if he could prove himself by doing simple things like this then maybe there was a chance Brooke could really let him back into her heart.

Brooke sat herself down on the couch, while Lucas got her something to eat

"So how are you feeling now?" Lucas asked wanting to make sure she was ok

"I'm ok just really tired to be honest" Brooke replied, maybe it was not the best idea to have gone into school the day she was released after all.

"Brooke I know you are probably gonna think I am crazy here but do you think it's a good idea you living here on you own when you struggle enough just to get to your front door" Lucas asked clearly concerned

"What else am I gonna do Luke, move in with you" Brooke laughed, that would be totally ridiculous, living with her ex, her ex that had gone off with her best friend!!!

"Well yeah, I would have to clear it with my mum but I am sure she would be cool with it and its not like you would have to share a bed with me or anything like that as I could take the sofa" Lucas said thinking what a great idea it was

"Luke I am not gonna make you sleep on your sofa ok, I will be perfectly fine here?" Brooke said not quite believing how serious he was being, he had seriously lost it if he thought she would even consider moving in with him

"If you say so but you have to promise me that if you struggle to that you will consider moving in with me" Lucas said knowing how hard Brooke found it to ask for help.

"Ok I'll think about it" Brooke said, she didn't like living alone but if she moved in with Lucas then it was like they were a couple which was rather weird and she still did not trust him, he had lost her trust and he was going to have to prove himself all over again if he wanted her to let him back into her life and back into her heart. She had to say she would think about it just to get Lucas to stop nagging, she had always been rather independent and was not about to stop now.

Lucas finally left Brooke's about 10, he was never gonna let her down again, he just couldn't. He walked into the kitchen to find his mum waiting for him

"Hey mum what are you doing up?" Lucas asked surprised to see his Mum still up

"I just wanted to check you got home ok that's all, how's Brooke?"

"She's ok, I 'm just rather worried about it, I mean she's all alone in that big house and if anything happens she has no one to help her mum" Lucas said

"Well if she says she's ok then you can't make her" Karen added

"I know this is a lot to ask but if I can get her to move out then is there a possibility that she could move in here?" Lucas asked looking at Karen with desperation

"Well I guess we could make it work but there would be some ground rules" Karen said

"Mum I love you thank you so much" Lucas said relieved that his mum had actually agreed, he had thought it would have been far harder than that

"Luke she has not even said yes yet" Karen said reminding him of the reality

"I'm working on it though" Lucas said "I'll see you in the morning, night mum" Lucas said and with that he went to bed trying to think of a way to get Brooke to move in with him.

* * *

**So I know the last chapter was rather short but figured it would be nice to bring Rachel into it a bit more. Anyway I hope this chapter made up for how short the last one was and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and I will update soon**


	8. I Want You Back

A few days had passed and Brooke still maintained that she was managing fine, but Lucas didn't buy it, she seemed to find the crutches really hard and struggled with even a few steps so how was she managing at home on her own.

"Nate I need your help please, I need to get upstairs" Brooke yelled, she was seriously getting annoyed with the crutches already.

"Ok ok I'm coming, can't Lucas do this?" Nathan asked, he had been helping Brooke out non stop the last few days and although he didn't mind helping her he just wished she would accept Lucas's help, that girl was just far too stubborn for her own good.

"No he can't, he thinks I should move in with him if I can't manage" Brooke stated

"Well you can't so just move in with him Brooke, it makes sense" Nathan said, sure he would help her as much as he could and he and Lucas had not been so close recently but even he could see that his brother was trying his best to help and make up for his mistakes.

"Don't side with him, you're meant to be on my side not his" Brooke said looking rather unimpressed. "Now if you don't mind I need you help" Brooke said not quite believing that Nathan was on Lucas's side.

"Sorry Brooke I guess I can't help you then" Nathan said and with that he left, this was the only way he could make Brooke realise that Lucas was right, she was just going to have to learn the hard way.

"Nate you can't leave me, please don't" Brooke called, but he had already gone

"Well I guess I will just have to do it myself" Brooke said to herself. How could Nathan leave her like that? He was meant to be her friend.

She got her on crutches and managed a few steps but because the floor was so slippery she found herself slipping and landed with a thud.

"Oh dear, I guess this is gonna take a bit longer than I thought" Brooke said to herself. Then suddenly she heard the front door open

"Nate, I'm so glad you came back, I'm on the stairs the crutches slipped cos someone wet the floor" Brooke added rather annoyed, at least he had come back though, she should've known that Nathan wouldn't leave her

"So Nathan's been helping you has he?" Lucas said, looking at the site in front on him "Brooke why can't you just admit that you are struggling" Lucas added

"Well I wasn't when I had Nate but then he left me" Brooke said, why couldn't Nathan just have stayed, then Lucas wouldn't have found her and wouldn't be giving her the third degree.

"Brooke just move in with me, even if it's just for a few days or a week or so?" Lucas asked

There was a long silence, Lucas looked at longingly at Brooke, at least she hadn't said no immediately, it had to be a good sign that she was thinking about it didn't it? Brooke suddenly interrupted his train of thought.

"I suppose I could move in for a few days but that's it, oh I may need your help with a few things if you don't mind as well" Brooke begrudgingly replied, he was right but that wasn't the point. She would stay with him for a few days and then she would move back home, it was a win win situation, she got some company, even if it was Lucas, and he got her to move in so he was bound to be happy, I mean who wouldn't be happy with Brooke David moving into their house

"I think I can manage that, what kind of things though?" Lucas asked rather confused at what she could possibly want him to do

"Well like any steps I'll need help getting up, getting dressed, getting washed, but don't you get any ideas" Brooke laughed noticing Lucas's face and the dirty look he had on it.

"I definitely think I can help you with them" Lucas said, suddenly really looking forward to living with Brooke Davis again.

Lucas packed up everything Brooke would need and put them all in the car and drove Brooke to his house

"Are you sure your mum's cool with this Luke?" Brooke asked before she got out the car, the last thing she wanted to do was impose and get in Karen's way.

"Positive, she loves you Brooke, plus she is gonna love having another a girl round the house, sometimes I think she wishes I was a girl" Lucas joked

"Imagine that!!" Brooke said smiling at the though

"Well I guess I can't say no then" Brooke said, although she had to admit she was rather excited. She really liked Karen, she was like the mother she never had, and hopefully Karen saw her as the daughter she never had.

She and Lucas finished unpacking her stuff and gathered at the table for dinner, Karen had cooking a special meal for them to welcome Brooke

"So Brooke now that you're living here, I guess we better set some ground rules" Karen said when they had finished eating. "I know you are both adults so I am not going to treat you like children, I expect you home by half 10 on weekdays by twelve on weekends. I expect you to both help out with the housework, although I guess Lucas you are gonna have to help Brooke out there. I think that's all for now, is that ok with you two? Karen asked looking at them both

"Yeah that's fine, it's not as if I can go anywhere" Brooke said looking at her leg. "Thanks for the lovely meal Karen but I'm feeling rather tired so if it's ok with you I think I am gonna go to bed now" Brooke said picking up her crutches

"Yeah sure Brooke, night" Karen said noticing that Brooke looked rather tired

Lucas helped Brooke to his bedroom

"Luke I am gonna need your help now" she said. He looked at her and then realised what she meant. She was kinda nervous, he had not seen her naked since they broke up and although she knew she had an amazing body, now that she was pregnant she was wondering if he would find her unattractive. She could not even understand why she was thinking these things, after all they were not even together so why should it matter.

"Ok now don't stare and if you don't mind can you look away afterwards" Brooke said feeling rather uncomfortable

"Brooke since when have you cared who sees your body?" Lucas asked, rather confused, Brooke had always been proud of her body and never been shy in front of him before

"Yeah well now that I'm pregnant, it's just different Lucas" Brooke said feeling rather self conscious

"Brooke you look amazing, how can think that you don't, infact I think you look even sexier than ever before" Lucas said hoping to make her feel better, he really did think she was gorgeous though, she always was.

Brooke just hugged him, "Thank you Lucas, I really needed to know that". Lucas always had a way of making her feel better.

Before she knew what was happening, he kissed her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, will update soon and please keep reviewing.**


	9. Do You Love Me?

What was that, she slowly pulled herself away unsure of what had just happened.

"Brooke I know I took you by surprise and I don't want to mess you around but the thing it I still love you, I never wanted to split up with you and then I was with Peyton but I just found myself always thinking of you." Lucas said, even he was rather shocked at what he had just said and done, for once he had followed his heart.

"Luke, I just don't know if I am ready to put myself back in that position, you have hurt me not once but twice and I am not sure how much more I can take. It's not just me to consider either now she said looking at her stomach. How do I know you won't leave me and what about Peyton?" Brooke asked

"I love Peyton but as a friend Brooke, nothing more, like I said things just were not working between us, I was constantly comparing her to you and I know that sounds wrong but it's the truth. I love you Brooke Davis" Lucas said while looking at her, hoping that that she would feel the same way. He had laid his heart on the line for her, he just hoped she didn't trample on it.

She loved him, she knew that and he had just confessed his love for her, a few weeks ago she couldn't even imagine this in her wildest dreams but now, now it was a reality. Brooke didn't know what came over her but she found herself getting closer and closer and then their lips connected once more and she just couldn't stop it. Lucas couldn't believe it, she loved him, she actually loved him, after all he had done to her it wasn't too late, there was still a chance for them. He was so relieved he had not completely screwed things up, she was giving him another shot.

After a major make out session Lucas laid Brooke on the bed and kissed her goodnight, Brooke made herself comfortable and turned away trying to get some sleep, just as Lucas was about to shut the door he heard Brooke mumble "Goodnight boyfriend" and a grin appeared on his face, it had been so long since she had called him that and boy did it feel great. Brooke tossed and turned, she just could not sleep, maybe it was because of all the excitement or maybe because of the baby, she just didn't know but whatever it was it was preventing her from getting her beauty sleep. She made her way to the kitchen to get a nice hot drink, hoping that it might help her get back to sleep.

"Brooke what are you doing up?" Lucas asked rubbing his eyes as he walked into the kitchen. He has heard movement in there and wondered what it was

"I couldn't sleep so thought I would make myself a drink" Brooke said

"Why can't you sleep?" Lucas said a bit concerned

"I don't know, I wish I knew" she replied

They sat and finished their drinks and then Brooke headed back to Lucas's bedroom.

"Lucas you don't have to if you don't want to but do you mind if you just lay with me" Brooke asked, she liked being his arms, it was like her safe place and she always used to fall asleep quickly in his arms.

"Sure anything to help you" Lucas said. Finally things were getting good again.

Sure enough Brooke fell asleep rather quickly in Lucas's arms. She felt so safe with him, no other guy had ever made her feel that way. Lucas looked at her as she slept, she was just so gorgeous, he couldn't remember when he was last this happy.

Meanwhile back at Haley's/Nathan's place

"Do you really thing you should have just left Brooke there?" Haley said

"Yeah she'll be fine, Lucas said he was going over there so no doubt he helped her" Nathan said

"Well hopefully they have got things back on track now" Haley said

"Speaking of getting back on track how bout we resume where we left of before Brooke called" Nathan said as he grabbed Haley and pulled her onto the bed with him

"And what makes you think I would want to" Haley said playing hard to get

"Well not many people can resist this body Hales, trust me you'll be missing out" Nathan said

"Not many people, huh, well maybe I'm one of them" Haley said and with that left the bedroom

"Hales where are you going? Come back, I want you so bad" Nathan called

"I want you so badly too" Haley said as she walked back in the room and climbed on top of Nathan. Nathan just knew it was gonna be an awesome night.

Peyton's House

Lucas hadn't called her in ages and she didn't want to look desperate and keep on ringing him, how pathetic would that look, Peyton thought. She was so happy when her and Lucas got together but for some reason this had kinda become rather stale, maybe that was her fault or maybe it just wasn't to be, maybe he didn't love her as much as she loved him, who knew! Brooke still had not spoken to her, it had been weeks now and not a word, she didn't understand how Brooke seemed to have forgiven Lucas and not just forgive him but actually be friends with him and yet with her, nothing! Maybe she should make the first move Peyton thought but then again maybe she was just going to get another door slammed in her face. All she knew was that something had to be done, cos she needed her best friend, or ex best friend.

Morning came, another day at school ahead, Brooke went to turn over and was faced with an empty space next to her, a space where Lucas had been last night. Brooke looked around her wondering where he was, and then the door swung open and in walked Lucas with just a towel around his waste. Woah did he look hot, Brooke though, she couldn't help but stare at his gorgeous body

"Hey pretty girl, how long you been awake?" Lucas asked

Brooke had completely zoned out and was still staring at his chest

"Earth to Brooke, why are just staring at me?" Lucas asked but knowing exactly why

Brooke was caught rather off guard

"I…erm…sorry……I just kinda spaced out, I think I am gonna go have a shower myself" Brooke said

"You need some help?" Lucas asked knowing that she would have trouble keeping her balance on only one foot while showering

"Erm……yeah I guess that would be good thanks Luke" Brooke said

As she was attempting to get dressed after her shower Lucas walked in the room

"Hey I noticed that your bandages needed tightening earlier so how bout I sort them out for you" Lucas said

"Yeah thanks Luke" Brooke said as he began to unwind her current bandages and wrap new bandages round her ribs and tape them up

"Ow" Brooke was trying to keep quiet but her ribs really hurt

"Oh I am so sorry Brooke, I will loosen them a bit, I guess they are still pretty sore" Lucas said, while trying not to hurt her as he finished taping the ribs up.

"There, all done" Lucas said "Right I'm just gonna talk to my mum and then I'm ready to go"

"Speaking of talking to your mum, we are going to have tell her about the fact that I'm pregnant" Brooke said looking anxiously at Lucas

"Soon, I hate lying to her Brooke and she will probably notice something's up soon" Lucas replied, he just felt so guilty, he and his mum had always had a rather honest relationship, they didn't really do secrets.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I'm not sure I can hide all the morning sickness and everything from her for long" Brooke replied

"Well we'll tell her together when we get home then" Lucas replied, it was better to have it all out in the open, he just hoped his mum didn't freak out like she did with Brooke's first pregnancy scare.

It had been another long boring say at school and the only thing Lucas and Brooke had thought about all day was how they were going to tell Karen, and how she would take it. Brooke and Lucas walked in to the kitchen and there was Karen looking through some recipe books at the table. Lucas and Brooke both took a seat at the table.

"Hey you two, did you have a good day at school?" Karen asked without looking up

"Mum there's something we need to tell you" Lucas said in a rather serious tone.

Karen immediately looked up at both Brooke and Lucas trying to think of what they possibly had to tell her.

"What's happened?" Karen asked terrified of what they were going to say, she could tell from their faces that it was really serious

Lucas held Brooke's hand under the table sensing she was scared and hoping to reassure her

"Brooke's pregnant, I'm gonna be a father" Lucas blurted out and looked at his mum trying to read how she was feeling

"You both are so young, are you even ready to be parents cos believe me its not easy, how far gone are you?" Karen asked turning to face Brooke

"About 5 weeks" Brooke replied, " I know this must have come as a big shock for you but we love each other and we are determined to make it work, we know its going to be hard but we are prepared to work at it" Brooke added hoping to make Karen see that they were not making a mistake

"Well I guess I don't have any other option but to support you then" Karen conceded, she knew that if she withdrew her support then she risked losing her son and she couldn't do that, he meant everything to her and anyway now she was going to be a grandma and her son was going to need all the help he could get.

"Thank mum" Lucas said rather relieved that his mum had not freaked out on them, it had actually gone a lot better than he had expected really.

Karen went round and gave Brooke a hug, Lucas just looked at his mother hugging his girlfriend, he smiled to himself, they were just one happy family, well for now anyway

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, just to warn you next chapter has lots of drama so be sure to check it out as it should be up sunday sometime. Anyway please review as I love to hear what you think. Thanks again to those of you who have reviewed so far**


	10. We Will Survive

Friday, the best day of the week, well in Brooke's opinion anyway, she always looked forward to Fridays. She hobbled through the corridor, it was just like any other day, the geeks were all huddled together doing homework, the Goths were sharing their depressing stories with one another, the cheerleaders and the jocks were hanging out, nothing out of the normal. Lucas had gone to the gym as he had a free first thing and wanted to practice, so Brooke was gonna go and watch him. She loved watching him, although it was probably wasn't the best idea when she had a stack of homework to catch up on. Hopefully Lucas could help her on some of it while he practiced she thought. Just then she heard a shot, she didn't know where it had come from or what was going on but she knew this was bad. The emergency bell rang and students were running all over the place, it was absolute chaos, she didn't know which way to go, where was safe? In all the chaos someone had knocked one of Brooke's crutches which she was leaning on and before she knew what was happening she was falling, and her head hit the ground quite hard. Brooke tried to get up but she was a little dazed. Then all of a sudden she found herself being scooped up in someone's arm and carried away. She turned her head to see who it was, a smile came over her face, she should've known.

Lucas had been working out in the gym and was heading to his locker where he realised he had left a spare shirt. Then next thing he knew the emergency bell was going and students seemed to be running in every possible direction. He managed to make out what one of them said, "Some guy's got a gun", Lucas suddenly panicked realising Brooke would be in the school and ran towards her locker. He had heard 4 gunshots and he just hoped that no one was hurt. There was absolute chaos, he could barely see a thing, he forced his way through the mass crowd and there she was lying on the floor. He ran up to her and scooped her up in his arms. They both had to get out of there and fast. Brooke was not able to walk without her crutches yet alone run so they would just have to find somewhere to hide. He couldn't risk trying to get out one of the exits, for all he knew there were more than 1 and they may have been waiting. He couldn't risk it. He then thought of the perfect place.

Lucas placed Brooke down on the floor, he shut the door to Whitey's Office and went over to the plant pot where White kept the key and locked the door. He pulled down all the blinds and then went over to Brooke.

"Brooke are you ok?" Lucas asked, she had not said a word since he picked her up

Brooke could not believe this was all happening, she was still in shock, "Yeah I'm fine, you?" Brooke asked rather nervously

"Yeah I'm ok, listen Brooke we should be safe here ok, I can't see why they would want to come into the boys locker room but just incase I have locked the door but we are gonna have to be quiet and brave right, so what I want you to do is get under that desk and stay there" Lucas said, he had to be strong, he could tell just by looking at Brooke that she was in shock.

Brooke was having trouble taking in what Lucas was saying, she was usually strong and quite brave but she could honestly say she had never been so afraid in her life. She crawled over to the desk and got under it, if anyone came in they would not see her instantly at least, she just hoped they were gonna get out of it alive.

"Luke there's plenty of room under here" Brooke said "Please Luke" Brooke added noticing he was not moving.

Lucas looked at her and knew she was terrified so did as she asked and sat next to her. He got his cell phone out and was gonna call his mum, he had to let her know that he was ok, well for now at least

"Mum its me" Lucas said as she picked up instantly

"Lucas where are you, are you ok, they're saying there is a gun in the school and kids have been shot, is Brooke with you?" She had so many questions, she just hoped they were all ok

"Look mum Brooke's with me now, we're still in the school, it wasn't safe to try and get out so we have locked ourselves in Whitey's office, are Nathan and Haley ok?" Lucas asked, he had to know that they were at least safe

"They're fine Lucas, now Lucas just don't move, we will get you out of there and you'll be fine, just sit still" Karen said trying to remain calm but feeling like she was going insane with worry

"Mum I just wanted to say how much you mean to me just in case" Lucas said, he didn't want to say goodbye but he had to do it, you never knew what was just around the corner, " I love you" Lucas said as he hung up before he could hear his mum burst into tears.

Brooke had sat there and listened to the whole thing, did he really think they were gonna die?

"Luke we are gonna make it out right?" Brooke asked

"Yeah we will I just had to ring my mum just in case you know" Lucas said, he didn't want her to realise how scared he was, he had to be brave and he had to get them out of there.

They had been sitting under the desk for an hour and they had not heard a thing, they had sat there in silence so that if anyone did come then they wouldn't realise anyone was in there or that was the plan anyway. They heard footsteps coming their way and Brooke just cuddled up to Lucas praying that they were going to be ok. They heard the person try the handle and try to get in and then they heard the person's footsteps as they walked away. Brooke let out a sigh of relief she just hoped they did not come back.

Another 2 hours went by and they had heard nothing, no gun shots, no yells, no voices, no footsteps, nothing. Maybe it was over, maybe they had been caught, but then why had someone not come to take them to safety, maybe it was safe for them to try and get out or maybe they should just stay put. Lucas wasn't sure what to do, there was no way Brooke could run yet alone walk so trying to get out was probably a bad idea and he was not willing to just leave her there. They needed to know what was going on

"Brooke I am going to unlock the door ok, now I am going to need you to keep look out for me, and I'm going to see if I can see anyone" Lucas said

"Luke lets just stay here and wait" Brooke said, rather unsure of Lucas's idea, the thought of him going out there terrified her and what if something happened to her, she couldn't exactly defend herself.

"Wait for what Brooke, we have no food, no water, we could be here for hours still, hell who knows we could even be here days" Lucas said, he was not about to sit and wait to die

Brooke didn't know what to say, when she looked in his eyes she saw fear, he was right it could be ages before they were rescued, they couldn't just sit there and wait forever could they, Brooke thought

"Ok I'm in, what do you want me to do?" Brooke asked

"Right well I am going to see if I can see any signs of movement and if there is anyway out of here and I am gonna need you to watch out of this door and if you see anyone I want you to ring my cell for 2 rings and then hang up ok, I will have it on vibrate so it should not make too much noise, I won't be long, and then I'll be back, if you see or hear anything though I want you to shut the door as quietly as you can and get under that desk ok?" Lucas asked Brooke

"Yeah I've got it" Brooke replied

Lucas got up and went to open the door

"Brooke before I go I just want you to know I love you with all my heart and you are going to be a great mother and if anything happens to me then know that I will always be with you and know that my last thought will be of you and the baby" Lucas said trying his best not to cry

Brooke could feel a tear roll down her cheek

"Lucas Scott don't you dare leave me, I love you so much and we are gonna have a beautiful baby which is gonna need you, so you better come back to me" Brooke said as she managed to stand, she then pushed her lips against his and gave him the best kiss she had given him. Lucas then turned around and walked out the door. Brooke couldn't help but think that could be the last time she ever saw him.

* * *

**Sorry to leave it like that, I won't leave you hanging on too long to see what happens but please review as the last few chapters have been a bit short in terms of the number of reviews and I really like to hear what you think.**


	11. Never Forget

Lucas crept past the boy's locker room, unsure of what he might find, he didn't know if anyone had been shot or hurt or what he might see. He looked around and could not see anything other than student's books lying on the ground which they dropped as they ran out. Brooke meanwhile was still watching, she suddenly heard footsteps coming her way and shut the door and got under the desk. She got her phone out and let Lucas's phone ring twice. It couldn't be Lucas, he went the other way. Brooke just sat there hoping they would go away. The footsteps stopped, why had they stopped, Brooke thought. The door handled moved and the person walked in.

Lucas felt his cell go, his first thought went to Brooke, he hoped she was ok. He quickly made his way back and was surprised to see the door wide open, he made his way to the desk and looked under it. NO BROOKE

He was absolutely terrified now, where was she? What had happened? Was she ok?

All he knew was that he had to find her.

Brooke meanwhile was in the school hall up against the wall and tied up. There were 3 guys with guns, there were about another 30 odd people that she could see in the hall, she suddenly saw Bevin and Skillz, she wished they were safe but at the same time she felt relief that she was not alone. One of the guys walked over to Brooke and removed whatever it was that he had over his face. Brooke was not sure where she recognised him but she did know she had seen him somewhere.

"Well well well, what do we have here, Miss Brooke Davis, captain of the cheerleaders, miss popularity, student body president, quite impressive résumé" he said. Brooke just shrugged her shoulders not wanting to offend him

The guy just looked at her, "You don't even know my name do you?" he asked Brooke.

Brooke wished she could think of his name but it just was not coming to her

"No I guess I don't" Brooke replied honestly

"Well I know all about you, all your little friends have made my life hell, your so called jock friends steal my clothes in Phys Ed, your cheerleading team have made it so no girl will go near me because of the rumours you started about me and you, well you just ignore me and look at me as if I am dirt" the guy finished

"Look I'm sorry ok, that's all I can say, I will sort it out, please just let us all go" Brooke pleaded. She never knew she had brought this guy so much misery

"Well Miss Davis I am sorry but I just can't do that, especially you, as the ringleader there is no way you are going anywhere, you see its about time you learnt how the past has a habit of catching up with you" he said

"I've apologised already and believe me I mean it but this is just so screwed up, bringing guns to school, holding us all hostage, you are total psychos" Brooke said and instantly regretting it as you felt a fist come into contact with her face. Her head snapped back and hit the wall.

Lucas had heard the whole thing, he had to get her out of there, they were never going to let her go easily and they had made their feelings pretty clear about jocks so going in there really was a bad idea. There was a rather loud bang and 2 of the guys were going to check it out. Lucas realised this was the perfect opportunity. He waited til the other two guys were out of sight and then pulled the lever.

Suddenly the whole school plunged into darkness, Lucas knew he did not have long til the reserve power kicked in, he crept in the door and snuck up behind the gun man, this was a big risk but he had to do something, he knocked the guy out with a bat he had found in Whitey's office and the guy fell to the floor. He picked up the gun and scooped Brooke up, the rest of the students in the hall started to exit the hall the opposite way to which the other two gun men had gone, Lucas quickly scooped Brooke up in his arms and ran out the door with the other students. He knew the other 2 gunmen would not be far behind them and would have probably turned round as soon as the lights went out. Brooke just kept her mouth shut as Lucas carried her, this whole thing was like a nightmare. Whatever it was which had got his attention Lucas was very grateful for. All the students managed to get to safety and the police moved into the school. The paramedics were checking over any injuries, it seemed that although 4 shots had been fired none of them had actually hit anyone so that was a big relief.

Lucas had gone to see his mum and had left Brooke with the paramedics as she could not walk anywhere without the crutches so they were giving her some new ones. Karen had never been so relieved to see her son.

"Lucas don't you ever do that to me again, you hear me" Karen said to him

Lucas just let his mum embrace him, he knew he meant the world to her and she would be lost without him and he should have done what she said but at the same time at least this whole situation was finally over.

He looked back at the school and for some reason he saw Mouth coming out of it, he thought everyone was out by now so what was Mouth doing

"Mouth" Lucas yelled to get his friend's attention

Mouth slowly walked over to Lucas

"Mouth have you only just got out?" Lucas asked, surely he couldn't have, he probably just needed to get something that he left there or something like that

"Yeah, I was in the AV room, I had a bit of an accident I was putting away some things on the ladder and it slipped and boxes fell, I fell"

Lucas just looked at him so Mouth continued

"So I managed to get up and put some of it away but I was going to be late for class so I came out and there was a cop aiming his gun at me, and now I am here" Mouth said still not quite understanding what was going on

"So you were the one who made that big bang?" Lucas asked still rather in shock

"I…guess….so" Mouth replied

"Mouth you don't get do you? If you hadn't have fallen then we would all probably still be in there, you were the one that caused the distraction, you're a hero Mouth" Lucas said giving his friend a slap on the back

"I'm a hero" Mouth stuttered, not really believing it, it was all so surreal

"Yeah you are, we owe you one" Lucas replied

"Luke you could never owe me anything, in fact you are always saving me so how bout we call this even" Mouth joked

"Sure Mouth, whatever you want, I better go I need to find Brooke" Lucas said as he walked away.

Lucas made his way back over to the paramedics to see if Brooke had been given some more crutches so she could actually walk.

"So is she ready to go?" Lucas asked the paramedic

"Yeah she should be good but you may want to keep an eye on her as she took quite a blow to the head, there was a little blood but we have cleaned that up and it should be fine" the paramedic finished

Lucas had no idea that Brooke had hit her head that bad, he hadn't been able to see that, he should've checked she was ok he thought to himself.

"Can I see her? Lucas said

"Yeah she is just round there" the paramedic pointed

Lucas made his way over to Brooke

"Hey, how's the head?" Lucas asked

"It's fine just a bump really" Brooke replied, after what had happened today she really didn't want to make a fuss, considering what could have happened she thought a bad head was pretty lucky.

"Well I've still got to keep an eye on you apparently so I don't think it's just a little bump" Lucas replied

"Ok I guess my head hurts quite a lot" Brooke admitted

"If anything had happened to you I would never have forgiven myself Brooke, its my fault you were on your own, its my fault you got found, we should have just stayed put" Lucas said, sure she only had a bump on the head but it could have been so much worse and it all would have been his fault, why did he always have to be the hero, why couldn't he just have waited.

"Luke its ok, we are all fine, no harm done, you did what you had to do and you saved us, don't beat yourself up about it, I'm proud of you" Brooke said, maybe Lucas should have stayed and not left her but what was done was done and everything worked out in the end

"I'm just sorry, I put you in danger when that was the thing I was trying to avoid" Lucas said, he hadn't meant to put her in danger but it still happened

"Lucas Scott stop apologising this instance" Brooke said, in her eyes he was a hero and that's all that mattered

"OK OK no more I promise but do you want to hear something weird?" Lucas said

"Sure" Brooke said

"Mouth was the one that distracted them, he is the real hero, without him none of us would have got out" Lucas replied

"You're kidding me, Mouth? As in short weedy Mouth?" Brooke said not really believing it

Lucas just nodded his head

"Who knew!!" Brooke said in amazement

"So how bout we just go home and try and forget about today" Brooke suggested wanting to get this whole day out of her head, who knew one day could turn out so terrible, although it could have been worse. She just wanted to try and get back to normal, anything that distracted her from thinking about this day

"Sure sounds great" Lucas replied

"Luke I know I have got some crutches but do you think you could carry me to the car, its just I'm feeling a bit light headed" Brooke asked, that bang to the head had really made her feel dizzy and she was not sure she would be able to hobble to the car.

"Anything for my pretty girl" Lucas replied

They both knew though that they would never forget this day, the day when they almost lost each other but the fact was that they were lucky enough to still have each other and that was something for them both to be grateful for.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, would love to hear what you think of this chapter so please review and thanks for the reviews from the previous chapter.**


	12. Hero

Chapter 12 - Hero

It had been 1 week and 1 day since the shooting and everything had certainly changed. Brooke had had a few nightmares but Lucas was always there and helped her get back to sleep, both had been affected by that day but Brooke in particular. She could not get out of her head what they guy had said to her, she even went through all the year books just to find him. She felt bad that she didn't even know his name and that she was one of the reasons he was so miserable, she had made him be like that. She never thought she was that bad, sure she spread a few rumours but nothing serious, she was just having a bit of fun that was all. She remembered what her conversation with Lucas when he had found her looking through the yearbooks.

"_It's not your fault you know" Lucas said watching her flicking the yearbook desperately trying to find the guy_

"_Luke, I made his life a misery, I destroyed him, I drove him to it, I turned people against him" Brooke said feeling disgusted at the way she had behaved in the past_

"_Brooke you can not blame yourself, you were a different person back then Brooke, you've changed, and it does not excuse what he did, what he did was plain wrong" Lucas said, she couldn't keep blaming herself like this_

"_You heard what he said Luke, they were my friends which made his life hell and as he said I was the ringleader, I made them act that way" Brooke said_

"_Brooke you didn't make anyone do anything, they choose for themselves, it was their choice to treat him the way they did and you can not take the blame for their actions, it's all in the past now, you are a wonderful person so don't let someone like that make you think you're not" Lucas said, he was not letting that guy affect her, he had done enough damage as it was_

"_But Luke that's the thing how do you know I will never be like that again, I changed my whole outlook on life, what's to say that I won't again" Brooke said_

"_Brooke Davis would you stop torturing yourself this instance, it took guts and determination to change and I am so proud of you and you are not going to let some lunatic destroy you" Lucas said_

He was right as usual and she was going to move on, she had so much to look forward to and was not going to let the last few weeks bring her down. Lucas was right she had come along way, she used to be a bit of a wild child and had done some things which she was far from proud of but ever since Lucas came into her life she really had changed. He was such a good influence over her and had taught her so many things, she just hoped he would say the same thing about her.

As student body president Brooke decided to ring round and organise a party to help everyone get over what had happened, if there was one thing that she was good at, it was organising a party. Karen had agreed they could use TRIC, the only problem was that Peyton handled all the music side of things, luckily though apparently Peyton was away from the weekend, maybe for a dirty weekend, Brooke thought to herself. She had hired a really cool DJ who had strict instructions not to play anything remotely depressing, she had got the cheerleaders decorating TRIC and the Basketball team helping them put them up. It was a group effort exactly what they all needed. Brooke sat down on a bar stool watching everyone getting TRIC ready

"Hey Brooke, this was just why we all needed" Nathan said as he sat down on the stool next to her

"Yeah, we are never gonna forget but at least this might help us move on and forget even if it is just for one night" Brooke said feeling rather proud of herself

"Well you've done a great job or should I say we've all done a great job seeing as you have just sat there and ordered us about" Nathan joked

"Hey it's not my fault I can't help" Brooke laughed back

"Sure whatever, there's always an excuse with you Brooke Davis, never been one for heavy lifting have you" Nathan joked

"That's not true" Brooke said

Nathan looked at her as if she was lying

"What!! It's not true, I like heavy lifting, well I enjoy watching you guys doing it anyway" Brooke smiled

"Yeah exactly my point" Nathan smiled back, "Where's Lucas anyway? I haven't seen him around" Nathan said looking around TRIC

"Oh I sent him on a few errands, he should be back soon though" Brooke said

"Man he is so whipped" Nathan laughed

"I know" Brooke laughed back

Nathan was so happy for her, she was finally happy, her and Lucas were perfect for one another, just the thought that he could have lost either of them in the shooting scared him. They both meant so much to him.

"Speaking of boyfriends and girlfriends, where's Haley?" Brooke asked surprised not to see her, "You two are usually inseparable" Brooke said

"Yeah I know we had a little fight and she kinda stormed out and went to tutor someone" Nathan admitted, he hated fighting with Haley but she had stormed out before he got to say sorry

"Nathan have you not learnt anything from the last week or so, look we don't know how long we have with the ones we love so you have to make the most of it, now go and find her and make it up to her and I don't want to see you til you have made up ok" Brooke said angry that Nathan was there when he should be trying to make up with Haley, they were so good together and gave her hope. Although Nathan probably thought he was doing the right thing by helping get TRIC ready he should have been finding his wife and apologising for whatever he had done.

"Yes Sir… I mean Ma'am" Nathan joked and went off to find Haley, Brooke was right he did not to find her and apologise, his pride just sometimes got in the way.

The night finally arrived and TRIC was packed, it looked as if the whole school had shown up. The music was pumping and the drinks were flowing, Brooke couldn't help but smile as she looked around the club, everyone really seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Hey you" Lucas came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her

"Hey boyfriend" Brooke replied

"Did I ever tell you how proud I was of you?" Lucas asked

"Yeah but I love hearing you say it" Brooke said, her and Lucas had sure been through it all recently. She was just grateful that she had not lost him, because if she had lost him on that terrible day then she probably would have lost herself in some weird way.

"I can't believe you pulled this off, you have to be the most amazing girlfriend a guy could ask for" Lucas replied, he could no longer imagine his life without Brooke in it, he could never be happy if he didn't her in his life. Sometimes it just takes an event like this to remind everyone of what they have and how within 5 seconds it can all be taken away, Lucas thought to himself. Although the day had been terrible there was some good that came out of it, it was true what they said, every cloud really did have a silver lining.

"Hey have you seen Nathan or Haley?" Brooke said interrupting Lucas's train of thought. She hadn't seen either of them all night, she hoped that Nathan had patched things up with Haley, she hated it when they fought, it just wasn't right.

"No but I spoke to Nathan like 5 minutes ago, he said he and Haley were running late but they would be here soon, they had been out to dinner or something" Lucas said not really that interested, "why do you ask?" Lucas said

"No its just they got in this fight and I told Nathan I didn't want to see him til he apologised to Haley so I am guessing then they have made up if he took her out to dinner" Brooke replied glad that they had made up, both Nathan and Haley had been so good to her and she wanted to return the favour and if that meant making Nathan go and apologise then that was what she was going to do.

"Oh well they seemed ok when I spoke to them, why do you have that look on your face?" Lucas asked noticing her suddenly frown

"Well Nathan takes Haley out to dinner and does all this romantic stuff, why don't you do any of that for me, do you not love as much as Nathan loves Haley?" Brooke said

"Brooke Davis you know I love you more than I can ever express in words, we don't need all those romantic gestures to prove our love for one another, you and I both know that, but I guess if you want me to show it I guess I can think of something" Lucas said, he could never turn her down, if she wanted him to prove how much he loved her then that was exactly what he was going to do

"Oh I love you Lucas, I so totally knew you loved me more" Brooke said as she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a long lingering kiss

"Hang on a minute if you knew then why do I have to prove it by taking you out?" Lucas asked rather confused

"Well you can't blame a girl for trying to get her guy to treat her and take her somewhere special" Brooke replied

"How could I forget what an expert you were at getting your own way" Lucas joked

"You shouldn't have underestimated me then boy" Brooke replied with a smirk firmly placed on her face

"Well never again Brooke Davis, never again" Lucas laughed

It was getting to the end of the night and Haley and Nathan had both arrived, Brooke went up to the DJ and requested a song. The DJ put the song on and Brooke pulled Lucas onto the dance floor to join Nathan and Haley. Enrique Iglesias's Hero came through the speakers. Brooke had requested the song because she thought it was rather appropriate, well for her and Lucas anyway, Lucas would always be her hero and she knew he would always save her and she would do the same for him. Brooke just rested her head on Lucas's shoulder and shut her eyes, at that moment in time she felt so safe, so happy, so lucky, so wow!!!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you all think**


	13. Born To Try

Another week had passed and finally Brooke's ankle and ribs had healed, finally she could get rid of those crutches and get back to cheerleading. Brooke got up nice and early, she could not wait to get back to cheerleading, infact she had even scheduled an early practice before school. She jumped out of bed and put on her cheerleading outfit and stared in the mirror, at least no one could tell she was pregnant, Brooke thought. She had been rather lucky so far but eventually she wouldn't be able to hide it anymore, for now though it was best kept quiet. Lucas slowly stirred wondering why Brooke was up so early

"Cheery what are you doing up at the time?" Lucas asked rather confused

"Got an early cheer practice" Brooke replied feeling rather excited

"Brooke do you really think that a good idea?" Lucas said beginning to focus on Brooke in her cheerleading outfit

"Well we need the extra practice Luke, we are all probably a bit rusty so I figured we all could do with it" Brooke replied

"No I don't mean that, what I mean is do you really think it's a good idea you cheerleading?" Lucas asked, he knew how stubborn she was but was hoping she might give in on this one

"Look I know it's rather soon and I've only had the bandages off a day but I love cheerleading, just like you love basketball and its really important to me. I know I'm pregnant but I really don't see what harm it can do" Brooke smiled innocently hoping that Lucas would understand. This was her last year as captain, she couldn't just stop.

"Brooke just promise me you'll take it easy okay, I don't think I can take watching you fall like you did off the top of that pyramid" Lucas said, worried just thinking about it

"Luke I promise you that's not gonna happen, I'll be careful, trust me" Brooke said picking up her bag, "I'll see you at school" Brooke said as she blew Lucas a kiss and walked out the door

Lucas just lay there, he knew how much cheerleading meant to her, but when she fell last time he had been so scared and now it wasn't just her to think about. He didn't want to tell her what to do, she wouldn't listen anyway, she never had, but she had to understand that he was worried about her.

Lucas made his way to his locker when suddenly hands were placed over his eyes, "Guess who?" the person said

"Well judging by the perfume and the fact that I would know those hands anywhere I am gonna guess Peyton" Lucas joked

Brooke just stood there looking far from impressed

"What you know I'm just joking, Brooke its pretty hard not to recognise your voice" Lucas laughed

"Still I'd prefer if you didn't make jokes about you and my ex best friend Luke" Brooke said still rather annoyed

"Yeah I know sorry bout that, I promise no more, so how was practice?" Lucas asked changing the subject. The whole Peyton thing was still a rather sore topic and he didn't want to push Brooke on it, she would talk about it when she was ready and when that time came he would be there to listen.

"Yeah it was good, just went through a few cheers and did some stretching, just some basics really" Brooke answered

"Glad to hear it" Lucas said feeling rather pleased that Brooke was actually doing what he had asked.

Wednesday soon came round and Brooke had arranged a cheer practice after school, it just happened to be at the same time as basketball practice which rather pleased Lucas as it meant he could keep an eye on her.

"So I see Brooke's back cheerleading already I'm surprised you let her" Nathan said to Lucas as they walked into the gym.

"I tried but you know what she is like, I'm just hoping she takes it easy that's all" Lucas replied

"Yeah Brooke really is not one for taking advice is she" Nathan laughed, ever since he had known Brooke she had never been one to take things slow, it was always full steam ahead with her. Once she got something into her head there was no stopping her.

"Right this week I have noticed that a few of you are looking a bit rusty so we are not leaving this gym til we nail this routine, I don't care how long it takes, how much pain you are in or how tired you are" Brooke said. To be honest she was hoping that they got the routine sooner rather than later as she didn't know how long she would be able to last, but there was no way she was letting them know that. As the saying goes, no pain no gain, Brooke thought to herself.

Lucas looked over to the cheerleaders, Brooke was really working them hard, he looked over at her, she looked knackered, why doesn't she stop, Lucas thought.

Brooke realised Lucas was watching her, she couldn't let him know how tired she was, it would just prove he was right and he would love that.

After twenty more minutes Brooke was really feeling it, "Ok girls take 5" Brooke said as she went and lent on the table to catch her breath. Peyton watched Brooke and could tell something was wrong, although they were no longer friends she still cared.

"Brooke are you ok, you don't look too good, we can stop if you want? Peyton asked

"I'm fine Peyton, surprised you cared, I know you may be a bit out of shape but that's no excuse to stop" Brooke replied, there was no way she was letting Peyton in, Peyton had no right what so ever to know what was going on, she was the last person she would open up to. She really wished Haley was here, she could have done with some moral support but she had to work so Brooke was left to deal with Peyton. Brooke grabbed her bottle of water and quickly had a drink.

"Come on girls, break's over" Brooke shouted

Peyton walked back into position, she couldn't believe Brooke had been so cold to her, she was trying to help and Brooke had thrown it back in her face, why did she forgive Lucas and not her, Peyton thought to herself.

"Your girl really is cracking the whip over there isn't she" Nathan joked

"I don't get why she won't stop, look at her Nate, doesn't she look tired to you?" Lucas asked

"Well she doesn't look great but that's probably just cos she is still getting back into it man, just like when you were coming back from your bad shoulder" Nathan replied, he knew Lucas was worried but there was nothing he could really do

"I guess, but the difference is she's pregnant" Lucas said. That girl was so stubborn he just wished for once she would take it easy

"Ok I think we will call it a day, good practice everyone, see you next week" Brooke said. She was not entirely happy with the routine but she had to stop, her ankle was killing her. She had not put any pressure on that ankle for 3 weeks and now she had been on her feet practically all day. She could just imagine what Lucas would say, _I told you so. _

Brooke was packing all the stuff away, when Lucas came over.

"I see you've finished, Brooke why do you push yourself so much, you look so tired and you've only had the bandages off for a day" Lucas said letting his feelings known

"Actually I feel fine, why don't you start off without me and I'll catch you up, just got something to sort out" Brooke said, she hating lying to him but she was not ready to have him lecture her, she was just not ready to admit she was wrong.

"Ok, but don't be long" Lucas said, a bit confused. Why did Brooke want him to go on without her, why didn't she want him to stay? Brooke didn't like walking alone so why would she sent him off?

Five minutes had gone since Lucas had left, Brooke gathered up her stuff and limped her way out of the school building. She didn't want Lucas to see how much pain her ankle was in, he would probably be quite a distance ahead of her by now and the speed she was going she was definitely not going to catch him up anytime soon. It was already dark as Brooke made her way down the road, when suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. She tried to speed up but because of her ankle she just couldn't. Why did she have to be so stubborn, why didn't she just tell Lucas the truth, she could not bring herself to look behind her through fear of who it was. She could hear the footsteps getting faster and closer, there didn't seem to be anyone round and then she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun...Hope you all enjoyed it, sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger, will update soon, thanks to those of you who have taken the time to review, I could really do with a few more people reviewing to show me whether I should carry on or not as there are not many of you reviewing, it does not matter if you hate it but please just let know what you think.**

**Coming Up:**

**Who was it behind Brooke????**

**Problems in paradise????**


	14. Rollercoaster

Brooke practically jumped out of her skin she was so scared and she spun round where she heard the person's voice.

"Brooke why didn't you just tell me?" Lucas said as he looked at her sadly, had she just jumped when he touched her? Why was she scared?

"Lucas I am so glad to see you, I thought someone was following me, I am so sorry I lied to you, I should've told you how much I hurt my ankle, but I just didn't want to prove you right" Brooke said as she pulled him into a hug. Lucas just held her in his arms, how could he be mad at her when she was like this.

"How come you're here?" Brooke asked pulling herself out of his arms, surely he should have been miles ahead of her

"Brooke I think I know when you're lying" Lucas said looking deep into her eyes, "I knew something wasn't right so I waited on that bench over there" Lucas said as he pointed to a bench across the street. "And then sure enough you come limping down the street" Lucas said

Brooke just listened to him, he was so sweet, how did he always seem to know when she was lying, was she that transparent?

"I'm so sorry Luke, I should have stopped, but then Peyton came over and said we could stop if I was struggling and I just couldn't let her see that I was hurt" Brooke said

"Brooke its okay to admit that you're tired, the squad would understand, they know you have just come back" Lucas said

"You don't get it do you Luke, I'm their captain, it's my job to lead them, they are my responsibility, I can't let them down" Brooke said she hated letting people down

"Brooke you're an excellent captain, don't be so hard on yourself" Lucas said

There was a little silence

"How's the ankle?" Lucas asked

"Pretty sore" Brooke admitted

"Jump on" Lucas said

Brooke just looked at him as if he was mad

"Luke don't be silly, I don't want to hurt you, I can walk seriously" Brooke said

"Brooke you can't walk, look at you" he said, "look Brooke we both know you barely weigh a thing, trust me I think I can manage to carry you at least most of the way" Lucas replied, he was sure he could carry her, he hated seeing her in pain

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked, still rather unsure, although truthfully she was not sure she could manage the walk herself

"Brooke just jump on would you" Lucas said annoyed at how she was resisting, she clearly needed his help.

Brooke managed to jump on his back and sure enough he kept his word and carried her nearly all the way home

"Luke you can put me down now, I think I can manage it" Brooke said, poor Lucas he was so sweet, she could tell he was starting to ache a bit

"Are you sure, I think I can carry you the last bit if you want" Lucas said, even though Brooke was quite light he still ached, he had carried her a long way, not that he minded as he could tell she was not gonna manage it otherwise but he certainly would not complain if she could manage to walk the last bit.

"Positive" Brooke said as Lucas put her back down on the ground

"Thanks Luke, I owe you one" she said

"Brooke Davis take that back you don't owe me anything" Lucas replied, if anything he still owed her for the way he had treated her in the past, Lucas thought to himself

"Well at least let me carry your bag" Brooke said wanting to pay him back somehow

"Brooke don't be silly, I can manage my own bag" Lucas said

Brooke just stopped and frowned at him

"Lucas Scott give me your bag now" Brooke demanded

Lucas just looked at her, she looked so sexy when she was angry, he couldn't help but smile at her, she had her hands on her hips and was pulling her angry face.

"Why are you smiling?" Brooke asked, rather confused

"You just look so sexy when you're angry, just one of the many reasons why I love you" Lucas said

"Aw Lucas" Brooke said "And that's why are you gonna hand over your bag like a good little boy" Brooke finished

Lucas just handed over his bag to her

Brooke just smiled to herself, she always knew how to get round Lucas. He tried to act as if he was in control but one little smile and he just was powerless to her. Then again she was pretty powerless when it came to him as well, she just was so in love with him, he just made her feel as if nothing could ever hurt her. All that really mattered to her at that moment in time was that she loved him and he loved her and for her that was more than enough.

They got in and Brooke collapsed onto the couch, Lucas came over to her, lifted up her legs so he could sit next to her and then placed her legs back on his lap. He then held her bad ankle and started massaging it.

"How does that feel?" Lucas asked hoping he was helping, no wonder she had had trouble walking on it, it certainly looked rather sore.

"Much better thanks" Brooke replied, he was so sweet, he always did little things like this, he was definitely the most caring guy she had ever gone out with, but then again there was no surprise there considering that the guys she had been with in the past and pretty much been after one thing and were all jerks.

"Well you're gonna need to rest it if you're gonna be ok for practice for tomorrow so you are gonna stay here and not put any weight on that foot, do you hear me Brooke Davis" Lucas asked trying to be firm with her, as much as he worried about her cheerleading it was something that she really wanted to do and he could not stop that so all he could do is be there for her and support her decisions.

"Actually Luke I am gonna cancel practice tomorrow, I think I pushed the girls quite hard today including myself and we could all do with a day off" Brooke said. She loved cheerleading but she had pushed herself too far this time and Lucas was right, she did need to take it easy as much as it pained her to say that

"Brooke are you sure? Don't cancel it because of me because I am behind you 100 with whatever you decide, if you want to carry on with cheerleading then I want you to" Lucas said, he would hate himself if she gave up something she loved because of him.

"Luke I am gonna carry on cheerleading for as long as I can, I know you worry about me and I have learnt my lesson, trust me on that one, I will just have to be careful with what I do that's all but I am definitely gonna cancel tomorrow's practice, I think the squad would kill me otherwise" Brooke said

Lucas couldn't help but laugh at Brooke's last comment

"Yeah you did kinda crack the whip with them today, I'm actually kinda glad you're not quitting as it means I get to see more of you in that outfit" Lucas said

"You perv" Brooke said as she hit him with a cushion

"Hey it's a boyfriends right" Lucas replied with a smirk on his face

"And what if you weren't my boyfriend?" Brooke asked coyly

"Well" Lucas thought "I guess I would still stare at you" Lucas laughed

"Great so even if you weren't my boyfriend you would be a pervy stalker, that's good to know" Brooke joked

Karen walked in the door and saw the two of them lying on the couch

"Hey you two, how was your day?" Karen asked

"Yeah mum it was good" Lucas replied but keeping his eyes focused on Brooke. Brooke loved the way he looked at her, it was like he completely got her, he knew what she would say, he knew what she was thinking, he just knew her.

"Well I spoke to the garage and they said your car should be fixed so they will drop it round in the morning.

"Great thanks Mum" Lucas said

"Ok I am gonna just leave you two to it" Karen replied noticing that the two of them were so wrapped up in each other that she was not going to get a decent conversation out of either, so she went into the kitchen to do the dishes.

"I wonder what boys are gonna be up for auction this year" Brooke said

"I think most of the team are taking part this year" Lucas replied

"Well at least I get you all to myself so don't have to worry bout you and some girl" Brooke said

"Actually Brooke I need to talk to you bout that" Lucas said rather nervously, he knew Brooke well enough by now to know that she was not gonna act well to this

"Please tell me your kidding Luke, you can't seriously be taking part in that thing!!" Brooke said getting madder by the second.

"Look its just for charity and it's a team thing, it looks rather odd if I am the only one on the team not taking part" Lucas said

"Well I am sure they would raise enough without you and as for the team thing, FYI I don't think any of the other guys have pregnant girlfriends" Brooke said. How could he do this to her

"Brooke just calm down it's just a few hours and then I am all yours again" Lucas said hoping that she was gonna calm down

"Ok let me get this straight then, you get to go and have all these sluts bidding for you and then go wherever they take you and do whatever they want and then you get to come back to me, yeah I can see why you would want to do that, sound likes a pretty good deal to me. So what exactly am I meant to do whilst you are on this date?" Brooke asked Lucas intrigued as to what he was gonna say

"Well I guess that's up to you" Lucas said, there was no way he was gonna fall into the trap of telling her what to do, Brooke would just go out of her way to do the opposite and annoy him

"You thought I wouldn't do anything did you, you thought I would just sit here at home waiting for you to return, well I've got news for you Lucas that's not gonna happen" Brooke said, clearly mad. She pulled her feet of Lucas, got up and stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door when she went in

Lucas knew she was going to be mad but he thought she would take it a bit better than she had done. Just then the door opened. Maybe she realised she over reacted, he thought to himself.

Next thing he knew she flung him out a pillow, "If you think your coming in here tonight you've got another thing coming" Brooke said as she slammed the door shut again.

He had never really been thrown out of his room before so this was definitely a first. Maybe it would just be easier if he pulled out, at least then Brooke might forgive him.

* * *

**So what do you all think????Please review, the more reviews I get the quicker the next chapter will be up**


	15. Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word

Chapter 15 - Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word

Lucas opened his eyes and quickly realised where he was, no wonder his back hurt, the couch was far from comfortable. Brooke came strolling inside the room and Lucas couldn't help but notice she was smiling. Why was she smiling? Had she forgiven him?

"Hey boyfriend" Brooke greeted him, "Sleep well?" she asked

"Erm… not exactly" Lucas replied, "Brooke no offence but why are you so happy this morning?" Lucas asked rather confused

"Oh well last night I came up with a brilliant idea" Brooke said

"Care to share?" Lucas asked intrigued as to what his girlfriend had come up with this time

"Well I thought seeing as you are going then I would go too" Brooke said rather pleased with her idea

"What do you mean as in to support me or what?" Lucas asked not understanding what she meant

"Well I have enough money so I thought I could bid on you and we can have a nice romantic date" Brooke said, this was just the perfect solution, this way she didn't have to worry about him with some girl and she still got to go out.

"Brooke that's a lovely idea it really is but do you not think that that money could be much better spent on maybe something for when the baby comes" Lucas said, he would love to spend a romantic date with Brooke, he really would, but there was no point in throwing money away when they could go out any time on a date without having to bid on each other. He quickly noticed her smile had turned into a frown, "Brooke listen to me, I love you so much but we can go on a date anytime, any day, this is just a bit of fun that's all" Lucas said hoping she would understand

"Oh right so you just want to have some fun and can't have that with me, I get it Lucas, well how bout this while you are having fun with some whore, I am gonna be having some fun of my own with some hot sexy guy" Brooke said. Why should he get to have all the fun, he could not seriously expect her to just sit and wait for him while some whore was all over him.

"Brooke don't be silly, why don't we just stay home together" Lucas said. He just really didn't like the thought of her with some other guy, she was pregnant and yet she wanted to go out on a date with some random guy, no way was this gonna happen.

"I get it so when you're having fun that's ok but when I'm having fun you then decide that we should both stay here. Just so you know Lucas I am fine with you being in that auction and I'm gonna be there tomorrow night and nothing you say is gonna stop me" Brooke said as she stormed out the front door.

Why did he have to do this to her, he was so sweet one minute and she loved him so much and then the next he behaved like a complete jerk and made her hate him so much. How could he just totally disregard her feelings, here she was pregnant with HIS child and yet he was gonna hang out with some bimbo while she stayed at home in front of the TV with her feet up, talking to his mum. She was 17 for goodness sake, she wanted to live life and why should everything just stop because she was pregnant. How was going on a date going to cause any harm. Why did he not want her to bid on him? Why did he not want her to go? He was being so out of order she seriously could not face him, if she saw him in the next few minutes she was likely to punch him, that's how mad she was with him. She got in her car and started the engine, a good drive was exactly what she needed, she just needed to calm down and get it all out of her system and she knew the perfect person to talk to.

Brooke got out of the car and knocked on the door

"Hey Brooke what are you doing here, we've got school in like less then an hour" Haley asked

"Look I know you're like best-friends with Lucas but with me and Peyton not talking and me and Lucas fighting I could really do with someone to talk to" Brooke said looking hopefully at Haley

"Of course Tigger come right in" Haley said

Brooke made her way to the couch and sat herself down, "So what's going on?" Haley asked looking at Brooke

"Well let me see my so called boyfriend told me last night that he is taking part in this auction and I got really bad at him, but then I came up with this really good idea that I could bid on him and would could have nice romantic date together, but apparently that's a waste of my money, and apparently its only a bit of fun and I should be fine with it. So basically he wants me to sit at home all alone waiting for him to come home. Which there is no way that that is gonna happen so I told him that I was gonna bid on some other guy and sure enough all of a sudden he wants to stay home. Can you believe him, I thought he was meant to be a good guy Hales?" Brooke said not quite believing that Lucas was behaving this way

"Brooke most guys are jerks but you know Lucas, he's not a jerk Brooke trust me on that, he's just worried about you that's all" Haley said trying to calm Brooke down

"But Hales it's not fair, I'm entitled to have fun too right?" Brooke said

"Yeah you are Brooke, look you are your own person and we both know you are not gonna let Lucas tell you what to do, but just make sure you're doing what you want and not just doing something to anger Lucas" Haley said, she knew what Brooke was like and the way her mind worked and didn't want her to do something for the wrong reasons.

"You think I'm just going to this auction to upset Lucas don't you, well I'm not, I am doing this for me, this way we can both have a night out away from everything and have some fun" Brooke said even trying to convince herself of that

"Well then that's good Brooke, just be careful please, Lucas really loves you and I guess he's just being a bit over protective" Haley said, Lucas had handled this whole situation terribly but she could understand his thinking and just wished Brooke would too

"Yeah I guess so, look do you want a ride to school? I could really do with some company" Brooke asked

"Yeah sure, that would be good, Nathan already left with our car so I was gonna have to walk so you're actually doing me a favour" Haley said

Brooke really liked Haley, since the whole Peyton thing Haley had really been there for her and had turned out to be a really great friend. She was always there to listen to her and give her advice, something which she had really missed since her friendship with Peyton had fallen apart. Maybe Haley was right bout the whole Lucas thing, maybe she was just going to the auction to make Lucas jealous but was that so wrong? Was it so wrong to want him to appreciate her a little more?

Brooke had not seen Lucas all day apart from their first class together, as soon as the bell had gone she was out of there, she could tell Lucas wanted to talk but she was not ready to talk to him, not yet anyway. She had spent the whole day avoiding him but she was now ready to talk, well at least hear him out anyway, she knew he would be in the gym probably practicing with Nathan so she headed over there. She made her way into the gym and there he was, Lucas Scott, the man of her dreams. Her attention then changed to the girl who was on the watching him, she was laughing at some joke he had made clearly, she watched her get up and walk over to him, Brooke did not want to see anymore and ran out, the door slammed shut as she left. Lucas turned around, he just managed to catch a glimpse of them, it was Brooke. Why did she run away, Lucas thought to himself.

"Look I gotta go" Lucas said as he ran after her but she was already out of site

Lucas got home, he had seen Brooke's car outside so at least that meant she was home. He slowly opened his bedroom door, not knowing what mood he would find her in.

"Brooke why did you run off?" Lucas said as he saw her lying on the bed facing the ceiling

"Well let me see I decide that I am gonna give you the benefit of the doubt so come to talk, and there you are with some girl, who by the way had a really fat arse, she was all over you Luke so I left" Brooke said

"Brooke we were just laughing at something that happened in class that's all" Lucas said

"Well how was I meant to know that" Brooke said, not wanting to admit she was wrong, ok so she might have over reacted but she was entitled to.

"Oh Brooke, I just wish you would talk to me, just don't jump to conclusions ok, you have to trust me, I would never deliberately hurt you" Lucas said

"Yeah I know, and I do trust you, I just freaked out and am rather insecure at the moment, I'm sorry" Brooke said. Had she just said she was sorry??? That was definitely a first for her.


	16. If Only

Friday evening came and Brooke walked into the bedroom to see Lucas getting ready

"Hey you still going then I take it?" Brooke asked, she had to ask him even though it was pretty clear that he was still going

"Yeah, how do I look?" Lucas asked her

"Gorgeous as ever, Luke do you have to do this" Brooke asked still wanting him to pull out, she couldn't help it, so what if she was being possessive, didn't she have a right to be?

"You know I do, everyone knows I am in it, I can't drop out at the last minute can I, its all for charity remember" Lucas said reminding her of why he was doing it. The truth was even he was beginning to have doubts about the whole night but he couldn't pull out, it was too late

"I know, just remember you have a pregnant girlfriend ok and be on your best behaviour" Brooke said trying not to show how nervous she was. She didn't want to fight with him all over again so just wanted to remind him of the facts. She knew what the girls were going to be like, throwing their cash at him, trying every move they could possibly think of, but as long as Lucas knew how to behave then none of that mattered.

"Well you just remember that you have a boyfriend, who if I do so say myself is rather hot" Lucas joked, he knew Brooke wouldn't do anything with another guy but he couldn't help but return the reminder she had given him

"Do you think you can be ready in 15 minutes?" Lucas asked her, girls always seemed to take ages to get ready, something that he could never understand.

"Of course, I look great whatever I wear" Brooke said, she had already done all her hair and she had chosen exactly what she was gonna wear, she was gonna knock em dead tonight, Lucas certainly would not be able to stop thinking about her while he was on his date, well that was the plan anyway.

Brooke walked into the main room, Lucas turned round and could not believe his eyes, she looked so hot, she was wearing this short little red dress, red was definitely her colour

"Wow you look amazing" Lucas said not able to take his eyes off of her

"I no, I always do" Brooke said, this was perfect, Lucas eyes were transfixed on her

Lucas just was mesmerized by her, everything about her was perfect, her hair, her make-up, her dress. Then he remembered she was going to be with some other guy, some other guy got to have the pleasure of looking at his girlfriend all night. Lucas could not shake this jealous feeling off.

"Brooke are you sure you shouldn't take a jacket or something, just incase it gets cold?" Lucas asked noticing how skimpy her dress was

"Luke I'll be fine, trust me it's not that cold" Brooke said, she knew that he knew it too and he just wanted her to cover up, Lucas was definitely jealous and they had not even left yet, the plan was definitely working.

The auction began, Haley of course got Nathan, Peyton surprisingly got Mouth which was rather odd as she was convinced Peyton being the bitch she was was going to go for Lucas, but maybe even she knew that Lucas would refuse to have anything to do with her. Lucas was up next, some blonde bimbo started the bidding off and Brooke was so tempted to bid for him but she wouldn't want to waste her money now would she!! The girls or should I say whores were really fighting over Lucas, in the end he went this leggy blonde, Brooke did not really know her but she knew she did not have the best reputation. Skills went to Bevin, nothing unusual there and then the new guy was up, his name was Ryan and this was his first week on the team, Brooke had noticed him at practice before and had decided she was going to bid on him. There seemed to be a lot of competition for him but in the end Brooke got him for a fee of $100, which she thought was quite a good deal really.

She waited for her date to appear and noticed Lucas come out. He made his way over to her.

"Hey Broody, looking forward to your date?" Brooke asked cheerfully knowing full well he no longer wanted to go

"Not really, I was hoping for someone who could actually hold a conversation but you never know she might surprise me, Brooke about your date" Lucas started

"Luke I know what you're gonna say, I'll be careful ok" Brooke said interrupted him knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"Actually its not that, look I don't know what it is but there's something about Ryan which I just don't like, I am not just saying that because I'm you boyfriend, I just really don't trust him" Lucas replied, he couldn't shake this bad feeling off and he didn't know why.

"Ok Luke I got it, I'm a big girl though, I think I can handle him, now I gotta go, my date's waiting for me" Brooke said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and made her way over to Ryan

"So I guess you're my date" Brooke said to Ryan

"Yeah I guess I am" Ryan replied, "I know the girl is meant to decide what we do but I thought we could take my car go out for dinner, nice walk along the beach and maybe a club if you feel like it?" Ryan said confidently knowing she would not be able to turn that down

"Oh, you're prepared aren't you" Brooke said rather surprised, "Yeah I guess that sounds great" She couldn't decide if she liked his confidence or if he was too confident that he was just plain arrogant but either way she was certainly going to have a good time tonight

Lucas's date had taken him to a club, she was not as bad as he had expected but he wasn't exactly having a good time. He could not get his mind of Brooke, he had been there for an hour now and that's all he had thought about

"Come on Luke, come and dance with me" his date asked rather annoyed that he had just sat there staring into his drink

"I don't think so, I've just got some things on my mind, maybe in a bit ok" Lucas said hoping she would leave him alone. He wondered what Brooke was getting up to on her date.

Meanwhile Ryan had taken Brooke to some really posh restaurant

"You really didn't have to bring me here, its rather expensive" Brooke said feeling rather bad

"Yeah I know, lucky for you I've got money to burn" Ryan joked, " So what do you fancy to drink , some champagne maybe?" he asked.

Was he trying to get her drunk, Brooke's first thought was when he said that but shook it out from her head, not all guys were like that and they would probably pick something a bit cheaper than champagne.

"Actually to tell the truth I'm not feeling that hungry right now so how bout we skip to the next part, I'm sorry I know its rather rude, I just would rather you not waste your money" Brooke said, the old Brooke would have let him waste his money, used him, then left him, she really had changed, and she knew the reason why, Lucas!

"Sure, I don't mind" Ryan said not really minding what they did

The thing was she was starving, she had barely eaten all day but it just felt odd on a dinner date with some other guy and she was not ready to get into why she was not drinking tonight.

Lucas had had enough, hopefully Brooke had gone home by now too and when he got home she would be there waiting for him. On the other hand he could get home and find that she still wasn't home, he was not sure what to do.

"So you ready to give me that dance?" his date asked

"Look I'm really sorry but my heads just not in the right place, I'm sorry to spoil your night but I think I am gonna go home, I can drop you off somewhere if you want?" Lucas said, he felt bad but if he stayed then he would just be wasting her time and he was gonna be miserable for the rest of the night worrying about Brooke

"No you're all right, I'm not ready to go yet so I'll catch a ride with one of my mates" she replied a bit disappointed

"Ok then, sorry I couldn't be better company" Lucas said as he walked away from her and she returned to the dance floor

Although he knew she had paid good money for him tonight it just felt all wrong, he should never have said he was taking part in this, he should have just had a nice quiet night in with Brooke, then Brooke would not be on this date and he would not be worrying about her.

Brooke and Ryan were walking along the beach

"It's so beautiful at night isn't it, so peaceful and quiet" Brooke said, she loved watching the waves come crashing down and the way the moon shone onto the water

"Yeah I guess it is, its not nearly as beautiful as you though" Ryan replied

"Please, I have heard that line way too many times" Brooke laughed

"Yeah I guess I should have tried something a bit more original on you "Ryan conceded.

Brooke stopped and sat down on the sand and Ryan sat down beside her

"Look Brooke you are really beautiful and I have had such a great time with you" Ryan said, "I really hope we can continue this" Ryan finished as his lips moved towards hers.

"Look Ryan no offence you are really gorgeous an all and under different circumstances I would be really into you and I have had a great time but I have a boyfriend so nothings gonna happen" Brooke said as she suddenly moved her head back, away from his

"From what I've heard that's never stopped you before" Ryan said as again he moved in for a kiss and moved his right arm so he was practically on top of her

"GET OFF ME, I'M PREGNANT" Brooke yelled not liking that he had not taken the hint, what was it with guys, why couldn't they just accept that not everyone was into them, why did they always push things too far. Ryan jumped up and looked at her looking rather angry, he certainly was not used to girls turning him down and from the rumours he had heard he had thought Brooke would have been totally up for it.

"I guess they were right about you then, you really are the school slut, I shouldn't be surprised that you're already knocked up and still in high school" Ryan said nastily

"Look just go ok, leave me alone" Brooke managed to get out, she could feel the tears coming as she spoke, why did he have to be so cruel, why couldn't he just accept that she was not into him and that nothing was going to happen, why did he have to push it.

Ryan left her just sitting on the beach and drove off

Brooke just sat there looking out to see, she was cold, she was upset, she was tired, she was hungry and she was alone. Why did this always happen to her? Why didn't she just take her jacket like Lucas had suggested? Why didn't she just eat her meal when they were in the restaurant? Why did she even come on this date? She should have just stayed at home and then none of this would have happened. Now she was quite far from home and had no car. Life was just peachy!!!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, it would be nice to hear from a few more of you about what you thought, anyway I will try and update soon**

**Brucas 4ever**


	17. SOS

Lucas made his way into his room, he had hoped Brooke would be back by now, it was getting really late, but there in front on him was an empty bed, he was not gonna be able to sleep til she was back that was for sure.

Brooke pulled her cell out of her purse, she didn't want to interrupt Lucas's date but she really needed him

It began to ring, she just hoped he picked up.

Lucas felt his cell vibrate in his pocket and was relieved when he saw the caller id

BROOKE

"Hey Brooke, where are you?" Lucas asked trying not to seem too worried

"Erm…I'm really sorry if I'm spoiling your date but is there any chance you could come and pick me up?" Brooke asked

"Sure where are you?" Lucas asked, something was clearly up, why hadn't Ryan brought her home?

"I am on the beach near Nathan's beach house" Brooke said

"I'm on my way" Lucas said as he hung up, he started the engine and drove as fast as he could to get Brooke. He didn't want to bombard her with loads of questions as she had sounded so fragile when she spoke on the phone, she seemed upset, but why he didn't know, that was something he was going to find out though

Brooke just continued to look out to sea, at least Lucas was on his way, he shouldn't be too long, she just wanted to go home. Haley was right, she had gone on this whole date to make Lucas jealous, and now look at her, she was all alone on some beach

Lucas parked the car at Nathan's beach house and walked on to the beach, it wasn't hard to find her, there she was sitting on the sand all alone looking out to sea, he could tell she was cold just from looking at her. He quickly ran up to her.

"Brooke, I got here as fast as I could, what happened?" he asked concern in his voice.

She had her back to him so he could not see her face but when she turned around to face him he saw the tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Brooke what's wrong, please tell me Brooke and then maybe I can help" Lucas said hoping that whatever it is was he could sort it out.

Brooke didn't know what to say, she didn't want Lucas getting mad and doing something stupid to the guy but at the same time she couldn't lie to him about it.

"Can we just get in the car please?" Brooke asked, she just wanted to get away

"Sure" Lucas said as he helped her up and they walked in silence to the car.

Five minutes had gone and neither had said a word. Brooke knew she had to tell him.

"He took me to an expensive restaurant but I didn't feel like it so we went for a walk on the beach, he was really sweet Luke he really was, we were watching the waves crash but then he tried to kiss me and I told him I had a boyfriend" Brooke said not sure if she should continue

"What happened next Brooke?" Lucas asked unsure whether he really wanted to know

"Well he said that from what he'd heard bout me that that had never stopped me before so he tried to kiss me again but this time he was like practically on top of me but I yelled at him that I was pregnant and to get off and go" Brooke said tears forming again "and he called me the school slut" Brooke managed to get out

Lucas could not believe what a jerk the guy was

"So he just left you there on the beach, he didn't even offer you a ride home?" Lucas asked

"Yeah but its not his fault Luke, I was the one who told him to go, I don't think I would've got in his car again anyway" Brooke said, she was so tired she didn't want to cause a fuss

"Luke can you stop and get me something to eat please?" Brooke asked changing the subject

"Sure" Lucas said noticing a stop not far away. If she hadn't eaten dinner then that must have meant that she had not eaten in hours, no wonder she was hungry and tired, Lucas thought

Lucas parked the car and went in to buy Brooke something to eat. Brooke meanwhile sat in the car with Lucas jacket around her, not only was it nice and warm but it made her feel safe, it even had his scent. Lucas came back with all sorts of food for Brooke.

"Right I didn't know what you would feel like so I got you a bit of everything really" Lucas said smiling as he passed her over the bag of food.

"Luke do people really see me as the school slut?" Brooke asked, she knew she had a bit of a reputation but that was in the past now, did people really think that?

"Brooke you are not a slut, trust me if anyone thinks you are then they will have me to answer to" Lucas said, why did that Ryan jerk do this to her, Brooke was usually so self confident, she didn't usually care what people thought, but now he had put that doubt in her mind and he could see it was eating away at her

"Thanks Luke" Brooke said quietly and started eating away at all the delicious food he had bought her.

Lucas pulled up to his house

Brooke turned round to him and said "Luke I'm sorry bout tonight, I didn't mean to spoil your date and you were right I should never have gone on this date, I should have stayed at home and then none of this would have happened"

"Brooke don't apologise, I was the one who was wrong. I shouldn't have taken part in the auction and I shouldn't have expected you to stay home. You didn't spoil my date Brooke, I did that all by myself, I could not stop thinking bout you so came back to wait for you" Lucas said

"Aw Luke you're so sweet, you are the best boyfriend ever" Brooke replied as she kissed him on the cheek, a smile had reappeared on her face. Why should she care what anyone else thought, she had Lucas and a baby on the way and that's all that mattered to her.

"So how bout I walk you to your door" Lucas said lightning the mood

"If you're lucky I might even let you come in" Brooke joked back

"Well it's rather late" Lucas played along

Brooke just laughed, took him by the hand and pulled him into his room, she was going to show him how much he meant to her that was for sure. Maybe some good came out of the night after all.

* * *

**So what did you think? I know it was a bit shorter than usual so I will try and make then next few a bit longer. Anyway as usual please review x x x**


	18. Hold You Down

Brooke got up nice and early she had a busy day ahead of her

"So got any plans for today?" Brooke asked Lucas casually

"Well Whitey has called this important practice to try out some new plays" Lucas said

"Oh well you better get moving then boy, can't have you missing out can we" Brooke replied

"I guess I will see you later then Pretty Girl" Lucas said has he picked up his pack and walked out the door

As soon as the door shut Brooke picked up her phone and rang Haley

"Hey Hales it's me I need a favour" Brooke said

"Nice to talk to you too Brooke" Haley replied

"Sorry it's just kinda urgent" Brooke said, hoping that Haley would do her this favour

"Sure what is it?" Haley asked curiously

"Well you see I have this doctor's appointment, it's my 2 month check up and I don't really want to go on my own and was hoping you might come with me" Brooke said

"Isn't Lucas going?" Haley asked rather surprised

"The thing is I was gonna ask him but then he has the really important practice today and I figured its not that big a deal if he can't come" Brooke said

"Brooke I am sure if you had asked him he would miss practice" Haley said

"Yeah I know but that's just the problem, basketball means so much to him and with this baby our lives are gonna change so much and I just don't want him to end up resenting me or feeling that I held him back at all, so please can you come?" Brooke asked one last time, she knew Haley would always be loyal to Lucas but she had really become a good friend to her too, she really felt she could trust her

"Sure what times the appointment?" Haley asked knowing that Brooke needed someone with her so she was just going to have to go with her

"It's at half 9 so pick you up in half an hour" Brooke answered rather cheerfully glad she had someone to go with her, maybe she should have told Lucas but it was only one appointment there would be others and he could come to them if he wasn't busy.

"OK see you then" Haley said as she hung up, she wished Brooke had just told Lucas, he would have wanted to go and he would never have resented Brooke, not ever.

"Who was that?" Nathan asked having heard parts of Haley's conversation

"Oh that was just Brooke, I'm just going to go with her to her doctor's appointment this morning that's all" Haley said not really wanting to talk about it

"Cool, its nice to see you and Brooke becoming really good friends" Nathan said, he had known Brooke for years and although Haley and Brooke were so different he was so glad that they actually really got on well, they both had really needed a friend over the last few months and they had really helped each other through some tough times.

"Anyway better go to practice, not sure when I'll be back, guess it depends on how hard Whitey plans on working us today" Nathan said as he kissed Haley goodbye

Brooke and Haley were waiting in the doctor's room waiting for her to return. Brooke was rather nervous about it all and was glad to have Haley there to hold her hand.

"Thanks Hales for coming, I really owe you one" Brooke said, she hated going to doctors or hospitals, it was just full of sick people.

"Brooke you don't owe me anything, I am just pleased you wanted to share this whole experience with me really, I've never exactly had many friends and I know I'm not exactly like your other friends but you have really treated me like a true friend" Haley said rather glad that Brooke felt she could turn to her and trust her with anything

"Don't start with all that, you're gonna make me cry" Brooke laughed "Stupid hormones"

The doctor walked back in

"Well Brooke all the results look good, the baby looks healthy and seems to be right on target so overall I am very pleased. So how are you coping with this pregnancy?" the doctor asked

"Actually quite well really, my boyfriend Lucas is sticking by me and he has been so great so far and I am actually living with him and his mum at the moment and all my friends have been really supportive" Brooke replied smiling, she had planned on moving back home once her leg was better but just had not got round to it. She had really grown to like staying at Lucas's, it was like a proper little family and now she actually did not want to leave, plus if she stayed there she got to see him even more.

"That's good to hear as you're going to need them helping you through this" the doctor replied

"So do you have any questions?" the doctor asked

"Actually I have two" Brooke replied, "When can I find out the sex of the baby?" Truth be told she had her heart set on a little girl but she would still be happy if it was boy, she could tell Lucas wanted a boy but he was just going to have to deal with it as she wanted a girl.

"Well you should be able to find that out at your next appointment" the doctor replied

"It's just that I am rather excited about it all and wanted to know about colors and stuff, ……erm….. the other thing is I just wanted your opinion really, you see I'm head cheerleader at my local high school and as you know from my notes I had quite a bad fall before so do you think it's a good idea for me to continue or should I give it up?" Brooke was rather nervous about what the doctor was going to say, was this going to be the end of her cheerleading career.

"In my professional opinion Brooke I see nothing wrong with you cheerleading providing you are sensible with what you do, so I would probably rule out any major lifts, things like that, other than that you should be fine to continue for the time being. You seem in good shape and there is nothing wrong with some healthy exercise. Later on you may find yourself struggling though so you might want to reconsider a few months on but like I said it should be fine" the doctor replied

Brooke sighed in relief that was exactly what she wanted to hear. Lucas had been going on at her about how it was dangerous and how it might be bad for the baby, shows what he knows, Brooke thought to herself.

Meanwhile Nathan and Lucas had just finished practice and were getting changed, Lucas had just finished telling him about how Brooke's date went

"Wait til I see him, he won't know what's hit him" Nathan said, he could feel the anger boiling inside of him, how dare anyone treat Brooke like that

"No bro you can't do anything, Brooke doesn't want either of us getting into a fight with him and you don't want Brooke angry with you do you" Lucas said knowing that if Brooke didn't want them fighting then Nathan would probably do as she said

"I guess not but I'm still gonna talk to him, he needs to put in his place" Nathan said, that guy would not mess with any of his friends again

"Just go easy Nate" Lucas said knowing what Nathan was like and how close he was with Brooke. "So what's Hales been up to whilst we have been working out arses off here?" Lucas asked, he had not really spoken to Haley in a while and felt rather bad, he was definitely going to make an effort to go and see her, he missed their little chats.

"She went to the doctors with Brooke, did Brooke not tell you Haley was going with her?" Nathan asked rather confused, judging from the look on Lucas's face though she clearly hadn't

"No, she didn't even tell me she had a doctor's appointment" Lucas said rather puzzled

"Well I am sure there must be a reason why she didn't tell you man, maybe she just forgot" Nathan suggested hoping he had not landed Brooke in it

"Look Nate I think I better go" Lucas said suddenly not in the mood

"Sure we'll talk later" Nathan shouted back as Lucas walked out of the gym

Lucas decided to go straight home, why was Brooke keeping things from him, he thought they had got past it all, she had forgiven him for everything hadn't she? Did she still not trust him? What if something was wrong? Maybe it wasn't the baby, what if it was Brooke that had the problem, maybe she was ill, why hadn't she said anything? Lucas had a million questions running through his head and just hoped that when he got home he would have some answers to them.

* * *

**I know I said this chapter would be longer so sorry about that but I can tell for sure that the next chapter will be much longer. Anyway hope you enjoyed, please review and I will put the next chapter up later. Thanks x x x**


	19. No Regrets

Brooke and Haley were on their way back from the doctors

"So what do you want to do now?" Brooke asked hoping that Haley might want to hang out

"Well actually I kinda need to go home, I've got some things to sort out so do you mind if you dropped me off" Haley said feeling a bit guilty at leaving Brooke

"No that's fine, I'm really glad you came Hales, I know I don't thank you and Nathan enough for what you do for me but believe me I am really grateful" Brooke said, she didn't really know what was going on with her, since the whole pregnancy thing had begun and all the drama of the last couple of weeks she had been seeing things differently. She seemed more appreciative of things, it was quite weird.

Meanwhile Lucas had gone home to see if Brooke was back yet. Why was she keeping things from him? Was there something wrong? Why did she not want him to go? None of it made sense. He had tried calling her a couple of times but he just got her voicemail, so he left a few messages telling her to call him as soon as she the message.

Brooke had dropped Haley off and she was going to go home but she was so excited after the doctor's appointment that she felt the need to go and splash some cash, plus she had not been shopping for ages and was starting to get withdrawal symptoms.

Nathan was just leaving the gym when he saw Ryan ahead of him. Nathan ran up to him

"Ryan" Nathan called out

"Hey….Nathan isn't it?" Ryan asked not sure if he had got his name right

"So heard you had a date with Brooke?" Nathan said casually

"You won't believe it, turns out the sluts pregnant" Ryan said grinning from ear to ear.

"And you won't believe this but Brooke's my friend" Nathan replied his smile turning into a frown

"Oh" Ryan replied knowing he was in trouble now

"'Oh' is that all you've got to say, you need to listen to me boy, if you ever talk about my friend and her business then I will make you sorry you were born, and before you ask that's not a threat it's a promise" Nathan said angrily

Ryan just stood there not knowing what to say

"You see me and Brooke practically run this school, she is head cheerleader and I'm the captain of the basketball team so you seriously don't want to screw with us, you understand punk" Nathan said as he pushed Ryan up against the wall

Ryan just nodded

"Good then I guess I will see you at practice, well that's if I decide you can be on the team" Nathan smirked and walked off. All he wanted to do was scare him, and make him understand that he better not mess with him or his friends and the guy seemed to get the message.

It was getting rather late and Brooke still was not back, she had not even called to say where she was.

"Hey Hales" Lucas said as he rung up his best friend

"Hey Luke, what's up?" Haley asked

"I was just wondering when you last saw Brooke as she's still not back yet and her phones switched off and I am getting rather worried" Lucas replied

"I have not seen her for hours, she dropped me off and then I just presumed she was going home, she didn't say about going anywhere" Haley said also getting a bit concerned

"Well no one knows where she is, I just hope she's ok" Lucas said now even more worried, he was really hoping that Haley might have some idea where she was but clearly not

"Luke I am sure she will be fine ok, you know Brooke she just gets distracted and probably ran into someone and just got chatting" Haley said trying to stop Lucas from worrying

"Yeah I guess so, I'll ring you when she gets in" Lucas replied

Ever since he and Brooke had got back together and he had found out she was pregnant he was just extra worried about her. He knew Brooke was a tough girl but recently she had been a lot more vulnerable and emotional. She still had that bravery and fight in her but since the pregnancy situation she seemed to be a lot more cautious. He just wished she had her phone on, she could have at least called him to let him know where she was or when she would be back, but he had heard nothing.

Brooke meanwhile carried the many many bags to her cry, she really felt like she had bought the mall, Lucas would probably complain and say she spent too much but she just couldn't resist, she had seen so many cute baby things and just had to have them. As she didn't know what sex the baby was she had gone for more neutral colours although she had got a few girly bits in the hope that she was having a girl. She put all the bags on the backseat and got into the drivers seat. She had not realised how late it was, it was already dark, she had got so caught up in shopping that she had not noticed, she looked at her phone and remembered she had turned it off earlier at the doctors. Oops, Brooke thought to herself, well hopefully no one had been trying to get hold of her. Brooke started the engine and drove off home

Brooke came bundling through the door

"Luke you in? I need your help with my bags" Brooke shouted unsure if he was home, she couldn't wait to show him all the cool stuff she had bought, he was going to love it.

Lucas came running to the door

"Do you have any idea how worried I have been?" Lucas just looked at Brooke in amazement, he was relieved she was ok but rather annoyed with her for making him so worried. " I have been waiting for hours for you, I tried to call you and got voicemail, I rang around and no one knew where you were and then you just walk through the doors with all these bags, there was me worrying that something terrible had happened to you and you had been shopping!!!" Lucas finished not quite believing this

"I had no idea" Brooke replied rather surprised and confused at how annoyed Lucas looked.

"Yeah that's just the problem Brooke, I know you are used to being independent and I love that about you but you have to realise that there are people who are worried about you now so please just call me or something or leave a note, anything so that I just know that you're ok" Lucas said, he couldn't help but worry about her, the thought of anything happening to her just terrified him.

"Sorry I guess I'm just not used to people noticing what time I'm back and caring about where I go" Brooke replied feeling a bit guilty now, she had definitely never had this problem before

"So maybe we should talk about this doctor's appointment then" Lucas said changing the subject and cutting straight to the point

"Oh yeah that" Brooke said realising he had caught her out, how did he find out?

"Brooke why didn't you just tell me, you know I would've wanted to go" Lucas said trying to find out why she had not told him and had taken Haley instead

"Luke I'm really sorry, I was going to ask you to come but then you said you had that important practice so I asked Haley to go instead" Brooke said hoping Lucas would not be mad

"Whitey would've understood I could've just got Nathan to run through the new plays with me anyway and I would much rather have been with you" Lucas said still not getting why she didn't want him there.

"I know you would have dropped your plans for me but that's the problem, you have given up enough already I don't want you to end up resenting me in the future for holding you back" Brooke replied looking down at the floor a bit embarrassed

"Brooke I would never resent you, yeah I love basketball but you and the baby are my top priority and that not gonna change, so don't you ever think you are holding me back" Lucas said feeling bad that he had given Brooke that impression.

"Well in that case would you like to come to my next appointment, we get to find out the sex and everything" Brooke said getting excited again

"Just tell me the time and day and I'll be there, so how did the appointment go today?" Lucas asked curious of how it went and still feeling a bit disappointed that he had missed it

"Actually it went really well, the baby is really healthy and on target so that's all good, and I asked her bout cheerleading" Brooke said knowing he would want to know what the doctor had to say about that and she was definitely going to enjoy telling him what the doctor had said.

"That's great Brooke, so what did she say bout cheerleading?" Lucas asked really pleased that the baby was healthy

"Well she agreed with me that I continue as long as I am sensible with what I do" Brooke finished feeling rather good that she was right and Lucas was wrong for once

"I guess if the doctor sees nothing wrong with it then I am just going to have to support you" Lucas said

"So do you want to see all the great things I bought today, there are still more on the backseat which I need you to get" Brooke said

"Oh dear why do I get the feeling that you seriously spent a lot" Lucas said knowing exactly what she was like when she went shopping

"because you know I how much I love shopping and how good I am at it, Lucas once you see the stuff you will see why I had to get it" Brooke said with a smile on her face.

A month ago her life had been so different , she was pregnant and all alone, unsure of what she was going to do and now everything had changed. She had a great boyfriend, she had a healthy baby on the way, she had Karen who was like a real mother to her. The only thing she had to admit she missed was Peyton. Sure they had had their arguments and maybe she could never totally forgive her but a friendship like theirs did not deserve to die. Maybe they could never be like they were before but she missed having her to talk to. Sure Haley was great but it just wasn't the same, she had known Peyton for years and they had been through so much together, she couldn't just cut her out of her life for good.

Lucas had brought the rest of the bags in and Brooke had shown him all the stuff she had bought for the baby, plus a couple of things for herself of course

"Luke the whole school is gonna know I'm pregnant on Monday since I am sure that Ryan is no way gonna keep his mouth shut" Brooke said rather worried

"Yeah I guess so, I still don't know why you didn't let me go and talk to him" Lucas said, he couldn't help but feel anger when he thought of Ryan

"Because Luke I know you would probably end up in a fight with him and he's not worth it, anyway the thing is I was thinking bout telling Peyton" Brooke said unsure of how Lucas was going to react

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lucas asked her, rather surprised at what she had just said

"Well I know we're not exactly on good terms at the moment but she was still my best friend and I think she has a right to know before the rest of the school" Brooke said, she still cared about Peyton and if she was in Peyton's shoes then she would have wanted to know before everyone else knew.

"Yeah I guess you're right, none of us have really spoken to her have we, and I guess she deserves to know what's going on especially since I broke up with her and now I am back with you, she does deserve some sort of explanation" Lucas said realising Brooke was right, he hadn't exactly handled the situation well, he was so preoccupied with what was going on between him and Brooke that he didn't think about Peyton and how she might take it all.

"I think I want to do it myself if that's ok with you" Brooke said although knowing Lucas would be against that idea.

"I don't think that's such a great idea, why don't we do it together?" Lucas suggested

"No offence Luke but after the way you broke up with her I am not too sure that having the two of us together in front of her is going to go down to well, I'll tell you what, why don't you just wait for me, that way you can come and get me if I am there for too long" Brooke said

"I guess that could work" Lucas said still rather unsure though

"Good well I'll go and text her now and just hope that she will turn up" Brooke said as she typed in her message and sent it to Peyton.

Peyton was sitting in her room, alone as usual, it seemed to be quite a regular pattern over the last few weeks, well since Lucas had dumped her anyway, she saw her phone flash meaning she had a new message and was rather surprised when she opened the message

"Hey can we talk? Meet me at the Rivercourt 2moz at midday. Brooke

Peyton just looked at the message in shock. Why did Brooke want to talk to her, it wasn't like they even spoke anymore. She definately had not expected this

* * *

**What did you think? Good? Bad? OK? Would love to hear what you think. This is quite a long one as figured i needed to make up for the last two. I will update soon**


	20. The Truth Is Out

Lucas drove Brooke to the Rivercourt and sure enough sitting on the bench was Peyton.

"Well at least she showed" Lucas said, that had to be a good sign

"Yeah I guess that's something, now you stay here and I'm gonna talk to her" Brooke said as she got out the car

Brooke slowly walked over to Peyton unsure of what she was going to say, she just hoped Peyton was going to be ok with everything

"Hey" Brooke said to her as she got closer

"Hey" Peyton said back, she could see Lucas sitting in the car watching them, she couldn't help but feel hurt, she really thought they were meant to be together

"I know we haven't exactly talked recently and I just…" Brooke started unsure of what exactly to say, "I missed you"

"Me too, look Brooke we have been through so much and I know we can never really forget all the stuff that's happened but please can we at least try to be friends?" Peyton asked

"Yeah I would really like that" Brooke replied

"Look Peyton I am really glad we have sorted this out but there is another reason why I asked you to meet me today" Brooke said

Peyton just looked at her, whatever it was it clearly was big judging from the look on Brooke's face

"The thing is Peyton I'm pregnant" Brooke looked at Peyton's face hoping she would be happy for her

"It's Lucas's isn't it" Peyton said, not even looking at Brooke

"Yeah it is" Brooke said, she was not going to lie to her, she deserved to know the truth

Peyton was not sure what came over her, she was suddenly overcome with anger, she got up and looked Brooke in the eyes

"So you're the reason he broke up with me, you got yourself knocked up and trapped him, it probably isn't even his, you just couldn't bare to see me happy could you Brooke, you just to spoil it, you always put yourself first so I shouldn't be surprised but I guess this makes sense now. You know I really missed you and wanted to make up with you but now I can see what a big mistake that was as I can see what a conniving manipulative bitch you are" Peyton said getting more and more angry, she didn't know what she was doing but she soon realised what had just happened, she had just shoved Brooke to the ground, she should've probably felt bad but she really didn't, she couldn't care less anymore.

Lucas saw the whole thing happen from the car and quickly ran over to them

"Peyton stop, what the hell do you think you are doing" Lucas yelled

He helped Brooke up from the floor

"Lucas she trapped you, can't you see that, we were finally happy and she just couldn't bare it, she had to destroy it, it probably isn't even yours" Peyton spat out hoping that Lucas would see Brooke for what she truly was

Brooke couldn't believe what was happening, one minute Peyton was happy and they were friends again, next minute she was on the floor and Peyton was accusing her of all sorts of things.

"She didn't even want to tell me Peyton did you know that? She was so worried bout coming between us that she was destroying herself, that's how much your friendship meant to her. I know that child's mine, I don't need some test or anything to prove it and I know for certain that she definitely did not trap me" Lucas said

Peyton stood there, why didn't he believe her, how could she make him see sense

"Whatever Luke, we could have been happy together, I just think you're better than this" Peyton said looking disappointed at Lucas. She walked to her car and just drove off

"I can't believe that happened" Brooke said

"Me either" Lucas said as the both just stood in the middle of the court

"She said she missed me and then I told her and she totally flipped"

"I know I saw" Lucas said unsure of what to say, he thought Peyton was gonna be shocked but he was not expecting her to react so angrily

"I guess our friendship really is over then" Brooke said sadly, she had really wanted Peyton to just be happy for her, and when Peyton said she had missed her she just really thought they could get back to normal, clearly she was wrong.

"Come on lets go home" Lucas said, he wished Peyton had been ok with it, he knew he had hurt her when he broke up with her but she didn't seem angry with him, she seemed to think it was all Brooke's fault which wasn't fair.

Brooke remembered their saying "Hoes over Bro's but this time it definitely was the other way round well in Lucas and Peyton's case anyway. Sure Lucas had really hurt her in the past but he was truly sorry and she could see how much he loved her and he made her happy. Peyton on the hand, although she had helped her through some tough times Peyton had really hurt her over the last few years and she just didn't seem to care, from listening to her today she realised their friendship just could never be how it was. Maybe she would miss it but she still had Lucas and Haley and Nathan and that was plenty in her mind.

* * *

**Ok so this one is a bit short so the next one will be a lot longer. Just out of interest I was wondering what your fave chapter so far was????? Anyway I will update soon, hope you enjoyed.**


	21. Rumours

Brooke walked down the halls with Lucas by her side

"I guess the word is out then" Brooke said noticing how everyone seemed to be watching her and giving her funny looks. Lucas looked around him and realised they really were all staring at them

"Yeah I guess so, but hey at least it's not longer a secret" Lucas said squeezing her hand to reassure her. He was just trying to remain optimistic

"Yeah but if Peyton has had her say then they'll probably think you are only with me cos I'm knocked up" Brooke replied, she had worked so hard to gain people's respect and now they probably all saw her as some charity case who Lucas had taken pity on.

"Look if anyone asks or says anything then I will put them straight" Lucas said, Brooke seemed to be freaking out and the only way that was going to stop was if people knew the truth and she had her self respect back.

"I just can't believe how one minute people look up at me and then the next they are looking at me with pity in their eyes, I've never had that before, I don't know how to deal with it, you don't know what its like Luke" Brooke said, he couldn't possibly understand how she was feeling, she knew people would find out eventually but she didn't want sympathy, she didn't want people to think what they did, she wanted to tell them on her terms, she wanted them all to know that Lucas was with her because he loved her and she loved him, simple as that.

"Brooke it will be ok, when I came to this school people used to look at me and pity me too, they all thought 'oh that's the kid that Nathan's dad didn't want' and 'oh wasn't he a mistake' and 'oh his mum tried to trap Nathan's dad into by having his baby', do you not think that was hard to hear, it hurt so much to not just hear them talking about me but my mum aswell. I got past it though Brooke and so will you, you know aswell as anyone that tomorrow there will be something new for everyone to talk about" Lucas said trying to reason with Brooke, he just wished she understood and could get past it.

"I know its just never been about me before Luke, like I was untouchable but now I'm not" Brooke said, she had really got used to having so much power and control and now she worried that she had lost some of it.

"Well I got to go to class pretty girl but I'll see you later and remember don't take any notice of what people say as they don't matter" Lucas said as he walked off down the hall into the mass of people

Brooke took her seat in class and knew that people were looking at her, then she heard someone speak

"Can you believe she got pregnant just to get Lucas Scott!!" one of them whispered

"I know I heard that he dumped her but then took her back because of the kid" another replied

Brooke just wanted to escape, whatever she said they were just going to twist, maybe it was better just to keep quiet for once

"Yeah poor Peyton she didn't deserve that" one said.

Brooke just sat their in disbelief, did that girl seriously feel bad for Peyton, this whole thing was so messed up, she had to say her side, she was not going to have Peyton as the victim, no way. But before she had a chance to say anything she heard another voice

"No you've got it all wrong, Brooke broke up with him because she wanted him to be happy and Lucas dumped Peyton because he realised he still had feelings with Brooke, and now they are back together and they love each other, Peyton just can't handle the truth so shes being a bitch" she said

Brooke smiled to herself, she knew exactly who that was, she turned around and smiled at Rachel, Rachel really did have her back after all, who would have thought it. She didn't expect Rachel to actually tell the truth yet alone stand up for her and say how Lucas and her loved each other and Peyton was the one in the wrong. She didn't have to do that for her but she was glad she did.

Rachel smiled back at Brooke, she couldn't help but feel proud of herself, sure she stood up for herself a lot but for once this wasn't about her, she actually did something nice for someone else. Brooke hadn't been the greatest friend but she had been better to her than most despite getting off to a bad start. Broke was going through enough the last thing she needed was for the whole school to be talking about her, plus if everyone was talking about Brooke then they would not have time to talk about her, which had to be a bad thing.

The bell rang signalling the end of class, Brooke made sure Rachel did not leave before she had the chance to speak to her.

"Hey" Brooke said stepping in front of Rachel blocking her way out

"Hey Brooke, what's going on" Rachel said with the usual smirk on her face

"I just wanted to thank you that's all after the way you stood up for me, I owe you one" Brooke said and then instantly regretted it, did she just say that she Brooke Davis owed Rachel Gatina, that could only mean trouble

"It was nothing honestly Brooke and yeah you do owe me" Rachel said with a smile on her face as she made her way past Brooke.

Lunch soon came, Haley was sitting alone on a bench wondering where everyone was, it was like they all had vanished or something. Lucas walked up to her and grabbed a seat beside her.

"Hey Hales" Lucas said, he had not really spoken to his best friend properly in a long time

"Oh hey Luke" Haley replied, if she was honest she had really missed Lucas, she loved spending time with Nathan but she had just really missed having her best friend recently. She was so glad to see him happy again, he and Brooke had certainly seemed to be through it all recently. She knew Brooke made him happy and would do anything for him and Haley knew she would take care of him and he would do the same. When Lucas had got together with Peyton, Haley had found herself in a rather difficult position, Lucas was her best friend but Brooke was also a really good friend and former room mate, she was glad it had all worked itself out finally

"So how are things?" Lucas asked curious of what was going on with her

"Actually things are really good, Nathan and I are great, although neither of us knows what to do about college but we'll sort something out, we always do, so what about you?" Haley asked

"Well things were pretty good aswell that was until Brooke told Peyton about her being pregnant and now the whole school are talking about it" Lucas said

"Yeah I noticed, people keep coming up to me asking about you two, it's kinda weird" Haley said

"Yeah sorry bout that, Peyton didn't take the news too well as you can see" Lucas said looking around him at the numerous people staring at him

"How's Brooke taking it all, I mean it can't be nice having the whole school talking about you? Haley asked

"You know Brooke, popularity means everything to her, and so she's taking it pretty hard, I just wish I could make it all go away and make Peyton take back what she said but I know I can't" Lucas said

"Well tell Brooke that Nathan and I are here for here, I just can't believe that Peyton would do something like that, she really is a bitch, I tell you now Lucas if I see her I am gonna give her a piece of my mind" Haley said rather angry at how Peyton had treated her two friends, she hated people who lied or went out of their way to hurt people and that was exactly what Peyton had done.

"Maybe that's not such a good idea Hales, she'll probably start a rumour bout you too" Lucas said, he didn't like to think that Peyton was capable of it but the fact was that he just didn't know anymore

"I better go I need to find Nathan, I haven't seen him all day I hope he's ok" Haley said whilst picking up her bag and putting it onto her shoulder

"Well good luck with finding him, I would check the gym first if I was you" Lucas said, the gym was like a second home to Nathan, it was like his safe place where he could go and take out all his frustration

"Thanks for that I'll head over there now, see you later brother-in-law" Haley said with a smile on her face, it was kinda cool that Lucas was her brother in law, they had always been close like family and now they actually were.

Lucas sat there and then a familiar voice snapped him back to reality

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't my son" Dan said whilst clapping his hands, "I heard you knocked up that girlfriend of yours" he said with a smug look on his face

"No offence Dan but frankly its none of your business" Lucas replied, Dan was never involved when he was growing up and he sure as hell was not having him involved with his own child's life.

"Lucas, son, I'm just trying to help, this is an area which I can give you advice on" Dan said proudly

"Dan you are the last person I would ever take advice from so if you don't mind I've got to go" Lucas said angrily, how dare he offer him advice

"Just remember son I am here if you want to talk, oh and your lovely girlfriend is welcome to join us" Dan said winking at his son.

Dan really knew how to get on the wrong side of him but he just had to ignore him, if he showed that he had got to him then that would be exactly what Dan wanted and there was no way he was giving him that satisfaction.

Meanwhile Nathan was just walking out of the gym when he over heard Peyton talking

"Yeah so that bitch told him she was pregnant, so Lucas feeling like he had to has gone back with her but if you ask me the baby's not even his" Peyton said to a bunch of girls

"Excuse me but do you mind if I just borrow her for a sec" Nathan said grabbing Peyton's arm and pulling her to the side.

"Nathan get the hell off of me, what's your problem?" Peyton asked rather angrily

"What's my problem?" Nathan asked not quite believing that she had even asked that, "Well let me see your spreading lies around the whole school about my brother and my friend, why are you being such a bitch?" Nathan asked, that girl seriously needed to give him some answers

"Nathan you know what its like to be dumped, like when Haley went off with Chris, well that's exactly how I feel but in my case its ten times worse because now they are having a baby together!!!" Peyton said. Nathan could hear the anger in her voice, she really did have a lot of issues

"Peyton its not like they planned it, you know I thought you were better than this but I couldn't have been more wrong if I tried, so just stay the hell away from me, Brooke, Lucas and Haley, we don't need someone like you in our lives and if I hear that you are still spreading nasty little lies around the school then there will be hell to pay ok?" Nathan said rather threateningly.

"Whatever" Peyton said as she walked away

Haley came up behind Nathan and grabbed his hand

"I heard what you said to Peyton" Haley simply said

"Yeah well someone had to say something" Nathan replied

"I know, I'm really proud of you, you know that" Haley said looking up at Nathan, " the way you stood up for Lucas and Brooke, you're just so sweet, you just make me love you even more" she said looking deep into his eyes

"Maybe I deserve a reward" Nathan hinted raising his eyebrows. Haley just looked at him, she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Ok we'll see hubby" Haley replied walking off

"Hey you can't just leave me like that Hales" Nathan laughed, she so knew what she was doing and he was so turned on, he couldn't imagine loving anyone else, she was all he needed.

The four of them all met up at Haley and Nathan's after school to hang out

"So I saw Dan today?" Lucas said

"What did he have to say for himself?" Nathan asked rather curious as to what his father was up to now

"Well he wants to pass down some fatherly advice now that I am going to be a father" Lucas said still not really believing how Dan could think that he would actually take his advice

"He really thinks he is a god doesn't he" Nathan joked, "So I kinda ran into Peyton today" Nathan added changing the subject.

He watched as Brooke and Lucas's faces fell, noticing the mood Nathan decided to cut straight to the chase

"I don't think she'll be spreading any rumours anymore put it that way" Nathan said, he just wanted to protect them, they were going through so much and this was just something that they did not need.

"Thanks bro" Lucas said, Nathan had been so great, he was always there for them and was glad he had his brother in his corner.

Brooke had sat next to Lucas in silence and decided now was as good a time as any

"I have an announcement" Brooke said, they all turned around and looked at Brooke, Lucas really had no idea what she was about to say and was rather worried

"Well I hope you don't mind Luke but I've been doing a lot of thinking and when this baby is born I would like Haley and Nathan to be the baby's godparents if they want" Brooke said looking hopefully at them

"Are you serious? Luke is this ok with you?" Haley said rather excited but also not sure if Lucas was ok with Brooke's announcement

"Honestly I can't think of two people I would want more" Lucas said, sure he would have liked Brooke to discuss it with him but he was still pleased with her decision, at least they agreed even if they hadn't discussed it.

"Then we would be honoured wouldn't we Nathan" Haley said looking at her husband

"Yeah totally, thanks guys" Nathan said as he pulled Brooke into her hug and Haley hugged Lucas. At that moment in time it felt that nothing could break the bond that the four of them shared, together they were unstoppable.

**

* * *

Hope you liked it, as always please review and let me know what you think. Hope this one made up for how short the other one was. I will update later today**


	22. How Could You?

Brooke was about to walk into the gym for practice when she heard someone call her name, she turned around and there was Principal Turner, what had she done this time?

"Miss Davis, can I see you in my office for a second?" he asked in his usual serious voice

"Sure Principal Turner but can we make it quick as I'm meant to have cheer practice" Brooke said cheerfully, he probably just wanted to talk to her about the fact that she was late getting in this morning she thought

Brooke walked into his office and shut the door behind her

"Miss Davis I know you have served the school very well as the cheer captain and we are grateful for your service" Principal Turner began, Brooke just listened intently to what he was saying, this did not sound good

"However it has been brought to my attention of your condition and as the captain should be setting an example, not just to the rest of the squad but to other students in general it is with deep regret that I am going to have to ask you to resign your post as captain of the cheerleading squad" he finished.

"I'm not even really showing, I have worked so hard with that squad and you just want me to give up after all that hard work, that squad is everything for me, please there must be another way" Brooke pleaded, they couldn't do this to her, they just couldn't. Why was it that just as things were going well for her that something had to go wrong???

"I'm sorry Miss Davis, I feel I have no other option, believe me I wish there was another way, but someone from your squad has already complained and I can only assume that this will be the first of many" Principal Turner said

"I guess I don't really have any choice then, before I resign my post I would like to make a request" Brooke said to Principal Turner

Brooke walked into the gym, the whole squad were waiting for her

"How come you're so late?" Bevin asked, even she knew that Brooke was never late to practice, she always took it so seriously

"Squad listen up I have an announcement" Brooke began. All the squad went silent and stared at their captain wondering what she possible had to say.

"I have been asked by the Principal to resign due to my condition as apparently I am not setting a good example to other students, so you will need a new captain" Brooke said

"They're forcing you to quit" Rachel said not quite believing it, "Brooke you have to fight this, its discrimination, they can't do that" Rachel continued

"Honestly its ok, I don't think it helped that one of my own squad was the first one to complain" Brooke said turning to glare at Peyton, all the squad followed Brookes stare and were shocked when they saw the betrayer.

"So I guess I should announce your new captain, well as you all know every captain appoints a deputy so as Peyton is my vice "

Peyton stood up "So girls as your new captain" Peyton said interrupting Brooke. Brooke just glared at her, that girl sure had some nerve and to think she used to call her her best-friend,

"Actually Peyton there's been a slight change" Brooke said with a smile on her face

"What do you mean Brooke, everyone knows that if the captain resigns then the vice captain immediately takes responsibility of the squad" Peyton said loving her new power

"You see Peyton usually you would be right but Principal Turner agreed to let me choose my successor as I was resigning quietly, so without further ado I would like to introduce your new captain……Rachel Gatina.

Rachel just sat there in shock, did Brooke Davis just appoint her as captain

"Brooke I can't do that" Rachel said simply, Brooke had led the squad through so much and Brooke should get to end her captaincy on a high

"Why not, I put my neck on the line for you Rachel so just accept it" Brooke said, if Rachel didn't take it then that meant Peyton was captain and hell would freeze over before she let that happen

"Brooke we all want you as our captain, you shouldn't have to resign, its not right and you know it" Rachel said, she would've loved to be captain but she couldn't accept it, not under these circumstances, it was just wrong.

"Rachel I don't have a choice" Brooke said, there was nothing she could do

"Fine I'll take it but I want you to still take practices and I want you to stand where the captain stands, infact the only difference from actually being captain will be that I'll wear the armband and we won't call you captain" Rachel said, she didn't want to try and take Brooke's place, all the girls still wanted Brooke and they were not about to let her go

"Are you sure? Rachel you should be the one in that centre spot" Brooke said, what Rachel had said was really kind, it was nice to know that all the girls, well apart from one anyway still wanted her as captain.

"Brooke I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it" Rachel said as she put her hand on her shoulder

"Thanks Rach, this means so much" Brooke said as she hugged the redhead. "Ok girls I guess we better get back to practice then" she shouted as the squad all got up and started stretching. People never stopped surprising her. Peyton just watched as the rest of the squad all got up and followed Brooke, why did things never go to plan, she wanted to be captain and she thought she had finally managed to get Brooke out of the way, clearly she was wrong, clearly Brooke had more friends than she had first thought, far more than her anyway. She had got it all wrong.

Brooke walked into the café to see Haley who was busy working

"You'll never guess what that bitch has done now" Brooke said still furious at how Peyton stabbed her in the back AGAIN

"I'll take a wild guess that you mean Peyton" Haley said

"Who else" Brooke replied as she threw her back on to the counter

"So what's she done now then?" Haley asked

"Oh she's only gone and complained about me being captain of the squad" Brooke replied

"Brooke no ones gonna listen to her, I wouldn't worry about it" Haley said not really thinking much of it

"Oh you see that's where you're wrong, apparently the principal listens to her" Brooke said still in a rather bitter tone

"You're kidding, well what did he say?" Haley asked eagerly, she couldn't believe that anyone would listen to Peyton, but clearly she was wrong

"He made me resign as captain" Brooke said sadly

"He what, he can't make you do that" Haley said letting it all sink in

"Does that mean Peyton's captain?" Haley asked after remembering that of course Peyton was still vice captain

"Well she thought she was but you know me, always one step ahead, so I made Rachel captain" Brooke replied rather pleased with herself

"Rachel, I don't know Brooke do you think that was such a good idea, I really don't trust her" Haley said, she was still not sure about Rachel, she just didn't understand her

"Rachel's been really good to me recently, she's been a lot better friend than Peyton has been that's for sure" Brooke said not regretting her decision in the slightest

"If you're sure Brooke then that's all that matters. So its gonna be rather odd isn't it no longer being captain and everything" Haley asked changing the subject, they were just gonna have to agree to disagree where Rachel was concerned.

"Yeah I mean the only thing that's really going to change is that I will no longer be called captain and won't get the armband anymore buts its still gonna be weird you know, I have worked so hard with that squad and now its like they are not my squad anymore" Brooke said sadly

"Brooke they will always be your squad even if you're not the captain anymore ok, who cares if you don't get called captain anymore, its not that big of a deal" Haley said trying her best to make Brooke feel better about it all

"It matters to me Haley, just that word captain means so much to me, I've earned that, why did they have to take it away from me" Brooke said as Haley pulled her into a hug, everything was going to be ok. She couldn't believe Peyton had gone so low has to take this away from Brooke, they were gonna have to do something to fix this mess that Peyton had put Brooke in.

* * *

**Did you like it? More Brucas next chapter, please review and I will update soon**


	23. No means No

It was game day and Brooke was waiting for Lucas outside the gym, she just wanted to see him before she went and did their latest routine before the game. She had managed to convince him and Nathan to leave Peyton alone, as much as Peyton had it coming, she didn't want Lucas and Nathan always running to her rescue and defending her, to her it made her seem weak and she was not having that. Peyton was definitely sinking to new depths but Brooke was not going to let her drag her down, she was going to remain strong and show Peyton that she was better than all of this.

"Well what's a hot girl like you doing out here?" A guy came up to her and said, judging by the guys he had around him, he was on the opponents basketball team

"What's a jerk like you hitting on someone like me who is so far out of your league" Brooke replied with a smirk on her face, she always knew how to give guys the brush off, over the years she had definitely perfected that technique.

"Be careful little girl, you don't know what you're getting yourself into" the guy said getting too close for her liking

"Hey how bout you take a step back from my girlfriend Brandon" Lucas said as he wrapped a protective arm around Brooke. Brooke was so glad to see him, this guy was such a jerk and he had like another 3 guys with him, she was totally outnumbered.

"Well if it isn't Lucas Scott, how did you manage to get a hottie like this" Brandon said whilst moving his hand to Brooke's face and pushing some hair out of her face

"Get off me jerk" Brooke replied, one thing she didn't like was guys getting touchy feely, that was a big no no, unless so was the one initiating it.

"Didn't I tell you to back off my girlfriend" Lucas said stepping forward so he was right in Brandon's face. It was one thing for a guy to say Brooke was hot, that wasn't so bad because she was really hot but this guy was getting far too close for his liking and from the look on Brooke's face she certainly was not enjoying his attention.

"She loves it, can't you see, she needs a real man" Brandon replied

Lucas couldn't help but laugh, Brandon clearly took offence to this as he moved him closer to Lucas, they were toe to toe. Brooke looked between the two, the last thing she wanted was for Lucas to get in a fight, there was no way he could take on this loser and his three stooges.

"Hey need some help bro" Nathan said running up to Lucas and Brooke.

"Well what do we have here, the Scott reunion show, tell me are there any other brothers we should know about" Brandon laughed

"How bout you we finish this on the court" Nathan said, this guy was going to be taught a lesson.

"Yeah your right, I am really going to enjoy thrashing you tonight" Brandon said as he walked away, he then turned around and " Oh and sexy how bout me and you hook up after the game, after all you don't want to be surrounded by these losers" Brandon said with this sick smirk on his face. Brooke just stared at him with a look of disgust, could that guy seriously think she would be interested in him!!

Nathan looked at Lucas and saw the anger boiling inside of him

"Don't sweat it man, we'll take him down a peg or two" Nathan said rather confidently

"Oh I know we will but that doesn't stop me wanting to punch that guy's face in" Lucas said. "You ok?" Lucas asked as he turned to Brooke as he realised she was rather quiet

"Yeah I'm fine just glad you two came along when you did, that guy was such a jerk" Brooke said

"We better go in its nearly time" Nathan said, they had to focus on the game, this wasn't just about winning, it was far more, this was about putting Brandon Lee in his place

The game began and they all knew it was going to be a very physical game. Nathan and Lucas were linking up well and put the Ravens in front but then Brandon managed to steal the ball and dunk it in the basket, as soon as it went in he went over to Brooke "Nice legs" Brandon said to her as he went past and he gave her the wink. Brooke just looked at him, he really was a total jerk, he just would not take no for an answer.

The game was approaching half time and the scores were tied, Brandon had been chatting Brooke up the entire first half, and Lucas was ready to punch him

"Did you just see what he did?" Lucas asked looking at Nathan

"Luke he's just trying to get to you, you gotta ignore him" Nathan replied, he understood how Lucas was feeling, he wasn't exactly happy watching Brandon chat up Brooke but what could they do, if they raised a hand to him they would be out of the game and Brandon would win.

"Easier said than done" Lucas replied, how could he watch some total sleaze bag hit on his girlfriend

The first half came to an end but before they all went it for their half time talks Brandon couldn't resist another flirt with Brooke, and he knew Lucas was watching him intently. Brooke had really had enough of him by now, he came up to her and before he even opened his mouth she raised her hand and slapped him round the face. Brandon took a step back, Brooke could tell from the look on his face he was furious, "You'll pay for that" Brandon replied, no girl ever turned him down or made a fool out of him in public. Lucas saw the whole thing, in a way he was glad that Brooke slapped him as he really had it coming, but on the other hand he wished she left it to him to sort out rather than getting herself in trouble. Peyton had been watching Brandon hit on Brooke all night and she actually felt bad for her, Brooke clearly didn't like him but he just wouldn't go away, in the past she would have stepped in and told the guy where to go but as they weren't friends anymore that wasn't her job and Brooke probably would have told her where to go aswell. It was best if she just kept her distance.

Lucas was only allowed to play 15 minutes each game so was forced to sit on the bench for most of the second half, Brandon had actually been leaving Brooke alone so far so maybe he had finally got into his thick head that Brooke was not interested, Lucas thought. The scores were still tied and Lucas was allowed on for the last five minutes, Brandon dribbled the ball and came up against Nathan, there was a bit of a fight for the ball and Brandon ending up sliding into Brooke and Nathan got the ball. The ref quickly blew his whistle though as Brooke had been knocked to the floor by Brandon, Lucas ran over to Brooke to see if she was ok and he couldn't help but fear the worst.

"Brooke Brooke are you ok?" Lucas said as he ran to her and pushed past the other players, he had to see she was ok

"Luke I'm fine, I just can't believe that guy" Brooke replied, he had so done that on purpose, Brooke thought, it was all because she dared to turn him down, he said he was going to her back and that clearly was it, what a jerk.

"Are you sure, what bout the baby?" Lucas asked worriedly

"Luke I'm fine ok, he just caught me by surprise really" Brooke replied

"That's it" Lucas said as he stood up and walked up to Brandon who was getting a serious talking to from the ref

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Lucas yelled getting in Brandon's face

"It was an accident man, get over it" Brandon replied still smirking

"That was no accident and you know it, you knew exactly what you were doing" Lucas said getting more annoyed

"Prove it" Brandon said as he walked away

Lucas walked over to Nathan, Nathan could tell Lucas was worked up, if they weren't in a basketball game Lucas probably would have hit him by now. Nathan just hoped Lucas could control his anger for a little long

"Ready to double team their sorry arses?" Lucas said, there was no way they were losing now, no chance.

"Hell yeah" Nathan replied

Nathan and Lucas were on fire the last few minutes and despite Brandon's best attempts to stop them they were still 5 ahead. Brandon was getting rather frustrated and took down Lucas, Nathan quickly got in Lucas's way as he knew his brother was wound up enough as it was, the last thing they needed was a fight at the end of the game. Nathan had 2 three throws and was all positioned to take them but then felt his brothers hand on his arm

"Nate you gotta let me take them" Lucas said, he wanted to be the one that made Brandon and his team lose. Nathan just passed him the ball. Lucas took up his position and looked over at Brandon who was doing his best to put him off, then he looked over at Brooke, his beautiful girlfriend with that gorgeous smile of hers, he turned back round to take the shot and just threw the ball into the air. The crowd jumped up and cheered, he had gone through perfectly as did the second. The Ravens celebrated their win while their opponents sulked.

"I'm so proud of you" Brooke said running up to him and giving up a big hug

"All it took was one look at you and I knew it was going on" Lucas said

"No not for that, I'm proud of you because you didn't get into a fight Luke, you were the bigger person" Brooke said, usually guys seemed to love getting into fights and did for any reason they could find, but Lucas was different, he was special, he was hers.

"You have no idea how hard that was" Lucas admitted, he had been so close to hitting him and if it wasn't for Nathan then he probably would have

"It doesn't matter Luke, the fact is you didn't hit him and I love you for that" Brooke said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek

Brooke was waiting in the gym for Lucas and Nathan to come out, they were always last to leave for some reason and her and Haley always had to wait ages. Haley had gone to the vending machine to get them some snacks to eat as Brooke and her were both starving

"You waiting for me?" a voice said from behind her

Brooke turned around and there he was again Brandon Lee

"In your dreams, have you not got the message yet, I'm not interested so just leave me alone" Brooke said turning her back on him

"You see I think you're playing hard to get, you just don't want to admit how bad you want me" Brandon said as he spun her round and pushed her against the wall and held her wrists tight

"Brandon get off of me you're hurting me just let go" Brooke said beginning to panic, where was everyone when she needed them

He pushed his lips against hers and she tried to knee him but she couldn't move her leg as he had pushed her right up against the wall and his body. She felt him try to slide his tongue in so she did the only thing she could, she bit it

Brandon released one of her wrists and slapped her with his right hand. Brooke pulled her free hand to her cheek as she felt the sting of the slap

"What the hell do you think you're doing" Nathan said rushing over and punching Brandon to the ground

"Do you think it makes you big hitting girls, do you get some weird kinda kick out of it" Nathan said in between punches. Brandon was flat on the ground as Nathan had him pinned

"She said she wasn't interested yet you just couldn't leave it could you, I actually stopped my brother from punching you tonight but I wish I had just let him hit you now" Nathan said

Brandon just laid there and did not say a word, Nathan turned around to see Brooke, she looked terrified

"You ok?" Nathan asked

Brooke just nodded

"You sure?" Nathan asked still rather unsure

Brooke just nodded again

Lucas walked in and took in the sight in front of him, there was Brooke sitting on the floor with her hand against her cheek and then there was his brother with a bloodied Brandon beneath him

"What the hell happened?" Lucas asked trying to understand what had happened

"I walked in as this jerk hit Brooke" Nathan said bluntly

"He what???" Lucas replied hoping he had heard wrong but as soon as he turned to Brooke he knew Nathan was telling the truth

"Are you ok? What did he do to you?" Lucas asked her

Brooke hated seeing Lucas angry but it was a bit late for that now

"He pinned me up against the wall and kissed me and I bit him to try and stop him and he hit me" Brooke said but refusing to make eye contact with him, she knew if she looked into his eyes she would see anger and just pure hatred and she didn't want to see that in her boyfriend's eyes

Brooke thought Lucas was going to finish the job with Brandon but instead he did something rather unexpected, he cuddled her. Brooke was rather surprised she was sure he was going to want to hurt Brandon but yet he was cuddling her instead, she looked up at him and instead of seeing the hatred and anger she was expecting in his eyes, she saw love.

"Let's get out of here" Lucas said as he helped her up

Lucas turned round to face his brother

"Nate just leave him, he's not worth it" Lucas said, he hated Brandon but he loved Brooke more, why waste his time with scum like that when he had a gorgeous girlfriend who he would much rather spend his time on.

Nathan got up and made his way over to the two of him and put his arm around Brooke. Brooke walked out the gym with her boyfriend and best friend either side of her, what more could she ask for.

Haley walked over to them, rather confused, for some reason Nathan had blood on his shirt

"Nathan who's blood is that?" Haley asked rather worried

"Brandon's" Nathan replied simply

"Well how did it get on you?" Haley asked still not understanding

Nathan did not know quite how to explain it, Haley was probably just going to get mad about how he got in a fight but before he had the chance to think of what to say Lucas spoke

"Brandon hit Brooke and Nathan came to her rescue, who knows what would have happened had Nathan not been there Hales, he really had our backs" Lucas said rather proud to have a brother like Nathan

"So you're a hero huh?" Haley said smiling at Nathan

"I guess I am" Nathan said

"Well I find that very very sexy" Haley replied

"Hey enough you two, we are still here" Brooke said, noticing she needed to make their presence known before they had to witness something which they really did not want to see

"Oh yeah sorry guess I just got caught up in the moment" Haley said

"So we're going to head home but catch up with you later" Nathan said rather hurriedly as he and Haley quickly moved towards their car

"I guess we know what they'll be up to tonight" Brooke said simply

"Yeah I guess so" Lucas said not really wanting to think about his best friend and his brother having sex

"Lets get home" Brooke said wrapping her arm back round him as they walked to the car

That night had certainly been eventful and she was grateful that she knew she had such great friends looking out for her. Lucas looked over at her as he started the car, how did he manage to get such a wonderful girl like Brooke, he had to be the luckiest guy in the world. She could have had any guy and yet she wanted him. Brooke felt his eyes on her and wondered what he was thinking

"Luke I know what you're thinking and I've been thinking myself and I think its best if I move to the back or at least the side on game days, especially after tonight, I don't want to put myself in danger like tonight ever again" Brooke said

"Actually I was just thinking how lucky I was to have you" Lucas said honestly, "I'm glad you're moving though, I might be able to worry a little less and actually focus on the game more" Lucas joked

"I can't help it if I am distracting" Brooke smiled sweetly and Lucas just smiled back

He knew other guys were gonna pay her attention that was to be expected when she was that gorgeous but he knew there was no reason to be jealous of any of them let alone Brandon as at the end of the day she always came home to him and he was the only one in her heart.

* * *

**I figured you were due a longer chapter so here it is, hope you enjoyed it, please review as usual. Quick question are you happy with the length of the chapters and how often i update, or would you rather i take longer to update but the chapters be a bit longer?**


	24. The Call

Brooke rolled over and looked at the alarm clock and tried to read the time, 2:00, she then looked back over at her phone and watched it vibrate on the bedside table, who would be ringing her at this time in the morning, Brooke thought to herself. Surely it must be rather important to ring at this time in the morning.

She picked up her cell and answered it

"Hey" Brooke said rather groggily, waiting to hear who it was

"I need your help" the called replied

"Why are you asking me, why don't you ask one of your other friends, oh no sorry I forgot you stabbed them all in the back didn't you" Brooke said quickly waking up

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate, please Brooke, it's really urgent, I am at Trempford Street on the steps in front of that museum"

"I'm on my way Peyton" Brooke said as she hung up

She just hoped that Peyton was not screwing with her again, as much as she still hated her she couldn't just leave her, what if she was in real trouble and she just left her and something bad then happened, she wouldn't be able to live with herself. Lucas rolled over having heard the conversation, it was hard not to when his girlfriend had a rather loud voice even at that time in the morning

"Brooke where are you going?" Lucas asked as he sat up in bed watching Brooke trying to get dressed in the dark

"Peyton's in trouble and she needs me to go and get her" Brooke said simply whilst trying to locate her jumper

"I'll come with you" Lucas said starting to get out of bed

"No you won't, I 'm doing this by myself Luke, she called me and I'm going" Brooke said, this was between her and Peyton, even though she didn't trust her she still felt she had to go herself and the thought of Lucas and Peyton in the car together didn't sit well in her mind

"Brooke you can't trust her, what if it's all a set up?" Lucas said not wanting Brooke to go, after what Peyton had done the last few weeks he would not have put anything past her, he no longer knew her.

"That's the chance I've got to take, you got to trust me on this one ok, I won't be long" Brooke said as she shut the door and got in the car.

Brooke just hoped she was right and that Peyton really was in danger because if she wasn't then there was sure gonna be trouble. She pulled up to where Peyton had said and sure enough Peyton was sitting on the steps. Peyton came running over to the car and got in the passengers seat. Brooke just looked at her, she did look pretty upset, maybe she really was in trouble and she had done the right thing after all.

"Thanks for coming" Peyton said quietly feeling rather awkward, she was surprised Brooke even showed up really

"Whatever" Brooke said not wanting to show any real feelings towards Peyton, that girl had caused her far too much pain and she was not able to just forgive her

"Aren't you even going to ask what happened?" Peyton asked surprised that Brooke did not seem to care, did Brooke really hate her that much?

"Its none of my business but if you want to share then go ahead" Brooke said as casually as she could, she did want to know what happened but that was not the point, she didn't want to show Peyton any feeling what so ever

"Well this guy Brandon and his mates offered to take me to a club so I tagged along, turns out they wanted a bit more from me and it turned rather ugly, they wanted me to have sex with them but I wouldn't and I managed to get away and you were the only one who I knew I could call" Peyton said, she could feel the odd tears running down her cheeks

Brooke had to admit she felt bad for Peyton, she wouldn't wish that on anyone even her worst enemy. As soon as Peyton had mentioned the name Brandon Brooke had had a bad feeling

"Please tell me it's not Brandon as in the Brandon that played basketball tonight, Brandon Lee"

Peyton just nodded

"Couldn't you see that he was bad news Peyton, you must have seen him hit on me all night, what made you go out with him and his group of losers?" Brooke asked not quite believing how stupid her friend had been

"I just………" Peyton didn't know what to say, "As you pointed out I don't exactly have many friends at the moment and he just paid me a bit a attention, you of all people should know what that's like" Peyton said hoping her ex friend would understand

"I guess so" Brooke said, she knew exactly what that was like, she used to thrive on guys paying attention to her.

"Brooke I know you still hate me but you have to believe me when I say that I am so sorry, I haven't been myself since Lucas and I broke up and I know I reacted badly to you and him but I just went into shock, I have been such a mess and have treated you so badly and done some terrible things, and you probably will never be able to forgive me but I really wish I could take them back" Peyton said feeling rather sorry for herself, it had taken her along time to realise it but she actually needed Brooke, without her she was falling apart

"Peyton get a grip, you think that because you were going through a rough time that that was an excuse to hurt me, I don't think so, if you were a real friend you would not have even thought about doing any of the things you did to me" Brooke said, her so called friend had caused her so much pain, how could she just expect her to forgive her

"I know I know, its no excuse but I am going to find a way to make it up to you I promise, I need you in my life Brooke, I miss you, that day at the Rivercourt I wanted so badly to make up and sort our friendship out, that was why I showed, but then you said you were pregnant and I just flipped, this thing inside of me just went off and I couldn't control myself, and now I realise how stupid I have been and what a mess I have made but I am going to sort it out" Peyton said, for once she knew what was right and what she had to do

"I wanted you back as my friend too but seeing you act they way you did that day, I just don't know if it's a good idea, maybe too much has happened for us to be friends again, maybe its just too hard" Brooke said, as much as it hurt her to admit it maybe it was best if they just never spoke again

"Don't say that Brooke, please don't say that, when have you ever given up, I am not giving up on our friendship, just don't you give up on it either" Peyton said hoping that Brooke could find it in her heart to maybe one day forgive her

Brooke just sat there in silence, she didn't want to give Peyton false hope but at the same time she just couldn't close that door, there was something holding her back, she thought it was over but maybe there was a chance, and even if there was a small chance surely it would be worth it if she and Peyton could even get close to how they used to be

"This is your stop" Brooke said looking out the window at Peyton's house

"Thanks Brooke I really owe you, all I can say though is that I'm sorry for everything" Peyton said as she slammed the door shut

Brooke drove back to Lucas's contemplating everything that Peyton had said, could she really let her back into her life? Could she ever trust her again? Was Peyton being serious or was this one big plan? Could she ever forgive Peyton? So many questions and she just didn't have any answers.

Brooke walked back into the bedroom, took off her shoes and just climbed back into bed, she was just too tired to even get changed again. She felt Lucas's arm wrap round her waist and could feel his breath on her neck

"How did it go?" Lucas asked quietly, sounding half asleep

"OK, I'll tell you in the morning" Brooke said not really wanting to talk about it, maybe in the morning things would be clearer.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, thank you all for your reviews, I really appreciate them, anyway please review again. Thank you**


	25. Can We Fix It?

Morning came and Lucas got up and dressed, he looked over at Brooke who was sleeping like a baby and he just couldn't bring himself to wake her, she probably was shattered after having to get up in the middle of the night.

Brooke slowly stirred and could immediately feel Lucas's eyes on her

"Hey sleepy head how you feeling?" Lucas asked noticing her stir

"Tired, what time is it?" Brooke asked groggily

"Its still early I just didn't want to wake you" Lucas replied

"Thanks" Broke said

"So are you ready to tell me what happened last night?" Lucas asked curiously

Brooke sat up in bed and looked at him, she still had no idea what to do about the whole Peyton situation, it was just so complicated.

"Peyton ran into a bit of trouble with Brandon but she's ok, she just needed a lift back" Brooke said not wanting to make a big fuss about it

"I'm glad she's ok but why did she call you?" Lucas said still rather confused about it all, why would Peyton ring someone who she hated, it didn't make sense.

"Well this is the complicated part you see, she wants to be friends, and get this she reckons she's sorry for everything and that she was just going through a bad time and happened to take it out on me, I just don't know what to do" Brooke said glad to get it all out

"Woah that is complicated" Lucas said taking it all in, "What are you thinking?" Lucas asked Brooke

"Well I would love to be like we were but that's never gonna happen, I can't just forget all the things she has done I just can't. I don't know if I can even trust her Luke, what do you think?" Brooke asked, she really wanted to know what Lucas thought about it all, he always had good instincts and gave her good advice

"Honestly Brooke I really don't know, after all she has put you through so much do you really feel you can ever be friends with her, do you even want to be?" Lucas asked her, it was a tough one and Brooke was going to need to work out what she wanted.

"I miss her Lucas, I thought I didn't, I thought I didn't need her anymore but last night when I saw her and she said she missed me and needed me I realised I needed her too" Brooke replied honestly

"Well then I guess its worth fighting for isn't it, just be careful though" Lucas said, if Brooke needed her friendship with Peyton then she had to try but that didn't mean he had to like it or trust Peyton

"I guess I better go and see her then" Brooke said as she got out of bed and went to the closet

Brooke drove over to Peyton's on her way to school, Lucas said he wanted to walk which suited her as she really needed to see Peyton alone.

Brooke knocked on Peyton's door, unsure of what she actually was going to say to her

Peyton opened the door unsure of who it was, she certainly wasn't expecting anyone

She saw Brooke standing there, Peyton stood there stunned

"Are you going to invite me?" Brooke asked

"Oh yeah sorry, I'm just surprised to see you that's all" Peyton said as she moved out the way so Brooke could come in

"I thought we needed to talk about what you said last night" Brooke said

"Ah that" Peyton said, the truth was she had spent most of the night thinking about it

"Yeah Peyton did you really mean it or was it just one of those things which you just say but don't mean" Brooke asked wanting to know where she stood

"I meant every word Brooke, I really miss you" Peyton said sincerely

"Peyton you have to understand that we will never be like we were but I am willing to try and be friends again, but just don't expect any miracles Peyton, its gonna be hard to trust you again" Brooke replied

That last bit had really hurt, she couldn't complain though, she had brought it all on herself, she had hurt Brooke and she was just going to have to hope Brooke could eventually forgive her

"Anything Brooke as long as I can be in your life again and you be in mine, I just really could do with a friend" Peyton said

"How bout we carry this on on the ride to school, that's if you want a lift" Brooke said, it was going to be hard, really hard, but she was going to try, Brooke Davis never backed away from a challenge and was not about to start now

"That would be great" Peyton said grabbing her school bag.

Peyton and Brooke had been talking the whole way, it was mainly Peyton telling Brooke about what had been going on in her life.

"So enough about me, how bout you and Lucas?" Peyton asked trying to make conversation

"Peyton I know I said we could try and be friends but I'm just not really comfortable talking about me and Lucas with you" Brooke said, she didn't want to be rude but it wasn't any of Peyton's business really how her and Lucas were

"Sorry I didn't mean I just…."Peyton didn't know what say, she wished she had never asked

"Its ok it's just gonna take time for me to trust you and be able to talk about stuff like that with you" Brooke said, "I've got to go and see Nate but I'll catch up with you later sometime" Brooke added as she locked the car and ran off towards the gym.

"Hey Nate thought I'd find you here" Brooke said as she grabbed the ball

"What do I owe the pleasure of your company for Davis?" Nathan asked

"I need to talk" Brooke said simply, it was different with Nathan, Nathan had known her for so long and knew what she was like and he wasn't as involved as Lucas was, she still found it strange talking to Lucas about Peyton and she just needed to talk to someone different

"What's up this time?" Nathan asked sensing more drama

"Well Peyton wants to be friends an I've decided I want to try and before you say anything Nate I know I have to be careful and believe me I have no way forgiven her, the thing is its so awkward I mean today I gave her a ride to school and it was great kinda like it used to be but then she asked how me and Lucas were and I sorta froze, it was like a painful reminder of everything that had happened, do you think I overreacted?" Brooke asked wanting his honest opinion

"No not at all, its bound to be hard considering all the trouble she has caused between you and Lucas, I guess you've just got to hope that in time that will go and it will get easier but if it doesn't.."Nathan started but Brooke finished his sentence

"..then our friendship doesn't stand much chance does it" she said sadly.

"I guess not" Nathan said

"I just really want her back you know, don't get me wrong Haley is great, she has been so wonderful but me and Peyton have such a long history you know, and I'm just not ready to let it all go" Brooke replied

"I get what you mean, look I am sure it will work out just give it time ok" Nathan said as he pulled her into a hug, he hated seeing her so worried, she had enough going on as it is, Brooke Davis just seemed to attract drama for some reason and he had never been able to work out why.

Meanwhile Lucas was with Haley at her locker

"So Brooke had some drama last night" Lucas said

Haley just looked at him confused

"Peyton called her for help, anyway to cut a long story short Peyton wants to be friends again with her"

"Wow" Haley replied

"Yeah I know" Lucas said

"Well how do you feel about it all?" Haley asked

"Honestly its rather weird, I want Brooke to be happy and if that means being friends with Peyton then I guess I want them to be friends but part of me is worried and rather unsure about it all" Lucas said honestly

"Worried about Peyton coming between you two again" Haley said figuring that's what it was that was worrying him

"Kinda, I know I love Brooke and she's the girl for me and I know she loves me back, but Peyton came between us before and I'm just worried it could happen again" Lucas said

"But you don't have any feelings for Peyton anymore, do you?" Haley looked at him just hoping he didn't still like Peyton

"No of course not, its just that I don't know if she might still have feelings for me you know, and even if she doesn't then its still going to be awkward, there's always going to be that thing between the three of us and its never going to go away, I'm just scared really about losing Brooke"

"You never know Luke she might have moved on, maybe she's realised that you and Brooke belong together now"

"Maybe I just have this part of me that just doesn't trust her, Brooke and I have overcome so much and the thought of her trying to come between us again just scares me"

"Luke you're bound to feel that way, you've just got to give it some time, Brooke may decide that the friendship with Peyton won't work but that's her choice, just make sure you support her ok, and Luke just tell her how you're feeling, I am sure she is just as worried as you"

"Thanks Hales, I knew you would help me"

He always knew he could count on Haley, she had been there for him for as long as he could remember, it was weird how she ended up being his sister in law, maybe it was just fate.

* * *

**Sorry to end it there, I will update soon. Hope you liked it, please review and let me know what you think as I really appreciate any feedback even if its just one word.**


	26. Choices

Brooke and Nathan took their seats as they walked in late to class, to the left of Brooke sat Lucas, in front of her was Nathan, behind her was Bevin and Peyton sat to the right of Bevin.

"Nice of you two to join us. Right today we will be splitting the class into pairs, so everyone on this side I want you to pick out a name of someone on the other side ok?" Mr Summers asked as he passed the tin round the left side of the room.

Nathan picked his bit of paper, Brooke picked hers, and then Bevin, Skills, and Lucas theirs. Nathan unfolded his bit of paper and could not believe who he had picked:

PEYTON SAWYER

Of all the people who could have picked why her? He turned round and looked at Brooke and knew what he had to do.

Brooke unfolded her paper, TIM, well that wasn't too bad at least she thought.

Nathan then turned around and slipped his paper to her, she picked it up and read the name. She knew exactly why Nathan had given her his, now she had to decide though, on the one hand she could work with Peyton and try and work on their friendship, however on the other hand she could work with Tim who would probably be so ecstatic at the thought of working with her. Brooke quickly folded up one the bits of paper again and it passed it back to Nathan before the teacher noticed.

"So let's see who everyone has got then shall we?" Mr Summers said as he went round asking the students to say who they got

Lucas got Mouth, Skillz got Haley, Bevin got Rachel

"Brooke?" The teacher asked looking at her waiting for her to read the name on the bit of paper

"Peyton" Brooke said, she was taking a big risk and she just hoped it was worth it

"Now in your pairs I want you to get to know each other, I know some of you probably know each other quite well but I want you to write down your feelings and thoughts about one another, and then I want you to tell the other a secret that no one else knows, and when I say secret I don't mean something like you have a crush on the new guy or girl, I want you to share stuff about you with your partner and then lastly I would like you to write down your feelings and thoughts about the other after the secret and see if your perception of them has changed at all, then I want you to report back next lesson, any questions?" Mr Summer asked

"So do we have to tell the class the secret when we report back or not?" Rachel said, why would she tell the whole class a secret of hers?

"No just your partner" Mr Summer replied

Brooke just sat there staring at her desk, this was certainly going to be interesting to say the least, could she really trust Peyton again, maybe she should have picked Tim after all, but it was too late now

Brooke had gone round Peyton's after school to work on this assignment, she just wanted to get it out the way with really, it was going to be hard enough as it was and she figured the sooner they did the sooner she could see if she was able to trust Peyton again. If Peyton abused her trust then their friendship was truly over, no going back on it, but if Peyton kept her secret then maybe there was hope for them after all.

"So secrets huh" Peyton said rereading the assignment again

"Yup" Brooke replied feeling rather awkward

"I guess we don't really need to discuss how we feel about each other do we" Peyton said

"No I guess not, so do you wanna go first?" Brooke asked not really wanting to share her secret first

"Sure why not, get it out and in the open hey" Peyton said positively

"I guess so" Brooke replied not so enthusiastic

"Well as I told you things have been pretty tough the last few weeks really and I've done things which I am not proud of which I guess leads me onto my secret" Peyton said rather nervously, she was ashamed of herself really, she had thought she was stronger than she was

"So here it goes……I've been doing drugs…again" Peyton said looking down at the floor just waiting for Brooke to flip out at her

"Peyton I thought you said you were done, what the hell were you thinking" Brooke said, she couldn't believe Peyton had turned to drugs AGAIN.

"I know I know I was weak ok, I've quit I promise, things just became too much and it just made it all go away you know" Peyton said sadly

"Peyton every time things get too much you can't turn to drugs, you have to face things head on, I thought you had got past the whole drugs thing, I thought you had learnt your lesson from before, you said you weren't going near them again, what could possibly have made you turn to them again Peyton" Brooke asked, part of her was so mad at her friend for being so stupid but the other part of her was asking herself why she even cared, it wasn't like they were best friends anymore.

"I know Brooke but before I had you, I had you to get me through the bad days but I didn't have you this time, I had no one, and I just couldn't take it, my life was a mess and I was making other people's lives a mess, mainly yours, and I just I was a wreck" Peyton said breaking down into tears, Brooke just went over to her and pulled her into a hug, just like she used to whenever Peyton was upset

"Its ok, you've got me ok? Just don't ever do it again Peyton" Brooke said, her ex best friend was sitting in her arms crying her heart out and Brooke just couldn't bare it.

"Do you mean that Brooke, do you really mean that you'll be there for me again like we you used to be?" Peyton asked hopefully

"I guess so but Peyton just don't screw up" Brooke said seriously

"Believe me I won't, our friendship means the world to me Brooke I will never behave like I did" Peyton said

"Glad to hear it" Brooke replied, she just hoped Peyton meant it

"Brooke can I ask you something?" Peyton asked after a long silence

"Sure" Brooke replied

"You didn't pull my name out of the tin did you?" Peyton asked

Brooke just looked at her, how did she know?

"How.." Brooke began

"I saw you and Nathan with your bits of paper" Peyton cut in

"Oh" Brooke replied not knowing what else to say

"So why did you pick me?" Peyton asked curious

"Because I wanted to give our friendship a chance Peyton, I know I cut you off earlier when you asked me about Lucas but it was just awkward seeing as you used to with him you know" Brooke said honestly

"I know I shouldn't have asked, I just wanted to know that you were happy, that was all I meant, I can see that Lucas loves you and I'm going to be honest it did really hurt, but then I realised that I don't want to be with someone who loves someone else, I want to be with someone who loves me and only me, I've moved on Brooke honestly, you have nothing to worry about, Lucas loves you so much and I can see that you feel the same for him" Peyton said, she just had to make her feelings clear on it as otherwise the awkwardness was never going to go away

"I guess I didn't exactly give you a chance to explain earlier did I" Brooke admitted

"Its ok I completely understand, I probably would have reacted the same way" Peyton said

Brooke had to admit she was extremely relieved to hear Peyton had moved on, if Peyton had been still interested in Lucas then their friendship just was not going to work, she just wouldn't be able to live worrying if her so called friend was going to make a move on her boyfriend again.

"So I guess it's your turn now?" Peyton said changing the subject

"Oh yeah I guess it is" Brooke said realising that she now how to share a secret

"So go on then what is it?" Peyton asked excitedly for some reason, it was like at a sleepover when they would go round sharing all the latest gossip.

"If I tell you, you have to promise you won't tell anyone, and I mean that, no one knows so you'll be the only one, I don't even know why I'm telling you but I guess I will see if I can trust you won't I, so do you promise not to say a word of what I am about to tell you" Brooke asked, she had to be sure that Peyton would not blab to anyone and she meant anyone, she had kept it a secret for so long now but all secrets come out at some point so now was as good a time as any.

* * *

**So what did you all think? I know that a lot more are reading this than are actually reviewing it, so please can you just spare a few seconds of your time and review it. Anyway I will update soon as always, glad you seemed to enjoy the last chapter.**


	27. Confessions

"I promise Brooke I won't tell a soul, you've got me all worried now so spill" Peyton said realising that whatever her friend had to tell her was serious

"You know when I was with Felix" Brooke began

"Yeah hard to forget him really" Peyton said smiling but then noticed the serious look on Brooke's face

"Well you remember when we decided to end the whole friends with benefits and go to full on dating"

"Yeah although I'm not sure where you are going with this Brooke"

"Just stick with me ok, well that night we had wonderful sex" Brooke said

"Brooke no offence but I don't really want to know about your sex life, especially with Felix" Peyton said still not understand where this was leading

"The thing is we were so caught up in the moment that we didn't use any protection, I know what you're gonna say and you're right, I was stupid, I just got so wrapped up in all the emotion" Brooke said not really wanting to continue but knowing there was no going back now

"Hey I'm not going to judge you, look at me I'm hardly perfect" Peyton said honestly and hoping to reassure Brooke

"Well the thing is you know how we then found out he wrote Dyke on your locker and how he got sent off to military school well that was not the only thing I found out" Brooke said, just thinking about it hurt, she wished she could forget it all but she just couldn't and maybe what they said was true a problem shared was a problem halved

"What did you find out Brooke?" Peyton asked noticing how hesitant Brooke was

"I found out I was pregnant" Brooke said unsure of how Peyton was going to react

"You were pregnant" Peyton began, "but……you never showed ……what happened to the baby Brooke?" Peyton asked not liking where this was leading at all, no wonder she didn't want her to tell anyone.

"Please don't hate me Peyton, what I did was terrible and I can never forgive myself" Brooke rambled

"Brooke just calm down ok, I am not going to hate you, just tell me what did you do?" Peyton asked, whatever it was, was clearly eating away at Brooke

"I was so angry with Felix Peyton, I hated him, I couldn't stand the sight of him and the thought of having his child repulsed me, I wasn't ready to have a child, I had so much going on with the whole bankruptcy thing and moving house and I just couldn't cope. Felix left and I knew what I had to do, I mean can you imagine mine and Felix's child Peyton, it would have been a nightmare, I didn't even love him, I couldn't have someone's child who I didn't even love, so I went to the clinic" Brooke said really not wanting to relive it all

"and you had an abortion" Peyton added

Brooke just nodded and burst into tears, she was such a terrible person, how could she kill her own child, she didn't deserve to have this child she was carrying. There were so many people desperate for a child and there she was having one killed.

Peyton pulled Brooke closer to her and Brooke rested her head on Peyton's shoulder. Peyton felt so bad for her, she was meant to have been Brooke's friend then, how could she not have noticed something like this, why didn't Brooke tell her at the time, they used to tell each other everything.

"Brooke why didn't you talk to someone, we would have been there for you and stood by you?" Peyton asked

"I just couldn't Peyton" Brooke said and continued crying " You had so much going on with Jake and Lucas had his uncle to deal with, Nathan was a mess because of the whole Haley thing, I mean who else did I have" Brooke said

Peyton couldn't help but feel guilty, she should have been there for her even if she did have the whole Jake situation

"Brooke I would've made time, you were my best friend I would've stood by you" Peyton replied

"I am such a terrible person" Brooke said still feeling disgusted with herself

"Brooke don't you ever say that, sure you're not perfect but no one is and you are definitely not terrible, you did what you thought you had to do, I just wish you had talked to me"

"It was so terrible Peyton, that's why when I found out I was pregnant with this one I knew I had to keep it, I just couldn't go through that all again, and at least this one's father I actually love" Brooke said sadly rubbing her stomach

"I wish I could have been there for you, I know you don't trust me yet and I don't blame you but I want you to feel that you can come to me about anything ok, you should never have to go through anything like that again" Peyton said

"Thanks P. Sawyer" Brooke replied, it was just like having her best-friend again, but she was not going to get ahead of herself, Peyton still had a lot of ground to make up in the friendship department

"Brooke I know it's none of my business but why did you choose to tell me?" Peyton asked finding it rather odd

"I don't know I guess it just felt right, I wanted to tell Lucas I really did but I just couldn't bring myself to tell him, I guess I'm just scared how he's going to react" Brooke said, although she knew Lucas loved her with all his heart because of the whole situation regarding his mum's pregnancy and how close he was to not existing she just didn't know how he would react.

"Brooke Lucas loves you, you know that, he will understand trust me, I know you're scared but you will feel so much better when it is out in the open" Peyton said, she couldn't quite believe the situation she was in, here she was giving relationship advice to her ex best friend and ex boyfriend.

"I know I am going to have to talk to him about it at some point, I just keep putting it off you know, I just get scared" Brooke said honestly

"Its not going to be easy Brooke but its important you tell him, I am sure he will appreciate your honesty" Peyton said

"Yeah I guess so, I better get going Luke will wonder where I am, how's my make-up?" Brooke asked looking at Peyton

"Brooke you look great, you always do" Peyton said, some things never changed

"I know I just like hearing people say it" Brooke joked

"There it is, that famous Brooke Davis smile" Peyton said glad Brooke had cheered up a bit

"Thanks Peyt for this, I guess I really missed our girly chats"

"Me too and Brooke you don't owe me anything, if anything I still owe you ok" Peyton said

"Well thanks anyway" Brooke said as she slammed Peyton's front door shut

Her secret was finally out and next on her list of people to tell was Lucas, she just hoped he was as supportive as Peyton had been

* * *

**What did you think? I know some of you wanted more Brucas in this chapter so I'm sorry that I have not got him in this chapter but I can promise you total brucas in the next chapter. Please review as always, it was really nice to have some new people reviewing aswell, its much appreciated and please keep on reviewing, and thanks to the usual reviews aswell. Anyway I will update soon so please keep checking for the next update.**


	28. Please Understand

On the car ride back to Lucas's Brooke had been going over and over what she was going to say to Lucas, she just hoped he understood, it wasn't like it was his baby that she had got rid of, surely that made a difference. If her and Lucas were going to work then they had to be honest with each other and that meant she had to tell him, no secrets.

Brooke made her way into Lucas's bedroom or should she say their bedroom since Karen had told them that they could both stay in there, it wasn't like there was any chance of her getting knocked up, they were way past that.

Lucas and Mouth were sitting down talking when Brooke walked in

"Hey Brooke" Mouth greeted her in his usual friendly way

"Hey Mouth" Brooke said in a rather serious way

Lucas turned round to face her noticing her tone, clearly something was on her mind

"So I better go but I will see you both around" Mouth said picking up on the awkward vibe, he grabbed all his stuff and made a swift exit

"Bye Mouth" Brooke said feeling rather bad that she had clearly made him leave

"So let me guess you want to know don't you?" Lucas said figuring that Brooke wanted to know his secret

"Know what?" Brooke said rather confused, what on earth was Lucas talking about?

"My secret silly" Lucas said thinking Brooke was just playing dumb

"Oh yeah that" Brooke said playing along

"Well ok but it was going to be a surprise, so here it goes,…………I've been looking for an apartment for the two of us, I know its rather soon but I thought when the baby comes that we could do with a place of our own, so what do you think" Lucas said hoping she liked his surprise

"Wow Lucas that's really big" Brooke said not knowing what to say, he was the sweetest guy and she would love to get an apartment with him but now she was even more worried about telling him, would he still want to get a place with her?

"So you like it yeah?" Lucas said still not all together sure of what Brooke was thinking

"Yeah you're so sweet, you know I would love to move in with you and I just hope you don't change your mind" Brooke said

"Brooke why would I change your mind, there is nothing that you could do that would make me not want to move in with you"

"Well I guess that leads me to my secret then" Brooke said as she took a deep breath

Lucas just looked at her unsure of what to say, what was going on with her? Why did she think he wouldn't want to move in with her? What was her secret?

"Brooke just spill" Lucas said get more worried by the second

"This isn't my first pregnancy" Brooke said

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked, had she really been pregnant when she said that it was just a scare? If she was what happened?

"Ok I probably said that wrong, back last yeah when I was with Felix and we decided to bump it up to dating we kinda had unprotected sex" Brooke said

"You got pregnant by Felix" Lucas said still just staring at her

Brooke just nodded, unsure of how he was taking this

"So what happened to the baby then?" Lucas asked, something clearly had happened as there was definately no baby there

"I had an abortion, I know I know it's a terrible thing Luke and I never ever want to go through that again, I just felt so trapped and so alone and it felt like my only option, I know how you feel about abortions Luke but you have to understand why I had to do it, please don't hate me" Brooke said, he was so hard to read, she just wish he would say something anything.

Lucas sat there staring at her taking it all in, she had been pregnant with Felix's kid and got rid of it, why had she decided to keep this one, what was so different, it was only a year ago.

"Why?" Lucas asked

Brooke was rather taken aback, all the things he could have said and he asked 'why'

"Why what?" Brooke asked unsure of what exactly he was asking

"Why did you get rid of it? Why didn't you talk to me? Why did you keep this one? Why Brooke why?" Lucas said, he had so many questions going round his head and he wanted answers

"Luke I wasn't ready to be a mother back then, Felix was a jerk, I had just found out he was the one that had vandalised Peyton's locker and then he was going off to military school, I knew I was going to be on my own. You know how much stuff I had going on Luke, I just couldn't cope with that as well. I couldn't have a child who would have had a father like that, I didn't even love him Luke, there was no way I was bringing a child into the world like that. You want to know why I didn't tell you? The truth is Lucas you had so much going on with Keith and we were just beginning to get back on track and be friends again, I didn't want anything to spoil that, our friendship meant everything to me Luke and the thought of telling the guy that I loved that I was pregnant with another guys baby I just couldn't do, I felt like that would mean the end for us you know, you wouldn't want to be with a girl who had a kid by another guy and I don't blame you, I couldn't expect you to want me then. So I did the only thing that I could and I got rid of it. It was the worst experience of my life Luke but I don't regret it because look at me now, I am with you carrying your child and I am happy for once in my life, is that so terrible" Brooke said tearing up

Lucas just looked at her sadly still rather lost for words so Brooke continued

"I know you don't agree with abortion and if you don't want to move in with me because of it then I understand, hell if you want to break up with me then I guess that I have to understand. You asked me why I kept this one, well I kept this one because it was yours Lucas, I love you so much and I know you will be such a wonderful father, whatever happens between us I know our child will be loved and was made out of love and that's all that matters" Brooke said

There was a long silence, Brooke just sat there, there was nothing more she could say, she had told him and now it was up to him.

"I don't hate you Brooke" Lucas finally said

"I am so glad to hear you say that Luke" Brooke said rather relieved, at least that was something

"I'm not saying that I agree with what you did but I understand why you did, I just wish you had felt you could talk to me, that's the only thing that disappoints me Brooke" Lucas said sadly, sure he had had a lot going on on that time but he wished Brooke would have just told him what was going on, he would have been there for her, maybe she was right though maybe things would not have worked out the same way had he known.

Brooke listened to what he said, he was disappointed in her, that really hurt,she didn't mind if he was angry at first but for her disappointment was much worse, she felt so ashamed

"So I guess moving in together is out of the question" Brooke said sadly

"Brooke I know I said I was disappointed that you didn't talk to me but that doesn't mean I don't want to move in with you, I can see it took a lot for you to actually tell me and for that I am so proud of you. Its part of your past but what's important now is the future, our future" Lucas said he held Brookes hand

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that Luke, I was so scared about telling you but I am so glad I did now, thank you for understanding Luke, I know you don't agree and I am definitely not proud of what I did. I just love you so much" Brooke said as she pushed her lips against his. He really was the best boyfriend in the world.

"Now no more beating yourself up about it, this is your I mean our second chance, now seeing as we are getting things out in the open there is something I want to talk to you about" Lucas said

"I'm not so sure I can take many more revelations" Brooke said

"Its nothing bad I just think its something we need to talk about" Lucas replied

"Go on" Brooke said

"I know you and Peyton are working on your friendship but I think it's important I tell you I feel about it all really. The thing is when you said you wanting to give your relationship with Peyton another go I was scared, its just she has come between us before and I am scared it could happen again" Lucas said honestly

"Do you still have feelings for Peyton then?" Brooke said suddenly sitting upright

"No no no, that's not what I meant, that came out all wrong, this is gonna make me sound like I have such a massive ego but if she still has feelings for me then I am just worried she could try and come between us again" Lucas said

"Oh that's not a problem" Brooke replied

Lucas just look at her confused, what did she mean that's not a problem?

"Oh you see I already spoke to Peyton about this and it turns out she's moved on, see so you don't have to worry about her coming between us" Brooke said

"Oh…..that's good then" Lucas said

"You're actually disappointed aren't you?" Brooke said, she thought he would be pleased, he didn't still have feelings for her did he?

"No that's not it, I just don't know whether you can believe that Brooke, I'm not saying I am irresistible or anything, well I am to you but you know what I mean, anyway but she seems to have gone from confessing her love for me and furious with out relationship to all of a sudden accepting our relationship and saying she has moved on, do you not find that odd" Lucas said, he hoped what Peyton had said to Brooke was the truth but he couldn't help but listen to the doubt inside in his head

Brooke thought over what he had said, it was rather weird, he was right about that, but she was just going to have to trust Peyton for now and hope she was telling the truth

"I know what your saying Luke and you're right it is rather odd, but I have to believe her, I have to trust her, and if it turns out she does have feelings for you then we will overcome it, all I need to know is that you love and only me" Brooke said, if Lucas had any feelings for Peyton still she needed to know now

"Brooke I have told you so many times now but if you want me to say it again then I will, you are the only girl for me, you are the only one I love, I don't love Peyton" Lucas said honestly

"I don't just want you to say it Luke I need you to mean it" Brooke replied

"I meant it Brooke every single word" Lucas said

"Well that's all I needed to know, as long as I know that nothing can come between us" Brooke said with a smile on her face, Lucas had said exactly what she wanted to hear, she already knew he loved her but that didn't mean she didn't need to hear it every now and again.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it, I promised Brucas so there you go, and there will be plenty more to come. So please let me know what you all thought and review.**


	29. Just What We Needed

Nathan woke up to banging on the door, somehow Haley was managing to sleep through it though. He quickly pulled on a shirt and made his way to the door before Haley was woken up

"I'm coming I'm coming" Nathan said as he made his way to the door

He swung the door open wondering who would be banging on his door at this time in the morning

"Dad what are you doing here?" Nathan asked rather confused

"Good morning to you too son" Dan said is his usual smug way

"Dad just spit it out what do you want?" Nathan asked, Dan clearly was after something, why else would he be here on his doorstep at this time in the morning

"Can't a father come and visit his son from time to time" Dan replied innocently

"Fathers yes, you no" Nathan replied

"And here I was trying to say to say sorry and make it up to you and Lucas" Dan said

"What do you mean Dad, enough of the games just tell me why you're here" Nathan said, his dad certainly liked playing games with everyone, and he just wasn't willing to play anymore

"Well quite a while ago I booked a family vacation but obviously that's not going to happen so rather than have it all go to waste I was thinking you and Lucas and some of your friends could go" Dan replied

"What's the catch?" Nathan asked, nothing came for free with his dad, there was always strings attached

"Ok Ok you got me" Dan said holding his hands up "I was hoping that in exchange of this gift you would move back home"

"Dad this is my home" Nathan said simply

"The house is empty, who knows when your mum is gonna leave rehab, I'm living at the beach house so it makes perfect sense for you to move back, both you and Haley" Dan said

"So we would have the house completely to ourselves?" Nathan asked sceptically

"Yep just you" Dan replied simply

"So let me get this straight we go on vacation and in return we get a house" Nathan said not quite believing it, something just didn't add up

"Exactly I'll pay all the bills, to be honest Nate it would be a weight off my mind, big empty house like that is bound to attract thieves" Dan said trying to reassure his son

"I don't know Dad, it just doesn't seem right" Nathan replied, one thing about him getting emancipated was that he had freedom, if he moved back home it was like his dad had some kind of control over him

"I'll tell you what, why don't you have a think about it, discuss it with Haley if you want and if you decide you want to go then you can drop by the dealership and pick up the keys" Dan said as he walked away

Nathan just watched his Dad walk away, Dan certainly liked surprising people, but this was just plain weird, why would Dan do that for them? None of it made sense, was Dan really trying to make amends for everything or was it just another game?

"What did he want?" Haley asked, she had heard Dan mention something about keys but had no idea what for

Nathan turned around to see his wife standing in the bedroom doorway

"He wants us to move back to the house" Nathan said

Haley just gave him a puzzled look, why did Dan want them to move

"Oh and it doesn't end there either, he reckons he booked this family vacation ages ago but has decided that Lucas and I should go and take whoever we want" Nathan said

"What did you say?" Haley asked

"I said I didn't know, I mean the house is so much bigger than this apartment and we would have it completely to ourselves but on the other hand it's like if we move in there then he has control over us" Nathan said rather confused about what to do

"Maybe he's just trying to be kind" Haley replied

"Hales this is my Dad we are talking about here" Nathan said

"Ok point taken" Haley laughed, "Just say we did move in to your old house, its not like we have to give up this apartment is it?" Haley asked

"No in fact he even offered to pay the bills for the other house" Nathan replied

"Well there you go, so we could move in there and if things don't work out then we will just move back here" Haley said simply

"Hales its not that simple, nothing is ever simple where my dad is concerned, something's just not right" Nathan replied

"Nathan I think you're being too harsh on your dad, sure he's done some terrible things but maybe he really is trying to make amends, surely everyone deserves a second chance" Haley said she knew what Dan was like but people changed and maybe he deserved a chance

"I know it's just my Dad you know, I guess I better call Luke" Nathan replied, he was not going to make a decision on the vacation without talking to Luke about it, they needed to make the decision together

Lucas and Brooke were lying in bed curled up together, Lucas suddenly woke to the sound of his phone. He quickly answered it not wanting it to wake Brooke up,

"Hey" Lucas said as he picked up his phone

"Hey man I was just wondering if you wanted to meet for breakfast or something?" Nathan asked

"Sure sounds good but can we do it say about half nine it's just that Brooke's still asleep" Lucas said not wanting to wake her, she looked she cute when she was sleeping

"Yeah that's cool its just we need to talk, I'll explain it all over breakfast" Nathan replied

"Ok see you at the café at half nine" Lucas said putting the phone down

What did Nathan need to talk to him about?

Brooke came into the main room all dressed and ready to go to breakfast

"So Nathan didn't say why he needed to talk?" Brooke asked rather confused

"No just said he would explain over breakfast" Lucas replied

"How odd, maybe he's got some juicy gossip and it's so good that he has to tell me face to face" Brooke said getting excited

"Yeah I don't think it's that Brooke" Lucas said smiling, she was funny when she got all excited and he could see the sweet little dimples appear

"Hey you're not coming up with anything better so don't knock my ideas" Brooke said, she knew she was probably wrong but still, he had no idea either.

"Well I guess we better go and find out then" Lucas said grabbing her hand as they walked out the door

Brooke and Lucas arrived at Karen's Café and Nathan and Haley were already there waiting for them. Brooke and Lucas took their seats at the table and waited to hear what Nathan wanted to talk about. Nathan just looked at the two of them and knew they were anxious to hear what he had to say.

"So I guess you want to know why I asked you to meet us" Nathan said

"Well yeah" Lucas said wondering where his brother was going with this

"So this morning I had a visit from Dan" Nathan began

"What did he want this time?" Lucas interrupted

"Actually he wanted to give me or should I say us something" Nathan continued

Lucas just looked at him puzzled, anything involving Dan Scott spelled trouble

"Turns out he booked this vacation a while back and he has decided that me and you should go and take whoever we want with us" Nathan said

"So he is offering us a free vacation? What's the catch?" Lucas said, this just didn't seem like Dan, why would he want them all to go on vacation together, how did that help him? Dan never did anything if there wasn't something to gain from it

"I know that exactly what I thought, but it turns out the only catch is that I move back home and get this, this is the best bit, we get the whole house to ourselves and he is even going to pay the bills" Nathan said still rather astonished

"Sounds great man, but its Dan, what makes you think you can trust him?" Lucas asked

"I guess we'll soon see" Nathan said simply

"So you're moving then?" Brooke asked not quite understanding what Nathan meant

"Yeah, if it doesn't work out then it doesn't work out but as Haley said people deserve a second chance, even Dan" Nathan replied

"I just hope you're right man" Lucas said still rather unsure of the whole thing

"So back to this vacation, what do you say?" Nathan asked, whatever Lucas wanted to do he would go along with, there was not much point in going if the other didn't want to.

"I guess it would be good to get away and it is free, what do you think Brooke?" Lucas asked turning to Brooke

"I say hell yeah, I could do with getting out of this place for a while, from the looks of it we all could do with getting away especially after all the drama we've had" Brooke said, there was no way she was turning down a free holiday

"I guess I'm in then" Lucas said

"I'll go and pick up the keys from Dan later then" Nathan said

"Oh I love going on vacation, so exciting" Brooke said clapping her hands, she was like a little kid but she didn't care, she needed this break and she was going to enjoy it

Nathan went to the dealership to pick up the keys and knocked on his dad's office door

"Son come on in" Dan said looking up and seeing his son standing at the door, "So what have you decided?" Dan asked curiously

"We've decided to take you up on your offer" Nathan said

"Good choice son, you won't regret it" Dan said

"So where exactly is this place you booked?" Nathan asked

"All the details are in here" Dan said passing his son a folder, "So when are you going to move in your stuff?" Dan asked

"Probably as soon as we get back if that's ok with you" Nathan said

"Yeah that's fine" Dan said simply "Oh I guess you'll be needing these" Dan said tossing Nathan the keys

"Thanks, I guess I'll be seeing you then Dad, oh and thanks" Nathan said, as much as it pained him to say it

"Anytime son, anytime" Dan replied as he watched his son leave

"I've got the keys" Nathan said waving them in the air as he walked into his apartment where Haley, Lucas and Brooke were all waiting.

"So how did it go?" Haley asked

"Good actually, he just gave me the keys and all the stuff we needed to know about the place, which actually leads me to my next point" Nathan said

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked

"Well I took a quick look at the papers and it reckons it has five bedrooms and if you do the math we only need two, so the question is do we want to invite anyone else seeing as we have three extra rooms?" Nathan asked looking at the three of them.

"Actually if it's ok with you guys I would like to invite someone" Brooke said

"Sure who do you want to invite Brooke?" Haley asked

"Peyton" Brooke said simply, she would have liked to have invited Rachel but there was no way Haley was going to let that one happen.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, I mean maybe its best if you get away for a bit and have some fun and then when you come back you can spend sometime with her" Haley replied, she didn't want Brooke to end up having a bad time and if Peyton came there was always that danger

"Look I know what I am doing but if you guys don't want her there then I won't invite her" Brooke said, she didn't want to spoil anyone else's time and if Peyton being there was going to do that then Peyton simply couldn't come

"No Brooke we're ok with it, we just want to make sure that you really want her to come" Haley said

"Well in that case I better invite her" Brooke replied

"So other than Peyton is there anyone else you want to invite?" Nathan asked again

"I was thinking that we should invite Mouth, I mean he has been a really good friend to us all and I still think it would be nice to thank him for saving us back on the day of the shooting you know" Lucas said

"Yeah great idea Luke" Brooke said, Mouth had been a brilliant friend to her in the short time she had known him, he really was such a sweet guy.

"Seeing as we still have one room left maybe we should invite Tim, I mean I've hardly spend anytime with him recently and I think he's feeling rather left out to be honest" Nathan said

"Yeah I'm cool with that, I mean Tim is rather odd but he's harmless" Brooke said

"Good then I guess that's all sorted then" Nathan said rather glad that they had sorted it out so quickly

Brooke dialled Peyton's number to tell her the news

"Hey Brooke" Peyton answered after seeing the caller ID

"Hey P Sawyer, what are your plans for the rest of the week?" Brooke asked

"Nothing really, I mean we've got no school so I'll probably just see what comes up" Peyton answered

"Well now you've got plans" Brooke said

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked, Brooke seemed to make a habit of this so she wasn't exactly surprised, ever since she had known her Brooke her rang up and made plans for the pair of them

"Well we are all going away on a little vacation, so you better get packing and be at Lucas's for 8 cos we're gonna need to get an early start" Brooke said, there was no way she was gonna let Peyton get out of this one, it would do both of them some good to go

"But Brooke who else is going? I mean are they okay with me going? Don't you think its gonna be rather awkward, maybe you should go and we'll go again some other time" Peyton said rather reluctant to go, sure her and Brooke had made up but could they really last the week together, and Haley and Nathan weren't exactly her greatest fans either, and then there would be Lucas, now that was just gonna be plain weird, Peyton thought to herself

"Peyton don't you dare back out on me, it's all planned now. Just the usual are going, you know, me, Lucas, Haley, Nathan, you, Mouth and Tim, its gonna be great trust me, they are all fine with you coming so you've got no excuse not to come" Brooke replied, Brooke Davis never backed down, that's one thing she prided herself on.

"I guess I'm in then, so who's driving then?" Peyton asked

"Well I guess Nate or Luke will probably do some of the driving but it would be good if you took your car and drove Mouth and Tim, is that ok?" Brooke asked

"Yeah that's fine, to be honest I think I'd prefer it rather than being stuck with you couples" Peyton joked

"Cool so I'll see you tomorrow" Brooke said

"Yeah I'll see you then" Peyton replied as she hung up

Although Brooke was friends again with Peyton and they had established that Peyton was not into Lucas anymore she still didn't really like the idea of a long road trip and the three of them in a car together, she would much rather be with people who felt completely comfortable with.

Brooke took a seat next to Lucas on the sofa and snuggled up next to him

"So I told Peyton that she should take her car and give Mouth and Tim a ride is that cool with you?" Brooke asked Lucas, but already knowing that he wouldn't really mind

"Yeah sounds good so I guess we're riding with Nate and Hales then" Lucas said

"Oh great we get stuck with you too" Nathan said having overheard their conversation

"Hey, what's wrong with us?" Brooke said rather defensively

"Nothing I was only teasing" Nathan replied, he loved winding her up, she was so easy.

This trip was gonna be great, what could be better than spending a week with people she loved, just a week full of uninterrupted fun.

* * *

**Figured we needed a bit of fun in this, so what did you all think? Please review, I was a little disappointed with the number of reviews I had for the last chapter so please review this one. Sorry to keep going on about it but its rather disheartning when people are not reviewing. I will update soon as usual so please keep reading**


	30. How Deep Is Your Love

Nathan carried one of Brooke's bags to the car

"So where did you get the ride from?" Lucas asked looking at the brand new car

"Oh well Dan rang and there it was outside the apartment, he's only lending it to me but still pretty cool ride huh" Nathan said admiring it

Brooke came outside to get Lucas to come and help her with her bags, she had packed all the essentials and whatever happened with the weather she was prepared.

"Hey boyfriend, I've got some more bags inside for you to carry seeing as we have so much space now" Brooke said looking at their ride

"How much stuff do you need Brooke, we're only going for a week" Lucas said wondering how much stuff she really needed

"Only two more, I just packed the essentials" Brooke said turning round and walking back towards the house

"Just the essentials" Lucas said somehow not quite believing it as he went and followed Brooke back towards the house

"So what exactly do you class as essentials?" Lucas said picking up her two bags that just happened to weigh a ton

"Oh you know, clothes, accessories, make-up, products, and other stuff" Brooke replied not really remembering everything she had actually packed

"Well that extra stuff sure weighs a lot" Lucas said as struggled to carry the bags to the car

"Hey give us one" Nathan said as he took one of the bags off of Lucas and carried it to the car

"Brooke sure has packed a lot" Nathan said noticing the three bags belonging to Brooke in the back

"Yeah apparently she has only brought the essentials would you believe" Lucas said rolling his eyes

"I guess we got off lucky then" Nathan joked, "So how do you wanna decide who does the driving?" Nathan asked Lucas

"Rock, Paper, Scissors" Lucas answered not be able to think of any other way

"Sure, on the count of 3…….1……2……3" Nathan said as he revealed paper and he looked at Lucas's hand, Scissors

"I guess you're driving then" Lucas replied "but hey I'll ride shot gun" he added

"Cool" Nathan said as he headed to the driver's side

"We all ready to hit the road" Lucas said looking round at everyone

"Let's do this" Tim said jumping into the passenger's side so he was sitting next to Peyton. Peyton just looked at Tim and rolled her eyes, this was gonna be a long trip.

They had been driving about an hour.

Haley looked over at Brooke, who have been awfully quiet which was rather unusual for Brooke

"Brooke are you ok? You don't look so good" Haley said noticing how pale Brooke was looking

Brooke sat in her seat feeling extremely nauseous

"Nathan we need to pull over Brooke's not feeling too well" Haley said rather worried about Brooke

Lucas turned around to look at Brooke

"What's wrong Cheery?" Lucas said worry etched on his face

The car came to a stop and Brooke jumped out and ran to the bushes where she began throwing up

Lucas quickly followed her and held her hair back

Brooke had finally finished throwing up and got back on the car

"How you feeling Brooke?" Nathan asked

"Better, I guess the morning sickness is still pretty bad, I though I was past the worst but clearly not" Brooke said wishing that the morning sickness was over

"Glad to hear you're feeling better, now let's get going, Luke I think it's your turn to drive" Nathan said getting in the passengers side as Lucas got in the driver's seat

Meanwhile in Peyton's Car

"So Peyton you're single then?" Tim asked

"Yes I'm single, no I'm not interested in you Tim" Peyton replied rather harshly knowing exactly what Tim wanted to know

"No need to be so harsh, god girl what's got into you" Tim said as he edged away from Peyton clearly upset at how easily she dismissed him, he was used to being turned down but that wasn't the point.

"I'm sorry Tim" Peyton replied feeling rather bad for being so cruel to Tim, she just was not in a very happy mood, here she was with Mouth and Tim while in the other guy it was like couple fest, she just felt rather lonely. She never had a problem with being alone before so why now?

They had been driving for 3 hours and Brooke was feeling rather tired, Lucas and Nathan had been talking basketball for like the whole trip, Haley seemed to reading something or other that she couldn't see the name of, and she was bored. Usually on road trips they would play games or do something fun but her boredom was quickly turning into tiredness, maybe it was because she was up so late packing but that wasn't her fault, she should have been given more notice.

"Hales at the next stop can you ride shot gun and Nate drive it's just I would rather have Lucas next to me" Brooke said honestly, she like Haley's company but she was tired and only Lucas would do

"Am I not good enough?" Haley pretending to be hurt

"No its not that I just want him that all" Brooke said rather tiredly

"Sure Brooke" Haley replied, she knew Brooke wasn't being mean, there were just some things that Lucas was better for that was all, just like when only Nathan would do for her

"Luke did you get that, we need to pullover at the next stop" Haley said making sure Lucas had heard

"Sure I think there's a stop just coming up" Lucas replied, why did Brooke want Haley to switch seats, what did she want him for, he wondered.

Lucas pulled the car over and they all switched seats. Lucas slid over next to Brooke

"You happy now Pretty Girl?" Lucas said

"Yeah very happy, now if you don't mind I need my sleep" Brooke said resting her head on Lucas's shoulder

"Is that all you wanted me for, a pillow?" Lucas asked, he wasn't really that surprised she always seemed to sleep better when he was with her so he should have seen that one coming

Brooke just snuggled up closer to him, falling asleep to the soothing sound of Lucas's heartbeat

There had been going along for a fair time and since they had switched places she had hardly heard a word from the back. Haley turned around to see what they were doing, there they were Brooke fast asleep on Lucas's shoulder and Lucas had his arm around her and had his eyes shut although she wasn't sure if he was actually asleep as every since she had known Lucas he had never been able to sleep on car journeys, she never understood why but that's just how he was.

She turned back and rummaged in her bag and turned back to the sight in front of her, she pulled out her camera and took a picture of the two of them

"Hales what are you doing?" Lucas asked opening eyes and wondering why Haley just took a picture of them

"I was just taking a picture that's all" Haley replied

"Yeah but why?" Lucas said thinking it was rather odd

"Well you two just looked so sweet and I figured it could be one of those cute little snaps that we look back in a few years time and remember, plus the vacation begun as soon as we got in the car so we have to remember the trip as well" Haley said

"Must be a girl thing" Lucas muttered to himself

"She's been asleep a while now" Nathan said joining in the conversation  
"Yeah I know my shoulder is beginning to ache" Lucas said, he knew he couldn't move though because he didn't want to wake her, she clearly needed to sleep and he was definitely not going to wake her and have an angry Brooke on his hands

"Yeah yeah you're just trying to get out of the driving" Nathan joked, he didn't mind driving he actually quite enjoyed it and he could see that Lucas was clearly unavailable

"Hey I can't help it if she needs me so she can get to sleep" Lucas said innocently, although he had to say he much preferred having Brooke sleeping against him than driving

"Whatever man" Nathan replied not really believing Lucas

Back in Peyton's car

"Peyton why don't you pull over and let Tim drive" Mouth said feeling a bit guilty as Peyton had done all the driving so far and he couldn't drive so that left Tim

"I'm fine, I actually like driving, it gives me time to think" Peyton replied plus she didn't really want anyone else driving her car especially not Tim.

"Man this road trip is lame" Tim said randomly

"Oh I'm sorry did you want to walk" Peyton said smiling sweetly at him but then focusing back on the road

"No but can't we at least have some decent tunes, this stuffs kinda depressing" Tim said referring to the music Peyton was playing.

Peyton had to bite her tongue before she said something she would regret, sure her music was exactly upbeat but it reflected her mood and she liked it. Who was he to tell her her music was lame, coming from him of all people

"Sure Tim put whatever you like ok" Peyton said although knowing she would soon regret it as before she had even finished her sentence Tim had put on some nonsense.

Brooke had been awake for about half an hour, Lucas was rather glad that he had his shoulder back and had taken over the driving again from Nathan.

"Why don't we have some fun" Brooke said already bored, that sleep had done her the world of good and now she was full of energy and ready to have some fun

"What do you have in mind Brooke?" Haley asked knowing Brooke was always the one to turn to when it came to ideas

"Well how bout a game of I love Brooke because" Brooke suggested and flashed her amazing smile which she knew they could never turn down

"OK that sounds more like fun for you than for us" Haley replied

"Yeah exactly, your problem is?" Brooke asked

"Nothing Brooke, fine we'll play but only because I'm bored and it's something to do" Haley conceded

"So why don't you start tutor girl" Brooke said so excited as to hear why they all loved her

"Fine, I love you Brooke because you have such a bubbly personality and you seem to spread joy wherever you go" Haley said hoping that would do, the thing was she probably could have gone on and list a number of other things but she didn't want Brooke's ego getting any bigger.

"Aw Haley that was so sweet, I love you too" Brooke replied, "Your turn Nate"

"Where do I start Brooke, I love you because you're always there for your friends in time of need, I love the way you put others before yourself and I love the way you have Lucas totally under the thumb" Nathan joked

"I am not under the thumb" Lucas said

"Luke don't even go there" Nathan laughed knowing that Lucas knew he was completely whipped

"OK OK enough, Lucas I do believe it's your turn, now don't you hold back sweetie" Brooke smiled sweetly

"Don't you worry about that, the thing I love most about you Brooke is your heart, they way you let me in and give your heart completely to me, the way you find it in your heart to forgive people even when they have hurt you, the way you just keep giving your love, do I need to go on?" Lucas said rather pleased with himself for making that up on the spot, it sounded rather good he thought

"Lucas that is the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me, I think that'll do for now but I may ask you to carry it on some other time boyfriend" Brooke said with a smile on her face, Lucas always seemed to know exactly what to say to make her go all mushy, he just melted her heart.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please let me know what you think. I know nothing major happened but i figured we could do with some cute little scenes lol. Anyway please review as always and i will update as soon as i can**


	31. Forbidden Attraction

They had finally arrived, the place actually looked stunning, and it was even up to Brooke's standards which said a lot. Nathan was actually surprised his Dad had booked such a nice place, usually Dan only went places which had good gym facilities and a basketball court to practice on, he didn't really care about the other stuff so much so to actually book a place like this was quite impressive.

Brooke rummaged through her suitcase to find her bikini, the sun was shining brightly and there was no way she was going to miss out on valuable tanning time. She put on her bikini and examined herself in the mirror, I still look pretty hot, Brooke thought to herself. When she first found out she was pregnant she had just presumed she would get fat but it seemed that as she kept herself in pretty good shape and exercised regularly that she had no put on much weight and where she had she didn't look fat, just pregnant and there way no way she was gonna hide it. She grabbed her towel and went outside to lay by the pool

"Brooke where do you think you're going?" Lucas asked as he watched Brooke walk past him with her towel around her. How odd, he thought

Brooke didn't even answer him, there was no way she was getting dragged into unpacking and cooking, I mean honestly she had far better things to do and there were plenty of them, it wasn't like her sunbathing made that much difference.

Peyton walked past Lucas carrying some bags

"Judging by what she usually does I am guessing she is probably going to work on her tan so she probably won't want disturbing" Peyton said and carried on her way to her bedroom

"Great, I guess I'll do the unpacking then" Lucas said, he should've known Brooke wouldn't want to help unpack

Tim and Nathan were sorting out the grill as they were gonna cook dinner for everyone on it

"Brooke's looking hot even for a pregnant chick" Tim said whilst looking over at Brooke who was lying on her front

"Tim please don't go round saying that, I don't think Lucas would like the idea that your checking his girlfriend out" Nathan said, Tim had a way of putting his foot in it and he could just see Tim going round saying things like that and getting on everyone's nerves

"What" Tim said looking at Nathan like he was mad "Just look at her man" Tim said nudging Nathan to get him to look, "Can you seriously say that she is not hot?" Tim said

"I don't see Brooke like that Tim, she's my friend and I don't think she would like the fact that you are checking her out" Nathan said, Tim and him had been friends for years and although Tim was a really great friend and always had his back, Tim also made a habit of getting on his nerves and he was definitely doing that this time. Sure Tim could check other girls out but Brooke was different, Brooke had a boyfriend, his brother, Brooke was having a baby, his brother's baby and he was her friend. She was just off limits but Tim had always had a thing for her and just couldn't help himself, Brooke always gave Tim the brush off but that never seemed to stop him. One thing he was sure of was that if Brooke saw how often Tim was checking her out then she would probably not feel as comfortable around him, so for the time being he just had to control him.

Nathan looked around him, he had sent Tim to get some charcoal but he had not come back yet. Nathan looked over at Brooke and there he was standing near her. Typical Tim

Brooke suddenly looked up realising that something was blocking her sun, there was Tim just staring at her

"Tim what are you doing, why are you staring at me like that?" Brooke asked rather confused, was he checking her out?

"Erm………I……"Tim replied, what on earth was he going to say, he hadn't expected her to look up, "I just was looking at your back" Tim said thinking on the spot

"Why what's wrong with my back, have I not put enough sun tan lotion on, I don't want to burn" Brooke said suddenly worried, she wanted a tan she didn't want to burn and have to cover up her back for the rest of the week

"It just looked a little pink" Tim said hoping Brooke would buy it

"Oh do you mind putting some more lotion on my back then, I don't want to peel?" Brooke asked Tim

"Sure" Tim said not believing his luck and grabbing the bottle of lotion

"Hey Tim I need you" Nathan said as he walked up to them

"I'm busy Nate, it'll have to wait" Tim said with the biggest grin on his face

"No it can't I need you to go and get the charcoal now" Nathan said, there was no way he was going to let Tim put that lotion on Brooke, especially knowing what Tim was like, he just wouldn't be able to resist doing something stupid

"But who's gonna put the lotion on me, I don't want to burn?" Brooke said looking at Nathan

"I guess I can if you're desperate" Nathan said taking the bottle from Tim

"Thanks Nate you're the best" Brooke said not really caring who put the lotion on her as long as she didn't burn. By the time they got back she was going to have the perfect tan.

The sun was beginning to go down and the temperate had dropped so Brooke picked up her things and headed back indoors.

"Oh so you are actually joining us are you?" Haley asked

"Yeah I thought I would grace you with my presence" Brooke said smiling innocently at her

"So it wouldn't have anything to do with that fact that the sun's going down so tanning hours are over" Peyton said joining in

"Maybe" Brooke said with a cheeky grin

"Typical Brooke, comes in once all the hard work and chores are done" Lucas said as he put his arm around her

"I'm sorry I promise tomorrow we will spend the whole day together, just you and me" Brooke said hoping to make it up to him as he was clearly a bit down

"I'll hold you to that Davis" Lucas smiled, tomorrow was going to be just perfect, him and Brooke away from everything, just the two of them, exactly what they needed

"So what are the plans for tonight then?" Brooke asked wondering if anyone had any plans

"Nothing really, dinners nearly ready so I guess we will just do whatever after" Peyton replied

Lucas looked over at Peyton, it just felt really weird, sure Brooke and Peyton were trying to be friends again but it was just strange being on holiday with someone who had caused so many problems for them, and yet everyone was acting as if nothing had happened. As much as he wanted to just carry on as if none of it had happened, he just couldn't, too much had happened and he just couldn't forget like the others. He and Peyton had said spoken a total of two times since they had arrived, it was just so awkward, he wished it wasn't but he couldn't change how he felt, he didn't even know if he could trust her yet.

They were all seated around the table having just finished their meal, Brooke sat in between Lucas and Mouth, on the opposite side was Haley, Nathan and Tim and at the end of the table was Peyton, who had Mouth and Tim at the side of her.

"Hey I know lets play I never" Tim said getting excited, he usually didn't get to play and was told to go and do something else so this was his chance to actually get to play.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, I mean things always come out, people get upset and Brooke can't even drink so there's not much point" Nathan replied, whenever they had played someone had got upset as a result, it never seemed to turn out well.

"Please Nate, I never get to play, just this once for me" Tim said trying to pull his puppy dog face but not doing a very good job.

"Let's play, what harm can it do, we pretty much know all of each others secrets anyway and I'll just drink water" Brooke said feeling a bit bad for Tim. She was going to have to have water instead of alcohol and although she was slightly disappointed at not being able to drink in a way she was glad as it meant no drunken confessions, which tended to happen a lot when she played this game.

"I guess we can play then" Nathan conceded

They all moved to the main room and made themselves comfortable on the sofas. Brooke snuggled up closer to Lucas and he pulled a blanket over her so she was nice and warm.

"Its not fair Brooke always gets drunk and she's drinking water" Tim said sadly

"Aw I'm sorry Tim, I know why doesn't Luke drink for me instead?" Brooke said patting Lucas's knee

"Brooke I'll be off my head if I drink for both of us" Lucas said looking at Brooke as if she was mad. There was no way he could drink for both of them

"Unlucky bro, seeing as Brooke has done most things" Nathan laughed, this was definitely going to be entertaining

"OK I'll go first, I've never………been married" Peyton said looking at Haley and Nathan as they both took a gulp

"That was so lame, lets spice things up a bit, I've never………had sex in a Jacuzzi" Haley said looking at Lucas, Lucas took a gulp of drink

"Don't forget you have to drink for Brooke too" Nathan pointed out and he watched Lucas pick up his drink again

"Does it matter if it just happened to be together?" Lucas said hoping to get out of drinking another one

"No you still have to drink" Nathan said as he watched him take another gulp

They had all had a bit to drink by now well apart from Brooke but she was enjoying watching Lucas try to keep up with the others, to be fair he had had to drink an awful lot as it seemed everything someone said Brooke seemed to have done.

"I've…..never kissed Brooke" Tim said sadly, he then looked around at the group and saw every one of them had picked up their drink other than Brooke, he looked at Mouth in shock, since when did Brooke kiss geeks, Tim thought

"Is this some kinda joke?" Tim asked not quite believing it

"Sorry Tim they're all telling the truth" Brooke said feeling rather guilty, she looked at him and he looked so upset. She pulled off the blanket that was covering her and made her way over to Tim, she then kissed him very quickly on the lips and made her way back to her seat. Tim just sat there absolutely stunned, Brooke Davis just kissed him, he had finally kissed her. Nathan turned round to look at Tim, he knew Brooke kissed him because she felt bad but he just hoped Tim didn't get his hopes up.

"Did you just kiss Tim?" Lucas slurred

"Yeah and here's yours" Brooke said as she pulled him closer and planted one on his lips

"Guys do you mind we're in the middle of a game" Haley said not wanting to watch them make out right in front of her

"Fine carry on" Brooke said pulling herself off of Lucas and sitting up in the chair. Lucas seemed pretty out of it, he probably would not be able to make it to bed at this rate, Brooke thought

"I've never been on tour" Peyton said knowing that Haley would have to drink up

"It must be my turn, now let me see, I've never………oh I know, I've never done laundry" Brooke said

They all turned and stared at her as if she was mad

"What? Why are you all staring at me as if I'm some kinda freak?" Brooke asked not understanding why they were all staring at her

"Its just I can't believe you've never done laundry, what about when you were living with Haley or at home on your own or at Lucas's?" Nathan asked

"Erm well when I lived at home the help Rosie did all the washing, then Haley did it when I lived with her" Brooke said

"I have to do hers" Lucas added although having trouble focusing on the people in the room

"Yeah Lucas does mine cos he loves me and knows I hate it, isn't he sweet" Brooke smiled sweetly

"Alright enough before they start making out again" Haley said

"Mouth your turn" Peyton said

"Ok I've never had sex" Mouth said honestly. They all picked up the cups and took a gulp.

Nathan looked over at Tim

"Tim what are you doing?" Nathan asked rather puzzled

"Having a drink" Tim replied simply

"But Tim you've never had sex either" Nathan said honestly

"Oh well thanks for telling everyone Nate, now everyone knows" Tim said rather annoyed that now everyone knew

"No offence Tim but we kinda all knew anyway" Nathan replied as they all nodded their heads

"Well I'm going to bed now" Tim said as he sulked off to bed

"I guess we better end it there then" Haley said

Brooke looked over at Lucas who seemed to have drifted off to sleep

"Nate can you help carry him up?" Brooke asked knowing that he would

"Sure but he better not think I am you and try to kiss me or anything" Nathan joked

"Nah he wouldn't, you don't have my scent" Brooke replied

"Well at least that's something then" Nathan said, "Mouth I'm gonna need your help as well, he's not exactly light" Nathan said

Nathan and Mouth managed to get Lucas up the stairs and dumped him on the bed and Brooke just climbed in next to him, he was so sweet when he slept, he didn't snore thank goodness but he just had such innocence to him when he slept that she just loved. She couldn't wait for tomorrow, just her and Lucas all day long, what more could she ask for.

* * *

**What did you think?????Thanks for all the reviews and please continue to review**


	32. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

"Wake up sleepy" Brooke said as she shook Lucas

"What time is it?" Lucas said groggily still clearly feeling the effects from last night

"It's time for you to go out with your girlfriend" Brooke said cheerfully, she was really looking forward to today

"How could I forget" Lucas said a smile appearing on his face, he sat up and his head was throbbing, he had had way too much to drink that was for sure.

Brooke watched him grab his head, she knew that feeling all too well

"Here you go" Brooke said as she gave him some aspirin "trust me you'll feel better in no time" Brooke added

"Thanks, I could get used to you taking care of him" Lucas said as he swallowed the aspirin.

"Hey don't get too used to it, you should be taking care of moi" Brooke said with a cheeky little grin on her face

"Oh really well I guess I better get up then and start making it up to you" Lucas said as he got up and got dressed

Lucas and Brooke were driving along

"So where exactly are we going?" Brooke asked, Lucas had not said a word about where they were going and she was so desperate to know, she hated not knowing

"You really want to know?" Lucas asked despite knowing what her answer would be

"Just tell me Luke" Brooke said getting rather impatient

"Fine its not anywhere that wonderful but I thought seeing as I know how much you love shopping that we could start the day off doing that and then see what we feel like doing" Lucas said hoping Brooke would like the plan

"I can't believe you're taking me shopping" Brooke replied getting really excited, "You do know that I could take all day don't you?" Brooke asked checking that he was sure he didn't mind shopping

"Brooke I don't care as long as I am with you" Lucas replied

"Aw, there will probably loads of cute baby stuff we could get" Brooke said thinking out loud

"Well actually I was thinking more shopping for you, and then I can watch" Lucas said with a grin on his face

"Oh really, that sounds pretty good to me" Brooke said

Brooke and Lucas had been shopping all day long and even Brooke was getting tired, it had certainly been a long day that was for sure. Lucas's arms ached so badly, he had been carrying Brooke's bags around all day and they weighed a ton.

"So I guess we better head home" Brooke said getting back in the car

"Oh its not over yet, the night is still young and I thought we could have a nice romantic dinner, remember the party you had at TRIC and you asked me why didn't we go out for meals like Nathan and Haley, well I thought I would go one better" Lucas replied

"What do you mean" Brooke asked although she was sure whatever it was it was going to be pretty good

"You're just gonna have to wait and find out" Lucas said knowing she was going to love it

Lucas pulled the car over and stopped in front of this charming little restaurant. He got out and went and opened Brooke's door for her and they headed in to the restaurant, they were seated in a nice secluded corner of the restaurant.

Brooke looked around her, it was absolutely gorgeous, a romantic candlelight dinner for two.

"Lucas this is amazing, I just wish I'd known as I would have dressed up a bit more" Brooke said feeling a bit out of place

"Brooke you look stunning you don't need an expensive dress to show that" Lucas replied

"Well aren't you charming tonight" Brooke replied, he was so romantic, she had thought he had forgotten about his promise to take her out, she should have known he would surprise her when she least expected it

"Hey I can't help it when I have such a beautiful girlfriend" Lucas replied, he was determined to make this an evening she would never forget

"So how did you find this place?" Brooke asked, it didn't exactly stand out, from the outside it didn't look that special, but inside was a different story, it was incredible, it wasn't over the top, and they had candles lit throughout the restaurant adding a more intimate feel to it.

"Well when you were packing your many bags I was on the laptop finding this place" Lucas said, she had been so caught up in her packing she hadn't even noticed what he had been up to

"Oh sneaky……….I love it, you know you're the best don't you" Brooke said as she lent across the table and kissed him gently on the lips

"That's what people say" Lucas said smiling

"People hey, now who would they be?" Brooke asked rather intrigued

"Oh you know, you and my mum" Lucas laughed

Brooke just laughed, for a split second she had thought he was going to say Peyton, she had to admit she was relieved he hadn't said her name, that really would have spoilt the dinner that was for sure

"Oh I nearly forgot" Lucas said as he reached down and produced a rose, "For you my lady"

Brooke just looked at him, he really was pulling out all the stops tonight, although she knew he loved her it still was nice when he actually showed it with romantic gestures like this

"Aw, I really don't think it's possible for me to love you more than I do at the moment" Brooke said as she took the single red rose from Lucas

"Well we'll have to see about that then" Lucas replied, she looked so so so happy, he just wished they could always be this happy. He loved making her smile, laugh, blush, he just loved making her happy. It was like if she was happy then he was too

"I can't decide what to have" Brooke said scanning the menu

"Whatever you want, don't worry about price or anything" Lucas said wanting to make sure the night was just perfect. He had done a few extra shifts at the Café so had a bit extra money and was determined to treat her

"Oh I will don't you worry bout that" Brooke replied looking back at her menu

Back at the house

"So when are Brooke and Lucas getting back then?" Mouth asked

"Who knows, they just said they were spending the day together" Nathan replied

"Yeah they probably will be a while yet" Haley replied, knowing that Lucas was taking Brooke out to dinner as he had told her before they left Tree Hill

"Do you know something I don't?" Nathan asked his wife

"It's none of your business" Haley replied and stuck her tongue out

"Oh you're so in trouble now" Nathan said as picked Haley up and flung her over his shoulder

"Nathan Scott put me down now" Haley yelled

"Not until you tell me" Nathan said

"They've just gone out to dinner Nathan that's it, no big secret" Haley said wanting to put down

"Well why didn't you just say that then?" Nathan asked

"cos I thought I would have a bit of fun" Haley said as she began to hit him on his back to make him put her down

"What the hell are you doing Hales? Stop it now" Nathan said, Haley wasn't exactly strong but she was still hitting him pretty hard

"I'll stop when you put me down" Haley demanded

"Fine" Nathan replied as he dumped her on the sofa

"Where is everyone?" Haley asked as she realised none of the others seemed to be around

"Well we just saw Mouth in the kitchen, I think Peyton's listening to some music in her room or something and Tim well he's in his room I think as well" Nathan replied

"So how bout we move upstairs then" Haley said looking seductively at Nathan

Nathan quickly flung her back over his shoulder and carried her to their room

Back at the restaurant

"That was delicious, thank you Luke for the best night I have had in ages, hell maybe even best date ever" Brooke said looking lovingly at Lucas

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Lucas said simply, as he looked into her eyes, the candlelight was lighting her face perfectly she looked more beautiful than ever before, how did he get so lucky.

"So how much was it?" Brooke asked curious of how much the bill came to

"It wasn't too bad actually" Lucas replied, it was actually a bit more than he had expected but he was not going to tell Brooke that as knowing her she would insist on paying

"I want to pay half" Brooke said, she wasn't stupid, she knew the meal would have come to a lot, the prices were far from cheap and with the dessert on top it would have been rather expensive

"No Brooke, I am treating you today ok, let me spoil you for once" Lucas replied, he was not letting her pay, he liked spoiling her anyway.

"Luke you have done more than enough today, the shopping, the rose, the dinner, at least let me pay something otherwise I will feel bad" Brooke said

"Fine you can pay the tip but only because I don't want you feeling bad" Lucas replied, the tip wasn't too much but at least it would make Brooke feel as if she had contributed something

Brooke and Lucas arrived back at the house

"Where is everyone?" Brooke asked expecting to see them all but yet no one seemed to be about

"No idea, maybe they went out" Lucas said wondering where everyone was

"I've got an idea" Brooke said as she ran upstairs and got some towels

Lucas just stood there wondering where Brooke had gone

Brooke came running back down the stairs with two towels

"Come on, no ones about" Brooke said as pulled him by his hand towards the door

"Brooke won't it be rather cold" Lucas said, the water was probably going to be freezing

"Lucas live a little" Brooke said as she got the edge of the pool, she then proceeded in removing all her clothes and jumping in the pool

"Skinny-dipping?" Lucas said not quite believing she was doing it right there and then

"Yeah now get in" Brooke demanded

"Brooke I'm not sure, I mean what if the others come out, isn't it cold in there?" Lucas said rather hesitantly, how embarrassing would it be for the others to find them

"If you love me then you'll get in this second" Brooke said knowing that he would have no choice now, sometimes a girl has to do what a girl had to do

"Fine but I am holding you personally responsible if we get ill because of this" Lucas said as he stripped off and then jumped into the pool

He swam over to Brooke

"Brooke its freezing" Lucas said

"I no but if I told you that you never would have jumped in now would you" Brooke said smirking

"I guess not" Lucas conceded

"Well we could make each other warm" Brooke suggested

"And how would we do that" Lucas asked although he had a pretty good idea of what she was suggesting

"Well you see if we get close together than we can share our body heat" Brooke said as she made her way to the corner of the pool

Lucas swam after her, he knew exactly what she had in mind.

Haley and Nathan came back downstairs and went to the kitchen to make some drinks

"They still not back yet?" Nathan said rather surprised, it was rather late now and there was no sign of them

"Erm…..the car's back so they must be here somewhere" Haley said noticing the car out of the window

"Maybe they went to bed already" Nathan suggested

Haley just gave him a look saying whatever

"Why don't we go and sit down, I don't know what's going on with everyone, they all just seem to want to be on their own" Nathan said rather confused

Nathan and Haley were sitting in the main room drinking their drinks, the whole house seemed quiet, it was rather weird.

"Nathan did you hear that" Haley said trying to see if she could hear it again

"Hear what" Nathan asked, he hadn't heard anything but clearly Haley had, he tried to listen to hear if he could hear anything

"Shhhh" Haley said trying to listen

"There I heard it again" Haley said

"What did it sound like" Nathan asked having still not heard anything

"I keep hearing like this kind of giggling or something, its coming from outside" Haley said as she made her way to the back door

Nathan got up and followed her

Haley and Nathan made their way out the back door and there by the pool was a pile of clothes

"I think we should go back inside" Nathan said realising what was going on

"Yeah me too" Haley said quickly turning round and heading back indoors

"So I think we know what Brooke and Lucas are up to then" Nathan said

"Yeah" Haley replied not really wanting to think about it

They walked back in the door and there was Peyton

"Hey guys what you up to?" Peyton asked

"Oh nothing really, just went for a walk outside that all" Nathan answered

"Oh what's it like out there I was thinking bout going for a night swim?" Peyton asked

"Freezing" Haley quickly answered

"Yeah its not nice out there at all, the water will be so cold" Nathan said following his wife's lead.

"Oh I guess I will give it a miss then" Peyton said

"Yeah good idea, why don't we watch a movie instead?" Haley suggested, the last thing she wanted was for Peyton to go out there and see what Brooke and Lucas were up to. Even though apparently Peyton was over Lucas apparently it still wouldn't be easy for her to see that and she was sure Brooke and Lucas didn't want her of all people to see them.

"Sure haven't got anything better to do" Peyton said grabbing a seat

Lucas grabbed a towel and pulled it round himself and then picked up the other towel and wrapped it round Brooke

"sssooo coollldd" Brooke's teeth chattered

"Here let's try and warm you up" Lucas said trying to rub her and get her warm, "cold but definitely worth it" Lucas added

Brooke just nodded, who knew you could have so much fun in a swimming pool

The two of them ran into the house to get out of the cold and get a change of clothes on, they burst into the main room and there in front of them was Peyton, Haley and Nathan

"Oh hey we……………erm………….we" Brooke began but nothing was coming to her, what on earth was she gonna say, they were all just staring at the pair of them

"We just went for a quick swim" Lucas said, they may have done a little more than swimming but they weren't to know

"Oh Haley and Nathan said it was freezing when they were out there for a walk" Peyton said rather confused

"It was that's why we are gonna go get dried and changed" Lucas said as he and Brooke made a quick exit from the room and disappeared up the stairs

Peyton just looked at Haley to see if she was not the only one who thought Brooke and Lucas were acting strangely

"Am I the only one who thought that was weird?" Peyton asked them

"You know what Brooke's like, she's always acting strange" Nathan replied not knowing what else to say, he definitely couldn't say what they were really up to.

Brooke came downstairs wearing her sweats and saw Nathan in the kitchen

"Hey Nate" Brooke said as she went to make herself a drink

"Hey, you have fun today?" Nathan asked although he already knew they clearly did judging from the action going on in the pool

"Yeah it was the best, just what I needed, we went shopping and then to dinner" Brooke replied with a massive grin appearing on her face

"and then skinny-dipping in the pool" Nathan added

"What!!!Oh my gosh!!!!!How did you know????" Brooke said suddenly turning to face him. How could he know, Lucas couldn't have told him, he had not even come down, had someone seen them?????

"Lets see, maybe the pile of clothes by the pool kinda gave you away and the giggling and laughter we could hear from the main room" Nathan answered

Brooke couldn't help but turn red with embarrassment

"Oh and you're lucky me and Hales found out as Peyton was coming out for a night swim and we had to convince her that she shouldn't go" Nathan said really rubbing it in

"Are you serious??? I owe you so much Nate, did she buy it or do you think she worked it out when we came in???" Brooke asked, she couldn't believe how close Peyton was to seeing them, it was bad enough that Nathan and Haley had but Peyton was like the worst possible person to have come out. They were seriously lucky

"I think she bought it although she did find it odd that you had gone in the pool after we had told her how freezing it was" Nathan said

"Thank goodness for that" Brooke said feeling extremely relieved that Peyton had no idea what was going on in the pool

"Yeah you got lucky, but Brooke please don't let me catch you and Lucas doing it in the pool, I can't say I want to see my brother and his girlfriend having sex to be honest" Nathan said, it was definitely something that he did not want to see

"Yeah sure it won't happen again, thanks again Nate" Brooke said as she grabbed her drink and headed up to bed, today had definitely been an action packed day.

* * *

**Figured I owed you all a long chapter for all of your reviews so there you go. Hope you all enjoyed it, please review as usual and I will update soon**


	33. Boys

Brooke slowly turned over in her bed to face her alarm clock, it read 11:00, had she really slept in that late, well maybe she was justified to have a lay in considering the activities her and Lucas had got up to that night. She rolled back over to Lucas, clearly she had worn him out too.

"Luke?" Brooke asked to see if he was awake

"Yeah" Lucas answered

"What are our plans for the day?" Brooke asked

"I don't know I guess we could just relax and hang out round the pool" Lucas replied, he really didn't feel like doing much to be honest, yesterday had rather tired him out and he was going to need today to recover and get his energy back

"Sounds good" Brooke said as she got up and went over to her draw, "so what do you think blue or black" Brooke asked holding up two bikinis

"Black" Lucas answered simply although he was sure she would look good in either

"Why not blue?" Brooke asked wondering why he dismissed the blue one so easily

"I don't know you just always look good in black" Lucas said hoping that would do, he really didn't know much when it came to fashion all he knew was that whenever he had seen Brooke wear black she had always looked good

"You're right I do, black it is then" Brooke said tossing the blue one back in the draw

Brooke laid her towel down next to Peyton's

"Hey" Brooke said as she laid down on her towel

"Hey" Peyton replied, for some reason there was still a real awkwardness between them and they just couldn't seem to get rid of it

"Gorgeous day hey" Brooke said trying to make conversation

"Yeah it is" Peyton replied, this was a lot harder than she had thought, now that they had sorted through the important stuff it was just weird, she was so sure it would be easier now but clearly not

"So how is your love life P Sawyer" Brooke asked although not to sure if Peyton would even want to discuss it with her

"Let me see the words non existent come to mind" Peyton replied honestly

Brooke couldn't help but feel rather sad, she wanted Peyton to be happy, and she clearly wasn't on her own. She had lost Lucas and now she had no one, it all seemed rather tragic, why couldn't both of them be happy at the same time, it always seemed to be one or the other, life was so unfair.

"Well what happened with Jake?" Brooke asked hoping that there might still be something there, when Peyton had been with Jake she had been so happy, maybe she could have that again

"Yeah I don't think that's gonna work" Peyton said rather reluctant to talk about it as she knew Brooke had not idea about why things didn't work out between them

"How come?" Brooke asked rather curious now, how could Peyton just say it wouldn't work so easily, she had been head over heals in love with Jake and now she was just dismissing him

"I don't really want to go into it" Peyton said hoping Brooke would just let it go

"Come on Peyton, I thought we were gonna be honest with each other and talk to each other bout stuff like this" Brooke replied pulling a sad face

"I know but its just personal you know" Peyton said still not wanting to go into it although she could tell Brooke was not going to give up

"Peyton we used to tell each other everything, can't you just try and tell me, please, look I am just gonna listen" Brooke said getting rather annoyed about the face that Peyton was holding back

"Fine but you have to promise you won't get mad, you know how I have moved on now" Peyton said wanting to make that clear

"OK I won't get mad although I am not too sure what you're going on about" Brooke replied even more curious now, what did the thing about her moving on have to do with this???

"I proposed to Jake and wanted to move in with him" Peyton began

"Are you serious, that's amazing" Brooke said getting all excited but then remembering that clearly something went wrong as otherwise Peyton probably wouldn't be there with them and would be with Jake instead

"What happened?" Brooke asked curious to know what happened to cause it not to work

"Well it turns out I talk in my sleep" Peyton said

"Yeah we all know that, come on Peyton I have slept in the same bed as you before I think I know that, why would that bother Jake?" Brooke asked not understanding the problem

"He was fine with that, it wasn't the fact that I talked in my sleep it was more what I said which was the problem" Peyton said rather reluctantly, she just hoped Brooke would not over react when she told her

"Why what did you say?" Brooke asked not liking where this was going

"I said I love you" Peyton said

"Well what's wrong with that?" Brooke asked rather relieved, was that all she had said, what was the problem with saying that???

"The problem was I said I love you Lucas" Peyton said trying to look anywhere but at Brooke

"You said you loved Lucas" Brooke repeated trying to focus her head, " So Jake broke up with you and turned you down because you were in love with Lucas. Wow that's pretty messed up" Brooke said. Just when she thought they were past it all something came up like this and just brought it all back up again. Why had she pushed Peyton into telling her, she should have just left it as it was

"Like I said Brooke I've moved on, I don't feel that way about him anymore" Peyton said trying to reassure her friend as it was clear Brooke didn't know what to say or do or think

"I know you did Peyton but this had just brought it all back to me really" Brooke replied, all the hurt, the betrayal, her best friend liking her boyfriend, why couldn't things just stay in the past where they belonged

"I'm sorry Brooke, you did ask me, and I didn't want to tell you cos I knew you would react like this but you kinda gave me no choice" Peyton said just hoping Brooke would understand

"I know" Brooke said simply and just laid there on her towel trying to process it all

After a long silence Brooke then spoke

"So seeing as you say you no longer have feelings for Lucas what's to stop you and Jake getting back together, I mean that was the only thing dividing you two so now that that's gone surely you two can make a go of it" Brooke said optimistically

"I don't know Brooke, I see where you're coming from but I just don't think its that simple" Peyton said sadly, she loved Jake she really did but she had not seen him for so long now, maybe his feelings had changed, maybe hers had, maybe it was just best left as it was

"Nothing is ever simple Peyton but does that mean that its not worth trying for, surely you owe it to both of you to see if it would work" Brooke said, she loved playing matchmaker, so far she had not had much success but maybe that was about to change

"I guess you're right, I'll have a think about it" Peyton conceded

"You do that" Brooke said as she laid back down on her towel

Lucas walked out to the pool and there was Brooke laying down working on her tan again. He quietly crept up on her and picked her up and held her in this arms

"Luke what the hell are you doing, put me down"

"You want me to put you down do you?" Lucas asked mischievously

"Yeah" Brooke replied simply

"Fine your wish is my command" Lucas said as he edged closer to the pool

"Don't you dare drop me in there Lucas Scott" Brooke said noticing how close they were to the pool

Lucas just threw her in, "Oops" he said

Brooke swam over to the edge

"Can you at least pull me out?" Brooke asked innocently

"Sure" Lucas said as he gave her his hand

Brooke grabbed his hand and then pulled him in, how had he not seen that one coming

Lucas swam over to her

"I should have known you would do something like that" Lucas said not quite believing that he had actually fallen for it

"Oldest trick in the book and you fell for it" Brooke laughed

"I guess you got me back" Lucas conceded

Haley came up behind Peyton and laid her towel the other side of her

"Aren't they cute" Haley said looking at Lucas and Brooke messing around in the pool

"Yeah they are" Peyton answered also looking at the two of them

"It must be quite hard for you" Haley said

"I thought it would be but it's actually not" Peyton replied

"How come?" Haley asked, maybe she was being nosy but she wanted to check that Peyton really did no longer have feelings for Lucas, because if she did then she was misleading Brooke and this whole thing was just going to end in trouble. She just wanted to make sure Brooke and Lucas were not going to get hurt

"Well I know I told Brooke that I had moved on but I guess there was still a part of me that hadn't" Peyton began

Haley looked at her rather concerned, this was definitely not what she wanted to hear

"But having seen them together I realised that I no longer feel the same way about him, they are so happy together and are obviously meant to be together and me well I don't know, I guess eventually I will find someone who I am meant to be with" Peyton said sadly. She was happy for Brooke, how could she not be, but she was also rather sad for herself because she didn't have what Brooke had, she didn't have that special someone to love her.

"You'll find someone Peyton I know you will" Haley said rather relieved that Peyton no longer had feelings for Lucas but she also couldn't help but feel sorry for her, she had Nathan, Brooke had Lucas, and then there was Peyton on her own

Peyton just continued to look on at the pair in front of her in the pool, that could have been her with Lucas but the fact was it wasn't and it was never going to be. Her and Lucas were not meant to be, that was a fact, Brooke and Lucas were meant to be, that was also a fact.

It had been a long day and Brooke was just finishing showering, she suddenly turned around, she was sure she had heard something, she peaked her head round the shower and there as Tim

"Tim get the hell out" Brooke yelled, what the hell was he doing when she was in the shower

Tim made a quick exit and as he was going out he bumped into Lucas

"Tim what were you doing in there?" Lucas asked rather confused knowing that Brooke was having a shower in there

"Nothing" Tim said as he hurried of downstairs

Brooke had got her towel and tied it wrapped it round herself as she made her way out of the bathroom

"You're not gonna believe what Tim just did" Brooke said furious with Tim, what was he some kinda perv???

"I just saw him leave, he couldn't wait to get away" Lucas said simply

"I'm not surprised, I heard a noise and there he was Luke, it was like he was spying on me, it was quite creepy actually" Brooke said shuddering at the thought of Tim looking at her while she was in the shower

"I'll have a word with him" Lucas said not liking that Tim had freaked Brooke out

"Yeah you do that and tell him if he ever does that again he is dead" Brooke said still rather angry, it wasn't like it was an accident, he was just standing there watching, she wouldn't usually have minded but that was just plain creepy.

Brooke went to get changed while Lucas looked for Tim

"Hey Nate have you see Tim?" Lucas asked Nathan

"No why what's he done now?" Nathan asked knowing what Tim was like

"Let's just say he was watching Brooke in the shower" Lucas said

"I told him to leave her alone" Nathan said not wanting to believe that Tim had just gone and ignored him

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked rather confused, did Nathan know something

"You know he has always like Brooke Luke, he was checking her out the other day but I told him to leave her alone, I guess when Brooke kissed him the other night it just encouraged him" Nathan said

"Great so Tim has a thing for Brooke, I'm gonna have to talk to him aren't I" Lucas said, Tim just was not going to leave her alone otherwise, Brooke already found him creepy, there was no way she was going to put up with it for the rest of the week

"Yeah I think so" Nathan said, sometimes he just wished Tim listened when people gave him advice. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring Tim with them after all.

* * *

**What did you all think?? Please review as always and I will update soon. Thanks for all the reviews again**


	34. Clearing The Air

Lucas had stayed up late waiting for Tim to come back but in the end he had given up, Tim was clearly avoiding them. At least he would get to talk to him today as they were having a boy's day and the girls were having a girly day. Lucas had got all his stuff together for the day, the girls had already gone shopping, no surprise there, and the boys were going to do manly things, well that was the plan anyway. Lucas walked down the stairs to where the guys were all gathered, including Tim, who was refusing to make any sort of eye contact with him, no surprise there either.

"So let's hit the road boys" Nathan said as they made their way to the car

"Shot gun" Tim shouted as he ran to the car

Clearly he didn't want to sit near him. Maybe he should say something in the car, Lucas thought, then again maybe that would just be awkward and make things worse, it was probably better to do it one on one, he just needed to get Tim on his own, that was the problem.

The girls were driving along on the way to the shops

"So what happened with you and Tim?" Haley asked eagerly

"I really don't know, I was in the shower I heard a noise and looked out and there was Tim just standing there, it was rather freaky" Brooke said

"That is weird, I mean Tim has always been odd but don't think I've ever heard of him doing anything like that" Peyton said

"I know and it got me thinking as the other day I caught him just staring at me when I was sunbathing, but he said something like he thought my back looked pink or something like that" Brooke said

"He totally has a thing for you Brooke" Haley laughed

"Don't laugh Haley it's not funny and I actually kissed him" Brooke said rather annoyed with herself

"I'm sorry Brooke but you have to admit it's pretty funny" Peyton said laughing as well

"Maybe for you, you didn't kiss Tim" Brooke replied, how could they find this funny, this was just plain weird.

They guys finally arrived at their location,

"So what are we doing first?" Mouth asked

"I was thinking some rock climbing" Nathan replied

"Cool" said Lucas rather looking forward to it

"Right let's go get kitted out then" Nathan said as he began to walk off

Lucas saw his opportunity and quickly grabbed Tim's arm and held him back

"Tim I think we need to talk" Lucas said in a rather stern voice

Tim just looked at the ground

"You like Brooke don't you?" Lucas asked

Tim just nodded

"Tim you're creeping her out, you have to stop this" Lucas said firmly

"I can't help it, I just like her" Tim said honestly

"Tim we are your friends but this can't continue, she doesn't feel the same way" Lucas said, he didn't mean to be harsh but it was the truth

"She kissed me" Tim said

Lucas just looked at him sadly, "Tim I hate to tell you this but she felt sorry for you, she was trying to cheer you up, it didn't mean anything"

"It meant something to me" Tim replied refusing to accept what Lucas was saying

"Tim, there is someone out there for you but that someone is not Brooke, you just have to keep looking" Lucas said trying to help him, the guy was clearly in denial

"How do you know, I mean look at you, you've got Brooke, how come you get all the luck" Tim said getting rather annoyed

"I guess that's just how life works, you just have to have faith that you will find that someone" Lucas said honestly

"I guess I should leave Brooke alone, did I really freak her out that much?" Tim asked, he didn't mean to, he just couldn't help how he felt

"Tim Brooke just wants you as a friend but that's it, she was quite freaked out about that fact you were watching her when she was in the shower and to be honest I can see why" Lucas replied

"I guess it was quite weird, I just couldn't help myself, it won't happen again honest" Tim said feeling quite bad

"Good now lets go rock climbing" Lucas said giving Tim a pat on the back, he didn't want to fall out with Tim he had just needed to sort it out before they got back as he had promised Brooke that he would and now that it was all sorted they could all enjoy the day.

Back to the girls

They had been doing some heavy shopping and Brooke and Peyton had stopped to have a drink while Haley had gone into another shop

"Brooke there is something that I wanted to say to you" Peyton began

Brooke just looked at her rather confused, what else could Peyton have to say to her, she wasn't going to tell her that she still had feelings for Lucas was she???

"As you already know it is completely my fault you had to resign as captain"

Brooke just looked at her, what could she possibly have to say about that, at least this didn't involve Lucas thank goodness for that.

"Well I wanted to let you know that when we go back to school I am going to go and see Principal Turner and withdraw my complaint" Peyton said hoping to fix everything she had done

"Peyton its ok, what's done is done and to be honest I doubt it will make much difference" Brooke said, she was not going to get her hopes up, there was no point, she would only end up disappointed, she just have to pick herself up and move on

"No Brooke it was all my fault and I am gonna fix it, and if he refuses to listen then I'll make him listen" Peyton said, she owed Brooke and if this was going to make Brooke happy then she was going to do it

"Thanks Peyton although I wouldn't expect much, he made things quite clear that the captain needs to set a good example" Brooke said remembering what he had said to her

"Well in that case we should have no problem getting you back as captain" Peyton said with a smile on her face

"Thanks now lets go find Haley before she makes a fashion disaster" Brooke said as she picked up her bags and her and Peyton headed back into the store Haley went into

The guys had finished rock climbing and had now decided on paintball, poor Tim had struggled with the rock climbing and Nathan had had to climb up and help him as he was too scared to move anymore.

"So what teams shall we go on?" Nathan asked

"I'll go with Mouth and you can go with Tim" Lucas suggested, it wouldn't have been fair if he and Nate had gone together as they clearly were the fitter two of the group.

"Sounds good" Mouth replied glad that Lucas was with him, he didn't really know Tim and although Nathan was ok they weren't exactly close

"Yeah come lets get these suckers" Tim said, he was so happy he was with Nathan, he didn't want to be with that geek Mouth and it would just have been awkward with Lucas

"Tim just be quiet" Nathan said, this was going to be a long day

Back to the girls

"Nathan is going to love it" Brooke said referring to the outfit she had convinced Haley to buy

"I don't know Brooke, I'm not too sure" Haley said still not convinced that it was her kinda thing

"Trust me Haley, I am an expert when it comes to knowing what guys like, and knowing Nathan he will not be able to keep his hand off you" Brooke said confidently

"I guess you're right" Haley conceded, Brooke did know what she was talking about, she knew far more about fashion than she could ever know, so she was just going to have to trust her on this one

"I wonder how the guys are getting on" Peyton said changing the subject

"I just hope Lucas got to talk to Tim" Brooke replied

"Oh yeah I would have loved to see that" Peyton laughed

"Why do you find this so funny? I just want Tim to leave me alone and stop perving on me" Brooke said frowning just thinking about it

"I mean its Tim Brooke, he is harmless, you have to admit it's quite funny"

"No its not, its weird, you didn't see the way he was just staring at me, like he was obsessed with me, it was really freaky" Brooke replied

"OK OK, I'm sorry Brooke, I guess it is rather freaky" Peyton admitted, she definitely would not like Tim to be staring at her anytime that was for sure

The girls had arrived home, Peyton had gone upstairs to her room and Brooke and Haley had made a start on dinner

"So other than the whole Tim situation you and Luke seem to be doing good" Haley said

"Yeah we're really good at the moment, I can't remember when I was last this happy, we're even gonna start looking for our own place soon" Brooke said excitedly

"Wow Brooke that's really great, I bet you're so excited" Haley said delighted that everything was going so well for the pair of them

"Yeah I mean don't get me wrong Karen has been great but it will be nice having a bit more freedom you know, we could have moved into my house but when I moved in with Karen my parents decided that there not much point in having the house anymore so put it on the market, they just seem to be making my life difficult" Brooke said. Her parents knew she was happy so why couldn't they just leave her alone, it wasn't like it was causing them any harm, but no, they made her leave her home then they bought her another house in tree hill and then they sell it, what was the point.

"Yeah I know what you mean, when I first moved in with Nathan I loved it, it was just so great, no one telling me when to be home by, being able to do what we wanted when we wanted" Haley said remembering back to her and Nathan first few months living together

"I just hope we can find somewhere, the thing is I know Luke's worried about the cost, he hasn't said anything but I can tell" Brooke said

"So you need somewhere to stay which is nice, where you have your freedom and yet is cheap" Haley said summarising it all

"Exactly" Brooke replied

"I might have an idea but I will have to get back to you ok" Haley said she didn't want to get Brooke's hopes up but she had the perfect idea

**

* * *

What did you think???? Thank you for all of the reviews, i was a bit worried that no one was going to review the last one so thanks to those of you who took the time to write a review and please review this one too. Thanks again**

**Lucas4brooke4ever**

**x x x**


	35. Bright Ideas

Brooke and Lucas were laying in bed both glad that they finally got to see each other as they had been away from each other all day

"So did you talk to Tim?" Brooke asked eagerly praying that Lucas had

"Yeah I did" Lucas replied

"And????" Brooke said wanting to know all the details

"It turns out he really likes you Brooke but I think he's gonna back off now, he understands you don't have feelings for him, although he took a bit of convincing seeing how you kissed him the other night" Lucas replied

"Oh thank you Luke so much, I love you you know that don't you? My hero, I wish I hadn't kissed him now, if I had known what I know now I wouldn't have gone near him" Brooke said

"Well its in the past now, so you can stop worrying about Tim, you should have seen him though this morning, he was so funny honestly, it was like he was scared of me, he was doing his best to avoid me at all cost" Lucas laughed

"That's Tim for you" Brooke smiled

Haley/Nathan's room

"Nathan I've been thinking" Haley began not knowing what Nathan was going to think of her idea

"What about?" Nathan asked not knowing where this was going

"Brooke told me tonight that her and Lucas are looking to move out of Karen's" Haley replied

"Yeah so how does that affect you" Nathan said rather confused

"Well you see Lucas is worried about the money, you know what you guys are like, and when the baby comes and everything its going to be rather expensive for them so I had an idea" Haley said finally getting to the point

"And that would be?" Nathan asked rather intrigued on how his wife was going to help them

"Well as we are going to be moving into your old house I was thinking we could ask them to move in with us or if you don't like that there always is our old place which they could have while we live at your old house, so what do you think?" Haley asked feeling rather proud that she had come up with it

"I think it's a great idea, I guess we should ask them tomorrow, I don't see why they would say no" Nathan said rather happy, he just hoped Brooke and Lucas liked the idea

Morning came and Brooke, Lucas, Nathan and Haley were all sat in the main room

"So there is something I want to talk to you about" Haley said, she was rather glad that the others had all gone to get the shopping as it meant they were free to talk

"What is it Hales?" Lucas asked

"Well Brooke you know what you and I were talking about last night well I have an idea how to solve your problem" Haley said

Lucas just looked at Brooke for some kind of idea of what Haley was talking about

Brooke noticed they way Lucas was looking at her and realised she needed to explain what she had said to Haley.

"Oh I just told Haley that me and you were looking to move out" Brooke said

"Anyway so I talked it through with Nathan and its completely up to you but we thought you might want to move in with us into Nathan's old house and if you don't want to do that then there's always our old place as Dan's going to be paying the bills for that so you don't have to worry about anything" Haley said just hoping they would go for it

"Wow that's really good of you guys, I don't know what to say" Lucas said trying to think it all through in his head

"I do lets move in with them Luke, it will be so much fun, just the four of us" Brooke said, this was going to be so great she couldn't wait

"Brooke just hang on a second, we don't want to get in their way" Lucas said rather unsure of the whole thing, sure moving in with them would be great but they got along fine as it was and if they moved in together then they might start getting on each others nerves and getting in each others way

"No no no, that won't happen, its quite a big house and its not like we will all be there all at the same time and it would be nice to have some company to be honest" Haley said

Lucas just looked at Nathan who hadn't said a word

"What do you think bro?" Lucas asked wanting to know what he thought of the whole thing

"I think it's a great idea, I get to spend time with my wife, my brother and my best friend all in one go" Nathan joked

"I guess it does make perfect sense" Lucas said coming round to the idea, Haley and Nathan were clearly fine with having them move in and Brooke seemed to want to move in as soon as possible so there was nothing really stopping them

"I'm so excited, think of all the fun we are gonna have" Brooke said, although her and Lucas would not be living on their own it still was going to be great as there were no curfews, no parental supervision, they were free and yet still had plenty of company

"I'm so happy, now if Nathan ever goes away anywhere I will have you guys to keep my company" Haley said rather pleased, "and we've got people to share the chores with too" Haley added

"Well I wouldn't expect too much, Brooke doesn't do chores, so just me to help out really" Lucas said, the only time he had ever seen Brooke do chores is when she first moved into his mother's house and she had to help out

They all just turned and looked at Brooke, it wasn't any surprise but still, Brooke was definitely unique that had to give her that

"What I can't help it, I'm pregnant anyway" Brooke said hoping that was a good enough excuse

"Brooke that doesn't mean you can't help out, it's not like an illness" Nathan laughed

"Well I could hurt myself or over do it, you don't want that now do you" Brooke said trying to get out of doing any chores, she hated them, she had never really done them but that was beside the point, her hands were definitely not for manual labour

"Hurt yourself on what? A towel? Or a mop?" Lucas laughed, although the fact that she didn't do any chores should annoy him he couldn't help but just find it amusing, she wouldn't be Brooke if she didn't refuse to do chores, it was just part of her.

"You would be surprised" Brooke said trying to remain serious although even she was beginning to find flaws in her own argument.

"Fine I guess it's just us three doing the chores then" Haley conceded, she didn't really mind if Brooke did chores or not, it was not going to make that big of a difference. She was just glad she was going to have some girl company at last, all Nathan talked about what basketball, more sports, cars, video games etc, it was going to be nice to have someone to talk to about the stuff she liked.

Tim, Peyton and Mouth made their way back and unpacked all the shopping

"So what have you guys been up to while we have been gone?" Peyton asked

"Well actually we have been discussing living arrangements" Haley said, she was so excited to tell the other the news

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked, living arrangement?? What were they going on about?

"Well me and Nathan are moving to his old house and Brooke and Lucas are going to be moving in with us" Haley said really excited

"Wow that's really great news" Peyton replied not knowing what else to say, it felt rather weird, the four of them living together, she couldn't help but feel left out, there was a time when she was close with all of them but now she felt like an outsider

"Hey why do they get to move in with you? Why didn't you ask me?" Tim asked Nathan feeling rather annoyed

"Tim no offence but I could never share a house with you for that long, you would drive me crazy, plus they were looking for a place to stay so this was the perfect solution. Don't worry Tim you can still come round and play video games" Nathan said noticing how sad Tim looked, he couldn't help feel bad for him. Tim seemed to look up to him so much as if he was his leader, and he couldn't just turn his back on him.

"I think this calls for a toast" Haley said bringing in some glasses and a bottle of wine

"Hey no fair" Brooke said as she didn't get a glass of wine, instead Haley had brought her a glass of water

"Don't worry I'll make it up to you pretty girl" Lucas whispered in her ear

"Ok to new adventures and more happy times to come" Nathan said as they all raised their glasses

"Cheers"

* * *

**What did you think? Thanks again for the reviews, I will update soon**


	36. Words

Another day of hanging out round the pool

Brooke made her way over to Peyton

"Hey" Brooke said to Peyton

"Hey yourself" Peyton replied

"So have you thought anymore about calling Jake" Brooke asked

"Brooke I really don't want to talk about it" Peyton said, she just wasn't in the mood to go through this all again

"Come on Peyton, you were great together, just call him"

"Would you just leave it" Peyton said getting angry

"Peyton calm down why are you getting so defensive?" Brooke asked rather confused at Peyton's behaviour

"Because Brooke to me it looks like you are just trying to get me with Jake so then I am out of the way and there is no chance of my getting in your and Lucas's way. This isn't about me at all, this is all about you, you are so insecure that you are trying to fix me up with any guy you can" Peyton said bitterly

"Peyton that's not true at all, how can you think that, I just want to see you happy and Jake made you happy" Brooke said not quite believing what Peyton had just said, how could she think that?

"Yeah past tense, I don't know how I feel anymore, I don't know how he feels, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap it's just not in the best of moods today that's all" Peyton said regretting snapping at Brooke

"Don't worry about it we all have our bad days, I'm just gonna go inside for a bit, I won't be long" Brooke said making her way indoors. Peyton had just completely gone off on her and it really hurt, she just needed to find someone to talk to

"Oh Nathan I'm so glad I found you, I need to talk" Brooke said rather it was him that she had found

"Sure what's wrong" Nathan asked rather concerned, anything contained 'we need to talk' tended to mean there was something wrong

"Well you know how Peyton is single?" Brooke said

"Yeah we all know that" Nathan replied

"Well I was just trying to help her and told her she should talk to Jake and she just totally went off on me" Brooke said still rather hurt at how her friend had spoken to her

"Why what did she say?" Nathan asked

"She said I was only doing it so she was no longer a threat to me and Lucas and that I was just doing it because I was insecure, can you believe that?" Brooke asked

"Do you still feel insecure still about it all?" Nathan asked sensing that there might be some truth in it

"Well obviously a small part of me does, how can I not considering everything that has happened, but that's not why I'm trying to help her Nate, its really not" Brooke answered

"I guess I'm still a bit insecure when it comes to Chris even though I know nothing will ever happen between him and Haley. So why are you helping her then?" Nathan asked

"I just want to see her happy you know, she seems rather down and I just want to see her with a smile on her face" Brooke said honestly

"Well there's nothing wrong with that, just don't push her, you can't rush people when it comes to love, you know that, just give her time" Nathan said hoping that he had helped

"Yeah I guess you're right, I'll back off her a bit, it just hurt when she that to me that's all" Brooke replied

"I wouldn't worry about it, I am sure she didn't mean it, now you go out there and have some fun" Nathan demanded, they were on holiday and he was not going to let anyone mope, they were going to have fun and lots of it.

Brooke and Nathan both went outside and joined in with pool games the rest of them were all playing.

Just as they were all going in Brooke grabbed Peyton's arm

"Can we talk?" Brooke asked, wanting to sort things out with Peyton

"Sure" Peyton said

"About earlier" Brooke began

"Look Brooke before you say anything I just want to say I totally overreacted, you were just trying to help and I threw it back in your face" Peyton said

"No Peyton I shouldn't have gone on and on about it, its none of my business, I just wanted to see you happy that's all" Brooke responded

"I know I shouldn't have said what I said about you being insecure and everything" Peyton said feeling bad for what she had said

"No you weren't completely wrong, I guess I am a bit insecure about it all still but I shouldn't interfere with your love life as a result" Brooke replied

"I understand and Brooke I don't mind you interfering some of the time just try not to do it too much" Peyton joked knowing that there was no way Brooke would be able not to interfere in other people's lives. It was just part of who she was.

"I was hoping that you would said that" Brooke replied

"Well I think I've made a decision" Peyton said deciding to tell Brooke what she had decided

"And???" Brooke asked, she was dying to know what Peyton was going to say

"I still love Jake" Peyton replied

"Peyton that's great, are you gonna call him?" Brooke said excitedly but then remembered she said she was not going to push Peyton at all, " I'm sorry you don't have to tell me, its none of my business" Brooke added

"I want to call him but I just can't, not at the moment anyway, I just wish I knew how he felt" Peyton said sadly

"Peyton the only reason you broke up was because you loved someone else, he never loved anyone else, so I am sure he still loves you now" Brooke said optimistically

"Maybe" Peyton replied rather unsure

"P Sawyer have a bit of faith would you, love always finds a way in the end" Brooke said

"I guess I can't argue with that" Peyton replied as the pair of them slowly walked back inside the house

* * *

**Sorry it was rather short, please review**


	37. Oh What A Night!

"So as it's our last night I figured we should all go out and let our hair down" Brooke said

"Cool but where?" Nathan replied

"I saw a club the other day as we drove past, it looked quite good to me" Lucas answered

"There it's all sorted then, better go and start getting ready" Brooke said, tonight was going to be so great

"Yeah Nate can I borrow some of your stuff, last time all the girls seemed to stay away, I think my scent was too strong for them" Tim said

"Sure Tim, but did you ever think maybe it wasn't the smell that made them stay away" Nathan joked

Tim just looked at him confused, clearly not getting what Nathan had just said

"Never mind Tim" Nathan laughed seeing that Tim did not understand what he meant, maybe that was a good thing

The girls were all getting ready in Brooke's room seeing as Brooke had brought so many things, she had hair straightners, curlers, numerous hair products, she had a wide selection of nail polishes, plenty of make-up and a great selection of clothing.

"Ok Brooke what didn't you bring?" Haley asked looking in shock at the stuff Brooke had brought

"You can never be too prepared Haley" Brooke said observing all her stuff

"I guess not" Peyton replied

"So do you guys know what you're gonna wear?" Brooke asked, she loved getting ready and making herself look gorgeous although it wasn't exactly hard

"I was just gonna wear my jeans, my red top and this jacket that Ellie gave me" Peyton said, she liked getting ready with Brooke but she did not care so much about what she wore or making herself all glamorous

"How bout you Hales?" Brooke asked turning to face her

"I have no idea" Haley replied, she couldn't help it, she was just indecisive

"Well lucky for you I'm here" Brooke said proudly

"Oh no you've her started now" Peyton said knowing exactly what Brooke was like

Haley just looked at Peyton confused

"Right I think you should wear this dress, it will look absolutely fabulous trust me" Brooke said holding the dress up to Haley

"I guess I could wear that, are you sure it's my colour?" Haley asked

"Positive, now go put it on, and I'll find you some accessories" Brooke said as she began to rummage through her many things

"So what are you wearing Brooke?" Peyton asked rather surprised Brooke had not mentioned it

"I don't know" Brooke replied

"You're kidding me, you always know what you are going to wear, what's wrong?" Peyton asked sensing something was up

"It's just that I have all these great things but I just feel rather self conscious for some reason, I am fine around you guys and wear whatever I want but I just feel a bit odd, you know me I tend to wear a lot of revealing clothes, I mean is that still ok for me to do or what?" Brooke said she was so confused, was it right to wear the same stuff as she usually did or should she be wearing something different?

"Brooke just wear what you feel comfortable in, if you feel good wearing that kinda stuff then why should you stop, I mean it still fits doesn't it so go in whatever makes you feel the best" Peyton said

"Thanks P.Sawyer, I missed this" Brooke said as she pulled Peyton in for a hug

"Me too" Peyton replied

"So I think I am gonna go with the black dress" Brooke said breaking the embrace

"Excellent choice, you can never go wrong with that" Peyton replied

"Exactly" Brooke replied as she got everything together

"So we all ready to go then?" Mouth asked

"Nearly just waiting on Brooke?" Haley replied

"Typical Brooke, chucks me out of her room and yet she still manages to keep everyone waiting" Luca said

"To be fair she helped me and Haley and did herself last" Peyton said defending Brooke

"Here she is" Nathan said as they watched her come down the stairs

Brooke was wearing quite a revealing little black dress, she had a cute little bag to match her dress and was wearing beautiful gold jewellery.

"Brooke you look stunning" Lucas said

"Thanks, you don't think its too revealing do you?" Brooke asked wanting to hear Lucas's opinion

"Not at all you look amazing" Lucas replied

"I just thought that now maybe I should not be wearing stuff like this that's all, but then Peyton said to me I should wear whatever I want so here I am" Brooke said looking down at her outfit

"Well I think you are gorgeous whatever" Lucas replied as they walked to the car. To be honest he did not care what she wore as long as she was happy, she managed to look beautiful in whatever she wore anyway so it made no difference to him

Nathan and Brooke went to get another round of drinks in while the others danced

"So I see Tim's got lucky tonight" Brooke said looking over at Tim who had some blonde all over him

"She's probably too wasted to realised what he looks like" Nathan joked

"Yeah that makes far more sense" Brooke replied

"Peyton seems to be enjoying herself" Nathan stated

"Yeah with a little help" Brooke smirked

"Lets just hope she doesn't get too wasted, she has to drive tomorrow remember" Nathan said, there was no way he could see Peyton letting Tim drive her car.

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on her" Brooke replied

Brooke was sitting on her own watching the others dance, she just felt a bit light-headed so decided to sit down, Nathan had decided to sit with her but had just gone off to the toilets

Brooke turned when she heard a voice coming from behind her

"Is this seat taken?" the guy asked

"Yeah sorry my friend will be back soon" Brooke replied not paying him much attention

"Well I might just keep you company til they come back" the guy said

Brooke just looked away, she couldn't be asked to argue with him, when Nathan came back he would just get him to move.

Brooke was just sitting there waiting when she felt the guys hand on her leg and it was moving further up, Brooke quickly jumped out of her chair

"Get your hands off me you perv" Brooke shouted

Nathan all of a sudden appeared from behind her

"What's going on?" Nathan asked looked between the guy and Brooke

"He was feeling me up, that's what was going on"

"I think you better leave before I make you" Nathan said as he stepped infront of Brooke

"I don't think so" the guy said and before Nathan could respond the guy punched him in the face

Lucas saw Nathan fall to the floor and heard Brooke scream. He came running over to them, the guy was pummelling Nathan and Lucas dragged him off and restrained him on the ground but not before the guy had managed to whack Lucas in the face with his elbow. Nathan slowly got off of the floor with some help from Brooke and Tim, he had a cut on his head and a split lip but other than that there was no serious damage. Security took the guy away and Lucas went over to Nathan who was being cleaned up by Haley

"He got you good hey" Lucas said as he had a good look at his brother's face

"Lucky punch" Nathan replied

"From what I saw he was all over you" Lucas joked

"He caught me off guard" Nathan replied, no one ever got the best of him

"Whatever you say, so what was that all about anyway, I turned around and see you get punched to the ground" Lucas asked not understanding why Nathan would get in a fight

Nathan took one look at Brooke and then replied "It was nothing", he knew how protective Lucas was over Brooke and it was best if he just kept quiet

"Didn't look like nothing" Lucas said sceptically

"Well it was" Nathan replied again

"Nathan I thought you had got past this whole thing, I didn't think you got in fights anymore" Lucas said rather annoyed at the trouble his brother had caused and got himself into

"It was my fault" Brooke jumped in, she didn't want Lucas annoyed with Nathan and it wasn't like it was that big a deal anyway

"Brooke I hardly think it was your fault some guy decided to punch Nathan" Lucas said not believing her in the slightest

"The guy was feeling me up and Nathan told him to leave or else, and the guy chose the or else bit" Brooke said turning to look at Nathan's face which the bruises were starting to appear on

"Why didn't you just say that bro?" Lucas asked Nathan not understanding why he had lied

"I don't know I just thought it would be easier to not tell you, I know how protective you are of her and I think one Scott brother getting in a fight is enough for one night" Nathan replied

"I guess I should be thanking you then rather than having a go at you for fighting" Lucas admitted. Did they really all think it was going to go and fight the guy? Sure he would have wanted to hit the guy but he wouldn't have done it because Brooke hated him fighting, she had told him enough times by now

"Well that was certainly an eventful evening" Peyton slurred

"Brooke I though you were gonna keep an eye on her" Nathan said turning to Brooke

"I did" Brooke replied

"Well then how did she get like that?" Nathan asked looking at Peyton who was leaning on Tim and struggling to remain standing

"I really don't know, I thought she had stopped drinking" Brooke said honestly, she had given Peyton some alcohol but Peyton had finished that earlier on in the night

"I think the barman served her some shots not that long ago" Mouth spoke up

"Oh well I guess we better get back" Haley replied as they all headed out of the club

"Haley can you drive, I would but I don't think that's such a good idea at the moment and Lucas and Brooke why don't you take Mouth and take Peyton's car and we'll meet each other back at the house" Nathan said as he watched Tim help Peyton into the back of the car

Their night had certainly been an interesting one that was for sure and this time tomorrow they would all be back home, something that none of them were looking forward to.

* * *

**Please Review**


	38. Road to New Beginnings

Lucas shook Brooke to wake her, they had to get up as they were leaving early, he wished he could let her sleep in but they needed to get up and go

"Brooke come on sweetie you need to get up" Lucas said quietly

"Five more minutes" Brooke said and then rolled over

"Brooke you need to get dressed" Lucas said, he knew if he left alone she was just gonna go back to sleep

"I don't wanna" Brooke replied

"You'll just have to go as you are then" Lucas said simply

"Fine I'll get up" Brooke said still half asleep

"Good we're going in five" Lucas said as he carried some more bags to the car

Brooke made her way to the car, climbed in the back, put her pillow up against the window, pulled a blanket over her and tried to go back to sleep, it was far too early to be up especially considering how late they got back last night

Lucas was carrying the last few things to the car

"Hey have you seen Brooke, she's not in our room?" Lucas asked his brother, she had to be round somewhere

"No man I haven't, I'm sure she's around somewhere though" Nathan replied

"Yeah I'm sure I'll find her" Lucas said as he carried on to the car

Lucas bundled all the bags into the car and something caught his eye, he opened the other door and there she was fast asleep.

"So we all loaded up" Tim said rather loudly as he came up behind Lucas

"Sshhh" Lucas replied "Brooke's asleep"

"Oh sorry I didn't know, are we already to go?" Tim said in a quieter voice

"Yeah all packed up" Lucas replied

"Let's get going then" Tim said as he got into Peyton's car

The had been travelling for about an hour

"Are you feeling alright Peyton?" Mouth asked noticing she has not said anything since they started off

"Not really, think I had a bit too much to drink last night" Peyton replied

"Well maybe you should let Tim drive if you're not feeling too good" Mouth said rather concerned, he didn't want her getting in an accident or anything

"I would rather have you drive than Tim" Peyton said simply

"But I have not even" Mouth began

"Exactly" Peyton interrupted

"He can't be that bad" Mouth said looking at Tim sleeping in the back

"I just don't trust him with my car that's all" Peyton replied, Tim was rather unpredictable to say the least.

"Well at the next stop why don't we ask one of the others to drive, I'm sure they wouldn't mind" Mouth said

"Yeah I guess we could" Peyton said, she wished she had taken it a bit easier last night, now she had a throbbing headache and was so tired, maybe she did need to let someone else drive

Nathan switched cars and drove Peyton's while Lucas took over the driving in the other car.

"I don't wanna go home now, back to school and everything, can't we just keep on going" Brooke whined

"Come on Brooke its not that bad, at least we all have each other" Haley replied

"I know its just the whole school still seems to be talking about me, and I am so far behind in my work, I just wish it would all go away" Brooke said

"Brooke if you're having trouble you should have said something to me, I'll help you, and we'll get through it all together" Haley said wishing her friend had just asked her for help

"Thanks Hales I really appreciate it, I've just had so much stuff going on and next thing I knew I was behind in most of my subjects" Brooke said

"Lucas why didn't you help her" Haley said slapping Lucas on the arm

"I tried but then we end up making out" Lucas laughed

"It's not his fault, I just can't resist him" Brooke admitted

"Ok well from now on you come to me if you're stuck, and as for you, well you should know better" Haley said

"Sorry mom" Lucas joked

"Lucas Scott don't you ever call me that you hear me" Haley said raising her book to hit him

"OK OK I'm sorry, I take it back" Lucas laughed, he couldn't help but think that she even sounded like his mother sometimes.

"Good, I guess when we get back we better start packing" Haley said thinking about the move to Nathan's old house

"Yeah I can't wait, as soon as we get in I'm gonna start getting all our stuff together" Brooke said rather excited

"Well while you do "Are you gonna miss ithat I'm gonna go and see my mom as I don't really want her coming home to find all our stuff packed up" Lucas said, he just hoped she wouldn't be too upset, it wasn't like it was anything personal, it was just that they wanted more freedom and they were gonna have to move out sometime soon anyway

"Good idea" Brooke said, she had kind of forgotten about the whole Karen bit, she had just been so wrapped up in the idea of moving out.

"Isn't it gonna be rather weird moving out for you?" Haley asked knowing how close Lucas was with Karen

"I guess but I know I am gonna love living with you guys" Lucas said honestly, there were little things that he was going to miss but he knew that it was just something he had to do.

"Glad to hear it" Haley replied, "So how much stuff do you guys have?" Haley asked, could they really have that much stuff, then again Brooke had brought 3 bags of her stuff alone just for a week

"Well I don't have that much but Brooke's a different story" Lucas answered thinking about how when Brooke had moved into his house and all the stuff she had brought with her

"I can't help it, I just don't see the point in throwing stuff out and a girl needs her stuff" Brooke said not really sure if that even made sense

"If you say so" Haley laughed

Nathan had finished dropping people of and had taken Haley home, he just had to return the car to his dad, not something he was looking forward to. Nathan lightly tapped on the door, in a way hoping Dan was out, but unfortunately no such luck as he heard his dad call "Come in"

Nathan opened the door and made his way towards his dad's desk

"I just came to give you back the keys to the car and I wanted to say thanks for the vacation and everything" Nathan said reluctantly, he hated thanking his dad for anything, it was like admitted his dad had power over him.

"Glad you had a good time and about the car" Dan began

Knowing what Dan was like Nathan interrupted him

"It's still in perfect condition, no scratches, full tank of gas, the works" Nathan said not really caring and saying it as if he was talking to a stranger

"Nathan that's not what I wanted to say, I want you to have it son, just take it, see it as an apology" Dan said

Nathan listened to his dad, it was like he was actually being sincere, maybe Haley had been right about the whole giving people second chances after all

"I don't know what to say" Nathan replied

"Well thank you would be a good start" Dan joked

"Well yeah thanks Dad" Nathan replied

"Now go and get back to that wife of yours" Dan said with his trademark smile

"Yeah I'll see you around" Nathan said as he headed out the door

What was going on with his Dad? He seemed like a different person, no nasty snide remarks or jokes at his family and friends expense, what had happened to his Dad?

Lucas walked into his moms Café and saw her cleaning up

"Hey mom" Lucas said as he walked in

"You're back, did you have a good time?" Karen asked as she pulled her son in for a hug

"Yeah it was great, there's something I need to talk to you about though" Lucas said pulling out the hug

"Sure what's up?" Karen asked

"Well don't take this the wrong way but Brooke and I are moving out" Lucas said as gently as he could

"Why? Have I done something? Is this Brooke's idea?" Karen said so many things running through her mind, Lucas was still in high school and so was Brooke, surely they couldn't be serious

"Mom you haven't done anything, it was a joint decision really, its just that with the baby on the way anyway we were going to have to get her own place and we just felt that we needed a bit more freedom, and it will do you good to have some space for once, you won't have to worry about us" Lucas said hoping he had sold the idea to her

"Well where will you go? How will you afford it? I will always worry about you Lucas, it's my job" Karen said still having trouble contemplating her son moving out

"We are gonna move into Nathan's old house with him and Haley and see how that goes and then eventually we will get our own place" Lucas replied answering all her questions, he knew she worried about him but he just hoped she would see that this was for the best

"What about Dan and Deb?" Karen asked

"Deb is still in rehab, no one knows when she will be out or if she will even want to come back home and as for Dan he actually was the one who offered Nathan the house, he's even paying the bills" Lucas said, he could tell his mother was trying to find a flaw with their plan, but it was not going to work, he was moving out and she couldn't stop him

"I just think it would be easier for both of you if you stayed, I can give you more space Lucas but I'm not willing to budge on the curfews or the rules" Karen said, although she wanted her son to stay she was not going to be held to ransom over it and give in to all their demands

"Mom its not that, we just need to move out, you'll still see me so it's not like its gonna be that much of a change" Lucas said trying to reassure her that they were doing the right thing

"You say that Lucas but you're gonna be busy with your new home, you may see me a lot when you first move in but then you'll see me less and less, I just don't want to lose you" Karen said rather emotional

"Mom that will never happen, you are so important to me you know that, and if I say I will see you then I mean it" Lucas said

"I know, I'm just gonna miss you that's all, I haven't been on my own in years and I guess I just am a little scared" Karen admitted, the last time she was on her own was when Lucas had left with Keith but other than that she had not been on her own since Lucas was born

"Mom you don't need to be scared, you'll love it once we are gone, you can do whatever you want whenever you want and you don't have to worry about bringing people back" Lucas said

"I guess it could be good" Karen admitted, the last person she was with was Keith but then he said he had to go somewhere and he hadn't come back, it was like he had forgotten about her, she thought she meant something to him but clearly she didn't, he hadn't even called or e-mailed, nothing. Maybe getting back into the dating scene would be a good idea after all, she didn't want to be on her own the rest of her life that was for sure.

"See there you go, now how bout I help you clear up here and then we head home" Lucas said glad that his mom had come round to the idea, he just wanted her to be happy, he hated it when she was upset or angry. He offered to help his mom as he knew Brooke wouldn't mind him coming home late, she was busy packing anyway, what harm could it do, after all it was mother he was spending time with.

* * *


	39. Is It Ever Going To Go Away

Brooke had found some empty boxes in the attic and was packing away Lucas's stuff. She figured she should start with his closet as that was a complete mess. She had sorted most of the stuff out but then she came across a box, she opened the lid and inside were pictures of him and Peyton of when they had been together, she thought back to when she found stuff of him and Peyton before, he had said that he kept that stuff to remind him of how bad he screwed up. She could understand that but why keep the stuff from his recent relationship with Peyton, why not throw it out or something, why hide it in his closet as if he didn't want anyone to see it.

Brooke couldn't help but feel tears form in her eyes, why did this hurt her, she had Lucas, Peyton didn't, why couldn't she just be happy? She searched through the box and found a note that Peyton had written to Lucas

_Dear Lucas_

_You make me feel so special, I can't remember when I was last this happy. You are the light in my life and pull me through the darkness. Love you forever_

_Peyton_

_X X X_

She thought she was past all of this stuff with Lucas and Peyton, but yet it still hurt. She closed the lid on the box, grabbed her jacket and left the house, she just had to get out of there, away from all the reminders. It was tipping down with rain but it was like she couldn't feel it, she just didn't care, she felt herself running but she just didn't know where she was going

She soon found herself at Nathan and Haley's door, she stood there for a few minutes and then knocked on the door

Nathan opened the door and there in front of him was a soaking wet Brooke

"Brooke, here come in you're soaking" Nathan said hurrying her in

"Is Haley here?" Brooke asked rather glad to be in the warm as she was starting to feel the cold

"No she just popped out, Brooke you're drenched" Nathan said just looking at the state of her

"I had to get out of there and then I found myself running and here I am" Brooke said

"Here take this" Nathan said passing her a towel, "Where did you have to get out of? What happened?" Nathan asked, something was clearly bothering her, why else would she be out in this weather

"I was packing and I found a box full of Lucas and Peyton things" Brooke said

"I thought you already knew about though, Lucas explained it all" Nathan said not understanding why Brooke was so freaked out

"He did but this box didn't just have that stuff, it had all their stuff from when they were together last, he kept it all Nathan!!! Do you think he still has feelings for her? And why would he put it at the back if he wasn't ashamed of it or trying to hide it from me?" Brooke asked, she hated feeling this way, she hated not knowing, she just needed answers

"I don't know why he kept it from you Brooke, but one thing I do know is that it is you that he loves, not Peyton, you need to get past all of this otherwise you risk messing your relationship up. Brooke you need to talk to him" Nathan said, he really felt for Brooke but she couldn't freak out every time when she didn't even know the facts, she needed to talk to Lucas.

"I know and I thought I was past it but it just freaked me out, I shouldn't have bothered you, I'm sorry, I'll just go" Brooke said getting up, this had been a mistake, even Nathan seemed to think she was overreacting.

"Brooke don't go, lets at least get you a change of clothes hey and I'll drive you back" Nathan said, she was so upset and the weather was terrible outside, he was not about to let her go out like that.

Lucas and Karen arrived home

"I'll go and see how Brooke's getting on" Lucas said as he made his way to their room

"So how are you getting on?" Lucas asked as he opened the bedroom door

He looked around the room, where was she?

"Mom Brooke's not here" Lucas shouted

"Sweetie she's probably just popped out she'll be back soon I'm sure" Karen shouted back

Lucas looked over to his closet and saw the box sitting on the floor. He knew exactly why she wasn't there

Nathan drove Brooke home

"You think I am overreacting don't you" Brooke said before she got out

"A little, I just think you should hear Lucas out before you jump to conclusions" Nathan said, it was rather hard because this was his brother he was talking about, he loved both of them and just hoped Lucas had a good reason for keeping all that stuff.

"I guess I did kinda overreact, anyway I better go and hear what he has to say, thanks again Nate" Brooke said getting out of the car. Nathan always seemed to be there for her and give her advice when she needed it

"Anytime Brooke" Nathan said as she shut the car door. He was glad he could help her, sometimes she just needed a bit of guidance

Brooke opened the door to their bedroom and there was Lucas sitting on the bed waiting for you

"Hey where did you go I was worried?" Lucas asked hoping he was wrong about the reason why she left

"I needed to get out, can we talk?" Brooke asked seriously whilst taking a seat next to Lucas

"Before you say anything I just want to say that I know you found the box" Lucas said

"Yeah I did, Lucas why have you kept it? I understood your reason for keeping all the stuff before, but NOW, why did you keep it Luke and why is it hidden in the back of the closet?" Brooke asked, Nathan had been right she did need to talk to him, he was the only one with the answers to her questions.

"Brooke when I was with Peyton I kept all these things, but I realised I still had feelings for you and Peyton and I weren't really working, I realised it wasn't going to work and it was you that I loved so I put all the stuff in that box and put it at the back of the closet. I didn't want to see reminders of Peyton and my relationship because every time I looked at any of the stuff I knew I was lying to myself, I knew I was with the wrong person. So you see it doesn't mean anything, I should have thrown it out I know but I honestly forgot it was there til I just saw it out" Lucas said honestly

"So you are completely over her? I know I keep asking, I just want to be certain, you looked so happy in those pictures together and that love note from Peyton, it just made me think" Brooke said

"Brooke don't do this to yourself, I am one hundred percent over Peyton and she is over me. I know it will take time to completely get past it all and for you to fully trust me again and I'm ok with that, I made a mistake so you take as long as you need, if you need reassuring then I'm here for you Pretty Girl" Lucas said as he pulled her closer to him

"You always know exactly what to say" Brooke laughed, he just had such a way with words, she didn't know how he did it, his words just seemed to put her at ease. Lucas was right it was going to take a while to completely trust him again but she knew she would eventually, it was just a matter of time.

* * *

**What did you all think? Please review, it only takes a few seconds and I would really appreciate it. I will update soon, please keep reading**

**x x x**


	40. Breaking Free

Lucas finished taking the last box to the car, today was a big day, they were moving out and standing on their own feet.

"I guess that's it then" said Brooke looking at the now empty room, in a way she was rather sad to be leaving as she had actually really loved living there, but she knew this was for the best and it was important for them to be more independent

"I'm coming to miss the pair of you" Karen said holding back the tears

"I just wanted to say thank you so much Karen for putting me up, I hope I haven't been too much trouble" Brooke said, Karen had been so good to her and she actually felt rather bad by leaving and taking her son with her

"I've loved having you" Karen said as she gave Brooke a goodbye hug

"Right we're all set" Lucas said coming back in to say goodbye

"Now you take care both of you" Karen said to them

"We will mom, and you're welcome to come and visit, I love you mom" Lucas said he and his mother embraced

"I love you too Lucas, now go before I start crying" Karen said knowing that if the goodbyes lasted any longer she would be in tears

"Ok I guess we'll see you soon" Lucas said as he and Brooke left the room and got in the car.

"Well we did it" Lucas said as he started the engine

"Yeah we did, feels strange doesn't it?" Brooke replied

"A bit, now lets get going" Lucas responded as they drove off towards their new house. A new chapter in their lives

"So when are Lucas and Brooke getting here?" Haley asked while carrying boxes into the house

"Should be here anytime now actually, they just had to say bye to Karen" Nathan answered

"Good, the sooner we get this house sorted and everything unpacked the better, we can then start having some fun" Haley replied

"Speaking of the devils look who's just pulled up" Nathan said referring to the car with Lucas and Brooke in that had just stopped on the driveway

"Well you decided to show then" Nathan said as he walked up to Lucas as he got out the car. Brooke got out and took a good look at the house, she couldn't believe she would be living there, it was just so surreal. She had been there loads of time before for numerous parties Nathan had and to see Nathan in general but she never thought she would actually live there

"Yeah just had to load up all our stuff, I had no idea how much we had" Lucas said looking back at the car and the many boxes packed into it

"I know what you mean, it's taken us ages to move all our stuff in, so do you need a hand?" Nathan asked presuming that Brooke would not exactly want to have to do all the unloading, she would probably start sorting out her wardrobe or something knowing her

"Yeah that would be great thanks bro" Lucas replied rather glad of the help, at least it wouldn't take as long to unload now

Brooke watched the Scott brothers begin to carry in the boxes, she looked at all the stuff behind her, this was definitely going to be a long day, Brooke thought to herself. She picked up two of the boxes nearest her and carried them in the door

"Brooke what do you think you're doing" Lucas said worriedly as he took one of the boxes off of her

"What does it look like I'm doing Lucas, I'm unloading the car" Brooke said looking at him as if he was stupid, what did he think she was doing??

"No you shouldn't be carrying these heavy boxes, why don't you start putting some of our stuff away" Lucas said, the last thing he wanted was for her to hurt herself in anyway, she needed to be careful. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her

"Lucas I'm not incapable, I can still carry these, there not exactly heavy you know" Brooke said slightly annoyed that he was being so protective, she was only 3 months gone, what on earth was he going to be like when she was 8 months. He had to learn that she didn't need wrapping up in cotton wool, just because she was pregnant didn't mean that she couldn't do stuff.

"I know I just want you to be careful, I don't want anything happening to you because of something stupid that could have been avoided" Lucas replied, he couldn't help it, he just worried about her

"Well can you back off a bit please, I feel suffocated, like I can't do anything without you telling me to be careful or saying I shouldn't be doing this or that, its driving me crazy" Brooke said glad to get it all off her chest

"I'm sorry I didn't realise, I'll back off ok" Lucas replied, he hadn't realised that Brooke was feeling suffocated by him, he thought he was helping not making it worse. He should have known though that Brooke would not like being unable to do certain things, she had always been so independent and she did what she wanted to do, so having him constantly there telling her what she could and couldn't do probably had driven her mad, in fact he was surprised she had not said something sooner really.

"I'm sorry I know you are only doing what you think is best and you're trying to help but I like to do some stuff myself you know, I hate feeling helpless" Brooke admitted

"Well I never meant to make you feel that way, I'm sorry if I did, how bout you carrying on helping us but you just don't carry the heavy ones, does that sound alright?" Lucas asked hopefully trying to compromise

"You've got a deal there Scott" Brooke said as she happily continued up the stairs with her box of things

They had finally finished unloading and were taking a well deserved break when they heard a knock at the door

"Who do you think that is?" Haley asked

"Well I don't think it will be my mum unless she is missing us already" Lucas joked

"Maybe its Peyton or someone" Brooke suggested as Nathan got up and made his way over to the door

Nathan swung the door open and was rather surprised to see his Dad

"Hey son, just wanted to see how the moving in was going" Dan said as he made his way into the house before Nathan even had invited him in

"Make yourself at home why don't you" Nathan muttered under his breath, typical Dan, no manners, maybe he hadn't changed as much as he had thought

"What was that?" Dan asked not quite hearing what Nathan had said

"Oh nothing don't worry" Nathan replied

"So I see you have visitors already" Dan said noticing Brooke and Lucas sitting down

"No actually there our housemates" Nathan said wanting to see how Dan took it

"You never said anything about this to me son" Dan said turning to face Nathan again

"You never asked" Nathan replied smugly just waiting for his dad to freak out in his usual way

"I suppose I should be glad to see my two sons getting on so well and their two beautiful girlfriends living with them" Dan replied

"Its not a problem is it Dad" Nathan said emphasising the word Dad, if Dan knew what was good for him he would just accept the situation

"No son not at all, just came as rather a surprise that's all, pass on my hellos to the rest of them would you" Dan said as he made a beeline for the door

Nathan just watched his dad hurriedly leave, they had managed to shock Dan Scott, that was a first

Nathan went back and joined the rest of them

"Who was at the door Nathan?" Haley asked her husband

"Dan" Nathan replied simply

"What did he want?" Lucas asked rather curious to hear what Nathan had to say

"To see how we were getting on with the moving in" Nathan replied

"See that was nice of him, I told you he had changed" Haley said in a 'I told you so' manner

"Well then I told him that Lucas and Brooke were living here as well and you should have seen his face, he definitely did not see that one coming, I've never seen a guy leave so quickly, oh he said to say hello though just before he left" Nathan said, he couldn't help but laugh at the way Dan had behaved

"He didn't know we were moving in?" Lucas asked, maybe they had all rushed into this, after all it was Dan who was paying the bills and if Dan didn't want them then he certainly did not want to be there

"No but he knows now and he didn't say anything, well he couldn't really but who cares" Nathan laughed

"Are you sure its ok for us to live here then?" Brooke asked rather unsure if this was a good idea and from the look on Lucas's face he was having the same doubts

"Look Dan said I could have the house right, so I get to choose who I want living with me and I want you guys and if Dan doesn't like it then that's his problem" Nathan said, he didn't care what Dan thought, in fact he was more likely to do the opposite to what Dan wanted just to see that look on his face again.

"Fine we'll stay but if he causes any trouble then maybe we are better finding somewhere else or moving back home" Lucas said, he really couldn't be asked to deal with Dan, if he was on his own then he probably would stand up against him but he had Brooke to consider now as well and he was not going to putt her in any danger. He wouldn't put anything past Dan, Dan didn't care who he hurt as long as he got what he wanted, and he was not going to put him or Brooke at risk.

* * *

**So what did you think????? Please review, just want to thank a few people in particular for their regular reviewing**

**Linke, brucas3, dolcegrazia, BrookeandLucas, Brucas2006, hinata-37, soundinmymouth3, BaybeeBlue, iLOVEbrucas22**

**Thank you all so much. please don't stop reviewing as i really appreciate all your comments**


	41. Righting My Wrongs

It was just another day at school, people were beginning to finally stop staring at her and gossiping about her at long last which she was rather glad of. Brooke was at her locker getting her books for her next class, with Haley's help she was slowly managing to catch up and she knew that she needed to start paying more attention in class if she was going to manage with all the work.

Peyton made her way over to Brooke's locker

"Hey Brooke" Peyton greeted her friend

"Hey" Brooke replied happily

"So how's the new place?" Peyton asked curious to see how it was all working out, she still couldn't help but feel a bit left out

"Its good, still trying to get everything sorted so it's a bit of a mess at the moment" Brooke replied

"So I wanted to talk to you about what I said when we were away" Peyton said changing the subject

"We said a lot of things Peyton, can you be a little bit more specific" Brooke laughed

"About cheerleading" Peyton simply replied

"Oh that" Brooke replied, she didn't want to get her hopes up, there was just no point

"Well I went to see Principal Turner this morning and he said his decision still stands" Peyton said, she had hoped that once she withdrew her complaint then he might reconsider but clearly not. She was just going to have to try a bit harder

"I told you he wouldn't, its ok Peyton thanks for trying, I appreciate it" Brooke said as she slammer locker shut, even though she was determined not to get hopes up she couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment

"Brooke its not over yet, its only just begun, don't you worry, by the end of the day you will be back as captain just you wait and see" Peyton said confidently as she walked away smiling. She knew exactly what to do next

Brooke just watched Peyton walk away, Peyton had been really trying to make things up to her and she was so glad they were getting on again. She couldn't help but feel sad for Peyton though because she knew no matter how much Peyton tried to hide it that she was extremely lonely inside.

Peyton walked into the gym and walked up to Lucas and Nathan

"I need your help" Peyton said, this was urgent so there was no time to talk, she needed action

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked, he and Peyton had not really talked in a while, sure they had been away together for the week but it wasn't like they had actually talked much

"I'm trying to get Brooke back as cheer captain but the principal said no even when I withdrew my complaint and so I figured if you and the other guys all refused to play then they would have to let her back as captain" Peyton said, she just hoped her plan worked

"Wait a minute……, you were the one who complained?" Nathan asked, he knew someone had but he had no idea it was Peyton, if he had known he certainly would have done something about it

"Well yeah but that's in the past, look all the matters now is getting Brooke back as captain so are you guys in or what?" Peyton asked looking hopefully at the Scott brothers. She didn't have time to get into the whole thing about her complaining.

"Sure count us in" Lucas said, he still hadn't actually talked to Peyton probably since the broke up but that was just going to have to wait. He was glad that Brooke and Peyton were working on their friendship though, both seemed so much happier now that they were getting along and his friendship with Peyton would just have to wait.

"Great so you'll handle the rest of the team and I'll go and see principal Turner" Peyton replied, she was not looking forward to seeing him again but surely with the basketball teams support now at least she had some leverage.

"Miss Sawyer to what do I owe of the pleasure of your company this time?" Principal Turner asked, he had already seen her once today and yet she was back again

"It's about Brooke" Peyton began

"Look Peyton I have already told you I will not reconsider my position on that matter" Principal Turner interrupted her and said

"Well that's a shame you see because as long as Brooke is not the captain then the basketball team are refusing to play, so if you want them to win that state championship then I suggest you reconsider" Peyton said smugly

"Miss Sawyer I do not like being threatened" Principal Turner replied in a rather aggressive tone

"It's not a threat, I am just making you aware of the situation" Peyton said

There was a long silence, Peyton looked at Principal Turner, it seemed the plan was working, he actually was thinking about it so that had to be a good sign

"Ok Peyton I will reinstate Miss Davis as captain but that basketball team better win their next game otherwise it's all on your head" Principal Turner said sternly

"Oh don't worry they will" Peyton replied as she left his office

Brooke was going to be so excited, she couldn't wait to tell her.

Brooke walked out of her class, she had never concentrated so hard, she was so tired from actually working and yet she still had cheer practice to take. The problem was it was like her heart was no longer in it, although the title captain shouldn't make that much difference the fact was it did to her. Having that title gave her that extra spring in her step, it gave her that extra bit of confidence, it allowed her to in a way rule the school, and now that she had lost the title, she felt lost, like there was no point in cheerleading anymore. She loved it she really did and had she never been captain then it might be different but she had been captain now for quite a while and it was part of her. If she wasn't captain then maybe she didn't want to do it anymore at all, Brooke thought to herself

She turned to head to practice but then saw Peyton running towards her

"I did it Brooke, I did it" Peyton shouted to her

"Did what?" Brooke asked rather confused

"Let's just say you'll need the captain's armband back" Peyton said happily

Brooke didn't know what to say, she jumped up and down with joy and pulled Peyton in for a hug. She really had thought it was a lost cause but Peyton had really come through on this occasion and she wouldn't forget it.

"I love you P.Sawyer" Brooke said, she was just so happy, she couldn't believe Peyton had managed to do it

"Thought you might say that" Peyton said happily

"So how did you do it?" Brooke asked rather curios as to how Peyton pulled it off

"I had a little help from the basketball team and we managed to persuade Principal Turner" Peyton said smugly

"So you threatened him" Brooke replied basically summing up what Peyton had done

"I wouldn't put it like that" Peyton laughed

"Well to be honest I don't care, Brooke Davis is back as captain and that's all that matters" Brooke said as she strode into the gym. And to think just five minutes ago she had been considering quitting, funny how things changed so quickly.

"Squad I have an announcement, actually we have an announcement" Brooke said pulling Peyton next to her

"Thanks to Peyton here Principal Turner has reinstated me as captain again, that is if you'll have me" Brooke said as all the girls leapt up and surrounded Brooke, delighted that she was back as captain. It was amazing what lengths some people went to to help others, so what if Peyton had been the one to cause it all, the fact was she had fixed her mistake and that took guts and determination, and Brooke was glad to have her back as one of her friends.

Nathan and Lucas looked over at the huddle of cheerleaders

"So I guess the plan worked then" Lucas said judging from the scene in front of him. He knew Brooke was just going to be on cloud nine now, cheerleading meant so much to her and losing the captaincy had really hurt, far more than she even let on but at least she had it back now, so she could get back to her usual happy cheery self.

"I guess so" Nathan replied

"Peyton did a good thing didn't she" Lucas said rather pleased that for once Peyton was not causing trouble for them

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves here, just remember that she was the one who caused all of this to happen in the first place" Nathan said not quite believing how everyone was behaving as if Peyton was a hero, in his eyes she was far from it.

"Yeah but at least she fixed it Nate" Lucas said not really getting why his brother was so angry about it all

"That's not the point Luke, Brooke has been put through all of this because of her, if it wasn't for Peyton Brooke would never have lost the captaincy, we all know that, and yet because she got it back for Brooke we are all expected to say how great she was and thank her, I don't think so Luke, the way I see it fixing it was the very least she could do, she has a lot more ground to make up than that" Nathan said as he walked off the court

Lucas just watched his brother leave, he didn't expect his brother to show such animosity towards Peyton, when they had been away there hadn't been any problems and now it was like he had a real problem with Peyton. If Brooke could forgive her then why couldn't Nathan, it just didn't make sense..

* * *

**Hope you liked it? More drama in the next few episodes for those of you who asked for some. Please review x x x**


	42. I'll Be Watching You

"Hey guys I have had the best day" Brooke said as her and Lucas walked in the house

"We heard, its great news Brooke it really is" Haley said glad that her friend was so happy again.

Brooke looked at Nathan, he didn't seem very pleased for her

"Nate isn't it great" Brooke said wanting to hear Nathan's thoughts

"Yeah really great" Nathan replied rather unenthusiastically

"You could be a bit happier for me" Brooke said rather surprised at her friend's reaction, she thought Nathan would be happier for her

"I am Brooke but I just don't see why everyone is treating Peyton like a hero, it's just wrong" Nathan replied honestly

"I know she had done a lot of bad things Nate but she is trying to fix it and if I can forgive her then I don't see any reason why you can't" Brooke said, so maybe had not completely forgiven Peyton but she definitely trusted her a lot more than she did a few weeks back

"You may be able to forgive her so quickly but I can't and I don't think Lucas can either" Nathan said shooting his brother a look

Brooke turned to face Lucas, "Is that true? Do you feel the same way as Nate" Brooke asked Lucas

"Not exactly, I just don't completely trust her that's all, I know Peyton's done something really great and made you happy again and for that I am grateful but it's just going to take a while for me to trust her again"

"See I can understand that but I don't get why you have such a problem with her" Brooke said turning back to Nathan

"I care so much about you and Lucas and I saw how she ripped you apart before, I just don't want to see her hurt you again, I don't want you to let her back in your heart and then her betray you again, I'm just looking out for you both" Nathan replied

"She won't betray me again Nate, she's changed" Brooke simply said

"Brooke you don't know that, and didn't you say that you didn't believe anyone could truly change, look who knows I may be wrong and maybe we can all trust her again but I'm just a bit wary that's all" Nathan said, the last thing he wanted was to see either of them hurt again and he knew Peyton had the potential to try and come between them

"Come here Nate" Brooke said wanting to give him a hug, she knew he was only looking out for her but he really didn't need to be so sceptical of Peyton, she wasn't that bad, people made mistakes, he should know that.

"Right I'm gonna take a shower, feeling rather icky after practice" Brooke said as she pulled away

"Now you tell me, after you hug me" Nathan joked and watched Brooke disappear up the stairs

"So you don't trust her either then" Nathan said now that Brooke had gone

"I've hardly spoken to her to be honest bro, I mean she's fixed her relationship with Brooke but her friendship with me is a different story, I don't know if she even wants to be friends again, I guess we will just have to wait and see" Lucas said, he didn't know what to make of the way Peyton was acting round him, she was civil, but it was like she was blocking out everything that had happened and was treating him kind of like a stranger

"That's weird man, its pretty hard to just ignore everything that has happened, when you think about earlier when she saw us in the gym, she wasn't exactly talkative was she, maybe she just feels awkward around you after it all, and I guess it's a possibility she still has feelings for you so maybe she is trying to ignore them because of her friendship with Brooke" Nathan said trying to make sense of it all

"No she definitely doesn't have feelings for Lucas anymore" Haley said deciding to join in their conversation

"How do you know?" Nathan asked

"Because she told me, and I just know she was telling me the truth" Haley replied

"So I guess that rules that out then" Nathan replied stating the obvious

Brooke had just got out of the shower and she wrapped her towel around her, she looked into the mirror and something caught her eye, she moved her hand to the top of the mirror and felt what it was

"LUCAS GET IN HERE NOW" Brook yelled at the top of her voice

Lucas heard Brooke yell and raced up the stairs to the bathroom as fast as he could

"Brooke, Brooke, what's wrong?" Lucas said as he burst into the bathroom out of breath

"I noticed this thing on top of the mirror and look what it was Luke?" Brooke said passing the device to Lucas

"A camera"

Lucas just looked at it, what was that doing in the bathroom? Who put it there?

"I know, but what's it doing it in here, this isn't some sort of joke is it? Cos if it is then it's not funny" Brooke said actually feeling rather creeped out, had someone been spying or watching them? Who was sick enough to do that?

"Well I didn't put it there and I highly doubt Haley or Nathan did but someone had to, the question is who" Lucas said trying to think about who would put a camera there

"We need to tell the others, I mean that's just one, for all we know there could be more" Brooke said shuddering at the though of it, had someone really been watching them?

"Yeah we better search the house to see if there are anymore" Lucas said rather concerned, he knew moving in here was too good to be true

"Guys we need to talk" Lucas said rather seriously as he walked into the main room followed by Brooke who was close behind him with a rather worried expression on her face

"What's wrong, you guys look so serious?" Haley asked, just looking at them made her feel uneasy, something was wrong

"Brooke was in the shower and she noticed something on top of the mirror and it turns out it was a camera" Lucas said opening his hand to reveal the object

"What was it doing there?" Haley asked rather confused

"We don't know, we were hoping you guys maybe would know but I am judging that that is a no" Lucas replied

"So what are you saying, that someone has been filming us?" Nathan said rather confused, a range of emotions going through him

"And that's just one, imagine if there are more, it's just sick, what kind of a pervert would do that" Brooke said feeling rather uncomfortable

"We have to think of who would put cameras in this house, who would want to spy on us?" Lucas said trying to think logically

"Only one name comes to mind" Nathan replied and they all looked at him, "Dan" Nathan said, they were all thinking the same thing. He would have had access to the house while they were gone, he could have easily put the cameras in place, he was the only one who would be interested in spying on them

"I guess we better pay him a visit then" Lucas said, Dan had gone too far this time, he could tell that everyone felt uneasy now, he should have known that Dan couldn't just leave them alone

"You girls stay here and see if you can find anymore of them and we'll see Dan" Nathan replied anger running through his veins. He couldn't believe that not only was Dan spying on them but that he would put a camera in the bathroom as well, he really was sick.

* * *

**Sorry its rather short, I will update soon x x x**


	43. Time For Answers

Nathan and Lucas burst into Dan's office, who cared if he was busy, this was important and they weren't going to leave until they got answers

"What the hell is wrong with you, you're sick you know that Dad" Nathan shouted before Dan could even object to them bursting in

"Sons I have no idea what you are talking about" Dan said playing innocent

"You know exactly what you have done" Lucas said not believing Dan's act

"Seriously I have no idea, help a guy out here" Dan said

"Does the word camera ring a bell" Nathan said trying to look for some sort of reaction in his dad's face

"Oh sons I am so sorry, I completely forgot about them" Dan replied

"You forgot about them, what the hell were you doing with them?" Nathan demanded to know

"Nathan when your mother was ill and addicted to her pills I set up cameras so I knew where she kept them and that way I could try and help her and throw them all away, I was only trying to help" Dan said

"So you just forgot they were there?" Lucas said still not believing a word of Dan's story, Dan wasn't the kind of person to forget things, especially things like this

"I know it's hard to believe but even someone like me forgets things Lucas" Dan answered

"Well how many are there Dad, and don't even think about lying to us?" Nathan asked

"There is one in most rooms of the house, I will stop by and remove them if you want" Dan said

"No I think you've done enough, we'll find them ourselves" Nathan replied as he and Lucas left

"So do you believe his story?" Lucas asked his brother

"Not a word, he sounded sincere but I just don't believe him, it doesn't add up, he's up to something" Nathan replied, he just wished he knew what Dan was doing

"I know its weird how we go away for a week and come back to a house that has cameras in it, if Brooke hadn't found it then we would be none the wiser" Lucas said just thinking about Dan watching them all

"Let's hope the girls have found them all hey, don't really like the idea of Dan watching us all" Nathan replied

"No me either" Lucas said, he hated Dan having any idea about what was going on in their lives or what they were doing.

Back at the house

Haley and Brooke had been searching every room for any sign of a camera and they had found another 6

"Do you think that's it?" Haley asked hoping they had found them all

"I hope so but I would rather check again just in case, just the thought of Dan watching us gives me the creeps" Brooke replied

"I know what you mean, he's my father in law but he makes me feel so uncomfortable, I guess we should be grateful we have found out about them now rather than later" Haley said trying to look on the positive side of things

"Yeah can you imagine him watching every little thing that we do, hopefully Luke and Nate have sorted it out with him" Brooke said wondering how Lucas and Nathan got on with Dan.

Nathan and Lucas walked through the door

"Oh we're so glad you're back" Brooke said running to Lucas and pulling him into a big hug

"Hey that's a nice welcome, I should go and see Dan more often" Lucas joked

"What did he have to say?" Brooke asked looking at the two brothers

"Turns out we were right, it was definitely him who put the cameras in, but they weren't for us" Lucas replied

"There were for my mum, he reckons he was trying to help her and remove her stash of pills" Nathan added

"You're kidding" Haley replied rather shocked

"Unfortunately I'm not" Nathan replied

"So did you find anymore cameras cos Dan said they were all around the house?" Lucas asked hoping the girls had found some

"Yeah we found another 6 but we are going to keep checking just to be sure" Brooke replied, she wanted to be sure that Dan was not able to watch them anymore

"Ok well we'll give you a hand" Nathan said

They spent the whole night searching everywhere and finally went to bed when they were convinced there were no more cameras. None of them slept well not being able to shift the uneasy feeling that the incident had left them with. Trust Dan to do something like that, they should've realised Dan hadn't changed, he was just too smug.

* * *

**So sorry for it being so short, i had meant for it to be longer but it didn't turn out that way. I will add the next chapter very soon considering how short this one is. Please review x x x**


	44. Unwanted Visitors

Brooke had just got out of the shower when she heard the door go, all the others had gone out so it was only her in the house

"I'm coming" Brooke yelled as she made her way down the stairs with just a towel wrapped around her

Brooke opened the door and there standing in front of her was Dan

"Hello Brooke" Dan said with his usual smug look

"Hey Mr Scott, I'm sorry but Nathan and Lucas are out" Brooke said going to shut the door but Dan held the door open

"That's ok I'll wait" Dan said as he stepped into the house and looked Brooke up and down

"Now's not really a good time" Brooke said still standing there in her towel and feeling rather uncomfortable, she could feel his eyes on her and it really freaked her out

"Oh" Dan said looking down at what she was wearing, "Well I'll just wait here then"

"Ok I'll be down in 5" Brooke said nervously as she headed back up the stairs, after what Dan had done with the cameras and knowing his past she really didn't think it was a good idea leaving him alone in the house, who knew what he would do.

Brooke threw on a pair of jeans and a top and pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail, she then hurried back downstairs to what Dan was up to.

There was Dan just sitting on the couch exactly where she had left him

"So can I get you a drink Mr Scott?" Brooke asked trying to be as polite as possible after all it was her boyfriend's father even if he didn't like his own father

"I helped myself and Brooke please call me Dan, Mr Scott sounds so formal" Dan said as he took a sip of his drink

"Oh ok Dan, I really don't know how long they will be, they could be a while yet" Brooke said hoping that he would get the hint and leave

"I don't mind waiting plus I've still got you for company" Dan said smirking away

"Oh if you're sure you don't mind" Brooke said trying not to show that she was bothered by him staying

"So Brooke how are you and Lucas?" Dan asked

"We're really good" Brooke replied simply, she didn't want to go into too much detail especially with Dan, he had no right to know

"I'm glad to hear it, so how far long are you now?" Dan asked

"Erm…..about 3 ½ months now" Brooke replied, what was this 20 questions? Why did he want to know so much about her and Lucas.

"Still rather early then, so are you looking forward to being parents?" Dan said

"Yeah it's really exciting, but I am also rather scared" Brooke answered honestly

"I know that feeling well" Dan said

"Yeah I guess you do" Brooke replied thinking about how Dan had run off when Karen was pregnant

"So you're enjoying living here then?" Dan asked

"Yeah its great, thanks for letting us live here by the way, it's a gorgeous house" Brooke said, she was beginning to get rather annoyed with all the questions, but Dan Scott was not someone you messed with so she was just going to have to wait for the others to get home as he certainly didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon

"My pleasure glad you appreciate a place like this, you see people like you and I have a taste for the finer side, we understand the value of things, unlike most people in the world" Dan said whilst looking at a picture of Haley

"I guess we do" Brooke said noticing he was clearly talking about Haley when he said unlike most people, she didn't understand his problem with Haley, she had thought that things were sorted and that he had finally accepted her. But judging from this he was definitely not her number one fan. Did he not like Haley because she wasn't rich like him? Haley was a lovely girl and even though she didn't have loads of money that didn't affect who she was, Brooke couldn't ask for a nicer friend than Haley, she always put others before herself.

"So is Lucas doing ok?" Dan asked changing the subject

"Yeah he's doing fine but you should really be asking him" Brooke said not really wanting to answer for Lucas, if Lucas wanted Dan to know how he was then he would tell him himself.

"Sorry, I better get going, just tell them I called would you" Dan said as he got up and headed to the front door

Brooke just watched Dan get up and leave, she hadn't seen that one coming, she had thought he was going to stay until the others got back. At least she could feel a bit more comfortable now Dan was gone

Nathan, Haley and Lucas made their way in with all the shopping

"Hey guys you took your time didn't you" Brooke said glad they were finally back

"Yeah sorry about that, traffic was a nightmare" Lucas replied as he put his bags down on the counter

"Well I could've done with you earlier" Brooke said rather annoyed though that they had taken so long

"Why what happened earlier?" Nathan asked as he unpacked some of the bags

"I had a visit" Brooke replied

"From who?" Haley said thinking it was someone exciting

"Dan" Brooke replied

"What did he want?" Lucas asked eagerly, what was Dan doing round here?

"I had just got out of the shower and I told him you were out but he insisted on waiting, he made me feel really uncomfortable." Brooke answered

"Why what did he do?" Lucas asked, his father was such a piece of work and he definitely didn't like the idea of his dad and his girlfriend alone together

"He just kept looking at me in my towel and I went and got changed and he had helped himself to a drink and then he just asked me loads of questions about us, me, you, the house, it was just really weird" Brooke said

"That's Dad for you" Nathan said, he dad just continued to anger him more and more

"I told him it was not a good time and that you would be a while but he insisted on staying, I couldn't get rid of him. I thought he was never going to leave and then he asked how you were Luke and I said you were fine but he should be asking you, and then he said he better be going and to tell you he called" Brooke said retelling what had happened.

"He just won't take a hint will he" Lucas said, he couldn't believe that his father behaved like that, he made him feel so ashamed. He hated the fact that Dan made Brooke feel so uncomfortable, why did his father have to be such a jerk

Haley had gone back to the car to get some more bags so Brooke realised she should say something to Nathan about what Dan had said, she was glad Haley was not in the room as she would probably be quite hurt that Dan still wasn't keen on her. Although it shouldn't matter to her, the thing was that Haley had tried with Dan and thought that he had finally accepted her, it would really hurt her if she knew what he really thought.

"Nate Dan said something else, I know Dan's been acting as if he approves of Haley but he gave me the impression that he didn't like her" Brooke said

"Are you sure you didn't misunderstand him?" Nathan asked hoping she was wrong

"I don't think so, he was saying how me and him were alike and how we appreciated the finer things in life unlike some and he was looking at a picture of Haley when he said that" Brooke said telling it as she saw it

"Haley's gonna be really hurt" Nathan said not knowing how to tell his wife

"Nathan I know this may sound silly but maybe its best if you just don't say anything, why let Dan upset her" Brooke said, she usually disagreed with holding things back and keeping secrets but on this occasion it just seemed one of those things which didn't need to be said

"You're right there" Lucas said, one thing that Brooke had said had bothered him, her saying about how Dan and her were a like, they were nothing a like, one he loved, the other he hated. Brooke had a good heart, Dan was just pure evil, there were not similarities.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to keep it quiet for now" Nathan added, he didn't like keeping things from Haley but he was not going to let his dad upset her unnecessarily, it wasn't fair on her.

Lucas just stood there leaning on the counter, why did Dan have to interfere, why couldn't he leave them all alone and let them live their lives. He didn't like Dan for a number of reasons and now he had a few more to add to the list, he didn't like the way Dan had made Brooke feel so uncomfortable and he didn't like how he was asking her so many questions about them all, it was none of his business. And lastly he didn't like the way Dan wouldn't accept Haley as Nathan's wife, after all this time he still would not consider her part of the family or good enough for Nathan.

* * *

**Please review, I figured i would put the next chapter up as the last chapter was so short so if you didn't review the last one can you at least review this one. Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter btw. Hope you are all enjoying it**


	45. Surprise

Another two weeks had gone by and they were all still getting used to living together, and they had finally begun to get used to each others living habits.

Lucas was going through the mail and found a letter addressed to him, he opened it up unsure of who it was from.

_Dear Lucas_

_I am writing to you as I'm in trouble and need your help. Please do not tell your mother about this as I do not want her to worry. I have attached an address to this letter if you wish to find me. I am sorry about the way I left and I know I owe you all an explanation, I hope you can forgive me. The last few weeks I have been in a very dark place and have got myself into trouble, I owe some people some money and you know I wouldn't usually ask but I really need you to lend me some money, I will pay you back I promise but I need to get these guys off my back_. _Sorry to worry you and burden you with my problems but I have no one else to turn to and I know you will come through for me._

_With All My Love_

_Keith_

Lucas reread the letter a couple of times, unsure of what to think. Keith hadn't rung or e-mailed or made any contact since he had left and now out of the blue this appeared.

Brooke walked in and saw Lucas reading a letter

"Who's it from?" Brooke asked noticing that whatever it said certainly had Lucas's attention

"Earth to Luke" Brooke said waving her hands at him to get his attention

"Oh sorry Brooke what were you saying?" Lucas said moving his attention away from the letter

"I asked who's it from" Brooke replied pointing at the letter in his hand

"Keith" Lucas said looking back at the letter

"Well that's great isn't it" Brooke said getting excited but then noticing the worried look Lucas had on his face

"Yeah it is great but he's in trouble" Lucas said rather worried

"What do you mean in trouble?" Brooke asked hoping that Keith was ok

"Financial trouble, he needs my help" Lucas replied

"I can help out if you want" Brooke offered, she had quite a bit of money now saved up, it was more than enough for the baby so she could spare some, after all it was for Lucas's uncle, he was family

"Brooke I can't ask you to do that, its not fair" Lucas said refusing her offer, that was her money, they were going to need that for when they got a place of their own and for all the baby stuff they were going to need and all the bills they were going to need to pay

"Look I know how much Keith means to you and if I can help then I want to ok, just let me help" Brooke said, she didn't want Lucas to shut her out, she wanted to help, he always seemed to think he had to solve things by himself but he didn't anymore, he had to know that he had her supporting him

"He said he would pay it all back, its just that he owes some people money" Lucas explained

"Luke its ok I am just glad I can help somehow, so how do we get this money to him?" Brooke asked rather unclear on the details

"I'm gonna take it to him" Lucas replied

"Are you sure that's a good idea" Brooke said not liking the sounds of it, if Keith was mixed up with some bad people the last thing she wanted was for Lucas to get involved

"I don't have much choice" Lucas replied, he didn't want to go but he had to help Keith out, he couldn't just leave him, who knew what those guys would do to him.

"Well at least let me come with you" Brooke suggested, there was no way she was letting him to this alone, he needed someone and she wanted to be that person

"Brooke I'd feel much better if you stayed" Lucas responded, there was no way he wanted Brooke getting brought into whatever mess Keith was in, she was better off staying here

"Do you not want my company?" Brooke asked rather hurt that he didn't want her to go, she just wanted to feel part of it, it was like he wouldn't let her in.

"Brooke its not that, I love your company but this mess Keith is in sounds rather dangerous and I don't know what to expect. I have enough to worry about with Keith and I just don't want to have to worry about your safety, I would feel happier knowing you were back here" Lucas said honestly

"But Luke if it's really as dangerous as you seem to think then I don't want you going either, especially not alone, does your mum know anything about this?" Brooke asked

"No, it says not to tell her, I wish I could tell her but if Keith really is in a mess then to be honest I don't want my mum seeing him like that. I know you don't want me to go but I have to do this, I owe it to Keith"

"There must be another way" Brooke said trying to think of a way that Lucas would not have to go

"I wish there was, I'm gonna miss you like crazy" Lucas replied, he hated the thought of leaving her but what choice did he have, at least she would still have Nathan and Haley so she wasn't alone.

"Not nearly as much as I'm gonna miss you" Brooke said hugging him for dear life, she didn't want him to go, she didn't even know how long he was going to have to go for, she just wished there was an easier way.

"What's going on in here?" Haley asked noticing how Brooke and Lucas were hugging and Brooke looked rather emotional

"Lucas is going away" Brooke replied

"Away?" Haley asked very confused

"Keith sent me a letter and he needs my help so I'm going away for a bit to help him out" Lucas said explaining the situation

"Why does he need your help?" Haley asked

"He owes some people some money" Lucas said

"So why do you have to go, do you even know how long you're going for?" Haley asked

"It's the only way I can give him the money, I will go for as long as it takes, I just want to get him sorted and back to himself. My mom still loves him and I want him to come back with me, its just what she needs" Lucas said

"Luke did you ever think that maybe he hadn't contacted anyone until now and that he had stayed away because he doesn't want to come back?" Haley said, sometimes the truth hurt and she didn't mean to be harsh but it was a possibility

"I guess I'll soon find out" Lucas said hoping that Haley was wrong

"So what did your mom say about the letter?" Haley asked knowing that Karen probably would be delighted that Keith finally got in contact

"She doesn't know and she's not going to, he doesn't want her to know about any of it and I'm gonna respect his wishes" Lucas replied convinced he was doing the right thing

"Are you sure that's such a good idea, I think Karen has a right to know" Haley said not sure that Lucas was doing the right thing

"I'm doing what I think is right Hales, I won't be gone long hopefully and it will all be sorted" Lucas replied

"So you're going on your own then?" Haley asked

"Yeah he is, I tried to convince him to let me go but he refused" Brooke said before Lucas had the chance to talk

"Luke you need someone with you, why don't you take Nathan with you, I'm sure Brooke would feel better if you had him with you" Haley said looking at Brooke

"Yeah Luke that's a great idea, I would feel so much better knowing you had someone with you" Brooke said honestly, Nathan would totally have Lucas's back as well if any trouble started.

"I would rather he stay with you, especially the way Dan has been sniffing around lately" Lucas said, he still had not forgotten about that, sure Brooke and Haley could take care of themselves, they were far from helpless it was just with Nathan there he knew they were that extra bit protected.

"Luke would you stop worrying about me and think about yourself for once, I don't want anything happening to you" Brooke said obviously still worried

"Well if you won't take Brooke or Nathan or your mom then you're gonna have to take me" Haley replied, there was absolutely no way she was letting Lucas do this alone and she could tell Brooke felt the same way

"Haley don't be silly, I will be fine on my own, i don't know what I'm gonna find when I get there" Lucas said, he really didn't need anyone else to worry about, this was his uncle and his mess

"Exactly even more reason for you to have some company, Luke between the three of us we are not letting you go alone, so you either take one of us or you don't go, simple" Haley said and folded her arms, she had to be firm with him, he was just being pig headed, he needed to know when to accept help

"Fine you can come but only if you clear it with Nathan first and secondly you have to do as it say" Lucas replied, he was not having Haley doing anything that put her in danger whatsoever, in his eyes she was just coming along to keep him company on the road trip

"Deal" Haley said glad she got Lucas to finally give in and let her go, she knew Nathan would be ok with it, in fact he probably would have wanted to go himself but Lucas had made it very clear that he wanted Nathan to stay with Brooke so that's the way it was going to be

Brooke was so relieved at least now Haley was going Lucas had someone looking out for him and wasn't so alone anymore. She knew Haley would watch out for him and make sure he didn't do anything stupid so that made her feel much better.

Lucas wasn't sure exactly what he as going to find but he knew he had to prepare himself, Keith had said in the letter that he had been in a dark place, and in the past when that had happened Keith had resorted to drink, never a good idea. So he was just hoping that Keith would be in a fit state and that he could just pay the guys Keith owed and that would be it. But knowing his luck it was never going to be that simple, there was bound to be a problem somewhere along the line. Although he had wanted to go just himself he was slightly relieved that he had someone to share it with, the car journey would at least be a lot less lonely now. And he was glad that Brooke still had Nathan there with her, as knowing her she would be worried enough about him and she was going to need someone with her and to take her mind of things. Despite everything being now sorted Lucas couldn't shift this funny feeling he had, none of it seemed right and he just couldn't understand why he felt the way he did.

* * *

**You like????Please review**


	46. Miss You Nights

Today was the day, Lucas and Haley were going off in search of Keith. She had hoped something would happen so they wouldn't have to go, but no such luck.

"So I guess this is goodbye then" Lucas said walking up to Brooke, he could see that she was already about to burst into tears, he wish he could stop her feeling like that but he had to go.

"Please don't go" Brooke pleaded, she had grown so attached to Lucas the last month or so, they had been inseparable, the worst thing about him going was that she had no idea when he was going to be back

"You know I don't want to but I have to" Lucas replied equally as hurt as she was that he was leaving

"I am going to miss you so much" Brooke said fighting back the tears, damn hormones, why was she so emotional, he may only be away for a few days and she was acting as if she wasn't going to see him for months

"Not as much as I'm gonna miss you" Lucas replied trying to remain strong

"Now you call me everyday to let me know that you're ok" Brooke said

"I will" Lucas replied

"And I'll be there to remind him" Haley said

"You better take care of her Luke" Nathan said

"Don't worry I will, we'll be back before you know it" Lucas said optimistically

Both couples hugged and exchanged their kisses goodbye

Brooke couldn't help but burst into tears when Lucas got in the car, Nathan just pulled her to him hoping to calm her down, it wasn't just the fact that he was going away that made her cry, it was the thought that it might be dangerous and something might happen to him. She wouldn't know what to do without him

Lucas didn't want to look in his mirror at Brooke and Nathan as he knew if he looked it would break his heart and he wouldn't be able to leave her. He had to be strong, do this for Keith and then he could come back and get back to normal

"Thanks Hales for coming with me" Lucas said now rather glad of the company, this was going to be harder than he though and he was relieved he had a friend with him

"No problem that's what friends are for" Haley replied knowing that Lucas was glad she had tagged along

"Right lets go then, the sooner we go, the sooner we can come back" Lucas said as he started the engine and drove off

Brooke just watched the car drive away, she could still feel the tears trickling down her cheeks. Sure she loved Keith and she knew how much he meant to Lucas but why did he have to drag Lucas into his mess, it wasn't fair. Nathan stood there with his arm around Brooke, he wasn't sad like Brooke was but he was going to miss Haley like crazy, he knew that Lucas would look after her though. He could hardly object to her going, she would have gone whatever he had said and someone had to stay with Brooke.

"Don't worry they'll be fine" Nathan said trying to reassure Brooke knowing exactly what she was worrying about

"I hope you're right" Brooke said still not convinced.

It had been an hour since they left and Brooke was eating some breakfast at the table as Nathan walked in

"You ok now?" he asked relieved that she had stopped crying and seemed to be a bit more upbeat

"I guess, it's only been an hour and I miss him already though" Brooke admitted, she couldn't get her head around how dependent she was on him now, she never thought that that would happen

"I know the feeling, how about we take our minds of it though and do something fun" Nathan suggested knowing that they needed to stop dwelling on it as it was doing neither of them any good

"Like what?" Brooke asked

"I don't know how about something like miniature golf" Nathan said, he had only ever done it once when he was little so at least it was something different

"I guess we could do that, sounds harmless enough" Brooke replied, when she wanted to do something fun she usually went shopping or clubbing or drinking or to shoot some pool, but this was different, different in a good way

"Great lets go as soon as you finish that then" Nathan said referring to her bowl

"No its ok we can go now" Brooke said pushing her bowl away from her

"Brooke Lucas wouldn't want you to not be eating right, so finish it up and then we will go" Nathan said pushing the bowl back towards her

"You're really gonna get on my nerves you know that" Brooke joked

"Tough" Nathan laughed

Haley and Lucas were on the open road

"You're thinking about Brooke aren't you?" Haley asked noticing how quiet he had been

"Yeah I just hate thinking of how upset she was when we left" Lucas replied

"Brooke will be ok, she's got Nathan, now stop moping and lets put some tunes on" Haley said as she turned the music on

"I can't help it Hales, you saw her face" Lucas said unable to shake the picture of Brooke's face from his head

"I know but I am sure her and Nathan are having fun as we speak and she would not want you to be feeling so down, so get a grip and lets have some fun" Haley said trying to cheer him up

"I guess you're right, I'll cheer up I promise" Lucas replied

"I win, I win" Brooke shouted jumping up and down with joy

"You just got lucky that's all" Nathan said

"Yeah you just can't accept that I beat you fair and square" Brooke said really rubbing it in

"You're enjoying rubbing it in aren't you" Nathan said glad that she was finally smiling

"Hell yeah, it's not everyday that I beat Nathan Scott at something" Brooke said enjoying the moment

"That's true" Nathan replied

"Who knew miniature golf could be so much fun" Brooke said rather liking the game now that she had won

"Yeah so much fun" Nathan said sarcastically

"You just don't like it cos you lost" Brooke said smugly

"No I just prefer more manly activities" Nathan said

"Ok then why did you suggest it?" Brooke asked

"Because I thought you would like it" Nathan replied

"Of course so this was all for me" Brooke joked

"OK OK so maybe it wasn't just for you, but it is nice to see you smiling again" Nathan admitted rather relieved to see her enjoying herself

"Yeah I have to admit I have really enjoyed myself, thanks Nate" Brooke said

"My pleasure" Nathan replied

"I know I'm not meant to be thinking about them but do you mind if we go back, we don't want to miss them if they ring the house" Brooke said, she couldn't help but think about it

"Sure" Nathan said, he didn't want to admit it but he actually hadn't been able to stop thinking about Haley either

It was rather late and they had finally arrived at their destination, they had decided to stay in a motel and then they would go and see Keith tomorrow

"So you better go and call Brooke otherwise I wouldn't put it past her to come and find us" Haley joked

"Yeah she probably would as well" Lucas laughed as he grabbed his cell and dialled Brooke's number

Brooke heard a cell ring and rang over to where she had left it, praying that it was Lucas

"Hello" Brooke said

"Hey Pretty Girl" Lucas replied

"I'm so glad you called, I'm missing you so much" Brooke said

"As if I could forget to call you, I'm missing you too" Lucas said sadly

"So are you there then?" Brooke asked

"Yeah we are staying in a motel and we are going to try and find him tomorrow morning" Lucas said

"Well tell him you can't stay too long as you need to come home to me" Brooke joked

"Don't worry I will, so what have you and Nate been up to?" Lucas asked

"We went miniature golfing, and guess who won?" Brooke asked rather excitedly

"Well I am guessing from your tone that you did" Lucas laughed glad she had fun

"Yeah I kicked his butt, Nathan thought it would be good to take out minds of you leaving" Brooke said

"I had the same with Hales, apparently I was moping" Lucas laughed

"You were moping? Over leaving me?" Brooke asked rather touched that he was missing her as much as she was missing him

"Of course" Lucas said

"I love you" Brooke said just wanting to tell him how she felt again, you could never say it too much

"I love you too, I guess I better get some sleep now but I'll call you again bout lunchtime" Lucas said

"Night boyfriend" Brooke replied

"Night Pretty Girl" Lucas said in return and he then hung up

Nathan walked back in the room and saw Brooke looking rather down

"What's wrong Brooke?" Nathan asked trying to find out what had made her feel so down again

"Lucas just called" Brooke replied

"That's a good thing isn't it" Nathan said puzzled

"Well yeah but it just reminds me how he's not here" Brooke said

"Brooke you can't get upset every time he calls, he'll stop calling if he knows you're getting upset about it. Just try to remain positive" Nathan said

"I know, it's just a one off, I'll be fine next time" Brooke replied

"Good" Nathan replied

"I'm going to go bed now I think" Brooke said

"Yeah that's probably a good idea" Nathan said noticing how worn out she was, probably from all the crying she bad been doing.

Brooke laid in her bed just wishing Lucas was there beside her, little did she know Lucas was laying in his bed thinking the same thing about her.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review**


	47. Bump In The Night

Brooke sat upright in bed, she tried to turn on the light but it was no working, someone was trying to get in the house, she could hear them at the door. Brooke made a beeline for Nathan's room, he would know what to do. Brooke burst into his room and shook him to wake him up, how could he possible be asleep

"Nathan, you need to get up" Brooke said nervously as she shook him

"Brooke go back to bed" Nathan said tiredly and rolling back over

"Nathan someone's trying to get in to the house" Brooke said shaking him again  
"You what" Nathan said realising what she had just said

Nathan rolled over to flick the switch but as Brooke had found it wasn't working

"I think there's a power cut but Nathan someone is trying to get in" Brooke said panic clear in her voice

Just then they heard someone moving downstairs

"I think they're in, Brooke get in the closet now and don't come out til I tell you ok" Nathan said picking up his baseball bat which he kept behind his door

He heard the footsteps coming up the stairs, Nathan got in position and waited for the door to open. Brooke stood in the closet absolutely terrified, someone was in the house, they had actually broken in, why did this have to happen now, when Lucas wasn't there, she wished he was there more than ever, she needed him to tell her everything was going to be ok. Sure she had Nathan but she wanted Lucas, who knew how dangerous the person was, they could have a knife or a gun, anything, there could even be more than one, what would they do then, she couldn't rely on Nathan to solely protect her.

Nathan could hear the footsteps getting closer, he had told Lucas he would look after Brooke and that was exactly what he was going to do, he wouldn't let anything happen to her, no chance. He could feel his fingers tremble, he was terrified, who knew what would happen when they tried to get in to his room. He had never been in this situation before, he didn't want to kill anyone but he had to protect himself and Brooke. He steadied his baseball bat as he saw the door begin to open. It was the moment of truth.

The door opened and Nathan was about to swing the bat at them when suddenly a bright light was shone in his eyes, he couldn't make out the figure.

"Son" the voice said

"Dad?" Nathan asked rather unsure

"Are you ok?" Dan asked lowering the light so it was no longer shining in Nathan's eyes

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked rather confused as he lowered the bat

"The whole town has had a blackout and I thought I would come and check on you all" Dan said

"So you broke in?" Nathan asked not believing the actions of his father

"My key didn't work" Dan replied

"That's because we had the locks changed" Nathan replied not rather glad that they did, they didn't want him walking in when he felt like

"Well I just wanted to see that you were all ok" Dan repeated

Nathan suddenly remembered, Brooke was still in the closet

"Brooke you can come out" Nathan called but nothing happened so he went over to the closet and opened the door and there was Brooke curled into a ball, Nathan poked her and Brooke swung for him thinking he was the intruder but then she caught sight of Nathan's face.

"Did you get them?" Brooke asked eagerly as she got out of the closet

"Hey Brooke" Dan said, Brooke suddenly turned to face him, what was he doing there? Had he helped Nathan? Where was the intruder?

"Dad was the intruder" Nathan explained having seen that she looked rather perplexed

"We thought you were a burglar or something" Brooke said trying to work out why Dan was there

"I'm sorry you thought that, I didn't mean to scare you" Dan replied

"You're lucky I didn't hit you" Nathan said although rather annoyed that he didn't get to as he had been waiting for an excuse for a long time

"Glad to see you were prepared at least, so where's Haley and Lucas then?" Dan said looking around the room, Brooke had been in the closet so where were Haley and Lucas?

"She and Lucas have gone on a trip" Brooke answered

"Oh anywhere interesting?" Dan asked

"Not really, they won't be gone long though" Nathan said, there was no way he was going to tell Dan were they had gone, they was just bound to cause trouble, Lucas sure as hell would not want Dan to know that was for sure

"That's nice for them, so it's just you and Brooke then" Dan said to his son

"Yep" Nathan replied

"Well I guess I'll be going now that I know you are all ok, the power should be back shortly but until then here's a torch, send Lucas and Haley my love when you speak to them" Dan said rather smugly as he handed Nathan the torch

Brooke just looked at Nathan, why was Dan breaking into the house in the middle of the night

"That was weird" Nathan said once he was sure Dan had gone

"Nate I know he is your dad and everything, but why was he breaking in?" Brooke asked not understanding why Dan would do that

"I don't know, he said he wanted to see we were all ok after the power cut but I don't buy it" Nathan said sceptically

"I didn't even realise there was a blackout til I thought someone was breaking in" Brooke replied honestly

"That's the point, it does not make sense, and I think we can handle a blackout, we're not five anymore" Nathan said, there must have been another reason why Dan broke in.

"Nate if its ok with you do you mind if I stay with you tonight, its just I don't really want to sleep on my own" Brooke said knowing he wouldn't mind, after thinking someone else was in the house she just didn't want to be alone.

"Sure there's plenty of room" Nathan said patting the other side of the bed, he could tell she was quite freaked out by it all and he was actually rather glad she was staying with him as at least he knew she was ok and would not be worrying about her.

"Thanks, I wish Lucas was here" Brooke said sadly

"I know but you've got me" Nathan said hoping that he would do

"I guess you'll just have to do" Brooke joked and climbed into the other side of the bed, at least with Nathan sleeping on the other side of the bed she could actually feel safe.

Morning came and Brooke made her way to the kitchen, Nathan had got up early as usual and gone for his morning run.

"How was your run?" Brooke asked noticing he was back already

"It was good, cut it a little short today though, so you sleep well?" Nathan replied

"Not too bad, it took me a while to get to sleep but once I was out I was fine" Brooke responded

"Good, I spoke to Haley this morning" Nathan said

"Did you? How was she, is Lucas ok?" Brooke asked, even though she had only spoken to him last night that wasn't the point, she needed to know how he was

"They are both fine, they were just heading out to the address Keith gave him" Nathan replied

"Oh I'm glad they are ok, did you tell them to ring me later?" Brooke asked making sure that Lucas would not forget

"Yeah I did but they already knew, Lucas is going to call you later and let you know how everything went, I told Haley about the thing last night" Nathan said, he still couldn't stop thinking about why Dan would break in, in the middle of the night, it didn't make sense

"What did she say?" Brooke asked

"Even she thinks Dan is up to something" Nathan said, and that meant a lot as it was Haley who was the one who had been defending him up until recently

"Well I hardly think Dan is going to tell you the real reason he was here" Brooke said

"No I know, my dad's hardly one for the truth that's for sure" Nathan said, Brooke was right, Dan was not going to just admit the truth and say why he was really there, the reason he had given didn't even make sense, even Dan must have been able to see that

"I was thinking that maybe today we could just watch some dvds and hang out here" Brooke suggested

"Sounds good, but Brooke I know Dad freaked you out last night but don't be scared to leave the house just because you're worried he will break in again" Nathan said, he knew Brooke well enough to know when she was worried or trying to hide her fear

"I would just feel better if we stayed in that's all" Brooke said, after Dan breaking in last night who was to say he wouldn't try again, maybe he was looking for something, who knew

"Ok but tomorrow we are going to school as normal" Nathan said

"Fine" Brooke replied as she stuck in a DVD

Haley walked out to the car where Lucas was waiting for her

"So you ready to go Hales?" Lucas asked as she shut the door

"Yeah I just spoke to Nathan" Haley said

Lucas looked at her and could tell something was bothering her

"Is something wrong?" Lucas asked

"No….well…kinda………yeah, it's just someone broke in last night to the house" Haley said, before she could continue Lucas interrupted her

"Are they both ok? What happened?" Lucas asked anxiously

"They are both fine just a little freaked out from the sounds of it, anyway it turns out it was Dan" Haley said wondering what Lucas would make of it all

"What do you mean it was Dan?" Lucas said quite confused now

"He tried to get in but we had the locks changed didn't we, so anyway he broke in, apparently he wanted to check we were all ok as there was a blackout" Haley said unconvinced of Dan's explanation  
"He broke in just to check on us" Lucas said not buying it either

"I know it doesn't make sense does it, Brooke was rather freaked out so she stayed in Nathan's room, turns out Dan was lucky Nathan didn't hit him with the baseball bat he had" Haley laughed

"Now that I would have liked to have seen" Lucas laughed, poor Brooke though, she probably really needed him and was terrified, and yet here he was miles away and no idea when he would be back

* * *

Hope you like it. Please review, just wanted to say thank to a few people that i didn't mention last time, **CheerandBrood323, ****OTH GURL, ****Lovepink2much**


	48. Realisations and Bad Feelings

Lucas and Haley pulled up at the address that had been attached with the letter.

"Do you mind waiting here?" Lucas asked, he needed to see Keith on his own, he needed to know why Keith had just left his mom, he had thought they were happy together but clearly Keith wasn't after all, he needed to know why.

"No you go ahead" Haley said understanding that this was between Lucas and Keith

"Thanks, I shouldn't be too long" Lucas said as he got out the car and made his way to the front door, the house wasn't too bad, it wasn't great but it wasn't bad either. The grass needed cutting and the house needed a lick of paint but nothing major. Lucas knocked on the door, he had so many things to say to Keith, where was he even going to start. No one answered so Lucas knocked again, maybe he was out, Lucas thought.

The door swung open

"Did you forget your key?" Keith said before fully opening the door, "Lucas what are you doing here?" Keith asked seeing his nephew on his doorstop

"What am I doing here?" Lucas asked not quite believing Keith had just asked him that, "You told me to come" he added,

"I don't know what you're talking about Luke" Keith replied

"Fine if that's they way it's gone be, way to welcome me Uncle Keith" Lucas said rather disappointed at the way his uncle at greeted him

"No please come on in Luke" Keith said stepping aside so Lucas could come in

"I guess I could spare 5 minutes" Lucas replied, he had come all this way, he might at least hear him out

"So how are you and your mum?" Keith asked now seated on the couch

"How do you think she is Keith, you said you loved her and then you just walk out, you never call or anything" Lucas said, how could Keith treat his mom like that

"I did love her, I didn't mean to hurt her Luke honestly, I had no choice" Keith replied

"Whatever" Lucas replied, if he loved her he wouldn't have left her, she had cried so much and spent days, even weeks expecting him to walk back through the door

"So are you still with Brooke?" Keith asked

"Well I am now, we split up briefly, but that's all sorted, we're even having a baby and living with Nathan and Haley in his old home" Lucas said not going into too much detail, he hadn't come to talk about himself and his life, he had come to talk to Keith

"That's great Luke, you must be thrilled" Keith said happily, he was so glad Lucas was happy

"Keith although this is nice why don't we get to the reason why I am here" Lucas said not in the mood for a chit chat

"Yeah why are you here?" Keith asked

"I can't believe you won't just admit it, you're in trouble aren't you, you owe people money" Lucas said annoyed that his uncle was so in denial

"I owe a bit but nothing serious, how did you know anyway?" Keith asked

"So you don't need my help, then why did you tell me you were in trouble?" Lucas asked not believing that he had come all this way

Just then the door swung open

"Keith I'm home" Jules shouted as she opened the door

"Jules, Keith what the hell is going on here?" Lucas said standing up and looking at Jules

"Luke its not what it looks like" Keith said also standing up

"Oh because to me it looks like you left my mum to be with Jules, and to think I used to see you as my father, you're just as bad as Dan" Lucas said as he stormed out the house and got back in the car

"You're never gonna guess what happened?" Lucas said as he slammed the door shut

"I saw her" Haley said simply, she hadn't seen that one coming

"I wouldn't be surprised if Dan behaved like this, but Keith, I just can't believe him" Lucas said in disbelief

"There must be an explanation" Haley said, she had known Keith for a long time and this wasn't like him

"He didn't even need any money Hales, we came all this way for nothing" Lucas replied, how could his uncle make him come all this way and then just deny needing his help, he had never seen this side to him before

"What so he's not in trouble?" Haley asked trying to take everything in

"No well not as bad as the letter made out, maybe he just wanted me to see him and Jules together" Lucas said, at that moment in time nothing could surprise him

"No I am sure he didn't want that" Haley said refusing to believe that for a second

"Well it doesn't matter now does it, mom had a lucky escape" Lucas said just wondering how his mom was going to take the news that Keith was with Jules.

"I don't understand, I thought he loved Karen" Haley said, none of this made sense

"Me too, guess he had us all fooled, why don't we stop and get a drink before we hit the road again" Lucas suggested, he needed to think and try and take this all in

"Sure" Haley replied

Haley and Lucas sat in a bar having a drink

"I think I'm gonna go outside for some fresh air" Lucas said getting out of his chair

"Do you want me to come with you?" Haley asked rather worried about Lucas

"No but thanks, I just need to be on my own for a bit" Lucas said as he headed towards the door

Lucas stood round the side, he just needed somewhere quiet to think.

"Hey you" a voice shouted

Lucas could hear it but just ignored it

"I'm talking to you" the voice said

Lucas turned around realising the guy was talking to him

"Oh sorry" Lucas said not meaning to be rude

"Give me your wallet" the guy said

"Look I don't mind helping you out but you don't need to do this" Lucas said trying to reason with him

"Give me your money or I'll take it the hard way" the guy said aggressively

"I'm not gonna give you my wallet, just let me help you" Lucas said, he was not giving in to this guy, it would just encourage him to do it again

Lucas saw a fist flying towards him and before he could react the fist had connected with his face, Lucas felt himself hit the ground and then felt the guy kicking him and then it all went black.

Haley sat there staring at her drink, Lucas had been gone ages where was he? He wouldn't have just left her. Haley grabbed her bag and left the bar, he had to be round somewhere. She couldn't see him out the front maybe he went round the back. Haley made her way down the side when she caught sight of a body laying still on the ground. It couldn't be Lucas could it, Haley thought just praying that she was wrong and it was someone else. "Lucas" Haley yelled as she ran over to the body, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Lucas was laying there unconscious in front of her. She quickly pulled herself together and listened for a pulse. He had a pulse at least that was something, she got her cell out and called for an ambulance, she just hoped it wouldn't take too long.

Brooke and Nathan had just finished watching another movie

"Lucas should have called by now" Brooke said looking at the clock

"He probably just lost track of time" Nathan replied, she worried far too much

"No he said he was gonna call me and he wouldn't forget, something's wrong" Brooke said rather worried now

"Brooke you're being silly, he'll call, now just sit down and put another movie on would you" Nathan replied

"Fine but I'm gonna call him first" Brooke said grabbing her cell

"Good and then you can finally stop worrying over nothing" Nathan replied

Brooke dialled Lucas's number………………it went straight to voicemail. Brooke was now even more worried

"Brooke what's wrong" Nathan asked seeing her worried face

"It went straight to voicemail" Brooke answered

"Well maybe he was just out of area or it went flat" Nathan suggested

"Trust me Nate, something is wrong" Brooke said, she didn't care what Nathan said, something was definitely up

"Ok so just say you are right, what can we do about it?" Nathan said

"You ring Haley" Brooke said

Nathan rung Haley's cell and then after a few seconds closed his cell

"Let me guess, voicemail?" Brooke said, she knew something was wrong, she just knew it

"Yep" Nathan replied even he now was beginning to think Brooke was right and that something was wrong

"See I told you, didn't I tell you something was wrong" Brooke said, it was one thing for one of them not to answer but neither of them were answering.

"Brooke that does not prove anything, like I said, they could just be out of area, now we are just gonna watch another movie and wait for one of them to call ok?" Nathan said trying to take control, they couldn't overreact and panic when they didn't know what was going on, they were just going to have to wait.

Brooke reluctantly took a seat and pressed the play button

Haley sat in the waiting room, she still had not heard how Lucas was. She then realised she needed to call Nathan and Brooke, she had turned her cell off when she had got in the ambulance and had completely forgotten, she was just so worried about Lucas. She made her way out into the corridor and found a pay phone. She hoped Nathan and Brooke were in, she heard the phone begin to ring and just prayed someone picked up.

Brooke heard the phone ring and leapt out of her seat and dived for the phone.

"Hello" Brooke said anxiously desperate for it to be Lucas on the other end

"Brooke" Haley said

"Haley we've been trying to get hold of you" Brooke said rather relieved

"Brooke there's something I've got to tell you" Haley said very seriously

"Hales what's wrong, is it Lucas? Is he ok? What's happened?" Brooke asked picking up on Haley's serious tone

"He's been attacked" Haley said

"Please tell me he's ok Haley" Brooke said on the verge of tears

"I don't know, I'm waiting to hear" Haley said honestly

"I can't lose him Hales I can't" Brooke said breaking down in tears, what if he died? She couldn't go on without him, she needed him

Nathan saw Brooke burst into tears and took the phone from her whilst pulling her close to him

"Hales its me, what's happened?" Nathan asked trying to keep a calm head

"Nathan you need to get to the hospital, Lucas has been attacked, he was unconscious when I found him and no ones told me anything since I got here" Haley said, she needed Nathan here now.

"We'll be there as quick as we can, Hales just be strong, I love you" Nathan said as he hung up the phone

"Brooke we need to get to the hospital, don't worry Lucas will be fine" Nathan said as he guided her towards the door and picked up his car keys.

Brooke couldn't speak, no words could sum up how she was feeling at that moment in time.

* * *

**Hey I did say there would be quite a bit of drama coming up lol. Hope you enjoyed it, please review x x x**


	49. Emotions Running High

Chapter 49- Emotions Running High

Haley stood in the waiting room hoping for some news

"Are you here for Lucas Scott?" the doctor asked walking into the waiting room

"Yeah I am" Haley said eagerly, she had to know he was ok

"Are you family?" the doctor asked

"I'm his sister in law" Haley replied hoping that was close enough

"Well he sustained quite a blow to the head which knocked him out and he has some major bruising where it looks like he was repetitively kicked but other than that there is no real damage. He should wake up anytime now, if you follow me I will take you to his room" the doctor said

"Thank you so much" Haley replied just so relieved he was ok

Haley sat by Lucas's bed, what had happened to him? Why did someone attack him? If only she had gone with him then none of this would be happening

Brooke and Nathan ran to the hospital main desk and got Lucas's room number. Brooke was so desperate to see him, he had to be ok, he just had to be. She ran to his room and there he was just laying there in his hospital bed, then she caught sight of Haley sitting next to him.

"He's ok Brooke" Haley said

"Are you sure because he doesn't look very lively?" Brooke asked still rather worried

"He should be waking up anytime now the doctor said, he's just got some bruising and took a nasty blow to the head, other than that he is fine" Haley said noticing how worried Brooke still looked

"How did it happen?" Brooke asked just staring at Lucas

"I don't know, I just found him" Haley said wishing she had a better explanation, hopefully Lucas would be able to shed some light on it

Brooke just nodded and took a seat the other side of Lucas's bed

Haley looked at Brooke and then at Nathan who was standing at the door

"I'm just gonna go and get something to drink, do you want anything?" Haley asked wanting to let Brooke have some time with Lucas

"No I'm fine" Brooke replied, although the truth was she was far from FINE, she thought she was going to lose him, how could she possibly be fine after thinking that. She laid her head on Lucas's chest just hoping he would wake up soon. She needed to hear his voice and see his smile and those beautiful eyes of his. Brooke hadn't even noticed Lucas opening his eyes.

He slowly opened them and could make out a mass of brown hair, that had to be Brooke didn't it? He lifted his hand and put it on her head to stroke her hair and let her know that he was awake.

Brooke felt something touch her head and quickly turned, she saw those lovely blue eyes of his and a massive smile appeared on her face. He was ok, that's all she could think, Lucas was ok, nothing else mattered

"I thought I was never gonna see you again Luke, I thought I had lost you" Brooke said tears forming in her eyes, she wasn't sure if they were tears of sorrow for thinking she had lost him or tears of joy that he was awake and there in front of her. Lucas wiped away her tears. "Brooke you will never lose me, because I won't let you" Lucas said, he hated to see that he had put her through all of this.

Brooke just curled up against him wanting to be close to him.

Nathan and Haley walked into the room

"You're awake" Nathan said seeing his brothers eyes open and looking down at Brooke who was curled up against him

"You had us all worried, so don't you ever do that again" Haley said

"I don't intend do" Lucas replied

"What happened bro?" Nathan said seriously

"This guy wanted money and I wouldn't give him my wallet, I said I would help but he wouldn't listen, he hit me and then here I am" Lucas said not really remembering what happened when he hit the ground

"You should have just given it to him" Brooke said, he put himself in danger when this whole thing could have been avoided if he had just handed over his wallet

"But then he would have just done it again and again Brooke to other people" Lucas said trying to get his point across

"So you would rather stand your ground and make a point than live" Brooke said rather angrily

"It's not like that Brooke" Lucas replied

"Well you see to me it seems that you didn't even think about me or the baby, you just thought of yourself, you can't go round getting into fights Luke, we need you. What would I have done if you had been seriously hurt? Did you think about that? No of course you didn't, I was so worried about you Luke, you can't keep doing this to me" Brooke said, she just couldn't cope with all of this, she didn't need all this stress. Why did he always have to try and help others, why couldn't he put her first for once.

"I'm sorry I just didn't think Brooke, I promise I will be more careful, you will never have to go through that again" Lucas said feeling extremely guilty at making Brooke feel this way. She was right he should have just handed over the money, then he wouldn't be lying in this hospital bed

There was a long awkward silence, no one knew what to say.

Nathan decided to break it, "So when are you getting out?" Nathan asked

"No idea, hopefully I won't be here too long and then we can all go home" Lucas replied

"I'll go and find out" Haley said wanting an excuse to leave the room, you could cut then tension with a knife.

"I'm gonna go get some air, it's a bit stuffy in here" Brooke said

"No Brooke stay" Lucas said knowing he was the reason why she needed air

"I won't be long" Brooke said ignoring Lucas's pleas and walking out the door

Lucas just looked at his brother

"You think I should've given the guy the money don't you?" Lucas said wanting to know what his brother thought

"I don't know, I mean I understand why you didn't but I can also see why Brooke's mad at you for not giving it to him" Nathan replied, it was definitely a hard one to call

"What would you have done if you were in my position?" Lucas asked

"I don't know I guess I probably would have done the same as you, you can't have scum going round demanding people give them their money, someone has to stand up to them don't they" Nathan replied

"Yeah but in Brooke's eyes that someone shouldn't be me" Lucas said

"She's just rather upset, give her time she'll calm down, it's probably just the hormones and everything" Nathan said trying to reassure his brother.

"I know I guess she has had a rough time the last few days" Lucas said still feeling rather bad

"Yeah it was bad enough when you left, it took me all day to get her mind of you and then we had Dan breaking in and then this" Nathan said thinking about everything that had happened

"I still don't get why Dan was breaking in" Lucas said in disbelief

"None of us do, I wouldn't have known had Brooke not woken me up, she really needed you Luke, she was terrified, she stayed in my bed she was so scared to go back to her own" Nathan said feeling his brother should know how much his girlfriend needed him

"I know I know, I really let her down, I wish I had been there for her, thanks for being there for her man, this trip was a total waste of time" Lucas said feeling even more guilty now for leaving to find Keith, Brooke needed him far more than Keith, how could he have left her

"What do you mean? Didn't you find Keith?" Nathan asked rather confused

"Oh we found him alright, and he was definitely not alone. He was shacked up with Jules of all people would you believe, oh and it turns out he doesn't need my help, he didn't even acknowledge the fact that he had asked me to come to see him. Can you believe the nerve of him" Lucas said shaking his head, he never thought he could be so angry at his uncle

"Woah that's not like Keith" Nathan said rather shocked

"Well it is now" Lucas said

Brooke stood outside in the corridor thinking everything through. He loved her so why couldn't he just think about how his actions would affect her for once.

Haley was walking back to Lucas's room when she saw Brooke just standing there.

"You ok?" Haley asked

"Not really" Brooke said

"Brooke he didn't mean for this to happen, if he had known then he would have just handed over the money" Haley said trying to defend Lucas

"But it did happen didn't it" Brooke replied

"Look you are lucky to have someone who loves you so much Brooke, you say you were worried that you had lost him well you haven't so just be grateful" Haley said

"You think I am being overreacting don't you?" Brooke said

"Well you are a little but you're perfectly entitled do" Haley said

"I better go back in there then" Brooke said

"Oh can you tell Lucas they are releasing him tomorrow" Haley said

"Why don't you?" Brooke asked

"I think I am going to go and get a hotel or something sorted for tonight seeing as we are stuck here" Haley replied

"I'm gonna stay here so don't worry about me" Brooke responded as she headed off to Lucas's room

Haley just smiled as she watched Brooke walk away, sometimes people just needed a little push in the right direction

Brooke walked back into Lucas's room

"Hey" she said shyly

"Come here pretty girl" Lucas said wanting to give her a hug

Brooke slowly walked over to him and hugged him so tight

"Easy Brooke" Lucas said feeling the pain

"Oh sorry I forgot" Brooke said

"I'm glad you came back" Lucas said

"I couldn't leave you could I, oh and Haley said you're being released tomorrow" Brooke said remembering what Haley had said

"Where is my wife?" Nathan asked

"She said she was going to sort out a hotel or something for tonight" Brooke replied

"I better go and find her then" Nathan said leaving in search of his wife

"So what time are you leaving?" Lucas asked presuming she was going to stay with Nathan and Haley

"You don't get rid of me that easily, I'm staying here" Brooke said happily

"Are you sure you want to, it's not exactly comfortable here" Lucas said he didn't want her uncomfortable

"I'll be fine as long as I'm near you, and if necessary I'll just share your bed" Brooke smiled. Haley was right she should just be glad he was ok rather than dwelling on what might have been.


	50. Suddenly It All Makes Sense

Brooke was driving one car with Lucas in and Nathan was driving the other with Haley.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Lucas asked, he was quite happy to drive

"Luke I'm fine and I don't think it's a good idea that you drive after hitting your head like that" Brooke replied, there was no way she was letting him drive, she didn't want another accident that was for sure.

"They wouldn't have released me if they didn't think I was fine" Lucas said

"Yeah well I'm still driving" Brooke replied

There was a long silence

"So do you want to talk about the whole Keith thing?" Brooke asked changing the subject

"There's not much more to say, he's changed, that's all there is to it" Lucas said coldly

"Luke I know how much he means to you, I know I don't know him as well as you do but I don't believe that Keith would do this to you" Brooke said

"Well he did so clearly none of us knew him that well" Lucas replied

"You said he seemed surprised to see you" Brooke said rather confused at that

"Yeah it was like he wasn't even expecting me to show" Lucas said replaying it all in his head

"Maybe he didn't" Brooke said simply

"What do you mean? He told me to come, it said in the letter" Lucas said not understand where Brooke was going with this.

"Think about it Luke, I know this may sound crazy but just say Keith didn't send that letter" Brooke replied

"But he gave me his address and everything" Lucas said

"Yeah but that doesn't mean it was him, just someone who knew where he was. Like you said Keith was surprised to see you and he didn't even need the money. Does that not make you think?" Brooke asked  
"I guess it doesn't really add up but that doesn't change the fact that he was with Jules" Lucas said thinking what Brooke said through, maybe she was right, maybe he had overreacted

"Yeah but this might seem a bit out there but maybe that's what whoever wrote the letter wanted you to see, you don't even know what Keith was doing with Jules, they may not even be together" Brooke said

"But who would want me to see that Brooke? I just saw Jules and freaked, maybe I should have given Keith time to explain but he had just left us, no contact no nothing and there he was in front of me with her" Lucas replied

"I know but what if it was just a coincidence that she was there, what if this was all a big set up for you to see" Brooke suggested

"You've been watching way too many TV mysteries" Lucas joked

"I missed you" Haley said looking over at her husband

"I missed you too, Brooke was convinced that something was wrong and I thought she was overreacting, then when you rang and I saw how upset Brooke was, I was scared Hales" Nathan admitted

"It's alright to be scared Nathan, I know you guys like being all macho and manly but you don't have to be like that, that's what I like about you, you're not afraid to admit how you are feeling to me" Haley said

"Brooke hardly said a word on the way to the hospital, it was terrible, I didn't know what to say to her, she really thought she was going to lose him, what could I possibly say to her and then I thought about if it had been you, I would have been exactly like her Hales, you mean everything to me" Nathan replied

"You mean everything to me too Nathan" Haley said as she lent over and kissed him on the cheek.

Lucas just sat there and stared out the window thinking all of it through. Maybe it was just best left in the past. He looked over at Brooke and couldn't help but get this sense of guilt

"I'm sorry I was not there" Lucas said, he had been feeling guilty all night about leaving her and the whole break-in thing.

"There for what?" Brooke said rather confused

"The whole Dan breaking in thing, Nathan told me how scared you were" Lucas replied

"It wasn't just that, I just needed to feel safe and you weren't there" Brooke said quietly

"I'm never gonna leave you again" Lucas said meaning it from the bottom of his heart, he hated her feeling scared, he would be there to protect her from everything that he could.

"I know" Brooke said softly, she knew he meant it, the last few days had taught both of them something, it had taught her how much she loved him and how much she needed him in her life. "Your dad is really creepy" Brooke added just thinking about it over again

"Tell me something I don't know" Lucas joked

"I mean I really thought someone was breaking in, I was terrified and hid in the closet and then when Nate got me out there he was right in front of me, it was so weird" Brooke replied

Lucas just sat there and listened to her, he wish he had been there for her

"Dan is just weird, there is no trying to understand that man" Lucas said

"Still it was rather weird that the first night that you are gone that we get broken into" Brooke said, that was just her luck.

"Brooke you're a genius" Lucas shouted, it all made sense now

"Am I?" Brooke asked rather shocked at Lucas's outburst

"Think about it, first we had those cameras, which Dan said were for Deb, then I get the letter and then you get broken into" Lucas said

"I don't get what you're saying" Brooke said not following him at all

"The cameras, they weren't for Deb at all, they were for us, and he must have installed them when we went away, then I got the letter which was a set up. Then because we had removed all the cameras he had no idea what was going on so the only way he could know was if he broke in" Lucas said rather impressed, it was quite far fetched but anything was possible where Dan was concerned

"That night when he broke in, he asked where you and Haley were" Brooke said remembering what Dan had said

"See I told you its him, this is all Dan" Lucas said

"But why would he want to tell you where Keith was?" Brooke asked, that was the one thing that did not make sense

"Maybe he wanted me to see Keith with Jules, knowing that I would have to tell my mom and that would be the end of them. Maybe this whole thing comes down to Keith's relationship with my mom and me and Dan feeling out in the cold" Lucas said

"I don't know Luke, would he seriously do that to his brother?" Brooke asked

"Brooke this is Dan Scott we are talking about here, Keith slept with Deb, maybe this is all about revenge, Dan destroying Keith's world" Lucas suggested

"So what are we gonna do if you're right?" Brooke asked, it was all very well knowing what Dan was up to but what could they do?

"I don't know, I guess me and Dan need to talk" Lucas said

"Luke I'm not so sure that's a good idea, I mean we have no proof so he's just going to deny it isn't he" Brooke said

"We're just gonna have to be clever that's all, play him at his own game" Lucas said

"You're so sexy when you're thinking" Brooke said seductively when she looked over at him

"We are so picking this up when we get in but for now I think you need to keep your eyes on the road" Lucas said, he was so turned on by her but they needed to get home, then they could do whatever they wanted

"Better get home quick then" Brooke said pushing her foot down on the accelerator

* * *

**Sorry its rather short, hope you enjoy it, please review as always x x x**


	51. Leave Us Alone

"So let me get this straight you think Dan, our dad, is behind all of this?" Nathan asked making sure he had understood what his brother had just said

"Yeah" Lucas said unsure of if Nathan believed him or not

"It's rather out there" Nathan replied

"I know" Lucas said

"But it does sound like something Dan would do" Nathan conceded

"So you believe me then?" Lucas asked

"Well it does all make sense doesn't it" Nathan said

"I just can't believe the depths he sinks too" Lucas said disappointedly

"So what are we gonna do now?" Nathan asked

"Gonna go and see him" Lucas replied

"When are we going?" Nathan asked

"I hope you don't mind but I think I need to do this by myself" Luca said hoping his brother would not be offended

"Sure man but you know I have your back" Nathan replied

Lucas arrived at Dan's dealership, he wanted to know why Dan had done all of this, why bother?

Lucas knocked lightly on Dan's door

"Come in" Dan called

"Oh Lucas son what happened to you please take a seat" Dan said noticing the bruises on his face.

"Funny, I was hoping you could tell me" Lucas replied

"See now you've lost me" Dan said

"So you had no part in me getting attacked?" Lucas asked

"Son I would never do that, did you see who it was?" Dan asked

"I saw the guy but no idea who he was, you say you had no part in my attack but don't you dare tell me you had no involvement with my visit to see Keith" Lucas said

"You saw Keith, how is he?" Dan asked casually

"You know exactly how he is, Keith never sent me a letter telling me he needed to see me, you did" Lucas said getting quite annoyed

"And why would you think that?" Dan asked

"Oh lets think, maybe because Keith was rather surprised to see me and had no idea about any letter, oh and then there's the fact that you broke into your own home the day I leave" Lucas replied

"That's quite a story you've put together son, so how was my brother?" Dan asked

"He was good but you already know that, he's living on his own in a not so bad neighbourhood but you know that too don't you" Lucas said smugly

"Living alone huh" Dan replied

"Yeah, he has not been with anyone since my mom" Lucas said, he was not going to tell him that he saw Jules, that would probably be exactly what Dan wanted

"I'm sorry to tell you Lucas but that's not true" Dan said simply

"What do you mean" Lucas said playing along

"Last time I saw my brother he was with Jules" Dan said

"Oh no you've got it wrong, they are just friends" Lucas replied, Dan was going to have to let his guard down sooner or later

"I saw them kiss" Dan said

"Probably a goodbye kiss" Lucas responded

"Son I am telling you this because you deserve to know the truth, Keith and Jules are a couple, they have been living together for months now" Dan said

"How do you know?" Lucas asked

"Because I went to see them" Dan admitted

"So you were the one who sent me the letter" Lucas said knowing he had got Dan where he wanted

"Yes but I wanted you to see that Keith had moved on, your mom needs to do the same, she can't wait for him to come back because that's not gonna happen. You all think Keith is so perfect but he isn't, and its about time you saw that" Dan said harshly

"Move on to what? You?" Lucas laughed

"Your mom could do a lot worse" Dan replied smugly

"She could also do a lot better" Lucas countered "How do I even know you are telling the truth about Keith and Jules, he loves my mom" Lucas asked

"You have to trust me son" Dan replied

"Yeah like that will ever happen" Lucas laughed

"So why did you break in, do you realise how much grief you caused?" Lucas said trying to understand why he did it

"I had to know that you had gone to see Keith, I didn't mean to scare anyone but I had to know that you had taken the letter seriously" Dan replied

"So this whole thing was all about Keith, you really have it in for him don't you" Lucas said not believing how Dan felt about his brother

"You had to see what he is really like, he has a new life and you had no idea, I thought you all had a right to know" Dan said

"Since when have you ever cared about someone other than yourself, just stay from all of us, we don't need you" Lucas said angrily as he headed towards the door

"I'm sorry to hear that son" Dan said as he watched his son leave

Lucas returned to the house and was greeted by Brooke

"How did it go boyfriend?" Brooke asked, she couldn't help smile every time she called him boyfriend, it just made her so happy

"He admitted sending the letter and tried to convince me that Keith and Jules are together" Lucas replied

"I knew you would get him to admit it" Brooke said happily

"He told me how Keith had moved on and so should my mom" Lucas replied

"Well maybe he has a point, you want her to be happy don't you, and if Keith has moved on then you don't want her to just wait for him, life is for living after all" Brooke said

"I know but she still loves him, and I know you will probably think I am crazy but I think he still loves her" Lucas responded

"But he was with Jules Luke, you just have to accept that. Look take it from me when I say this, it is so hard when you love someone who doesn't love you back, I know what your mom is going through. She needs to get back out there and try to forget about him" Brooke replied, it hurt thinking about when she was in love with Lucas and yet he had feelings for Peyton, it broke her heart, but clearly she just got lucky when he realised he did actually love her back.

"I guess you're right" Lucas said, when she had said about loving someone who didn't love her back he couldn't help but flinch, he had hurt her so badly and he knew he could never take it back.

"I am always right" Brooke replied with her cheeky grin

"Oh you are, are you?" Lucas jokingly asked

"Yeah and you know it" Brooke said grabbing his shirt with her right hand

Lucas just looked at her, he could not resist her, he knew that she knew it as well .

"Lets carry this on upstairs" Lucas suggested

"I would love to but I made plans with Rachel" Brooke said, she loved teasing him, it was just so easy.

"So you are turning me down for Rachel?" Lucas asked

"You know I love you but I promised her" Brooke said feeling torn, she really wanted to be with Lucas but she had made a promise and she still owed Rachel

"I guess I can occupy myself for a few hours while you girls are out" Lucas said

"Good and maybe we can pick this up later" Brooke said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips

"So what's the sex like?" Rachel asked rather intrigued

"Rachel you can't expect me to answer that" Brooke said

"Better huh?" Rachel replied

"And I don't know why" Brooke admitted, both girls couldn't help but laugh

"Well enjoy it while it lasts, you only got like 5 months of it left" Rachel said

"Typical you, everyone else asks me about the baby and you just want to know about the sex" Brooke laughed

"Hey a girl has to know" Rachel replied

"So anyway enough about my sex life, have you met anyone yet?" Brooke asked

"No, since Cooper I just don't feel I want to be in a relationship, I just want to have some fun like I used to" Rachel said

"Good for you" Brooke replied, she knew that feeling all too well

"I see you made up with Peyton, how's that going?" Rachel asked

"Its ok, I have not seen too much of her in the last week or so, it's still a bit awkward but it's slowly getting better I think" Brooke replied

"If she screws up again she'll have me to answer to" Rachel said seriously

"I don't think she will, she really seems to be trying with me, you saw how she got me back as captain" Brooke replied

"I know and I'm really glad you two are getting on but she has already betrayed you twice what makes you think she won't do it again?" Rachel asked

"Well look at me and you, we hated each other and now look at us" Brooke said

"Good point" Rachel laughed remembering how she and Brooke used to be

Anyway let's go spend some more money" Brooke said as she dragged Rachel into the nearest store

"You heard from your mom at all?" Haley asked Nathan, although she was sure he would have told her if he had

"No nothing, she said she didn't want any visitors and she would only leave when she was convinced she was ready so who knows when she will get out" Nathan replied sadly, he loved his mom but she had a problem and needed help and if that meant that he couldn't see her then that's they way it had to be.

"Don't worry I'm sure she will contact you soon" Haley said reassuringly

"I know, I still miss her, its so hard seeing what Dan drove her to, its all his fault" Nathan replied

"Well maybe we are all a little to blame, neither of us were exactly there for her were we" Haley admitted, even though she wasn't Deb's flesh and blood she still felt she could have done something to help

"I guess not, to be honest I don't even know if she'll come back, I mean maybe she is better getting away from here and Dan" Nathan said

"But then again maybe what she needs is her family and that is you" Haley said reminding him of how much Deb loved him.

"Thanks for today Brooke" Rachel said

"What are you thanking me for, I should be thanking you for the baby stuff you bought for me" Brooke replied

"Well anyway I'm really glad we got to spend some time together, I've been rather lonely recently and I guess I just needed a friend" Rachel said, she didn't often let people in but when she did she didn't hold anything back

"Well I am glad I could be of service" Brooke smiled

"I guess we better be getting you home, lover boy will be waiting I am guessing" Rachel said

"Yeah he will, he's so sweet" Brooke smiled just thinking about him and the fun they were gonna get up to later

"Ok my mistake, not to self never mention Lucas again to Brooke" Rachel joked, although she made fun of Brooke and Lucas the thing was she would do anything to have what they have, to have someone who is always there for you, that special someone.

* * *

**Please review, thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far, not sure when it's gonna end lol, i guess as long as you guys keep reviewing then i will try and make it go for as long as possible. Anyway sorry i have taken a while to update but i have not been too well. I will try and add the next chapter soon as well. Glad you all seem to be enjoying and it would be really nice if some new people reviewed as well, i don't mind how short the review is, even if its one word i would still be happy, its just nice to hear what you all think. Anyway so hope you liked this chapter and please review again lol x x x**


	52. Helping Hand

"Hey gorgeous you free tomorrow?" Brooke asked as she walked into the bedroom

"Yeah nothing planned why?" Lucas asked

"My doctors appointment is tomorrow and I would like you to come with me if you're free" Brooke said, she still felt bad for not letting him come to her first appointment and she was not going to make the same mistake again.

"Of course I want to come, I wouldn't miss it for the world" Lucas replied glad she had actually told him this time, he wanted to be included.

"We get to find out the sex of the baby and everything" Brooke said excitedly, she couldn't wait to find out

"Are you sure you want to know, maybe it would be better for it to be a surprise" Lucas replied

"No I want to know now, that way we can start buying the right colour clothes and sort out a nursery and buy some more cute toys" Brooke said, she didn't realise she was going to get this excited about it but she couldn't wait for the baby to come now, sure it was scary but it was exciting at the same time

"I guess so" Lucas conceded

"Do you not want to know then?" Brooke asked noticing his tone, she didn't want to ruin it all for him

"I really don't mind Brooke, I just thought it would be a nice surprise that's all" Lucas said although he was starting to think everything that Brooke had said through, maybe it would be easier if they found out now, at least then they could get prepared and it wouldn't be such a rush when the baby actually came.

"If you don't want to know then we won't find out" Brooke said, she was willing to wait if that's what Lucas wanted

"No no you're right let's find out" Lucas said changing his mind

"Good, I'm really hoping it's a girl" Brooke said thinking about how great it would be to have a daughter, she would be so cute and adorable and pretty of course

"Oh you are, are you, well I would love a boy" Lucas said honestly

"What so you can get him into basketball" Brooke asked

"Well if he want to them I'm not gonna stop him, I might as well pass on some tips seeing how great I am" Lucas said

"Listen to us" Brooke laughed

"We're already talking as if we are parents" Lucas said

"Maybe this parenting thing won't be so bad after all" Brooke said

"No I think we are going to be great parents" Lucas replied, he was going to be a dad, how cool was that.

Just then Brooke's cell started to ring

"I better get that" Brooke said picking up her cell

"Hey" Brooke said

"Hey Brooke" Peyton replied

"What's up?" Brooke asked

"Feeling a bit lonely so thought I'd ring you up for a chat" Peyton answered

"Peyton why don't you just call Jake, you know you want to" Brooke said irritated that Peyton had not called Jake yet, she needed to do it before it was too late

"I just can't Brooke, what if he rejects me" Peyton replied,

"Peyton he loves you, he's not gonna knock you back, trust me" Brooke said confidently

"I better go I've been avoiding this English essay, I guess I'll talk to you later" Peyton said

"Yeah take care of yourself" Brooke said hanging up, she really was worried about Peyton, she seemed so sad, so lonely.

"That was a quick call" Lucas said

"I'm worried about her" Brooke replied

"Brooke I am sure she is fine" Lucas said not really wanting to talk about Peyton

"You didn't hear her Lucas, she seems so lonely" Brooke said

"That's not your problem though" Lucas replied

"No but I know a way to fix it" Brooke said knowing exactly what she had to do

"Brooke I don't think Peyton would want you to meddle" Lucas said knowing what Brooke was like, once she got an idea there was just no stopping her. She did things for the right reasons but it didn't always come across that way to people.

"Luke do you have Jake's number?" Brooke asked hopefully

"Yeah but I'm so sure it's a good idea that I give it to you" Lucas said sceptical of Brooke's idea

"Lucas just give me the number, the sooner this is sorted then sooner I stop whining about Peyton" Brooke replied

"Fine but don't come crying to me when it all backfires" Lucas said reluctantly giving Brooke Jake's number. He just hoped Peyton appreciated what Brooke was trying to do for her and wasn't angry at her for calling Jake behind her back.

"Hey Jake it's me Brooke" Brooke said into her cell

"Brooke I wasn't expecting to hear from you" Jake replied rather confused as to why Brooke would be calling him

"It's about Peyton" Brooke said simply

"What about her? She's ok isn't she?" Jake said

"Yeah she's fine, so you do still care about her then" Brooke said satisfied at his response

"Of course I care Brooke, but it's not me she wants" Jake replied sadly

"That's where you're wrong Jagelski, she still loves you" Brooke said

"Brooke I didn't want to tell you like this but she loves Lucas" Jake responded

"She did but she's moved on, but she thinks you don't love her anymore, she needs you Jake" Brooke said

"Are you sure?" Jake asked hesitantly

"Jake she's lonely, she told me she still has feelings for you so please just sort it out" Brooke said, wanting to bash their heads together, he loved her, she loved him, what was the problem

"I don't know Brooke" Jake replied still unsure of it all

"Don't make me come to Savannah Jake" Brooke said threateningly

"I need to think" Jake replied

"Fine but don't take too long" Brooke said

"I gotta go to work" Jake replied

"Fine take care Jake" Brooke said

"You too Brooke" Jake said and hung up. He hadn't seen that one coming, he had just presumed that Lucas and Peyton were together. But if she still had feeling for him, he couldn't just ignore that could he?

"I can't believe you just did that" Lucas said having listened to Brooke's side of the conversation

"What? They needed some help" Brooke said rather glad that she had helped

"But Brooke Peyton didn't like you even telling her to ring Jake and look at what you just did, do you really think she is going to be happy when she hears you rang him?" Lucas asked, he really couldn't see Peyton being thankful for this

"She may not be pleased at first but she'll thank me in the long run, sometimes people just need a little help to realise how they feel" Brooke answered

"I just hope Peyton sees it that way" Lucas said worriedly

* * *

**Ok i know its short so sorry bout that, i am trying my best to update as often as i can so hope you are still enjoying it, sorry if this chapter isn't up to the same standard as other chapters but i am still not 100 well . I felt the Peyton thing needed sorting out so hence this chapter. I can tell you that there will be much more BL next chapter. x x x**


	53. You Mean More To Me

"Brooke are you coming we're gonna be late" Lucas yelled up to her, she always took ages to get ready and he never understood why.

"Yeah just coming, why don't you wait in the car" Brooke yelled back trying to find her favourite white sandals

Lucas opened the door to go out to the car and couldn't believe who was standing in front of him

"Keith" Lucas said shocked to see his uncle

"Luke we need to talk" Keith said seriously

"I know but not now" Lucas replied, he was not going to let Brooke down, Keith couldn't just turn up and expect him to drop everything, it just wasn't going to happen

"Luke you can't avoid this, it's important" Keith said

"I'm not avoiding anything, Brooke has a doctor's appointment so it will have to wait" Lucas said sternly, there was a time when he would have done anything for Keith but now Brooke was the most important person and Keith was going to have to accept that times had changed

Brooke came running down the stairs and caught sight of the two

"Keith what are you doing here?" Brooke asked surprised to see him standing there on their doorstep. It wasn't the best time that was for sure. Lucas had really found it hard to deal with the whole Keith situation so this was the last thing he needed really. Then again maybe it could give Lucas a chance to build some bridges with him.

"I need to talk to Lucas" Keith answered

Brooke looked between the two, clearly there was a lot the two of them needed to talk about

"Luke its ok I can go to the appointment on my own if you need to talk to your uncle" Brooke said, she really wanted Lucas to come with her as it would be their first one together but she also knew how important it was that Keith and Lucas talked. Lucas had put her first so many times, if he needed to do this now then she would understand.

"No Brooke its ok, I told you I wouldn't miss it for the world and I meant it, Keith we'll talk later" Lucas said as he left his uncle just standing there

Lucas started the engine and drove off

"Luke I really wouldn't have minded if you had wanted to stay and talk to him" Brooke said feeling rather uncomfortable at the way they had left Keith

"Brooke this is far more important to me, I am not about to drop everything for him, not after the what he has done, would you seriously have been ok that I missed yet another appointment?" Lucas asked doubting that she really would have been ok with it.

"I wouldn't have been happy but I know what Keith means to you and I would've understood, I'm glad you're coming though, its nice to have you with me" Brooke smiled, although she wasn't making him choose between her and his uncle she was glad to see how much he cared for her and the baby by him choosing to come with her. She was pleased to see that he valued her that highly, Keith had been like a father to him, had raised him up as if he was his own, so for Lucas to choose to come with her really meant something.

"I'm glad I'm coming too" Lucas replied happily, there was no doubt in his mind that he had made the right decision, if it was really important then Keith would be there when they got back

Nathan and Haley arrived home and saw Keith standing on their porch

"What do you think he is doing here?" Haley asked her husband

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out" Nathan replied getting out of the car and making his way over to Keith

"Nathan" Keith greeted his nephew, he was glad to see him, he had no seen him in so long

"What are you doing here Keith?" Nathan asked, not in the mood for small chat

"I'm here to talk to Lucas" Keith replied rather hurt at the reception Nathan had given him, he wasn't expecting everyone to be pleased to see him but so far no one seemed happy that he was there, maybe it was a waste of time.

"Well he is out" Nathan said coldly

"I know he said he and Brooke had a doctor's appointment" Keith replied

"Yeah so what are you still doing here" Nathan asked

"I'm waiting for them to get back" Keith answered

"Well how bout you give me a message and I'll pass it on" Nathan said

"I think I'll wait in my car if that's ok with you" Keith said

"Fine whatever but they may be a while" Nathan replied, he had never been that close to his uncle and they had finally begun to get closer and then off he went.

Keith went and took a seat in his car, he had thought Nathan would have been a bit friendlier but he was obviously wrong

"So everything seems to be fine, do you want to know the sex of the baby?" The doctor asked

"Yes we do" Brooke answered quickly before Lucas could change his mind again

"Well then I am pleased to tell you that you are having a girl" the doctor said

"Oh my gosh Luke, did you hear that, I'm having a girl, I knew it was a girl" Brooke said as she jumped out of seat with joy and embraced Lucas.

"I'm going to have a daughter" Lucas said in shock

"You are ok with that aren't you?" Brooke said worriedly

"Of course I am, I just can't believe we're having a little girl, we better get a nursery sorted for her" Lucas said,

"Yeah and buy her lots of cute dresses" Brooke said excitedly

"You are going to make great parents, congratulations again" the doctor said seeing them out of her office

Lucas and Brooke parked the car and made their way to the door

Keith saw them park the car and jumped out of the car in pursuit of Lucas

"Luke wait up" Keith called

"Oh great" Lucas mumbled, he had actually forgot about Keith with all the excitement of hearing they were having a girl, and now here he was. Just when his day was going so well he had to come and spoil it.

"I'm gonna go inside" Brooke said picking up on the awkwardness, she didn't want to be stuck between the two of them that was for sure.

"Just say what you gotta say and leave" Lucas said really not caring what Keith had to say

"Luke the reason why I am with Jules" Keith began

"I don't care Keith" Lucas interrupted really not wanting to know about his uncle's relationship

"Let me finish, the reason I am with Jules is that she has not been well, I've been staying with her til she got better" Keith said

"You expect me to believe that, even so why couldn't you just call and say that, why just leave like that?" Lucas asked

"Can we carry this on inside?" Keith asked noticing they were still standing on the porch

"Sure" Lucas said as he led his uncle inside

Brooke was sitting on the couch when she saw Lucas and Keith enter the room. She got up to leave as she figured it was just between them.

"No Brooke you can stay" Lucas said noticing she had got up, he didn't want her to feel that she was not a part of this, he had no secrets from her

Brooke sat back down feeling rather awkward

"So how did the appointment go?" Keith asked Brooke

"It went well" Brooke said unsure of what she should say, that hadn't even discussed if they were gonna tell people they were having a girl or not, and after they way Keith had left things with Lucas she didn't feel she should get into a long conversation about it

Lucas didn't feel as if his uncle had earned the right to know about what was going on and was glad Brooke didn't really tell him much.

"So you were telling me why you left" Lucas said getting back to the point

"Yeah like I said Jules was sick, I had no choice, she had no one else" Keith said

"But why didn't you just tell us that?" Lucas asked

"Because I still had unresolved issues with Jules, she still loved me, I couldn't tell her I was with someone else, she was sick, but now she is getting better I can come back" Keith said happily

"What makes you think we want you back?" Lucas said bitterly, he could just walk out and then walk back in and expect everything to be like it was

"Luke please don't be like that, I've missed you all. Has your mom met someone else?" Keith asked

"You'll have to ask her that, she has no idea about you playing house with Jules so you can go and tell her exactly what you have doing the last few months" Lucas said, he was not going to make it easy for him

"That's my next stop, I just wanted you to know the truth as I know how it looked when you saw me last" Keith said

"Well now I know" Lucas said coldly

Brooke just sat there, it was terrible watching two people who used to be so close be so cold to one another. She understood Lucas's reasons though and she would stand by whatever he wanted.

"I'll be seeing you Luke, you look after yourself Brooke" Keith said as he rose from his seat

"You know where the door is" Lucas said not even getting up to see him out, he just couldn't forgive his uncle for treating him and his mom like that.

"That was pretty intense" Brooke said as she watched Keith leave

"That's one word for it, I'm sorry it spoilt your day" Lucas said

"Luke nothing could spoil my day, we're having a healthy baby girl, that's all that matters" Brooke said refusing to let any of this affect her, they had had great news and nothing was going to put a downer on her day.

Haley and Nathan came back downstairs

"So we have some news for you" Brooke said excitedly

"We already know" Nathan replied

"How could you possibly know?" Brooke asked, she wanted to tell them their news, they couldn't know already, it wasn't possible

"We came back and he was standing on the doorstop" Haley replied

"Oh you mean about Keith" Lucas said, he could see how relieved Brooke was that they didn't know, that meant they could now tell them themselves

"Yeah is that not what you were talking about?" Nathan asked now quite confused

"You're gonna have a niece" Brooke said excitedly

"It's a girl" Haley replied as she ran up and hugged Brooke, she knew how much Brooke had wanted a girl and she had got her wish

"Wow that's amazing Brooke, you must be so happy" Nathan added as he too went and gave Brooke a hug and then went to his brother, "Congratulations man" Nathan said as he patted Lucas on the back

"Thanks, I just hope she won't be as high maintenance as this one" Lucas joked. Nathan laughed

"Hey do you mind, I'm standing right here and I'm not high maintenance" Brooke replied, she looked at the two of them who were both giving her the look.

"Ok fine maybe I am a little but that's not a bad thing" Brooke admitted

"Of course not, it's just another reason why we love you" Lucas replied

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, please review!!!!**


	54. Your Reaction Said It All

Brooke looked at the caller id on her cell, 'Peyton', Brooke clicked to answer the call

"Hey P. Sawyer" Brooke answered her cell cheerfully

"Brooke what the hell were you thinking?" Peyton asked angrily

"Peyton I don't know what you're talking about" Brooke replied

"Oh so if I said that when I look out of my window and see Jake, that would have nothing to do with you would it" Peyton said bitterly

"Fine I admit it, I called him, but he came didn't he, doesn't that show he still cares, give him a chance Peyton, do this one thing for yourself" Brooke said, she knew Peyton knew she was right about this.

"Fine but this does not change the fact that I'm mad at you" Peyton said hanging up

Brooke couldn't help but jump for joy, this was just great, Nathan had Haley, she had Lucas, and now Peyton had Jake, everything was falling into place for once.

"Guess what??" Brooke asked as she ran into their bedroom

"Well whatever it is, it must be good judging from your reaction" Lucas answered

"Jake's back" Brooke said excitedly

"What for good?" Lucas asked surprised

"I don't know but he turned up at Peyton's, how amazing is that" Brooke said

"What did Peyton say about it all?" Lucas asked

"Well at first she was mad but she'll come round, she knows I was right to call him" Brooke said rather pleased with herself

"Well maybe now we can concentrate on us" Lucas replied, now that Brooke had finally dealt with Peyton's love life, they could focus on themselves. She always wanted to make other people happy that she forgot about herself

"Good point, I was looking at paint charts the other day for the nursery and found this gorgeous pink" Brooke said

"There's a slight problem with that" Lucas said, he didn't want to damper her mood but they needed to talk about it

"What's that?" Brooke asked

"Well technically this isn't out house and just say Deb comes back, then we won't have a nursery anymore and we will have decorated for nothing" Lucas said thinking in practical terms

"I guess we need to talk to Nathan and Haley then, maybe they have a better idea about if or when Deb is coming back" Brooke said

"Yeah we can ask them when they get back in" Lucas said

"Lucas" Brooke began

"Yeah" Lucas said

"Do you not think you were a little harsh on Keith the other day?" Brooke asked, she knew he didn't really want to talk about it but she couldn't help but think about it.

"No I don't, he just left us, no explanations, just gone" Lucas said becoming angry just thinking about it

Brooke just looked down sadly at the floor, she wished she could wave a magic wand and make it all go away.

"What did your mom say when Keith spoke to her?" Brooke asked, she knew he had spoken to Karen about it but she hadn't wanted to ask what had happened before

"She told him where to go" Lucas said glad that his mom had not just let Keith back into her life

Brooke couldn't help but feel sad, they all knew Karen still loved Keith and it seemed Keith still loved Karen, it was just like the Peyton scenario, why couldn't people just get past all the stuff in between them.

"I'm really craving your mom's blueberry muffins" Brooke said randomly

"Do you want me to go and get you some?" Lucas offered, he was used to her having all sorts of cravings by now.

"No it's ok, I'll go, I could do with the air" Brooke said as she picked up her keys

"You sure you don't want me to come?" Lucas asked

"I'm sure, won't be long" Brooke said as she slammed the front door shut

Brooke walked into Karen's Café, Karen must have had the day off as she couldn't see her anywhere. Brooke made her way to the counter and ordered a bag of blueberry muffins, they were absolutely delicious. She was just about to leave when she noticed Keith sitting alone at a table. Brooke felt bad for him but there was nothing she could do, she turned to leave quickly before he saw her but it was too late.

"Brooke come join me" Keith called out

"Just great" Brooke mumbled to herself, now she was fraternising with the enemy, that was going to go down just great.

"Hey Keith" Brooke said trying her best to be her usual cheerful self

"So what are you doing here then?" Keith asked making conversation

"I had the biggest craving for Karen's blueberry muffins so just had to come and get some" Brooke admitted

"When's it due?" Keith asked taking an interest

"I've got a while yet thank goodness" Brooke answered

"So you and Lucas seem pretty good" Keith said

"Yeah we are, he's really happy, we both are" Brooke replied feeling a bit uncomfortable, at least Lucas wasn't here, that would just really top it all off

"So any wedding plans?" Keith asked

"No, not yet, we've only been back together a few months now, there's no need to rush into it" Brooke said

"You're a wise woman, I was rather shocked when Lucas said you were having a baby to be honest" Keith said

"Why?" Brooke asked rather curious of what he meant

"I just didn't think either of you were ready for that but I was wrong" Keith replied

Had everyone really though that??'

"Why didn't you think we were ready?" Brooke asked slightly annoyed at his comment

"Don't get me wrong Brooke, you are a lovely girl and I can see how much you two love each other but you have led him astray more than once, we all know you have a wild side to you and I just couldn't see you as the mother type" Keith replied

Brooke grabbed her bag and ran out of the café

"Brooke wait" Keith said getting up, he hadn't meant to upset her, he was just being honest, it had all come out wrong.

If Lucas's uncle thought that then what did everyone else think

Brooke couldn't stop the tears falling, was anyone ever going to let her forget her past or who she used to be, were people ever going to stop judging her ?

Brooke sat in her car on the driveway, she needed to compose herself before she went back into the house, she didn't want Lucas to know she had been crying and especially what over. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes were blood shot and her cheeks were puffy, there was no way he wouldn't notice something was wrong.

Lucas looked at the clock, how long did it take to get muffins, surely she should have been back by now, Lucas thought

He looked out the window and there was her car. What was her car doing back and yet she wasn't here. He made his way outside to her car and saw her sitting inside wiping away what looked to be tears. Why was she crying? He knocked on her car window to get her attention. Brooke couldn't help but jump, now she definitely couldn't hide it from him, here he was right in front of her.

Brooke unlocked the car so Lucas could get in

"What are you doing out here?" Lucas asked whilst looking at her face, he had been right, she had been crying.

"I…..just….." Brooke didn't know what to say, she didn't want to cause anymore trouble between him and Keith and if she told him she had spoken to him then maybe he would be angry with her and that was the last thing she wanted

"Why are you crying? What happened?" Lucas asked rather concerned

"Promise you won't be mad" Brooke said

"How could I ever be mad at you" Lucas replied

"I went to get my muffins and I saw Keith and I tried to leave before he saw me but it was too late as he called me over and I just couldn't ignore him" Brooke rambled

"So what did he say to make you so upset?" Lucas asked feeling the anger rise in him, it was one thing for Keith to come back and mess up his mom's life but it was another to upset his pregnant girlfriend, Keith really wasn't going about making it up to him the right way that was for sure. He had now hurt the two people he loved the most.

"He said he was surprised when you told him we were having a baby, and that I've been known to lead people astray and have a wild side and that he hadn't seen me as the mother type" Brooke said relieved to get it all out, his words had stung her so badly, he probably hadn't meant it as bad as it sounded but that didn't change the fact that he still said it

"That's rubbish and you know it, he's just taking out the fact that my mom rejected him on you. He has no idea what he is talking about, he doesn't even know you like I do, maybe I should go down there and sort this out with him" Lucas said, how could Keith say that to her, he was way out of line.

"No Luke, please don't, let's just get inside, I might even give you a muffin if you're lucky" Brooke joked a smile reappearing on her face, she didn't want to cause any more problems between Lucas and Keith, and she certainly didn't want any fighting

"Sure pretty girl" Lucas replied knowing that it was best to just leave it.

The two of them made themselves comfortable on the couch after Lucas made them both a nice hot drink.

"So what else did Keith have to say?" Lucas asked curiously

"He asked how we both were and about the baby, oh and he asked if we had any wedding plans" Brooke answered

"Why would he ask that?" Lucas asked with a confused look on his face

"It's not that much of a shock is it?" Brooke asked rather taken aback by his reaction.

"No it's just that I just figured we would get married after the baby, it's a big commitment, we don't want to rush into it" Lucas replied

"Oh so having a baby isn't a big commitment" Brooke countered

"That's not what I meant, we just have to be sure we're ready" Lucas said

"Oh so you don't love me so much that you want to spend the rest of your life with me" Brooke said getting rather upset and angry

"No I do love you and I do want to spend the rest of my life with you" Lucas replied

"Then why is marriage so out of the question, your reaction said it all really" Brooke said getting up and storming into their bedroom. Lucas just stood there and watched her storm off, what could he possible say to convince her that he did want to marry her and he didn't mean to upset her, they just had enough going on with the baby, did she really want to get married now?

Brooke sat alone in their room, she had locked the door so he couldn't get in, it was like he didn't get think they were going to last so what was the point in getting married, maybe he had not meant it like that but that's the way it had seemed to her. He said he loved her so why didn't he want to marry her, did he not love her enough to go through with it, yet how come he could have a baby with her?

Nathan and Haley finally arrived home, he had taken Haley out for dinner to make it up to her, she felt they hadn't spent enough alone time together, and that meant that Lucas and Brooke had the place to themselves, it worked out for everyone.

"So where's Brooke?" Haley asked seeing Lucas just sitting on his own at the table

"She's gone to bed" Lucas replied not wanting to get into it

"Oh that's a shame, I wanted to talk to her" Haley said

"Actually I think I might go to bed too" Lucas said not feeling that talkative

"Night bro" Nathan said

Lucas made his way to their room and tried the door handle, locked, he should have known, she would probably be asleep by now as well, maybe he should just wait until the morning. Lucas made his way to the guestroom, lucky enough they had enough rooms. Haley was on her way to her bedroom when she saw Lucas going to the guestroom

"Luke what are you doing, your room's down there" Haley joked pointing down the hall

"I know Brooke's locked me out" Lucas replied refusing to look at her, knowing she would be giving him her disapproving look.

"Lucas Scott what did you do?" Haley asked

"Nothing" Lucas answered, he just wanted to go to sleep and hopefully by morning Brooke would have forgiven him

"You clearly did something otherwise you wouldn't be sleeping in there" Haley said refusing to accept that Brooke shut him out for no reason

"Fine we had an argument, it was my fault and I'll sort it out tomorrow but for now I just want to go to sleep" Lucas replied really not in the mood for a lecture

"You make sure you sort it out" Haley said as she carried on to her room noticing Lucas's tone, she was not about to get into an argument with him, it was pointless.

Brooke lay on their bed, she had seen the door handle go when he must have tried to get in. She felt slightly bad for locking him out but she just couldn't face him at this moment in time. He was just going to have to wait until she was ready to talk to him.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please review and i'll update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading everyone x x x**


	55. Making Up Is Hard To Do

Lucas came down the stairs for breakfast. There she was sitting at the table, maybe she had cooled down by now

"Morning" Lucas greeted

Brooke just continued reading her magazine

"Can I get you anything?" Lucas asked as he opened the fridge

Again she didn't respond

"You need to eat you know" Lucas said

"Nathan already made me breakfast" Brooke replied coldly and continuing to read her magazine

"Oh" Lucas responded

Lucas got himself his cereal and sat across from Brooke at the table

Brooke got up to leave

"At least finish your breakfast" Lucas said noticing that she had hardly touched her food

"I've lost my appetite" Brooke replied as she picked up her magazine

"I'll go then, just make sure you eat" Lucas said, he had hoped she would have forgiven him by now but apparently not.

Lucas was shooting some hoops when Nathan came up to him

"You screwed up with Brooke" Nathan said

"I know, I don't know how to make it up to her" Lucas replied, he knew Nathan always looked out for Brooke but he didn't need a lecture from him, he had screwed up and was just going to have to fix it

"Well if you want you can have the house to yourselves, I'll take Haley to the movies or something" Nathan offered wanting to help his brother fix the mess he had got himself into.

"That would be great bro, that's if Brooke will actually talk to me" Lucas said honestly, the cold reception Brooke had given him at breakfast had really hurt, especially as he never meant to upset her to begin with, he just wished he could take his words back

"Just sort it out Luke" Nathan said, he didn't care how he did it, he just wanted it to all be sorted out and for things to get back to normal.

"So how bout you and me go out tonight" Nathan suggested to Haley

"We went out last night, maybe we should just stay in" Haley said rather reluctant to go out

"Actually Hales I think Lucas wants some time with Brooke to sort things out" Nathan admitted

"Oh in that case sure where do you have in mind?" Haley said reconsidering, they definitely did not want to get in the way of Brooke and Lucas, they clearly needed to talk and it was better if they were on their own

"I was thinking the movies" Nathan answered

"Sounds good hubby" Haley replied, things were really great between her and Nathan at the moment, they hadn't argued in like forever and he just constantly was showing her how much he loved her, it was perfect.

Nathan went to Brooke's room, Lucas was right, he wasn't going to be able to sort it out if they weren't even talking.

Nathan knocked on the door

"If your name is Lucas Scott I suggest you give up" Brooke shouted still not in the mood to see or talk to him

"It's me" Nathan replied hoping that she would let him in

He heard the lock go on the door and then the door opened

"The good brother" Brooke greeted him

"Come on Brooke he's not that bad" Nathan replied defending his older brother, he knew Brooke was upset but Lucas hadn't exactly done anything that terrible, she had just misunderstood what he was saying, that was all

"Then he's got you fooled as well" Brooke countered not understanding why Nathan was defending him, he was meant to be on her side

"You know that's not true, it's just a misunderstanding Brooke, he's really beating himself up out there, he is so desperate for you to talk to him" Nathan said

"Well its his own fault" Brooke replied although actually feeling rather bad, if Lucas really was as down as Nathan said then surely that meant he really did love her, then why didn't he want to marry her though?

"Brooke give him a chance" Nathan pleaded

"Excuse me but I have given him countless chances, see him and ex best friend not once, not twice but three times" Brooke replied angrily just the thought of it all made her feel hurt and upset

"Brooke no offence but you are hardly perfect, remember you and Chris, he forgave you remember, this is completely different though Brooke, just give him a shot to make it up to you" Nathan begged

"Fine but only because I trust your judgement so you better not be wrong" Brooke said giving in, she knew Nathan was right, they had overcome so much so this shouldn't be so hard

"Good, make sure you are all dressed up and ready for 8" Nathan replied

"Why what's happening at 8?" Brooke asked rather confused

"You will have to wait and see" Nathan said leaving Brooke to think about it

"Right its all sorted, you have the house to yourselves so what are you gonna do?" Nathan asked

"I was thinking about cooking her a romantic dinner or something" Lucas replied although not really sure about it as he wasn't the best cook in the world

"Perfect because I told her to dress up so make sure you make it special bro" Nathan said, he just hoped Lucas sorted out the mess he had created

"Thanks Nate I owe you" Lucas said gratefully, it really meant a lot that his brother was helping him out, 4 years back it was a completely different story, they didn't even talk and if they did it was to just trade insults.

"I know you do, just remember you owe me a favour if I ever screw up with Hales, which I won't, but just incase" Nathan said as he headed back inside

Brooke got herself all done up but was unsure what exactly was going to happen tonight. Lucas made his way to their room and there she was, drop dead gorgeous as usual.

"Follow me pretty girl" Lucas said

Brooke followed him rather intrigued as to what he had planned. He led her to the dining room where he had lit many candles and put some beautiful white roses on the table. Everything looked wonderful

"Lucas did you do all this?" Brooke asked looking around the room

Lucas just nodded

"It's amazing" Brooke added rather taken aback by how much effort he had gone to

"Well wait til you taste the food" Lucas replied hoping that she would be impressed and forgive him

"You cooked as well" Brooke said rather shocked at everything he had done

"No need to sound so shocked" Lucas joked

"I can't wait to see what you cooked, lets hope its edible" Brooke joked

"Hey, my cooking is not as bad as yours" Lucas laughed

"Fine I will admit you are better at cooking but it doesn't take much to beat me in that department does it" Brooke replied

To Brooke's surprise the food was actually quite good, she had been expecting something simple and easy but he really had gone all out tonight.

"I'm impressed" Brooke replied looking at her now empty plate

"Wow it must have been good to have impressed you" Lucas said, rather glad that they were actually getting along

"Well that's not the only thing that has impressed me" Brooke replied coyly

"Oh really" Lucas said

"Yeah this whole night has been amazing, I can't believe I was ever mad at you" Brooke replied, he had really gone all out to say sorry to her, how could she possibly stay mad at him.

"Yeah about that" Lucas began as he then got down on one knee and pulled out a wedding ring

"Brooke Davis will you marry me?" Lucas asked

* * *

**Sorry to leave it like that lol, I will put the next chapter up soon and it will be much longer. Hope you enjoyed it, please review as always. x x x**


	56. You Just Don’t Get It Do You!

Chapter 56- You Just Don't Get It Do You!!

Brooke just sat there staring at the ring he had in his hand

"Is this some kind of joke because it's really not funny" Brooke said

"I mean it Brooke, will you marry me?" Lucas asked again hopeful that she would say yes

"This has to be one of the stupidest things you have ever done" Brooke said rising from her chair

"What did I do?" Lucas asked rather hurt and confused, was that a no then?

"What did you do? Lucas you just proposed to me, the other day the idea of marriage hadn't even entered your head, if it wasn't for Keith mentioning it then you wouldn't be doing this" Brooke said angrily, she wanted him to propose because he felt it was right, because he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, not because his uncle asked about it and he figured he should.

"I know I was surprised the other day but it wasn't like I had never thought about it, of course I had and I realised how much I love you and how I want to be with you forever so why not get married" Lucas replied

"You don't get it do you? Its not the kind of thing you have to think about Luke, it hurt me the other day that it hadn't entered your head but this is worse, you are doing this because of what other people say and think, when you should be proposing because that's what you want" Brooke said

"It is what I want though, I want you me and the baby to be a proper family" Lucas replied

"Look I just can't deal with you right now, can you give me some space, I need to think" Brooke asked

"Sure" Lucas said as he grabbed his keys and went to the car, what could she possibly need to think about, they both loved each other madly, they both wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, surely it was that simple. He thought he was doing what she wanted but obviously not.

Brooke heard the door slam, and then the car engine and then she heard the wheels squeal as he drove off. Brooke went into their bedroom and pulled out her suitcase, she threw her stuff into her bag, usually she would pack everything so perfectly but there just wasn't time, she needed to get out, she needed somewhere where she could think clearly and not be disturbed by anyone. She closed the case and headed towards the door, she rummaged through the draw in the hall and found what she was looking for. She put her luggage in the car and then drove off, she just needed to get away.

Lucas had been driving round in circles trying to understand why she had reacted the way she had. After seeing the same old church he had gone past 6 times he realised he needed to go home, he needed to talk to her, she said she needed space but what she really needed was to know why he had proposed, she needed to know how much he loved her.

Lucas opened the door unsure of how she was going to react to him being back already

"Brooke" Lucas called out not being able to see her

He couldn't see her downstairs so she must be upstairs, Lucas thought. He just hoped she had not locked herself in the bedroom again. Lucas went to their bedroom, the door was shut. Lucas knocked on the door, not wanting to burst in there

"Brooke I know you said you needed space but we need to talk" Lucas said calmly

There was no answer so Lucas slowly opened the door hoping she wouldn't be mad

She wasn't there, if she wasn't there then where was she????

His eyes then caught sight of the cupboard door that was open, where Brooke kept some of her clothes, it was empty. Lucas could feel the panic rising in him, he checked all the others, most of her clothes were gone, so was her suitcase. She had left him!!!!!!!!!!

Lucas sat on the couch in shock, she had gone, no note, nothing, just gone.

He could hear laughter, Haley and Nathan must be home already, Lucas thought. They came in laughing away

"That movie was so funny" Haley said

Nathan then noticed his brother sitting on the couch

"How did it go man, did you sort it out? Did she like the dinner?" Nathan asked

"She loved it, it went really well, until I proposed anyway" Lucas said sadly not even wanting to look at Nathan or Haley

"You proposed" Haley said in shock

"Yeah" Lucas replied

"What did she say?" Nathan asked, obviously something had happened otherwise he wouldn't be so sad

"She said I was proposing for the wrong reasons and told me she needed space, when I came back she was gone" Lucas answered

"What do you mean she's gone?" Nathan asked worriedly

"She's taken her clothes, her suitcase has gone, no note or nothing, she's just gone" Lucas replied

"Where would she go?" Haley asked, usually she would have said that Brooke would have come to them but now they were all living together that ruled that one out

"I don't know, I was hoping she might have rung one of you but apparently not" Lucas said, he felt angry that she had left, worried that he did not know where she was, upset and rejected all in one.

"Sorry Luke, why don't we make a list of all the people she might have gone to and then we'll call them and see if they have heard or seen her" Haley suggested trying to be practical

"Yeah" Lucas replied, he wanted to know she was ok, that she was safe but he was just so upset that she had left him, it hurt so badly.

"Ok so who would she have called? Peyton? Your mom?" Haley suggested

"Rachel and Mouth, they might know something" Lucas said as he felt the tears begin to fall

Haley saw the tears run down his face and pulled him into a hug.

"It will be ok Luke, don't worry she'll be back" Haley said trying to reassure him

Nathan just looked at the pair of them, it was all very well comforting Lucas but what about Brooke, who was there for her????? He wished she had called him, he was meant to be her best-friend, surely she would know that he would be worried.

"I'm gonna drive around and see if I can find her" Nathan said although neither of them replied, so he just left. If Brooke hadn't left a note or rung anyone then she clearly didn't want to be found. She would have gone somewhere where people couldn't find her easily.

Haley rang Peyton hoping that since her and Brooke were getting along now that Brooke might have turned to her for somewhere to stay.

"Hey Peyton it's me Haley" Haley said the second she heard the phone pick up

"Hey Haley what's up?" Peyton asked rather surprised to hear from her, they were hardly close anymore

"I was wondering if you had heard from Brooke?" Haley asked casually not wanting to alarm anyone

"No sorry, why is something wrong?" Peyton asked

"No I just wondered if you knew that's all, I wanted to talk to her about something" Haley covered

"OK well if I hear from her I'll let her know" Peyton asked

"Thanks" Haley said hanging up

"No luck" Lucas said

"No she hasn't heard from her" Haley replied

"My turn then" Lucas said as he dialled Rachel's number

"Hey Rachel speaking" Rachel said as she answered the phone

"Rachel its Lucas, have you seen or spoken to Brooke in the last hour or so?" Lucas asked

"There was me thinking this was a booty call, I haven't heard from her no" Rachel replied

"Can you let me know if you do" Lucas said

"Yeah but I'm just going out, I'm sure she'll turn up" Rachel replied

"Thanks Rachel" Lucas said as he heard the dial tone

"She hasn't heard from her" Lucas said passing the phone over to Haley

"Well maybe she's with Mouth" Haley said hopefully

Yet another no, Mouth hadn't seen her either, there last hope was Karen

"Let's hope she is there then" Haley said

"Hey mom it's me" Lucas said

"Lucas what's wrong?" Karen asked noticing the tone of his voice

"I can't find Brooke, she's gone" Lucas said trying to keep his emotions in check

"Have you had an argument then?" Karen asked

"Yeah and now I don't know where she is" Lucas answered

"Lucas she'll come back, just calm down ok, she loves you, she wouldn't just leave" Karen said knowing how strongly they both felt about each other

"Yeah I guess you're right" Lucas replied

"I'll let you know if I see her but I doubt she would come here" Karen said

"It was more wishful thinking, thanks mom, I better go and keep looking" Lucas replied

No one had seen or spoken to her, where was she??

Nathan had searched all the spots where she usually went to think, no luck. He locked the car and just as he was about to head back inside to tell the others that he had no joy his cell began to ring. Nathan quickly pulled his cell from his pocket and looked at the caller ID, 'Brooke'. Nathan answered the call as quick as he could, he was so relieved she had called

"Brooke where the hell are you, we've all been worried sick" Nathan said

"I'm sorry" Brooke replied, not knowing what else she could possible say

"Just tell me where you are and I'll come" Nathan said

"Nate the reason why I rang is to tell you that I'm fine, so you can all stop worrying" Brooke said

"Just tell me where you are" Nathan said impatiently

"I can't do that, I don't want to put you in that position, its not fair on you to expect you not to tell anyone. All you need to know is that I am somewhere safe" Brooke replied

"Are you coming back?" Nathan asked

"Of course I'm coming back, I just needed to get away, I need some space" Brooke answered

"Lucas is a wreck Brooke" Nathan said

"Can you tell him I'm sorry and that I still love him" Brooke said, her heart was breaking, she didn't mean to hurt Lucas but she had to do this for herself. She had called Nathan because she knew it would be easier than if she called Lucas, she knew that if she heard his voice then she would be unable to stay away

"Sure I just wish you would tell me where you are" Nathan said rather upset that she wouldn't tell him, he could keep a secret even it was from his brother, he would do anything for Brooke

"I've gotta go but I love you all" Brooke said as she then hung up. That was harder than she had imagined. She could tell Nathan was upset with her as well, that was the last thing she wanted but what else could she do.

Nathan walked into the house to tell the others, he knew he was gonna be bombarded with questions but she really hadn't said that much, they were still no clearer on where she was. She said she was somewhere safe but how did she know the place was safe.

"You're back" Haley said running up to Nathan

"No one knows where she is" Lucas said looking at his brother

"She rung" Nathan said simply

"When? What did she say? Where is she? Is she Ok? Is she coming back? How did she sound?" Lucas asked, there was just so many things he needed to know

"She said to tell you that she was safe and that she was fine" Nathan replied

"Is that it?" Lucas said wanting to know more

"She said that she is coming back but she didn't say when and she told me to tell you that she's sorry and that she loves you" Nathan said noticing how sad Lucas looked

"Did she seem angry or upset or what?" Lucas asked

"She wasn't angry, she sounded quite calm but I could tell she was hurting" Nathan said just thinking about the tone of her voice

"Why did she ring you, why not me?" Lucas asked actually rather hurt that she felt she couldn't ring him

"Maybe she just thought it would be too hard" Nathan answered

"I didn't mean to upset her, I thought she would be happy" Lucas said

"I know you didn't, she just needs to sort her head out and then she'll be back" Nathan replied, he wish he could help but this was between him and Brooke, there was nothing he could do.

Brooke got out the key from her pocket and opened the door, she was here at last. No one would find her here well at least not for a while anyway.

* * *

**So what did you all think??? Please review as always x x x**


	57. Runaway

Chapter 57 – Runaway

Brooke rose nice and early, this was just perfect, she had the sea, the sand, the peace and tranquillity. She remembered what she had heard the previous day

Flashback

_"Guess what?" Nathan said as cheerfully as he walked up to his wife _

_"What?" Haley asked _

_"Dan's away on some Mayor thing for a whole week, that means a whole week of no Dan" Nathan answered _

_"That's great" Haley said glad to see her husband smiling _

End of flashback

Perfect timing, she had the beach house completely to herself and no one would expect her to go there as no one knew that she knew it was empty. She pulled on her sweats, it was the perfect morning for a run, exactly what she needed, she had been rather slack the last week or so when it came to exercise so it was the perfect chance for her to put that right. She always did her best thinking when she was running, it was definitely something her and Nathan had in common.

Lucas woke up and rolled over, she wasn't there, he had hoped it was all a dream but clearly it really had happened, she really had gone.

Haley walked into his room

"I thought you might need this" Haley said passing him a fresh cup of coffee

"Thanks although the only thing that will make me happy is Brooke so I don't think my mood is going to improve anytime soon" Lucas replied

"Well you need to get up soon, you've got practice remember" Haley said

"I think I'm gonna give it a miss" Lucas replied, he really didn't want to do anything, he needed Brooke.

"Lucas you can't just stop living, do you think she wants you to be moping around" Haley said forcefully

Lucas didn't respond, he knew Haley was right but it was just so hard

"Good now breakfast will be ready in ten so get ready" Haley said refusing to listen to any of his excuses. She knew he was struggling and really hurting but she couldn't just let him fall to pieces

"How's he doing?" Nathan asked seeing his wife appear from Lucas's room

"Not too good" Haley replied

"Maybe I should take him out, try and take his mind off it" Nathan suggested

"That's a great idea Nathan, another reason why I love you, although to be honest I don't think he is gonna get any better until Brooke comes back" Haley replied

"Well it might help at least, hopefully she won't be gone too long" Nathan said although the truth was he had no idea when she was coming back

Lucas came down for breakfast looking rather glum

"Please cheer up Luke" Haley said hating to see her best-friend like this

"She won't answer" Lucas replied

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked rather confused

"I tried calling her but she won't answer, all I get is voicemail" Lucas responded

"She needs time to think, she'll talk to you when she is ready, you are just gonna have to be patient with her Luke" Haley replied

Brooke got back from her run, she had really pushed herself, she probably should have taken it easy but she needed to take out all her anger and frustration. She picked up her cell, 6 missed calls, she looked at the long list, 'Lucas', 'Peyton, 'Lucas', 'Mouth', 'Rachel', 'Lucas'. Lucas must be really hurting but she couldn't just go back, otherwise she would have done all of it for nothing. She would only go back when she was ready. Brooke looked through the dvd collection and found an aerobics one, must have been Debs, Brooke though to herself. Perfect.

After a busy workout Brooke suddenly felt a twinge

"You want me to slow down huh" Brooke said taking that as a sign that she needed to stop

Brooke collapsed on the couch, she was just going to take it easy and watch some movies, that was easy enough, no stress, just her. She hadn't been on her own in so long now, she always had Lucas or Nathan or Haley or even Peyton. She had become so dependent on them, she hadn't even realised and now this was her chance to get some of that independence that she once had back. She liked knowing that she had people looking after her, but she had to learn to put herself first again.

Brooke laid in her bed, today she was meant to go to school, that meant seeing Lucas, she wasn't ready, she was just going to have to ring in sick for the week. She had only just caught up with all the work she had to do before and now she was going to have another load but it was just something that she had to do. Although she was missing Lucas terribly she had to know that she could last on her own. When Lucas had got attacked she had feared the worst, what would she have done if she had lost him. She had to know that she could survive on her own, even if she didn't want to be. This wasn't just about Lucas proposing, this was so much more.

Lucas was up at the crack of dawn, he wanted to look his best, he had school and although he wasn't usually that bothered, going to school meant seeing Brooke and that made it definitely worth it.

"You're looking better this morning" Haley said looking how much happier Lucas looked

"Yeah I think it's gonna be a good day" Lucas replied cheerfully

"Did Brooke call then?" Haley asked hopefully

"No but we've got school which means she's gonna be there, we have English first together" Lucas answered happily

"It's gonna be pretty hard for her to avoid you that's for sure" Haley replied

"Exactly, so I am gonna try and talk to her and tell her how much she means to me" Lucas said

Lucas stood at Brooke's locker waiting for her, she had to show at some point surely. The bell rang and still no Brooke, maybe she went straight to class, Lucas though so headed off to English. Her seat was empty, maybe she was just running late.

"Does anyone know where Miss Davis is?" Mr Simons asked

No one replied

It was nearly lunch and he still hadn't seen her

"Was Brooke in Calculus?" Lucas asked Haley

"No haven't seen her, why was she not in English?" Haley asked thinking that Brooke had just skipped Calculus, it definitely was not her favourite class to say the least.

"No, do you think she's skipping because of me?" Lucas asked

"Luke I don't think it's you, she needs to sort herself out, don't take it personally" Haley said comfortingly

"I just wish I knew where she was" Lucas said

"I know we all do" Haley replied

He just wanted his pretty girl back, life just wasn't the same without her around him, he needed her.

* * *

**First of all i would just like to apologise for the wait. The document manager has been playing up as i am sure many of you know and so i have been unable to add the next chapter. Thanks to IndianSummer though i have got round the problem and hence here is the chapter. So what did you all think??? Please review as always x x x**


	58. Always On My Mind

It was Thursday and Brooke had managed to keep herself occupied for the last few days, luckily for her Dan had left a fully stocked fridge so she didn't have to go grocery shopping at all. Brooke went upstairs to get a jumper as she was feeling a little chilly. She rummaged through her stuff and found the perfect thing, Lucas's grey sweatshirt, it still smelled of him somehow.

Dan walked through the door, he had finished early and he just wanted to cook himself some steak and crash out, it had certainly been a long few days, meeting after meeting, few rounds of golf, the usual really. He walked in and saw the TV was on, he hadn't left it on had he?

"Is anyone here?" Dan called out

Brooke heard his voice, he had come home early, what was she going to do now. She walked to the top of the stairs

"It's me Mr Scott" Brooke said

Dan looked up at her

"What are you doing here young lady?" Dan asked

"I had an argument with Lucas" Brooke stuttered, Dan always made her feel so uncomfortable, he just seemed to intimidate people so easily.

"So you thought you'd hide out here" Dan said filling in the blanks

"Kinda, if you want me to leave I will, I just knew you were away and I needed some place to go so I could have some space and be on my own, I'm really sorry, I shouldn't be here" Brooke said turning to go back to the room she had been sleeping in.

"Brooke wait" Dan said

Brooke stopped and turned back

"Stay as long as you want, I won't tell anyone" Dan said

"Are you sure? I won't be staying here long I promise" Brooke said, although Dan made her feel uncomfortable she just needed a bit more time before she went back

"Brooke it's fine, I get rather lonely here so it will be nice to have some company for a change" Dan said

He was actually being nice, this wasn't the Dan she was used to that was for sure, this was weird. He could have easily chucked her out and forced her to go back but he hadn't

Dan cooked them both dinner which Brooke was extremely grateful for as this was the best meal she had had all week, as Lucas had pointed out numerous times, she was never going to be a chef that was for sure.

"Thanks Mr Scott that was delicious" Brooke said

"Glad you appreciate good food, Nathan just never seemed to care" Dan laughed

"That's Nathan for you" Brooke laughed, she knew exactly what Dan meant, Nathan was not really bothered what he ate as long as it stopped him being hungry.

"Now how bout a game of chess?" Dan asked, being alone he had not been able to play with anyone, he had always loved the game

"I don't know, I've only played a few times, I can't even remember how to play" Brooke said rather hesitantly

"Come on, I'll teach you" Dan said as Brooke walked over and took a seat opposite him

"Why not" Brooke said, there was no harm in playing a game of chess, she had nothing better to do

"So just out of interest what did he do?" Dan asked casually

"Lucas" Brooke said unsure of who he was talking about

"Yeah, he must have really screwed up this time" Dan replied

"It's more me, he cooked me a lovely dinner, he made everything perfect and then he proposed" Brooke said

"Impressive, he's turned out rather well considering" Dan responded

"I know and I do love him but he proposed for the wrong reasons, I don't want him to feel he has to propose to me just because Keith mentioned it, I would have said yes if I knew he was doing it for the right reasons" Brooke admitted

"Hang on, did you say Keith?" Dan asked

"Yeah he came back a week or so back" Brooke replied

"Is he still around?" Dan asked

"No idea, I saw him last week but he doesn't have much to stay around for anymore, Lucas told him to leave and Karen didn't want him, so he's probably gone back" Brooke replied, she couldn't believe how open she was being with Dan, this was Dan Scott, Lucas's father, the guy who treated him like dirt, hell the guy treated everyone like dirt, but he seemed so kind and friendly. She had never seen this side to him

"I'm glad they have both seen sense" Dan replied, "Anyway lets get back to the game, now this piece can only both this way and this way" Dan added showing Brooke how to play

Lucas lay in his bed looking at the ceiling, she still hadn't called him, she had missed school all this week, no one had heard from her, no one knew anything. The room was a mess, clothes were thrown all over the floor, wrappers and cans lying round the bin which was overflowing, he hadn't showered, there was no point.

Haley tapped lightly on his door, hoping that maybe today he would be in a better mood

"Leave me alone" Lucas yelled, he didn't want to see anyone other than Brooke

"Luke please let me help" Haley said walking into the room

"Just go Haley, I don't need your pity" Lucas said coldly

"Its not pity, I can see you have enough pity for yourself anyway. Luke look at the state of this room, at least let me tidy it up for you" Haley said, she had tried, she really had but he was just not prepared to let anyone help him, there was nothing more she could do.

"I like it this way, now if you don't mind I'm busy" Lucas replied

"Fine be like that but don't tell me I didn't try and help" Haley said leaving him to carry on wallowing in self pity.

Lucas then he realised something, none of this would have happened of Keith hadn't come back, Brooke wouldn't have got upset and then they would never have talked about the whole marriage thing. It was all KEITH's fault.

He jumped out of bed pulled on a sweatshirt and made his way out of the house, he walked past Haley and Nathan but neither of them spoke, he could feel them watching him, but he didn't want to talk, there had been too much talking and not enough action.

Lucas didn't really know where to look for Keith, he certainly had not been staying at his mom's house and it wasn't like many other people would put him up. his mom had said that Keith had been hanging round the café a lot recently despite the fact that she had told him to stay away, so that was his next stop. Lucas got out the car and entered the café, and surprise surprise there was Keith.

Lucas went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder

"Lucas I am so glad to see you, i was hoping you would want to talk. I need you to know that I never meant to upset Brooke the other week, it was just one big misunderstanding" Keith said as he turned and saw who it was.

"It's too late now, do you have any idea how much hurt and trouble you have caused Keith" Lucas said bitterly

Keith didn't reply, how could he answer that

"You know I thought it was bad enough the way you just left and the way you hurt my mom and me, but that wasn't enough for you was it? No you had to come back and make things ten times worse. Since you have come back you have upset my mom AGAIN, you have reduced Brooke to tears oh and here's the best bit, because of you Brooke has gone" Lucas said getting extremely angry

"Luke I had no idea, I am so sorry, do you want me to try and talk to her. I never meant for anything of this to happy, you have to belief me, I would never want to hurt any of you" Keith replied

"Well it's a bit late now Keith, you see you won't be able to talk to Brooke because no one knows where she is, she is gone and none of us have any idea when she will be back. It's all your fault Keith. Just get out of our lives, go back to Jules, I am sure you will be very happy together"

"Luke I am sorry really I am" Keith tried again but knew that Lucas was not accepting his apologies

"My mom can't stand to look at you Keith so you're wasting your time if that's why you're back. I sure as hell don't want or need you so please just get out of town and out of our lives, you have caused enough damage" Lucas said angrily, maybe he was being a little harsh on Keith but could anyone really blame him, his mom was upset, Brooke was upset and probably alone somewhere, goodness knows where, and he had had about enough of it all.

"If that's what you want then I guess this is goodbye" Keith said rising from his chair, he looked into Lucas's eyes and all he could see was anger and hurt, and the worst thing was knowing that he was the cause of it.

Lucas watched his uncle leave, he had expected to feel better, but he was still hurting just as much, nothing had changed apart from the fact that now Keith was gone. He had driven him away.

Brooke woke up to the wonderful smell of breakfast, she made her way downstairs and there was Dan.

"Perfect timing, breakfast is just ready" Dan said seeing her appear at the doorway

"You really didn't have to cook for me" Brooke said feeling a tad guilty, she shouldn't be here, she should be at home with Lucas and Nathan and Haley.

"I couldn't let a guest go hungry" Dan said as he served breakfast

"Well thank you anyway" Brooke replied

She couldn't quite finish it all, there had been so much and there was no way she could eat it all.

"I know this is none of my business and that you know Lucas a lot better than I do, but I am sure he is sorry" Dan said

"You're right, I need to go back, I needed to prove to myself that I could manage on my own, and I did, I've done a lot of thinking and I think I'm ready to go home" Brooke replied

"That's great, not that I haven't enjoyed your company but I just think that you need to face him" Dan said

"Well I'm gonna go and pack but thanks for breakfast" Brooke said getting up to go and pack.

She got all her stuff together and was ready to go, she just hoped Lucas would be glad she was back, she hoped he wasn't angry about her rejecting him or leaving him.

"All ready to go?" Dan asked

"Yep" Brooke said as she grabbed her suitcase

"Here let me carry that, don't what you straining yourself" Dan said as he took Brooke's case to her car

"Thanks again Mr Scott for everything" Brooke said, she wasn't just saying this to be polite, she really meant it, he had been so good to her. He didn't have to keep her secret but he had and for that she was grateful.

"It was nothing" Dan replied

Brooke finally arrive back home, she saw Lucas's car was there so that meant he was almost certainly in. The moment of truth had arrived.

Brooke carefully opened the door so that no one would hear and she crept into the living room, there he was sitting on the couch

"Lucas"

* * *

**Sorry to leave it like that. How do you think he will react???? The next chapter will be up soon. Hope you liked it, please review as always. Oh and just wanted to thank all those of you who have been reviewing recently, its really nice to have some new reviewers as well . As this is now the 58th chapter i figured it was only right that i said thank you to all my reviewers so far as it means a lot, some of you have reviewed like nearly every chapter, others less often, but i still wanted to say thank you to you all, i really appreciate every one of them**

_**Brucas2006, BrookeandLucas, Linkie,** **Lauren829, hinata-37, brucas3, CheerandBrood323, BaybeeBlue, Lovepink2much, iLOVEbrucas22, brucas831, bella28234, morning bear16, itsxamazing, brucas224, Brucasss, BrucasForeva, catcat51092, dolcegrazia, naley4ever323, OTH GURL, BrookeandLucas 4ever, BrookeandLucas, soundinmymouth3, Lexi02, Brooke1622, soapfan2006, Born.To.Die, Potato92, DisneyNicklover15, marap, nillernuz, LoVeBrucas, patheticallypoetic, sammagfunk, jizzy80, tinycapricorn12, Grooviejj-othfan88, chad'sheart13, Ashley-In-Wonderland, LucasLikedTheRedDress, freshxcandyx3, -x-becki-bbe-x-**_

**I don't think i have missed anyone out but if i have then please contact me and i will be sure to thank you in the next one.**

**Thanks again and please keep reading and reviewing **

**x x x**


	59. Home Is Where The Heart Is

"Brooke" Lucas said as he turned to face her, what was he going to say. He had been so desperate for her to come back and now here she was standing in front of him and he had no idea.

Brooke just stood there looking at him trying to work out what he was thinking. Was he glad she was back? Was he angry? What did he feel? He wasn't saying anything, what was she meant to do. Did she kiss him? But then what if he rejected her, she really couldn't handle that. Did she just stand there and risk him thinking she didn't care.

Lucas tried to think of something good to say but then realised actions said it all. He slowly walked over to her. Brooke saw him coming towards her, what was he going to do? Was he going to tell her to get out?

Lucas then pulled her into a hug and clung to her like his life depended on it. He never wanted to let go of her again, this week had been pure torture for him.

Brooke felt his arms pull her towards him, he was holding her so tight she couldn't move, actually it was really starting to hurt. Surely a hug was a good thing wasn't it?

"Luke you're hurting me" Brooke stuttered, of course she loved hugging him and being close to him but he was hurting her

"I'm so sorry" Lucas said immediately pulling away. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her

"It's ok" Brooke replied

"I didn't just mean I was sorry for that, I'm sorry for everything Brooke. You were right, I wouldn't have asked you so soon had Keith not mentioned it, but I do know that I love you with all my heart and I'm never ever gonna let you go again" Lucas said truthfully, he just hoped she would understand and forgive him. He just loved her so much and the last week had been just like a massive nightmare, like a glimpse into a life without Brooke

"I don't know what to say" Brooke replied rather taken aback by it all.

"Say you forgive me, say you're gonna come back to me" Lucas responded, he just wanted her back so badly, he would do anything for her.

"Luke I forgave you the night I left, that's not just why I left, I realised how dependent I had become on people, I needed to find myself again, to know that I didn't need other people"

"Are you saying you don't want me anymore? I like you depending on me Brooke, I like protecting you from the world, I love you" Lucas said, this couldn't be the end could it? After everything they had been through, was she about to say it was all for nothing?

"No that's not it at all Luke, I realised I didn't need to depend on people, that I can stand on my own two feet but that doesn't mean that I don't want to depend on people, I like knowing that I can always turn to you, me going away was not about really about you, it was about me" Brooke replied

"So you do still love me?" Lucas asked

"Luke I love you so much, I missed you like mad, I wanted to call you everyday but I couldn't because I knew if I heard your voice I wouldn't be able to stay away" Brooke replied

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that" Lucas said as he went in for the kiss. He hadn't been able to kiss her for nearly a whole week, and now here he was. The kiss was so beautiful, full of love, full of passion.

They both sat on the couch and she cuddled up to him, she had wanted to do this for so long, she had missed his cuddles and how safe he made her feel. Lucas sat there with his arms around her. He had thought she wasn't going to come back, he couldn't believe how lucky he was. It then occurred to him that he still had no idea where she was the last week.

"Brooke where were you?" Lucas asked quietly

"Does it matter" Brooke replied not seeing why he really needed to know

"I just want to know that's all" Lucas said

"I went to the beach house" Brooke replied

"But isn't Dan there?" Lucas asked, surely she wouldn't go and stay with Dan

"He was away for the week but came back early" Brooke replied

"So you had to leave" Lucas said, had she only come back because she had no place to stay?

"No he came back the other day, he let me stay" Brooke replied

"You stayed with Dan? He didn't try anything did he?" Lucas asked, he knew what Dan was like and from past experiences he wouldn't be surprised if Dan had tried to come on to her

"No he was actually really sweet" Brooke answered

"We must be talking about different people" Lucas said refusing to believe that what Brooke said was true

"No really Luke, he cooked me dinner and breakfast, taught me how to play chess and he told me I could stay as long as I wanted and he was the one who told me I should come back to you" Brooke replied wanting Lucas to know how good his father had been. Her perception of him had definitely changed.

Lucas just looked at her, why would Dan be so nice to her? Why would Dan tell her to come back to him? This was like a different Dan Scott

"He really didn't try anything?" Lucas asked again, he had to be sure.

"Luke he really didn't try anything, he was so kind, I thought it might be weird staying there with him but he made me feel really welcome. He gets lonely over there, maybe we should invite him over for dinner sometime" Brooke suggested, she had gone from feeling rather uncomfortable round Dan to feeling sorry for him and wanting to invite him for dinner. Lucas tried to take in what she just said. He couldn't help but find it weird that his Dad did all this for Brooke, what was he playing at now? He had actually made his girlfriend feel sorry for him? Brooke was not stupid, far from it, surely she would know if he was just playing her. Then again Dan had fooled many people including him, so why not Brooke.

"I don't think that's such a good idea at the moment, I can't see Nathan and Haley wanting him in the house again" Lucas said, the truth was he wasn't sure he even wanted Dan in the house.

"Oh well I'd still like to make it up to him somehow" Brooke replied

"I know you do and you have a good heart but don't let my dad take advantage of that Brooke, yes what he did was nice, but you do not owe him, so please never think that again" Lucas said worried that Dan would take advantage of Brooke's kindness.

Brooke just nodded, there was nothing she could really say to that, she knew Lucas was just worried about her and she liked the fact that he worried about her, it showed he cared

"Anyway I better go and unpack again" Brooke said getting up and going over to her case

"Erm……maybe you should wait a bit" Lucas said trying to stall her from going to their room

"Lucas why don't you want me to unpack?" Brooke asked suspiciously

Lucas didn't answer, it was no use, she was going to see anyway

Brooke walked into their room and was shocked at what she saw

"Lucas what happened?" Brooke asked looking around the room, it was a total state

"I missed you" Lucas replied

"So you didn't clean? What did you do just lay in bed all day" Brooke joked

"I didn't see the point in anything, life wasn't the same without you in it" Lucas replied

"Aw Lucas" Brooke said as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer for a quick kiss. She probably should have been mad at the mess he had made but none of it seemed to matter anymore.

Brooke had finished unpacking and her and Lucas had resumed their position on the couch, she was laying on his chest, just listening to his heartbeat.

Haley and Nathan walked through the door and saw Lucas just sitting there

"You actually made it up" Nathan said rather surprised to see Lucas up

"I'm sure she'll be home soon" Haley added

"Yeah I know" Lucas replied cheerfully

Nathan and Haley exchanged glances at one another, that was odd

"Why are you so cheerful?" Haley asked suspiciously

Brooke then popped her head up so they could both see her

"Oh my gosh Brooke you're back" Haley yelled excitedly

"I'm so glad you came back" Nathan said walking over to her.

Brooke got up and allowed Nathan to pull her into a hug. He was so relieved and so happy to see her, he had really missed her. "It's great to be back" Brooke replied glad that she had had such a great welcome, she was worried she might have a frosty reception when she returned but she couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review it and let me know what you think, thank you all for your reviews for the last chapter they were all really nice to** **read. I will update soon as always lol**

**x x x**


	60. The Pieces Don't Fit

Haley was busy in the kitchen trying to teach Brooke how to cook, although it wasn't coming along too well. Meanwhile Lucas and Nathan were playing basketball outside

"You're look happier now she's back" Nathan observed

"She makes me happy" Lucas replied

"I know, we all missed her man, I'm glad she decided to come back" Nathan said

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about something" Lucas said wanting to hear what his brother thought of it all

"Sure shoot" Nathan replied

"Well I'm guessing Brooke didn't tell you yet where she stayed" Lucas began

"No I haven't really had a chance to talk to her on my own" Nathan responded

"She stayed at the beach house" Lucas said

"She must have overheard me telling Haley it was empty, I can't believe I didn't think to look there, right under our noses" Nathan replied rather annoyed at himself, he should have known.

"The thing is Dan came back early" Lucas added

"What? Well what did he say? Was he angry?" Nathan replied, this was not good.

"This is the weird bit, he told her she could stay and treated her really well, he even cooked for her" Lucas answered

"That is weird" Nathan said trying to make sense of it

"You don't think this all another big game to him do you and that Brooke is part of it? The Dan that Brooke described is not the same Dan as we all know, hell she said he was lonely, can you believe that?" Lucas said, he hadn't been able to sleep very well last night as he had been going over and over it in his head, it felt great having Brooke back in his arms but he couldn't help but worry about what she had said, Dan was lonely!!!! Since when did Dan get lonely???

"I don't know man but I think we need to watch him, who knows what he is up to now, and if it does involve Brooke then there will be hell to pay. Brooke is not easily fooled but maybe Dan is messing with her head, maybe he is using Brooke to get to you" Nathan replied, this was not good. Surely Dan would not use his son's pregnant girlfriend to get at Lucas?????

Back in the kitchen

"I can't do this, I'm just one of those people who is not meant to cook" Brooke said getting rather frustrated

"Look all you do is follow the recipe and it will turn out fine" Haley replied

"I give up, I'd rather chat instead" Brooke said, who cared if she could cook or not, she had a stack of homework to get through, today at school she had been given so much to do, she had no idea how she was going to manage to get it all done in time.

"Fine we'll stop for now, but we will try again another time, so you glad to be back then?" Haley asked

"Yeah I missed you all so much, although I can't say I liked getting given all that work today" Brooke answered, she knew she had missed a lot but now she had stacks of work and she found it hard enough just with the normal load

"That's what you get when you miss nearly a week of school" Haley replied

"I guess it is my own fault" Brooke admitted

"I'll tell you what, I'll do my best to go through it with you and I'm sure Lucas can help you with the English assignment" Haley replied wanting to help her out as much as she could.

"Thanks tutorgirl, I knew I could depend on you to help me" Brooke replied, at least now she had some help, it wasn't such a lost cause anymore

"So what was it like being away? Where did you go?" Haley asked

"I went to the beach house, I guessed no one would find me there, it was the perfect place to go and think and get my head together. It was lonely at times and it made me appreciate the time we all spend together, but I needed to do it. It was actually nice when Dan came back, I thought he was gonna throw me out" Brooke said and laughed just thinking about it the idea of Dan chucking her out

"Wait a minute. Dan came back!!!! What did he say?" Haley asked knowing how her father in law probably would have reacted if that would have been her

"He was really kind, he taught me how to play chess again, cooked for me, it was really weird actually" Brooke replied

"Weird in a good or bad way?" Haley asked, Dan definitely gave her the creeps and she was rather surprised that Brooke had actually stayed there even when he came back.

"In a good way, I thought it would be really uncomfortable but he made me feel really at home, he gets lonely" Brooke replied

"Dan being lonely, now I know you must have hit your head on something" Haley laughed

"Seriously Hales, I was actually thinking that if it was ok with you and Nathan that we might invite him round for dinner sometime, I want to thank him" Brooke said

"I don't know Brooke, I still don't think he particularly likes me and then there's Lucas and Nathan to consider" Haley said not keen on the idea, Dan seemed to like Brooke a lot more than he did her, and it really hurt as she was actually part of the family. She couldn't tell Brooke how she was really feeling about it all as Brooke would just think she was jealous that Dan liked her more.

"Well Lucas didn't seem to have a problem with it and I am sure I can use my charm to get Nate to agree" Brooke responded

"Do you mind if we just wait a bit Brooke, we all have a lot on, you've only been back a day" Haley said, this was going to be harder than she thought

"Sure" Brooke replied not really understanding why Haley seemed so reluctant to have Dan round, sure Dan wasn't exactly her biggest fan but if he was being nice to her then surely he would be nice to Haley too. "I think I'm gonna go and see Luke" Brooke added, Haley clearly wasn't keen on the idea to say the least, maybe Lucas would be better company.

"You wanna play Brooke?" Nathan said noticing her coming towards them

"I think I'll pass but I could do with borrowing this one" Brooke said smiling as she walked up to Lucas

"Well I guess the game is over then, I'll leave you two to it" Nathan said taking the hint.

"So what do you want me for?" Lucas said enjoying having her arms around him, he loved being close to her, just her presence brightened up his day

"I spoke to Haley about inviting Dan over" Brooke began

"And??" Lucas asked

"She didn't seem too keen, I know between us we can get Nathan to agree and then maybe he could convince her" Brooke said

"We?" Lucas asked

"Well yeah he will take more notice if we both talk to him" Brooke answered

"I'm sorry Brooke but I'm not getting involved in this" Lucas said, he didn't want to upset Brooke but he wasn't going to force his brother into having dinner with his dad

"But Lucas" Brooke whined

"I can't and to be honest I am not keen on the idea myself" Lucas admitted

"You never said" Brooke replied

"I never said I was ok with it either" Lucas countered

"I didn't realise you felt this way, I guess Haley is right, it is too soon" Brooke replied

Lucas pulled her closer to him

"I know you mean well but just give it time" Lucas said hoping he hadn't made her feel made

Back inside Nathan was in the kitchen with Haley

"Brooke's gonna try and talk you into inviting Dan round for dinner" Haley said wanting to warn him

"Yeah Lucas mentioned it, we think Dan is up to something" Nathan replied

"It wouldn't surprise me" Haley commented

"I thought you were all for giving second chances" Nathan said confused at how against Dan Haley was

"Well after everything that has gone one the last few weeks I've changed my mind" Haley replied

"Apparently Brooke is convinced he has changed, I'm just worried he is just using her to get to Lucas" Nathan replied

"Do you really think he would do that?" Haley asked worriedly

"Like you said nothing would surprise me where Dan is concerned" Nathan answered

Then there was a knock on the door

"Are we expecting anyone?" Nathan asked

"Not that I know of" Haley said as she watched Nathan head to the door

Nathan swung the door open, and there was Dan

"I think I'm getting déjà vu" Nathan said, his father was making a habit of appearing at their door

"Hi son, is Brooke in?" Dan asked

"Why do you want Brooke?" Nathan asked defensively

"She left something at the beach house, I just wanted to return it" Dan answered

"Well why don't you give it to me and I'll pass it on" Nathan said wanting to keep Dan away from Brooke

Brooke and Lucas walked back in and saw Nathan standing at the door

Dan saw Brooke in the background

"Ah there you are, you left this at the beach house" Dan said holding up one of Brooke's tops

"Thanks for bringing it round, that's one of my favourites" Brooke said as she walked up to Dan and took the top

"So now that you've returned it I guess you'll be going" Nathan said wanting his dad to leave

"Just one more thing, I would like to invite Miss Davis here and Lucas round mine for dinner tomorrow night" Dan said

Brooke looked over at Lucas and could tell he wasn't sure

"That's really nice of you to offer Mr Scott, can we get back to you on that?" Brooke asked

"Sure you know where I am" Dan said as he walked away

Nathan slammed the door shut, he couldn't believe how rude his dad just was, it was like he was going out of his way to upset Haley, why couldn't he just accept her into the family? Dan had just fuelled his suspicions even more that he was using Brooke to get at Lucas, why would he just invite them two? Why not him and Haley as well?

"So what do you think?" Brooke asked Lucas

"You're not seriously considering going?" Nathan said, Dan really had got to her, how could she be taken in by all of it?

"I told you he was lonely and he was really good to me, surely a little dinner can't hurt" Brooke replied

"Luke please talk some sense into her" Nathan said turning to his brother for help

Brooke turned to face Lucas, she didn't need talking sense into, did Nathan think she was stupid?? Did Lucas agree with Nathan? He would be on her side surely, he didn't think she was stupid!!

* * *

**Please review. Are the chapters long enough, obviously there are some that are quite short in comparison with others but I just wanted to know if you thought if the average length of the chapters was ok? **


	61. Can People Really Change?

"What does he mean talk some sense into me?" Brooke asked Lucas

"We think Dan is using you to get to me and Nathan" Lucas reluctantly admitted

"Oh so it couldn't be that he might actually like me or he might actually have changed, no you're right this must all be about you two" Brooke said sarcastically

"Brooke that's not what I meant" Lucas said, how could he explain this to her?

"You know what you two, I'm going to go to dinner tomorrow night whether you like it or not, do whatever you want, I know you will anyway" Brooke said and stormed off to her room

"Brooke" Nathan called, he hadn't meant to upset her, he was just looking out for her

"Just stay away from me Nathan" Brooke yelled back

Nathan went to follow her but Lucas's arm stopped him

"Just leave her man, I'll go and talk to her" Lucas said as he went up to his room. He hadn't expected Brooke to act like that, maybe it was the hormones or something. They were just looking out for her, why couldn't she see that?

Lucas walked into their room, at least she hadn't locked him out this time, that was progress. Brooke was just lying on the bed staring into space

"We're just looking out for you Brooke" Lucas said softly

"I know you are, one of the things I learnt when I was away was that I can look out for myself, I always used to, and I forgot how to the last few months, I love that you both care but you have to allow me to make my own mistakes, otherwise I will never learn." Brooke replied, she hadn't meant to go off at Nathan, she knew he always looked out for her but sometimes it felt like she was being smothered

"Neither of us can help it, we just want to look after you. I get that you need to do some things by yourself but this involves Dan" Lucas said, surely she got that he was dangerous, they needed to stay away from him, who knew what he was up to.

"I know it's Dan, and I know how you don't trust him, and I don't trust him either, but Luke its only dinner, is that really so much to ask. No one deserves to be lonely" Brooke replied

"But he made people leave, he is the reason why he is on his own, he brought it all on himself" Lucas countered

"I know he did, but he is still your father Lucas, we are having his grandchild, surely our baby deserves to have him in her life, you can't just pretend like he doesn't exist. We need to give him a shot, you never know he may surprise you" Brooke said, if it was just her and Lucas then it would be a different story, her parents weren't even around, at least Lucas's parents were both nearby.

"That's why I am worrying Brooke, we have even more to lose than ever before, he builds people up and then knocks them down when they least expect" Lucas said trying to reason with her

"We'll be careful, but please Luke can we just go over there to dinner, that's all I'm asking for, one meal and then we can go" Brooke replied

"If it really means that much to you then I guess I can manage one meal with him, but don't expect miracles Brooke, it's just dinner" Lucas said making sure she wasn't expecting too much

"Just dinner, thanks Luke" Brooke said scooting over so he could lay next to her

"Anything for you" Lucas said as he joined her on the bed. He didn't want to go to Dan's for dinner but as Brooke said she needed to see things for herself, and maybe this dinner would lead her to see what he was really like

Back downstairs

"Why can't she see what Dan is doing" Nathan said in frustration, now his best-friend was mad at him and didn't want to talk to him, this was probably exactly what Dan wanted. Without even being there Dan had managed to cause arguments, why couldn't he just leave them all alone to live their lives. They didn't need him, they were quite happy on their own. They had each other after all.

"Maybe we are overreacting, maybe Brooke is right to give Dan a chance" Haley said actually feeling bad for actually thinking the worst of Dan. Just because Dan wasn't keen on her didn't mean that the way he treated Brooke was all an act

"Come on Haley, you are one of the most trusting people I know and even you have your doubts about him, doesn't that say something" Nathan said dismissing the idea that they overreacted

"I'm just saying Nathan that instead of letting Dan come between us all why don't we just give him a chance, at least if we all stick together then he won't be able to hurt us" Haley replied

"Hasn't he had enough chances though, how many do we have to give him, its always the same with him, he always ends screwing people over" Nathan replied, he was not going to let his dad hurt the people he loved. Brooke was fragile enough as it was, the last thing she needed was him messing with her head. Then there was Lucas, he had managed fine without Dan all these years and he certainly didn't need him involved in his life now. Haley had been hurt enough by Dan, he refused to accept her as part of the family, she hadn't done anything wrong but he just would not accept her even though it was her who said to invite him to their wedding.

Haley didn't respond, Nathan was right, he had had countless chances and he constantly disappointed them.

Meanwhile

"You really went off on Nathan" Lucas commented

"I didn't mean to, I don't know what came over me, I know he meant well I can think for myself and maybe it's him that needs talking sense into" Brooke replied

"Brooke just talk to him, I know how much his friendship means to you" Lucas replied, she couldn't fool him, he knew she was upset about fighting with Nathan, she always tried to hide her feelings but he had become pretty good at seeing past the fake smile and laugh and seeing what she was really thinking

"It just hurts, he is by my side as long as I'm doing what he thinks is best but the minute I think for myself suddenly I'm in the wrong, he's not perfect" Brooke said

"He never said he was Brooke, you know that's not true, he hasn't got a problem with you, its with Dan that he has the problem, think about it Brooke, he has watched Dan destroy so many people's lives, look at Deb and Keith, you mean so much to him and he doesn't want to see Dan hurt you" Lucas reasoned

Brooke thought about, Lucas had a good point there, she hadn't thought about that

"I can understand that he would be worried but maybe just maybe he is wrong, I want to give him a chance, and if it all goes wrong then that's my mistake" Brooke replied

"Just talk to Nathan please" Lucas said, Nathan needed to know why Brooke was doing this.

"Fine I'll go and talk to him but I'm not gonna change my mind" Brooke replied

"I never said I wanted you to, Nathan just looked so hurt when you told him to leave you alone" Lucas said, he felt bad for his brother, he didn't think Brooke would yell at him like that, it surprised them all.

Brooke made her way downstairs, Lucas was right she did need to talk to Nathan, she hated fighting with him.

"Nathan can we talk" Brooke said as she slowly walked up to him

Nathan spun round, he was so glad she was willing to talk to him, that was a good sign. Maybe she realised she was wrong and had changed her mind about the whole thing

"Sure" Nathan replied

"Look I get that you don't trust Dan, I don't either, but this isn't about you, it's about me, Lucas and the baby and I just feel that the baby needs to have grandparents and I can't see mine caring that's for sure. If Dan has changed he deserves the right to know his granddaughter and she deserves to know him. I need to see if he has changed and to do that we are going to have to spend time with him, that's the only way. Its only dinner Nate, its nothing major, Lucas is going to be by my side. There is nothing to worry about" Brooke said rather relieved to get it all out

Nathan was unsure of what to say, he knew Brooke, she wasn't budging on this, he was just going to have to look out for her, like he always did and hope she was ok.

"You promise to be careful" Nathan said

"Of course, I always am" Brooke replied cheerfully, she was glad Nathan wasn't arguing with her on this

Nathan just looked at her, as if he didn't believe her

"I promise Nate, now stop worrying" She said noticing the worry lines on his forehead

"You know that will never happen and especially now that Dan is involved" Nathan replied

"Fine, I'm glad we sorted this out Nate, you know I hate fighting with you" Brooke said as she pulled him into a hug

"Me too" Nathan replied as he clung onto her, he just want to protect her that was all, but he couldn't protect someone who didn't want protecting to begin with, Brooke was right, this wasn't about him, that was about her and Lucas and only time would tell if Dan truly had changed or if the saying was true that leopards can never change their spots.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and please review and let me know what you think x x x**


	62. Why Didn't You Say?

"So dinner tonight with daddy dearest, that should be fun" Nathan commented to Lucas over breakfast

"That's one way of putting it" Lucas replied, he was far from looking forward to dinner with Dan, but he had promised Brooke and there was no getting out of it now

"Why did you agree to go man?" Nathan asked, Lucas was probably the only one who could have convinced her to change her mind but he hadn't

"I didn't have much choice, you know how stubborn she is, and I wasn't going to let her go by herself was I. I've only just got her back, I'm not about to lose her over dinner with Dan" Lucas replied, nothing was going to come between him and Brooke again, he wasn't going to let it

"I can't believe this is happening, she knows what he is like, and yet she still wants to go" Nathan said in disbelief

"I know you don't like it but you're just gonna have to roll with it" Lucas replied, he understood his brother's feelings but if he wasn't careful he was going to risk falling out with Brooke again, which was something that none of them wanted.

Nathan just sighed, why was this so complicated? Why couldn't it ever be simple? He was glad Brooke had come home but it seemed when she came back she brought Dan back into their lives, and he certainly was not ready for that.

"You still think he is using her don't you" Nathan said, he needed to know his brother hadn't been pulled into the whole theory that Dan had changed, and that Dan was a nice guy, they both knew that was a load of crap

Luca just nodded, he still hoped he was wrong but having slept on it, he was now even surer.

"Be careful man, you know as well as I do what damage that man can do" Nathan added

"I know, don't worry, there is no way I am letting him hurt her in anyway" Lucas replied

"Don't forget to look out for yourself too man, Brooke's not the only one involved in this" Nathan reminded him. He knew how protective Lucas was of her but sometimes that meant that he forgot to think about himself, Brooke would be distraught if anything happened to him.

Lucas nodded again, he knew Nathan was right, this wasn't just about Brooke, this was about all of them, and he needed to look out for himself too, Brooke needed him. He had to protect the ones he loved from the monster that is, his father.

Evening

Brooke was raiding her wardrobe for something to wear to dinner

"I need your help" Brooke whined

"Since when have you ever taken fashion advice from me?" Lucas asked

"Well he is your father, what should I wear?" Brooke asked

"Brooke you will look gorgeous whatever you wear, its only dinner" Lucas answered

"But I want to make a good impression Luke, he is your dad after all" Brooke replied, she wanted to look her best, not party girl Brooke, but not too conservative, something in between. She wasn't going to hide who she was.

"Brooke from what I understand he already likes you, I doubt he would have let you stay in his beach house if he didn't like you and he certainly wouldn't have invited you round for dinner either" Lucas reasoned. It was amazing how accepting Dan was of Brooke, considering what he was like with Haley anyway.

"I guess he does like me, how about this top?" Brooke asked holding up a loose fitting top, the baby bump was clearly visible now, everyone knew about the baby so it wasn't like she was trying to hide it. She was at least going to try and look her best during this pregnancy, some people let themselves go, but she was determined not to be one of those people.

"Perfect" Lucas replied, he had definitely learnt a few lessons where fashion was concerned with Brooke, if he replied fine, she would say that was not good enough and would want something that was more than fine, if he said it looked good she would want something that looked great, and he had never dared said anything didn't look good as that was just a no no, then again Brooke always had a good eye for fashion so she didn't really make many mistakes if any where clothes were concerned

"Are you sure it's smart enough for dinner?" Brooke asked still unsure despite Lucas vote of confidence

"Brooke stop worrying, its not a ball, its just dinner" Lucas repeated, why did she care so much about what Dan, his father, thought about what she was wearing. It really didn't matter. Dan would just have to accept her for who she is.

"I know I just want it to go well" Brooke replied

"It will, now hurry up and get ready otherwise we will be late and that won't be making a good impression will it" Lucas smiled as he walked out of their room

Lucas and Brooke finally arrived at the beach house. Dan opened the door

"I'm glad you two could make it" Dan said stepping aside so they could get in

"Thanks for inviting us Mr Scott" Brooke replied, trying to be as polite as possible although she wasn't altogether sure why.

"Please Brooke call me Dan" Dan said, "or you can call me dad I guess seeing as I presume you two will get married eventually" Dan added

"Yeah one day" Brooke replied, she really didn't want to go into all that again

"So please take a seat, dinner won't be long, Brooke do you want to give me your jacket" Dan said. Brooke handed over her jacket and took a seat next to Lucas. Lucas looked at her, so far so good.

Dinner was at last served

"I hope you haven't gone to too much trouble Mr…sorry I mean Dan" Brooke corrected herself

"Its no trouble, don't you worry about that" Dan smiled, "So Lucas how's basketball?" Dan asked

"It's good, I can only play for 15 minutes each game but its better than nothing right" Lucas replied, he had thought it would be too hard to only play part of the game, but it sure beat giving it up completely.

"You had a great game against the Beer Creek Warriors" Dan replied

"Thanks" Lucas replied, his dad was actually being nice, this was weird.

"So you've got a little one on the way, you think you're ready to be parents?" Dan asked

"We'll be fine as long as we have each other" Lucas replied, it wasn't like they were that prepared, sure they had bought clothes and loads of baby stuff but that wasn't going to prepare them for the late nights and the constant crying

"I'm terrified, I know I've still got a while to go yet but the thought of having a baby just freaks me out" Brooke replied honestly. Lucas just sat there, was she really that scared, why didn't she tell him and talk to him about it? He was scared too, it wasn't just her life that was going to change, his was as well, they were in this together.

"You'll make great parents" Dan said

Lucas listened to his father's comment, this was getting stranger by the second, why was Dan being so nice to them?

"Having a baby is rather expensive" Dan stated

"Yeah we know, we have a bit saved up though don't we Luke" Brooke replied noticing that Lucas seemed to have gone rather quiet and was now staring into space

"Oh yeah sorry, we should be fine, I've been doing some shifts at the café and Brooke has some money saved" Lucas said

"Why don't I help you two out, you shouldn't have to be working at the café son, you have basketball and school and your girlfriend to take care of, they are far more important" Dan said

"It's fine really, I can cope" Lucas replied , he didn't want Dan's money, Dan hadn't paid any child support while he was growing up and he wasn't going to take money for from his father for his own child, Dan would probably think that that made him own a piece of his daughter. He was not going to let Dan taint his daughter, he had hurt enough people already

"Maybe we should consider it Luke, he is right, you do have a lot on, and I would love to get to see more of you, this is a really important year what with college next year and there is still so much stuff we need to get for the baby" Brooke said, she knew Lucas's feeling towards Dan, but if he was offering to help then maybe they should accept it. Her parents still didn't know about the pregnancy and she was sure that when they found out they would probably cut her off and the money she had saved was not going to last forever. They needed to be practical here, they couldn't let emotions get in the way, Dan was offering to help them, and it would be wrong to flatly refuse it without at least thinking it through.

"We'll have a think about it" Lucas quickly added before Dan could reply. How could Brooke just undermine him like that, he had said they were fine, she had never complained about him working before, so why now? Clearly there were a few things they needed to discuss, they obviously were not telling each other how they were feeling and if this relationship was going to work they needed to tell each other how they felt more.

"Yeah why don't you discuss it, the offer's on the table, just let me know when you've made a decision" Dan replied

Brooke looked over at Lucas, he was just looking down at his plate, she hadn't meant to go against what he had said, she was just being honest, maybe she should have talked to him about it. He clearly wasn't happy with her.

"So how bout dessert" Dan said taking the plates to the kitchen

"I'll pass thanks" Lucas replied, he just wanted to go now, he needed to talk to Brooke and he couldn't do that while Dan was around them

"How bout you Brooke?" Dan asked

Lucas looked up at her, she could feel his eyes on her

"Sure why not, I am eating for two after all" Brooke replied and she saw Lucas turn and look the other way when she turned to face him.

Brooke and Dan finally finished dessert

"We better get going" Lucas replied as Dan picked up the bowls

"Are you sure you can't stay for a little longer?" Dan asked

"A little longer wouldn't hurt would it Broody?" Brooke asked hopefully as Lucas

"I guess not" Lucas replied reluctantly, why was Brooke doing this to him, she must know that he wanted to go, it wasn't that hard to see

"I'll be right back I just need to go to the bathroom" Dan replied as he headed upstairs

Lucas sat down on the couch, relieved that his father was away from them for a bit. Brooke looked at him, she was so tired but Lucas and Dan needed to bond, it was hard enough to get them both in the same place. She laid herself across the couch and rested her head on his lap.

"I know you're angry at me Luke but please just try and enjoy yourself and then we can go" Brooke said noticing he was still frowning

"I'll try, but we do need to talk Brooke" Lucas replied, he knew she knew it too.

"I know but not right now I'm tired" Brooke said as she slowly shut her eyes

"We should get you home and in bed then" Lucas replied

"No I said we would stay" Brooke said softly with her eyes still shut, she knew what he was doing, he was just waiting for an excuse to leave, she was not going to let him escape that easily

Lucas just looked down at her innocent face, he knew she meant well, she always did. He just sat there and then he heard Dan's footsteps as he came down the stairs.

"Is she ok?" Dan asked seeing Brooke laying over Lucas

"Yeah she's fine, just a little tired" Lucas replied whilst moving some of her hair to the side so it was off of her face

"Maybe you should take her home then" Dan said

"No its ok, we can stay a little longer" Lucas replied, Brooke would not be happy if they had left when she had just said they were going to stay. He was going to try with Dan, that's all her could do.

"Lucas I'm sorry about Keith" Dan said

"How did you know about that?" Lucas asked confused, Dan had actually sounded sincere as well that was weird.

Dan just looked over at Brooke and Lucas followed his gaze, Brooke must have told Dan when she was staying here, Lucas thought

"It doesn't matter, I have Brooke and that's all I need" Lucas replied, Keith had meant a lot to him and he would always have a place in his heart, he probably would not have turned out the way he had if it wasn't for Keith, but Keith had changed, he had moved on, and so had he, he had a new life now, a life with Brooke

"You're lucky to find someone like her" Dan remarked

"I know" Lucas replied

"And she's lucky to have someone like you son" Dan added

Lucas was a little taken aback by that remark

"Thanks" Lucas replied, what else could he say, that wasn't the kind of comment he had come to expect from him.

Lucas looked down at the body lying on him and realised she was fast asleep

Dan watched his son, "I think you should take her home" Dan said

"Yeah I'm sure she didn't mean to fall asleep she was just rather tired" Lucas said hoping Dan wasn't offended in any way

"That's perfectly ok son, I would offer you a room here but I am guessing you would both prefer to be in your own home" Dan replied

"Yeah but thanks for the offer" Lucas said as he slowly manoeuvred himself off the couch without waking Brooke. He then carefully picked her up, despite being past 4 months gone now she was still quite light.

"I'll get her jacket for you" Dan said as he opened the front door for them and followed them out to the car

Lucas gently put Brooke into the car, Dan passed Lucas her jacket and he in turn placed that over Brooke so she wasn't cold. Luckily she had not woken up, she must have been wiped out, Lucas thought to himself. He turned around to face his dad.

"Thanks for tonight, Brooke really enjoyed herself" Lucas said, he noticed a frown appear on Dan's face, "We both had a good time" Lucas corrected himself, maybe Brooke was right, maybe he really was trying to make amends, maybe he really was lonely and had realised how badly he had screwed up.

"Maybe we could do it again some time son" Dan replied

"Yeah maybe" Lucas said as he got into the car, the night hadn't gone exactly as he thought it would, and he and Brooke obviously needed to talk, but other than that it had been quite pleasant, surprisingly.

Lucas placed Brooke on their bed and pulled the covers over her. Brooke began to stir.

"Where am I?" Brooke sleepily asked

"You're in our bed, now go back to sleep pretty girl" Lucas replied as he got himself ready for bed

"Not til you get in" Brooke muttered

Lucas climbed in to bed and wrapped his arms around her. They needed to talk but that could wait for the morning, he just wanted to lay with his girl.

"I love you pretty girl" Lucas said as he began to drift off to sleep

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this longer chapter, please review and I will update as soon as I can**

**x x x**


	63. The Curtain Falls

"Morning sleepyhead" Lucas said as he felt her move closer to him

"Morning gorgeous" Brooke replied

"You feeling ok?" Lucas asked

"Yeah I'm good, especially with you next to me, you?" Brooke asked

"Brooke about last night" Lucas began

"I'm so sorry I guess I just fell asleep" Brooke interrupted, she knew she was tired but she didn't think she would fall asleep there, clearly she was so comfortable that she had drifted off

"Brooke its ok, you were tired, actually it wasn't that I wanted to talk to you about" Lucas continued

"Oh" Brooke replied suddenly remembering the conversation they had had over dinner last night

"Brooke we need to talk to each other, tell each other how we are feeling, we can't keep our feelings to ourselves all the time" Lucas said

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm just scared you know, this is so big, it just freaks me out" Brooke replied

"But Brooke you need to tell me these things, you're not the only one who is scared" Lucas added

"But everyone knows you're gonna make a great dad Luke" Brooke responded, she had no doubt that Lucas would make a great dad but with her, she just wasn't so sure she was cut out for the only mommy thing.

"Well everyone knows you're gonna be a great mom" Lucas replied

"That's just it Luke, how can they, when I don't even know" Brooke said

"You have to start believing in yourself Brooke, trust me when I say you will be a great mom" Lucas replied and kissed her lightly on the lips

"But I'm so scared Luke" Brooke continued

"I know you are, and I know how big it is for you, I'm not gonna lie, its not gonna be easy, but between us we will manage, you need to have more faith in yourself and us" Lucas replied

"You're right again Broody" Brooke admitted, "Luke I'm sorry about dinner last night" Brooke added

"Brooke it's ok honestly, just talk to me, that's all I want" Lucas replied

"I know and I will, I shouldn't have pushed you into having dinner with your dad, I know it was hard for you and its none of my business, I shouldn't have interfered" Brooke said

"I'm glad you interfered, my business is your business, you were right to make me go and I actually ended up enjoying myself" Lucas said honestly, Brooke may not be a Scott yet but she would be in the near future, she was his family.

"So you're not mad about me wanting to consider Dan's offer?" Brooke asked

"I'm not mad, it just hurt that I said we were fine and you clearly didn't agree, why didn't you tell me you wanted to see more of me?" Lucas asked

"I know how hard you are trying to make this work and make it easier for me, I can't ask anymore of you Luke, you are pushing yourself so hard, you always put me first. I just want to see you happy and maybe if we accept Dan's offer then things will be easier" Brooke answered. When he was at work she missed him, she couldn't tell him not to go, he was only doing it for her in the first place, she wasn't working so who was she to complain about him.

"I am happy, how can I not be happy when I have you and a little baby girl on the way. You have to understand Brooke that with Dan there are often strings attached. If we accept money from him its like he has some kind of say over us and the baby. Do you really want that?" Lucas asked, if Dan had changed then it wouldn't be so bad having him involved, but if this was the Dan that he knew all to well then he really didn't want any link to him.

"I'm just saying that it wouldn't hurt to accept his offer, we still have so much to buy Luke and I know you say you don't mind working but surely it would be easier if you didn't have to. The Dan I saw last night was kind and caring, maybe we should give him this chance. After everything he has done to you and your family maybe you should let him try and make it up to you" Brooke answered

"You want to accept his offer don't you" Lucas said, he could understand what Brooke was saying, if Dan did screw up though they would just have to find a way to pay him back as there was no way he would then want Dan involved in any part of their lives

Brooke just nodded

"I guess I better tell him we will take him up on his offer then" Lucas replied

Brooke wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back down so his head was on the pillow

"I love you Lucas Scott"

"I know you do Cheery" Lucas replied as Brooke pressed her lips against his and they began to make out. Just as things were getting rather hot and steamy there was a knock on the door

"Ignore it" Brooke whispered as she continued to kiss Lucas's body

"Are you awake?" Haley asked, she had bought Lucas a coffee and Brooke some orange juice seeing as she had given up coffee

"We can't ignore her" Lucas replied, Haley would just keep knocking

"Fine" Brooke replied as she rolled off of him

"Yeah we're awake" Lucas said loudly enough so Haley could hear him

"I just brought you some drinks, I didn't wake you did I?" Haley asked, it wasn't that early though and they were usually awake by now

"No we were just talking" Lucas replied, Brooke just smiled sweetly, Haley had no idea what they had been doing while she had been standing outside the door.

"Well I'll leave you two to it" Haley replied putting down the drinks on the side and then making a swift exit. Once the door was closed, Brooke climbed on top of Lucas

"Now where were we" Brooke said

"I think we were" Lucas began but was cut off when Brooke kissed him, "there" Lucas mumbled

An hour later Brooke and Lucas finally emerged from their room, all dressed and ready for the day ahead

"We were wondering when you were gonna get up" Haley said as the two of them waked in the room

"We fell back to sleep" Lucas covered

"Haley thought you were up to something else" Nathan joked

"I did not Nathan, don't lie" Haley said hitting him on the chest

"Ok fine, I thought that, but I guess I was wrong" Nathan replied although judging from the looks on Brooke and Lucas's faces he wasn't completely wrong

"So how did it go with daddy?" Nathan asked

"It went well, we had a really good time" Brooke answered

Nathan looked over at Lucas for confirmation

"Yeah it wasn't so bad" Lucas said, he didn't have an amazing time or anything but he didn't hate it either, it went better than he had thought it would

Nathan didn't know what to say, was Lucas just saying that because Brooke was standing next to him or was he actually being for real.

"Can we talk outside bro" Nathan said casually not wanting the girls to think anything was up

"Sure" Lucas said as he followed his brother

"So how did it really go?" Nathan asked once they were outside

"I told you it went well" Lucas answered

"He hasn't taken you in as well as he? You said you didn't trust him, you said he was up to something, have you changed your mind?" Nathan asked worriedly

"No Nate I still don't completely trust him, I would be mad if I did, but Brooke was right, he was different, not once did he insult anyone over dinner, no jokes at my expense, he was nice to me and to Brooke" Lucas replied

"Nice is not a word you associate with our father, he is a lot of things, but nice is not one of them" Nathan said

"Well maybe if you spent sometime with him you could see it for yourself" Lucas replied, Nathan hadn't seen how friendly and nice Dan had been, maybe if he saw it for himself he would change his mind

"Are you kidding me. First he fools Brooke, now you, I'm not gonna be next" Nathan said

"Dan has not fooled me Nate and he hasn't fooled Brooke either" Lucas replied, taking offence to Nathan's comment, they weren't stupid.

"You sure could fooled me, I guess it at least it was only dinner, its not like your seeing him again anytime soon, we need to keep him as far away from us all as possible" Nathan responded

"There's something else I should probably tell you" Lucas said, Nathan was not going to take this well but he couldn't keep this from him

"I'm not gonna like this am I, just spill it man" Nathan said impatiently

"Fine, Dan has offered to help Brooke and I out financially and we've talked it through and decided we are gonna accept his offer" Lucas said

"Are you kidding me, why do you need his help, me and Hales can help you out if you need a bit of cash, you know what he is like, he will never go away, he will want to know what you've spent it on, he will want to be part of your lives" Nathan replied not believing Lucas could be so stupid, this was Dan he was talking about, how could he even consider the offer

"Its not that simple man, Brooke is gonna need me more and more and with Dan's money I can stop my shifts at the café and have more time for Brooke, and school and for me, and then there's all the baby stuff we still need to buy, that's not gonna be cheap that's for sure" Lucas explained, surely Nathan could see that they needed to do this

"You know what man, do what you want, I have watched Dan destroy so many peoples lives, people I love, and I don't think I can take watch him do it to you two, but do what you want, I'll be the one picking up the pieces when it all blows up" Nathan said as he walked back towards the house

"Nate" Lucas called out, but Nathan just ignored him and kept walking

Meanwhile back in the house

"What do you think that was all about?" Brooke asked, she had picked up on some serious tension, Nathan did not seem happy at all

"Probably nothing, Nathan's just been rather stressed out" Haley replied

"I had no idea, what's been going on with him then?" Brooke asked, she felt rather bad, she had been so wrapped up with her own life she hadn't noticed what was going on around her

"Oh he feels he has so much pressure on him, its like next game he really needs to have a great game, he needs a scholarship to get into college for basketball, and he's worried about screwing up, he has got the team relying on him and then there's the whole thing with Whitey retiring and he doesn't want to let him down, he is just really stressed" Haley replied

"And I guess I really didn't help disappearing and all and then all this stuff with Dan, I wish he would have told me" Brooke said

"You had enough going on with you, he probably didn't want to worry you with his problems" Haley reasoned

"I should talk to him, I want him to feel he can come to me if something is bothering him" Brooke replied

"He'd like that" Haley replied

Just then Nathan stormed in to the house

"Nathan can we talk" Brooke called seeing him come in

"Not right now Brooke, why don't you go talk to Lucas, or maybe you could talk to my dad seeing as you had such a good time last night" Nathan snapped as he went upstairs

Brooke just turned round to Haley, she couldn't believe how Nathan had just been with her, he had totally just blown her off, what was wrong with him. Haley looked at Brooke, she really didn't know what to say, and she had no idea why Nathan had snapped at her like that.

"I better go and see what's wrong" Haley said as she hurried after him, she had never seen Nathan go off on Brooke like that before, something was clearly up.

Lucas walked back in and saw Brooke looking rather upset

"What wrong pretty girl?" Lucas asked worriedly

"Nathan just went off on me, I didn't even do anything wrong" Brooke answered

"I think that may be my fault" Lucas replied

"Why what did you do?" Brooke asked

"I told him about Dan's offer and how we are accepting it" Lucas responded

"And let me guess he thinks we should turn it down" Brooke said

"Pretty much, I just wish he understood, it's not like I trust Dan, but we do need that money, and he did seem to genuinely want to help" Lucas replied

"I have never seem him act that way before Luke, maybe we should turn Dan down after all" Brooke said, she really didn't want to risk her friendship with Nathan over this, they had been friends for so many years and it just wasn't worth fighting over.

"But you were all for it before Brooke, Nathan will come round" Lucas reasoned

"I don't think he will Luke, maybe its just best for everyone if we don't take Dan up on his offer, we can manage" Brooke replied, that money would have really helped but what could she do, Nathan meant far more to her.

"Let's just think about it before we tell Dan our decision, now you should be getting on with that English assignment" Lucas said, he knew how behind she was and she needed to catch up, he was just going to have to be the one to sort things out with Nathan.

"I completely forget about it, thanks for reminding me" Brooke replied going to get her books. At least it gave her something to take her mind of it all, she hated homework but she knew she had to do it, it was either that or fail and not graduate.

"No problem, just tell me if you need any help" Lucas replied leaving her to get on with it

Meanwhile

"Nathan what is wrong with, why did you yell at Brooke like that?" Haley asked

"Where do I even start, oh how about how my father has got Brooke and Lucas exactly where he wants them" Nathan answered

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked rather confused

"Dan is going to help them out financially, which means he is going to think he controls them and has a say in their lives, he will build them up and then destroy them Hales, I know him, he is never gonna change" Nathan said anxiously

"Maybe it won't be so bad as you think Nathan, lets just give it time and see" Haley said calmly

"A few years back I wouldn't have cared if Dad screwed with Lucas, but now I just can't bare to watch and especially with Brooke involved as well. I hope I am wrong I really do, but I can't help this bad feeling I have" Nathan replied sounding a bit calmer

"You really hurt Brooke when you snapped at her like that, maybe you should go and apologise" Haley suggested

"I didn't mean to snap at her but I can't go and apologise Hales, what she and Lucas are doing with Dan is wrong and I refuse to support it in anyway" Nathan replied

"Well you can sit here on your own then, I'm gonna go hang out with Brooke and Lucas, when you're ready to support them maybe you'll come down" Haley replied leaving him alone.

Lucas came face to face with Haley

"He's all yours" Haley said as she carried on walking

"Great" Lucas muttered, not even Haley could talk him round

Lucas lightly tapped on the door and then opened it

"We need to talk" Lucas said

"Is there something else you need to tell me" Nathan replied sarcastically

"Look Nathan I know how you feel about Dan, but can you really blame us for considering his offer, Dan's money will help us so much, I still don't trust him Nate, I probably never will, we need you though bro. Brooke wants to turn Dan's offer down now because of you, so you can explain to her how I can't be with her because I have to work, and you can explain to her why we can't have all the stuff we want and need for the baby" Lucas replied, he didn't mean to be so harsh but Nathan needed to know what he had done. He was being selfish, he, Brooke and the baby needed this money, it would be pure stupidity to turn it down

"Do not make me out to be the villain Luke, I know what you're trying to do and its not gonna work" Nathan said although he was now feeling rather guilty, he didn't want to be responsible for their child not having what it needed, he wished he could help but what could he do? Dan really was their only option

"You've really upset her you know that?" Lucas asked

"What Haley?" Nathan asked

"No I mean Brooke, although your wife didn't seem too pleased with you either. Can you at least try supporting us, we both need you bro, you don't have to like it but just be there, if it does go wrong we're gonna need you" Lucas answered

Nathan sat in silence for a while. He hadn't meant to upset everyone so much. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to just support them and be there for them. At least then he could see what Dan was doing and stop him from hurting the people he loved.

"I'll be there" Nathan said

Lucas looked at him not sure exactly what he meant

"I'll be there for you and Brooke, no matter what" Nathan repeated

"I knew we could rely on you bro" Lucas said, he was glad Nathan had stop thinking of himself, this wasn't just about Dan, this was about all of them and he needed to understand that.

* * *

**Sorry I have not updated as soon as I usually do but I have exams coming up so I have been busy revising, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to reading your reviews so please when you are finished reading just click on review, thanks. x x x**


	64. Decisions

Brooke sat in class, yet more work, just what she needed. She had a free period but had decided that is was the perfect opportunity to practice their latest routine. She wished she could cancel, but it was too late now. Only a few games left and then that was it. Brooke then suddenly felt rather queasy, she knew what was going to happen and quickly excused herself before the teacher could object. She ran as fast as she could to the nearest toilets, she wished this would end, she hated morning sickness, for her it seemed to be all day sickness. It was really taking it out of her.

"You don't look so good" Lucas said noticing how washed out she looked

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special" Brooke replied

"You know what I meant, are you sure you're feeling up to seeing Dan?" Lucas asked worriedly

"Yeah I'll be fine, just had a rough day, you should have seen Mr Green's face when I ran out of health class" Brooke laughed a little

"Well let me know if you're not feeling well and we'll get you home" Lucas replied still rather worried about her

After school Lucas and Brooke arrived at the dealership to talk to Dan about his offer. Lucas lightly tapped on Dan's door.

"Come in" Dan called

"What a lovely surprise" Dan added when he saw who it was

"We wanted to talk to you about your offer" Lucas began

"So you've made a decision then" Dan replied

"Well we've talked about it and think we would like to accept your offer" Lucas answered

"That's great, I'll set up a regular deposit of money into your account every month and then if you need anymore you can let me know" Dan replied

"I think we need to get a few things straight thought" Lucas said

"I'm listening" Dan responded

"We are very grateful that you are helping us out and all but you need to understand that that does not mean you can interfere in our lives and tell us what to do, you do not control us, we're not saying you will not be involved at all, but its on our terms, not yours. If you're not ok with that then I guess the deal's off" Lucas said making that point very clear.

"Whatever you want" Dan replied

"I have a question, why are you helping us? What's in it for you?" Lucas asked, this was just too good to be true

"I thought you might ask that. The truth is Lucas when your mom got pregnant I wasn't there for her as you know all to well and she had to make do, I can't go back and change what I did but I can try to make amends with you" Dan said sincerely

Lucas just nodded, Dan actually sounded as if he was telling the truth.

"Thank you Dan for everything but we should get going" Brooke said noticing that Lucas was a little lost for words

"Anytime" Dan said as Brooke and Lucas headed to the door

They finally got back to the car, next stop was Karen's to tell her Lucas no longer would be needed the shifts

"You ok?" Lucas said looking over at Brooke she looked exhausted

"I'm a little tired, do you mind if you drop me off before you go to your mom's" Brooke asked

"Why don't I ring mom and let her know we can't do today" Lucas answered

"No you should go, you need to talk to her, she needs to hear it from you" Brooke replied, she didn't want Karen finding out about their arrangement with Dan from anyone else

"If you're sure you don't mind, I'll drop you off then" Lucas answered, he didn't want her to come if she wasn't feeling too well, she was better of tucked up in bed

"Thanks Luke" Brooke replied

Lucas dropped Brooke home and she headed straight for bed, she had had a long day at school and just needed to sleep.

"Hey Brooke you're back" Haley said, "Where's Lucas?" Haley asked noticing he wasn't with her

"He dropped me off, I think I'm gonna go to bed, I'm rather tired" Brooke answered

"Its only six" Haley muttered rather surprised, Brooke never went to bed early, well especially not at 6.

Haley watched her go up the stairs, she looked rather wiped out.

"She looked tired didn't she?" Haley said to Nathan

"Yeah she's got a lot going on at the moment" Nathan replied, senior year was hard enough but to be having a baby as well just made it even harder for her

"I'm gonna make her a drink and take it up to her" Haley said wanting to help

"Good idea, she'd love a hot chocolate" Nathan said knowing that since Brooke had given up coffee, hot chocolate was her favourite

"One hot chocolate coming up" Haley said going into the kitchen to make one

"Hey mom" Lucas said as he walked into the café

"Come and give your mom a hug" Karen said, she missed having him around, her little boy was growing up that was for sure.

"Where's Brooke?" Karen asked, she hadn't seen Brooke in a while.

"She wasn't feeling too good so I dropped her home" Lucas replied, it was a shame she couldn't come as he could tell that his mom would have liked to see her

"She still suffering from morning sickness?" Karen asked

"Yeah she's had it quite bad" Lucas answered

"I remember it all too well, make sure you're there for her Lucas, she's gonna need you a lot over the coming months" Karen said, she knew she had raised her son well and that there was no doubt that he would be there for Brooke, but it didn't hurt to remind him

"Actually that's why we need to talk" Lucas said getting to the point of why he was here

"Sounds serious" Karen commented

"Dan is gonna help Brooke and I out financially so I can spend more time with Brooke and concentrate on my studies" Lucas said simply

"So you won't be needing any shifts right" Karen said understanding what he meant

"Yeah I hope I'm not leaving you in the lurch, it's just a really important time and we feel its best" Lucas explained

"If you had money troubles why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you out. Working here has never been a problem before for you" Karen said not understanding why this was the first she had heard of their problems

"Mom we couldn't take your money, Dan feels he owes us after what he did to you, he never paid a penny of child support, this is the least he could do. Before it was different mom, now I have school, I have Brooke, I have basketball and we have a baby on the way" Lucas said hoping his mom would understand their reasons

"Just be careful, we both know what Dan is capable of" Karen replied seriously

"We'll be fine mom really" Lucas said trying to put her mind as rest

"As long as you're sure, you better get home to Brooke if she wasn't feeling too good" Karen responded

"I could stay a bit longer if you wanted mom" he said feeling a bit guilty at the lack of time he had spent with his mom recently

"No I'll be fine Lucas, you go and be with her" Karen replied, Brooke needed him a lot more than she did

Meanwhile Haley made Brooke a nice hot chocolate and took it up to her. She knocked on the door but there was no answer so she made her way in. Brooke was fast asleep already, Haley just put down the drink on the bedside table for her.

"Night Tigger" Haley said as she closed the door and left her to it

Lucas walked through the door and saw Haley and Nathan

"How did it go with your mom and Dan" Nathan asked

"It went well, how's Brooke?" Lucas asked, he could tell them all about how it went later, right now he was just concerned with Brooke

"She was sleeping when I last checked on her" Haley answered

"She looked wiped out" Nathan added

"Yeah I know, I better go and see her then" Lucas replied

Lucas walked into their room and there she was lying fast asleep, she always looked so peaceful when she slept, she was just the picture of perfection. He looked over on the side and saw Brooke's English essay which she had barely started. He didn't usually condone cheating but in this case it wouldn't hurt to help her. He got his laptop out and started typing hoping to get it done before she woke up.

Haley slowly opened the door, since Lucas had got home they had hardly seen him, so she decided to find out what he was doing.

"You working?" Haley asked noticing him tap away on the keyboard

"Kinda" Lucas replied, not sure if Haley would approve of what he was doing

"Kinda? What's that meant to mean" Haley laughed quietly so she didn't wake Brooke

"Don't be mad but I'm finishing Brooke's English assignment for her" Lucas said

"When you say finishing do you mean just adding the final paragraph or practically writing the whole thing?" Haley asked

"She had started it, she's just got so much on, and she's so tired and I just want to help" Lucas reasoned

"If you hadn't of done it, I probably would have" Haley admitted

Lucas looked at her rather surprised, Haley James Scott wanting to help Brooke cheat, this was a first.

"What? Don't look so surprised, you're not the only one who wants to help her" Haley added

"She has a lot of people who care" Lucas commented

"Do you need any help with that?" Haley asked referring to the essay

"No I think I am just about done, although you could help her with her algebra, she was really struggling with that the other day" Lucas said

"I'll see what I can do" Haley replied as she left the room

Lucas printed off the essay and put it on the side for Brooke when she got up in the morning. He then turned off the light and snuggled up to her, wanting to feel close to her.

* * *

**Hey what did you all think???? Hope you enjoyed it and I will update soon. Please review x x x**


	65. Stick By Each Other

Brooke rolled away from Lucas to look at her alarm clock, 06:00, then it hit her, her English assignment was due in today, she had hardly started it, the teacher had already given her an extension on it. Maybe she could manage to do a bit more of it before school, she pulled on her robe and made her way over to where she had put her essay. She looked at the piece of paper on top, that was her essay title, and her name, she hadn't done it in her sleep, that just wasn't possible, she looked at the next page and the page after that. It was all done. But how? She looked over at Lucas who was not beginning to stir, he couldn't have done it, could he??? Lucas had realised Brooke had got up, he had felt her move away from her, he slowly opened his eyes to see what she was doing. There she was with the essay he had written the previous night. Brooke watched Lucas open his eyes and look at her, she held up her essay to him, with a confused look on her face.

"Don't be mad I was just trying to help" Lucas said groggily

"Luke you really didn't have to do this for me" Brooke said feeling a bit guilty that he had sat up writing her essay, it was her problem not his

"Yes I did, you have enough going on as it is" Lucas replied

"Well thank you gorgeous, this is only a one off though Luke, I've nearly caught up so I should be able to manage now" Brooke said

"Well you might want to see Haley cos she was considering doing your algebra work for you last night" Lucas laughed

"I'm so lucky to have you all looking after me aren't I" Brooke said happily as she got back in bed and curled up to Lucas.

It was game day, if the Ravens won the game they would be going to the final to win the state championship. This was one of the biggest games of the season.

Nathan was pacing up and down, this was make or break time, he was playing for his future, he had not ever felt this much pressure

"Nate calm down" Brooke said as she watched him pace up and down, it was actually getting quite annoying

"I'm sorry, it's just a big game that's all" Nathan responded

"Just relax, you're gonna do great, just play like you usually do and I'm sure we'll win" Brooke said trying to settle his nerves

"I don't want to let anyone down" Nathan said, he was actually scared and it wasn't very often that he would admit that

"You're not gonna let anyone down Nate, if it wasn't for you and of course my boyfriend, then you wouldn't have even got this far, you'll never let me down, or Lucas, or Haley, or the team, or Whitey, or your parents, we are all so proud of you, so win or lose we will still all be here for you" Brooke said, he needed to know that people were there for him, he couldn't let his nerves affect him, he never had before and they weren't about to now

Nathan just hugged her

"That's just what I needed to hear" Nathan said as help her close to him

"Now go out there and show us all what you can do" Brooke said happily

The Ravens won by 12 and Nathan beat his own scoring record.

"I told you not to worry, you should listen to me more often" Brooke said to Nathan as he celebrated

"Thanks Brooke" Nathan said as he got crowded by the rest of the team

"You had a great game too boyfriend" Brooke said as she walked over to Lucas

"Not as good as Nathan though huh" Lucas joked

"Well Nathan may have scored the points but you were the one who set him up for most of them so I think that makes you the star player" Brooke smiled, he would always be the star of the team to her

"Glad to hear it, I have to work hard you know because that head cheerleader is hard to impress" Lucas joked

"Well from what I hear she was very impressed and couldn't wait to get her hands on you" Brooke replied

"Oh really" Lucas said wrapping his arms around her

"So what are you gonna do about it" Brooke said coyly

"I better get her home quick then" Lucas replied

"Yeah the clock is ticking" Brooke joked as Lucas grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door

"So where's Brooke?" Peyton asked surprised not to see her at a party, she never missed one

"I don't know, I haven't seen Brooke or Lucas" Haley answered

"Maybe they're getting busy" Rachel joked

"Trust you to think of that" Peyton said, she and Rachel

"They probably just didn't feel like it and went home" Nathan said

"And then got busy" Rachel added

The others just laughed

Brooke and Lucas laid next to one another in bed

"Wow" Lucas said

"Yeah you out did yourself there boyfriend" Brooke responded

"Haley and Nathan will be back soon so we probably should get up" Lucas said looking at the clock

"We should still have another 10 minutes surely, there's a lot we can do in that time" Brooke replied seductively

Lucas rolled over so he was leaning over her

"I love you Brooke" Lucas said and then kissed her

When their lips separated Brooke spoke "I love you too Luke" and then she pulled him back down so their lips collided again

"We're home" Haley called out, she hadn't seen Lucas or Brooke at the party so figured they must have come straight home

Brooke and Lucas appeared on the stairs, both looking rather dishevelled.

"Why didn't you come to the party, its not like Brooke Davis to miss a party" Nathan asked

"Brooke was feeling a bit sick so I figured I should get her home" Lucas lied

"Are you feeling any better?" Haley asked

"Yeah loads thanks" Brooke replied coolly hoping that wound be the end of the matter

They were all sitting down in the living room

"Do you have any idea when your mom's gonna be back?" Lucas asked

"No still no word, why?" Nathan asked sensing there was a reason behind the question

"It's just that we kinda would like to sort out a nursery or something if that's ok with you and we just didn't want to do anything incase your mom came back and then we all moved out" Lucas replied

"Don't worry about that, none of us are going anywhere, you get all the stuff you need and we can start doing up one of the guestrooms if you want" Nathan replied

"Are you sure, what if she comes back though?" Lucas asked

"Well there is still plenty of room for her but she is just going to have to understand that we live here now" Nathan replied, he cared about his mom he really did but Haley, Brooke and Lucas had all been there for him over the last few years when he really could have done with her support and she was busy popping pills. This was his family now.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, this was a filler chapter really, I am going to add the next chapter in like a few hours so although I love reading your reviews you might want to wait and review both after I add the next one, but you are welcome to review each chapter separately too, I just figured it would save some of you time. Anyway I look forward to hearing what you all think.**

**x x x**


	66. Compromise

"Here's the paint you wanted" Lucas said putting down the pots of paint Brooke had asked him to get

"Well here's a brush go you better get started" Brooke said

"Hey what about you?" Lucas asked

"I'm painting too but I'm rather hungry so I'm gone make myself something to eat"

"Fine I'll start but don't take too long" Lucas smiled

"Where's Nathan and Haley, they could help too" Brooke asked

"They're out, Nathan wanted to get in some more practice what with the state championship game coming up" Lucas said

"I should've guessed" Brooke replied as she then walked to the kitchen

Brooke came back in the room and put on her mask

"Brooke what are you doing?" Lucas asked rather amused at her mask

"The fumes are bad for the baby" Brooke replied

Lucas just nodded, he had no idea, he really needed to read up on this whole pregnancy thing, there seemed to be so much that he didn't know

"Come on Broody let's get painting" Brooke added

Meanwhile at the gym

"Nathan would you slow down" Haley said noticing how hard he was pushing himself, if he didn't slow it down then he would end up hurting himself

"Hales this is my usual workout" Nathan said knowing Haley wouldn't really know the difference

"Well you need to take it easy, you won't be any use to the team if you can't even manage to stand up anymore" Haley said, she knew how much this one game meant to him but he needed to slow down

"Fine I'll take a break, happy?" Nathan said

"oh ecstatic" Haley said sarcastically, he didn't just need a break, he had to calm down and stop putting so much pressure on himself

"You know I don't see Lucas working himself this hard" Haley added, she didn't get why Nathan was pushing himself like this, none of the others were

"Well Lucas is only on the court for part of the game, I'm there for the whole game, which means I don't get to take a break, I have to be on fire Hales, I need a scholarship" Nathan replied

"I know you do and you'll get one, just ease up ok" Haley said still rather worried, it wasn't like his whole life rested on this game, he would always have her.

"What do you think the others are up to?" Nathan asked changing the topic of conversation

"They were painting the nursery I think, it might even be done by the time we get back, you never know they might actually have dinner ready as well" Haley said although she highly doubted it.

"Well I can't see Brooke cooking somehow so I'm going with no" Nathan laughed

"Maybe we should get dinner started" Brooke said looking at the time

"By we you mean me I take it" Lucas responded

"No I actually meant we" Brooke corrected him

"Why don't we get this done first" Lucas suggested, they weren't far off finishing

"Well how bout you carry on with this and I'll start dinner" Brooke said

"No offence Brooke but it is our turn to cook and I think we should at least make it editable" Lucas joked

"Fine you do it then and I'll stay here" Brooke said anger clear in her voice, fair enough her cooking was not great but at least she was trying to help and actually do something. He didn't need to make her feel worthless

"Brooke I didn't mean it like that, come on you're right, why don't we make dinner together" Lucas said trying to get back on side

"No too late I would rather paint, I don't want to poison anyone" Brooke replied. Lucas could hear the hurt in her voice, he hadn't meant to offend her, they always joked about her cooking, she never had been offended before. Lucas headed towards the kitchen, there was no point in arguing, it was better if he just left her to it and hopefully she would calm down

Brooke looked around the room she had nearly finished, the only bit left was in one of the corners, she was too short to reach so she was going to have to use the ladder to reach it. Brooke grabbed the ladder and put it all in place. She climbed up and began painting. Lucas looked around the kitchen, the dinner was cooking away and now he could go back and see if she had calmed down. He walked back into what was going to be the nursery and saw Brooke on the ladder

"Brooke what are you doing up there?" Lucas said, what if she fell and hurt herself, she shouldn't be putting herself in any danger.

"What does it look like I'm doing Luke, I said I was gonna paint so that's what I'm doing" Brooke said not getting what his problem was

"Please just come down the ladder" Lucas said

Brooke looked at him, she was tempted to stay up there just to wind him up but then she couldn't help but see the look of worry on his face. She climbed down and just before she got to the bottom step her foot slipped. Lucas was so glad when he saw her start to come down the ladder, at least she was actually listening to him. He then saw her foot slip and quickly moved forward. Luckily he just managed to catch her.

"That's exactly what I was scared off" Lucas said as Brooke got out of Lucas's arms

"No harm done, I guess my foot just slipped", it was no big deal, Lucas had caught her, accidents happened, she wasn't exactly high up, he really shouldn't worry so much, Brooke thought

"Yeah because I was here Brooke, what if I hadn't have been here, what if you had fallen, what then Brooke?" Lucas asked, he couldn't help but be protective, he loved her, he never wanted to see her hurt in any way. How could she be so relaxed about it all, why did she have to be so determined to do everything, why couldn't she just ask for help now and again?

"But you were there Luke, you worry too much, don't worry about things that didn't happen" Brooke replied

"Oh so when I got attacked and you were angry with me for putting myself in that position, that was completely different I guess" Lucas said, she was being a hypocrite.

"That was different Lucas, I could have lost you" Brooke replied raising her voice

"Yeah and if you had fallen or had an accident I could have lost you or the baby or worse I could have lost both of you" Lucas replied trying to get across how scared she made him

"I get that you're worried with me, and the protective thing was rather cute at first but you have to understand that I am not one of those people that can just sit and do nothing Luke, I don't want to be wrapped in cotton wool" Brooke said

"I know and I love that about you, but please can you just ask for help when you need it, I'm not saying you can't do this and you can't do that, but at least let someone help you" Lucas replied

"OK so you let me do what I want, but I promise that I will ask for help more, deal?" Brooke asked

"Deal" Lucas said

Brooke walked back over to the ladder

"Brooke what are you doing?" Lucas asked

"I'm doing what I want, but in the spirit of this deal thing, Luke would you please hold my ladder for me?" Brooke smiled, this compromising thing might work out after all, Brooke thought as Lucas came and held the ladder.

He had to hand it to her, she certainly knew how to make the most out of things and get her way, at least she asked for his help, if she was going to be up a ladder he would much rather be there and holding it still than her on her own.

Brooke stepped down the ladder and Lucas made sure she didn't fall, they both stood there admiring their work, Lucas put his arm around her and pulled her close to him, everything felt so real now, they had a baby coming, a baby girl, they had a nursery, it was all coming together nicely

Nathan and Haley finally returned, Nathan had insisted on working on his jump shots before they came home much to the dismay of Haley. Haley walked in the door and instantly could smell dinner cooking

"You were wrong" Haley said to Nathan in a rather 'I told you so' way

"I can't believe they actually cooked dinner" Nathan said, it actually smelt really good to, he was starving after the workout he had had.

"Thanks for sorting dinner" Haley said seeing the two on the couch

"It was our turn" Lucas replied

"So you both did it then?" Haley asked

Brooke opened her mouth to speak but Lucas beat her to it "Yeah we did" Lucas said, Brooke just smiled at him, he was so sweet, every time she looked at him her heart melted, she thought she was in love with him before but one thing she knew was that there love had never been stronger than it was now.

"Wow" Nathan said rather surprised, he just hoped it was editable

"So how did the painting go?" Haley asked

"We finished" Brooke replied

"What all of it?" Haley asked, they had managed to do dinner and paint the whole nursery, she was impressed.

"Yep, we did it together didn't we Broody" Brooke said turning to Lucas

"We sure did Cheery" Lucas replied

"Aren't you two sweet" Haley said looking at the pair of them, they were both so soppy, and so in love, it was so great to see. She hoped that never changed.

"So you've been gone all day, where have you been?" Brooke asked rather surprised at how long they had been gone for

"I've spent the whole day watching Nathan work out" Haley said clearly unimpressed

"Hey I didn't make you, you just wanted to see me all hot and sweaty" Nathan joked

Haley just rolled her eyes

"Bro you might want to take it down a notch" Lucas said rather worried that his brother was working so hard

"Yeah Nathan you're gonna do great, stop pushing yourself so hard" Brooke added

"I'm not, I am just making sure I am prepared and am gonna play the game of my life" Nathan replied, this was his shot, and he was not going to screw up

"Fine but like Brooke said we know you're gonna do great and I love you whatever happens" Haley said giving him a quick kiss

* * *

**Hey so I hope you liked it, so now that this chapter is up if you haven't reviewed the previous chapter then please could you do that one too in your review for this one if you could spare the time as I really would appreciate it. Anyway I will try and update soon. Thanks for reading**

**x x x**


	67. Congratulations

"You ready for this bro?" Lucas said turning to his brother

"As ready as I'll ever be" Nathan replied making his way onto the court, it was the moment of truth, now or never

Brooke took her spot with the rest of her squad, Peyton was standing next to her.

"I can't believe this will be the last game we will ever cheer together" Peyton said, although she didn't seem like the typical cheerleader, her mum had been one and she had actually grown to really like it.

"I know it feels weird, my last game as captain" Brooke replied remembering all the good times she had had with the squad

"I'm glad we get to end it together" Peyton said

"Yeah me too" Brooke replied, they had started cheerleading together and now they were ending it together, side by side just like it always had been

Peyton looked back over at Brooke, she was so happy that she and Brooke were friends again, they had been through so much and it was rather fitting that they were now cheering their last game together.

"The teams are coming out, the Raven's co-captains are both in good form coming into the game, but is that enough? Only time will tell." Mouth said as he began his usual commentary.

"Your husband is on fire tonight" Brooke said to Haley

"I know, I guess the working out paid off, your boyfriend's not looking too bad either" Haley said, she was rather relieved Nathan was playing well, maybe she had been wrong about him working out so hard, he definitely seemed to playing his best that was for sure

"And he's looking pretty hot as well" Brooke added, she loved watching him play, he looked so good, she could help but want him right there and then.

"Ok if you say so Brooke" Haley laughed

"As the teams go in at half time the scores are tied, there's nothing between the two sides, the Ravens are gonna have to come up with something special" Mouth said

"Come on guys we need to step it up" Nathan said trying to boost the team, this was for the state championship, it didn't get any bigger. One shot, if they blew it, then it was gone.

"We're trying our best" one of the guys said

"We're all trying bro" Lucas said, everyone was playing to the best of their ability

"Well its not good enough, this is our shot, we have to do this not just for ourselves but for Whitey too" Nathan said reminding everyone how this was his last season, if there was anyway he could get them to work a little harder then he was going to try it

"For Whitey" Tim yelled

"For Whitey" the rest of the team yelled

Nathan looked around him, it was now or never.

"There are 10 seconds left on the clock, the Ravens are down by 2, Nathan is double teamed, he manages to find space, he passes to Lucas, this is Lucas Scott for the 3 points and the win"

There was complete silence, all eyes were on the ball as it sailed through the air. Everyone was up on their feet, Lucas watched it, this was it. Suddenly the room was filled with cheers

"The Ravens have won, Lucas Scott has won it for the Ravens, this is an historic day for the Ravens, in Coach Durham's last ever game, he has won a trophy, the team are going wild" Mouth said and then took off his headset. Who cared about the broadcast, he wanted to celebrate and enjoy the moment with them all.

All the team were jumping up and down in a huddle, none of them could believe it, they had actually won. All the cheerleaders were jumping for joy as well delighted that they guys had actually won. Brooke made her way over to Nathan who by now had managed to get himself out of the huddle he was previously in

"I think that's the best game you've ever had Nate, you were amazing" Brooke said

"Thanks Brooke, see there was no need to worry was there" Nathan replied

"I guess not, bet it feels pretty great, you'll be guaranteed that scholarship now" Brooke said happily

"Yeah hopefully, I better go find Hales, I'm sure she's around here somewhere in this madness" Nathan said looking around

"Sure I'll see you later" Brooke said also looking around but for someone else

She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and spun around to see exactly who she had been looking for. A massive grin appeared on her face

"Hey boyfriend" Brooke said

"Hey Cheery" Lucas responded

"You had a pretty good game out there tonight" Brooke said

"Yeah it wasn't half bad I thought, Nathan's loving all the attention" Lucas laughed

"Well don't tell Nathan but you were definitely my star player" Brooke whispered in his ear

"And do star players get rewarded?" Lucas asked

"Only if they are good" Brooke replied

"Well I better be on my best behaviour then, I'm just gonna go get changed and then we can go" Lucas said, tonight was going to be perfect

Brooke waited for him by the door, most people had gone now, there were only a few left.

"All set?" Lucas asked taking her cheerleading bag from her and putting it on his right shoulder

"So I heard that your mom's having some sort of party at the café or something, it seems everyone is going" Brooke said

"Yeah but do you mind if we do something else first?" Lucas asked

"Sure whatever you want" Brooke said really not minding, this was his night

"So what was it like cheering your last game?" Lucas asked changing the subject

"It was sad but happy, I was sad because I love it and its been such a big part of my life and it's a shame that that part of my life is now over, it was gonna end sooner or later wasn't it and to be honest I am not sure I could have carried on much longer as this bump is getting bigger and bigger. But I'm happy because I got to cheer my last game with my friends around me and I got to cheer you in your last game, I can always look back on this day and be happy you know" Brooke answered

"Yeah I know what you mean, I love basketball, I don't think I will ever stop loving it, its part of who I am but to go out on a high like that was unbelievable. To have you standing there cheering me in my last game really meant something to me" Lucas said

"It's kinda nice that we both get to end it together, rather symbolic" Brooke said

Lucas looked at her looking slightly puzzled

"I mean that was my last game that I will cheer, and that was the last proper game you will ever play in, we are both ending things that we love, and now we are beginning our new journey together" Brooke explained

"Yeah I never thought of it like that" Lucas said

"Luke I'm not being funny but what are we doing here" Brooke said looking out the window of the car at the Rivercourt

"You'll see, come with me" Lucas said getting out of the car

Brooke followed him, rather confused

"Luke what's going on, why are we here?" Brooke asked, everyone was at the café celebrating and yet here they were at the Rivercourt with no one else in sight

"Brooke you know how you were talking about symbolism, well this place has played such a massive part in my life, ever since I was little I would come here and shoot some hoops, it was my safe place, where I could just come and escape from everything, this place was my life in short really" Lucas said

"Luke you've told me this before, where are you going with this?" Brooke asked

"Just listen ok, like I was saying this place has played such a big part in my life. I have been thinking for a while about how to do this, I thought about taking you out for a romantic dinner or something extravagant but then I realised how perfect this place was. You mean the world to me, in fact you are my world, and I figured what could possibly be better than having the person who I loved the most in the place that means the most to me. I can not imagine my life without you Brooke, I love you so much. I know I have hurt you in the past and I will never let myself do that to you again and will never forgive myself for what I did to you, I am just grateful that you gave me another chance. I didn't realise it was possible to have such strong feelings for someone and I really can not sum up in words how much I love you so as actions speak louder than words, Brooke Davis would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Lucas asked as he got down on one knee in the centre of the court. He looked up hopefully at her, he knew she had turned him down before but things had changed. He had realised that he really did want her to become his wife, he wanted to show his love for her and commit to her so she knew that she was the only one for him. He just hoped she felt the same way about him.

* * *

**Did you see that one coming??? What do you think she will say??? Did you enjoy this chapter??? Please review and let me know what you think and I will try not to keep you waiting too long lol.**

**x x x**


	68. Is this the Perfect Night?

**Ok so things have been rather hectic and I have my first exam this sat so I am sorry I have not been updating as often as I usually do. After the exams are out of the way things should be back to normal, so please just be patient with me in the next few weeks lol. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for all the lovely reviews you gave me for the last chapter**

* * *

"WOW" That's all Brooke could say, she hadn't seen this one coming.

"Is that a yes?" Lucas asked worriedly

"Of course I'll marry you, I love you Lucas Scott" Brooke said happily as Lucas then place the ring on her finger and stood up again

Lucas spun her around, this was the best moment of his life

"Getting dizzy here" Brooke laughed

"Oh sorry, I was getting caught up in the moment" Lucas said as he let go

"I can't believe I'm gonna be Mrs Lucas Scott" Brooke said out loud, this was amazing

Lucas smiled

"What?" Brooke asked noticing the cute little smile that had appeared on his face

"It just sounds so right, Mrs Brooke Scott" Lucas said again, it was perfect

"It does doesn't it" Brooke replied looking down at her engagement ring, it was stunning. "This ring is perfect"

"It's not nearly as perfect as you, it looks so much better on your finger, and before you ask about the cost or anything, I had enough saved for it, so now how bout a dance with your fiancé?" Lucas asked, he didn't want her to think that Dan's money had helped pay for her engagement ring, that ring had been bought with his own money, it was his gift to her, just them, no one else involved.

Lucas held out his hand to her, she put her hand in his and they began to dance in the moonlight.

"I guess I can't call you boyfriend anymore" Brooke said quietly as she rested her head on Lucas

"I guess not" Lucas replied

"Fiancé sounds so much better anyway" Brooke said happily. It was still sinking in, she was actually engaged, engaged to the guy of her dreams, the only guy she had ever truly loved

After a while they slowly walked back to the car

"Everyone is gonna be so shocked" Brooke said excitedly, she loved surprises.

"Tonight has been perfect" Lucas said just replaying the night's events in his head

"Yeah you scored the winning shot, won a trophy, got engaged, I'd say that was pretty amazing" Brooke smiled

"This has to be the best day in my entire life" Lucas said

"I know, I have dreamt about you proposing but I never saw it like that" Brooke said honestly

"Oh" Lucas said thinking that it was not as good as she had dreamt

"No this was far better, I totally had no idea you were gonna to that, and knowing what this place means to you makes it even more special, it was just you and me and this little girl in here, perfect" Brooke said as she rubbed her belly

Lucas watched Brooke rub her belly, it was so weird to think that there was a person growing inside her stomach and in less than 4 months time he would actually be able to hold her.

"So did you think I was going to say no then?" Brooke asked rather intrigued

"If I had thought you were going to say no then I wouldn't have asked" Lucas said smiling although deep down he had been so nervous, the thought of being turned down by her for the second time terrified him.

"We better get to this party then and share our news" Lucas said, he could tell that Brooke was so excited, there was no way she would be able to keep it a secret or wait to tell people.

Brooke and Lucas walking into the café

"We wondered where you two went" Haley said glad that they were finally here

"Yeah I tried telling them that you probably went home to have sex but they wouldn't believe me" Rachel added

"We did not go home to have sex" Brooke laughed, Rachel was definitely not afraid to say what she thought

"Where were you then?" Nathan asked

"We were at the Rivercourt" Lucas answered simply

"Why were you there?" Haley asked rather confused

Brooke stuck out her hand with her engagement ring on

They all gasped

"Oh my gosh I am so happy for you, I can't believe you're engaged" Haley said delighted for the pair of them. After Brooke knocking him back the first time she wondered how long it would be until he tried again.

"That ring is gorgeous, it must have cost a bomb" Rachel said admiring the ring

"My fiancé has impeccable taste" Brooke said rather proud that Lucas had managed to pick out such an amazing ring,

"Congratulations" Nathan said patting Lucas on the back and then hugging Brooke

"This is a double celebration then, we are gonna need for champagne" Peyton said pulling Brooke away from the others and over to the counter.

"I'm so happy for you Brooke, you deserve to be happy and I know you and Lucas will be perfect together" Peyton said hugging her friend

"You and Jake are looking pretty cosy too" Brooke said nudging Peyton

"Things are good, we're just taking things slow" Peyton replied

"If you say so" Brooke said

"Karen can we have some more champagne please, it's a double celebration" Peyton stated

"Sure so what else are you celebrating?" Karen asked

Lucas heard his mom's question and walked up behind Brooke

"Meet my fiancé" Lucas said gesturing to Brooke

"You're engaged, when did all this happen?" Karen asked excitedly

"After the game, he proposed at the Rivercourt" Brooke answered

"Peyton's right then we will be needing more champagne" Karen said opening up another bottle, "I can't believe my son is getting married" she added as she poured the glasses of champagne. She went to hand Lucas a glass of champagne

"Thanks mom but I think I'll stick with water tonight" Lucas said, Brooke couldn't drink and he didn't really think it was fair if he got to drink on their engagement night and she didn't.

"Ok two waters coming up" Karen said getting another two glasses out

"Welcome to the family Brooke" Karen said handing Brooke her glass

"I know this may seem odd but I kinda already felt part of the family anyway" Brooke admitted. Karen had let her stay and treated her like a daughter, then there was Dan who had also been surprisingly good to her, and Nathan was like a brother anyway so it was like she already was a member of the family

Lucas and Karen couldn't help but smile at that comment. Brooke's parents were miles and miles away and even when they weren't they were hardly there for her, it was important that she felt part of a family and had that sense of belonging.

"You can have a drink you know" Brooke said as she looked at Lucas's glass of water

"I've got one" He joked holding up his glass

"You know what I mean Luke, you don't have to not drink just because I can't" Brooke said feeling a bit guilty

"I really don't want a drink, it doesn't bother me really, I was thinking we wouldn't stay here long anyway" Lucas said

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked

"Well it is our engagement night, the house is empty, everyone is here and probably will be for a while yet, so I figured we could celebrate our engagement in style" Lucas answered

"I like the way you think fiancé" Brooke replied rather impressed

"I'll just make our excuses and then we can go" Lucas said as he made his way over to his brother

"Hey" Lucas said

"Exciting night huh" Nathan said

"Yeah, that's one way of putting it" Lucas replied

"Don't take this the wrong way but as Brooke doesn't have any family round I feel as if I have to have the chat with you. I know you're my brother and I love you but I swear you better not ever hurt her, she has been through so much and she loves you man. If you hurt her then I'm gonna have to kick your ass" Nathan said although he had to smile at that last bit, it even sounded funny to him and he was the one saying it  
"Don't worry I don't plan on ever hurting her, she means everything to me. It's nice to know that Brooke has you looking out for her though" Lucas admitted

"So on a lighter note, some party isn't it" Nathan remarked

"Yeah but I think Brooke and I are gonna head back now, it's been a long day and she's feeling rather tired" Lucas said

"Sure man, me and Hales can come too if you want" Nathan said

"No it's ok you two stay and enjoy yourselves" Lucas said as he headed back to Brooke

"You all set?" Lucas asked

"Yeah just said goodbye to Peyton, her and Jake are so getting it on" Brooke said

"Ok there's something that I really didn't need to hear" Lucas replied

"Come on fiancé, that empty house is waiting for us" Brooke replied as they opened the door to the café

"Have Brooke and Lucas gone already?" Rachel asked Nathan, she looked round the café but could not see either of them

"yeah they just left, Brooke was feeling a bit tired" Nathan replied

Rachel couldn't help but laugh

Haley came over to see what they were talking about

"What's so funny?" Haley asked

"Nathan thinks the reason why the lovebirds have gone home is because Brooke's tired" Rachel said

"What's funny about that?" Nathan asked rather confused

"Let's see now, what do most couples do on their engagement night?" Rachel asked smugly

It then dawned on Nathan that Rachel had a good point

"Well not everyone is like you Rachel, unlike you some people don't need and think about sex every second of the day" Haley said, she understood that Rachel was Brooke's friend but that didn't mean she had to like her

"I'm just saying that I wouldn't be surprised if they were" Rachel said walking away, she knew Brooke and it was their engagement night, there was no way they had just gone home to go to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, there was no way I was gonna have her turn him down twice lol. Please review, thanks**

**x x x**


	69. Oh Happy Days

**First of all I just wanted to apologise about the long wait, I have just been having my exams so things have been rather hectic. Anyway I will try and update as regularly as I used to again now and I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 69 – Oh Happy Days

Brooke woke up and looked down at her stomach, Lucas arm was wrapped protectively around her, it was so hard to believe that all this was happening, over the last six months her life had completely changed, she was having a baby and engaged and hadn't even graduated yet.

Lucas could sense she was awake as her breathing had changed

"Good morning soon to be Mrs Scott" Lucas greeted her

"I am gonna have to get used to that aren't I fiancé" Brooke replied

"It feels good doesn't it?" Lucas said still with his arm around her, he didn't even realise it most of the time, he just did it instinctively

"It feels great, thank you for everything Luke, it was all just so perfect" Brooke said staring down at her engagement ring

"I'm so glad you said yes" Lucas said

"What would you have done if I said no?" Brooke asked rather intrigued

"I don't know, I would have been upset I guess but it wouldn't have been the end of the world, its not like you were never gonna say yes" Lucas said honestly

"So basically it was only a matter of time before I gave into the Scott charm" Brooke smiled

"You could say that" Lucas replied

"Well lucky for you I did say yes" Brooke said

"Yep and now you're all mine" Lucas laughed

"And you're all mine" Brooke added as she snuggled up even closer to him

"You two finally got up then" Haley said

"Guess we were more tired than we thought" Brooke replied

Haley just looked over at Nathan, who was thinking exactly the same thing as her. Brooke couldn't help but notice this look

"Why are you two looking at each other like that?" Brooke asked suspiciously

"What I was just looking at my hubby, do I need a reason" Haley said

"No you know exactly what I mean, now spill" Brooke said not willing to play along. Lucas just stood by Brooke's side, he hadn't seen any look but Brooke always seemed to notice things like looks between people and anything to do with body language, she had learnt to read people pretty well.

"Fine we just think that maybe you are rather tired because of what you got up to last night while we were out" Nathan said stepping in

"You're right it probably is, does that matter? It was our engagement night after all" Brooke said not understanding the problem

"No but you could have just told us that you wanted some alone time, we wouldn't have minded" Haley said

"We didn't cause any harm" Lucas said not really getting why there seemed to be a problem

"No we know" Nathan said

"So any ideas on when the big day will be?" Haley asked, changing the subject, she didn't want to get in an argument with them about something so petty

"We haven't really discussed it yet have we" Lucas said turning to face Brooke

"No but it's gonna have to wait til I have this one here as there is no way I am looking fat" Brooke said rubbing her hand over her stomach

"I should have known that one was coming" Nathan said knowing Brooke all too well

"Well I don't care when or where, I'm marrying the woman I love and that's all that matters" Lucas said wrapping an arm around her. He would get married tomorrow if she really wanted, he just wanted to be able to call her his wife, he wanted to stand in front of the people they loved and tell them all how much he loved her and how he would do anything for her. If she wanted to wait then he would wait, whatever she wanted he would do.

"Aw Lucas you're so sweet you know that" Brooke said smiling away, he made her feel so special, he was the only one to have ever made her feel this way. All the guys she had been with had all been jerks, only after one thing, Lucas was different, he actually cared about her, he loved her, he restored her hope in love after she had given up on it.

"I was thinking that maybe it would be nice to get married in a church" Brooke added. Fair enough she wasn't what you call religious but she had always thought it would be nice to get married there in front of God, over the last few months in particular she had felt kinda like that maybe there was someone watching over her and looking after her, her friends had come to her rescue, she had Lucas back, she was having a baby, she had a house, it was all coming together, surely that would give anyone a bit of hope and belief.

They all looked at her rather surprised, they all knew Brooke would want the perfect wedding but they didn't realised Brooke's perfect wedding would include a church

"What? Is it that weird that I want to get married in a church?" Brooke asked noticing the surprised looks they all had on their faces

"No we just didn't expect it that's all, I think it's a great idea though" Lucas said, he hadn't thought she would want a church, she always seemed one of those people who would want a romantic beach ceremony or something, but that was Brooke, always full of surprises.

"So you're ok with the whole church thing then?" Brooke asked, after all it wasn't just her wedding, it was his as well, and he had a say. If he didn't feel comfortable getting married in a church then they would think of something else.

"It sounds perfect" Lucas replied

"I think the last time I was at a church was for Keith's wedding" Nathan said just thinking back, he had been seriously drunk and Haley had left him, he was a total mess back then

"Yeah well our wedding hopefully will actually go ahead" Brooke laughed. She still remembered the day of Keith's wedding to Jules that never happened, ignoring all the drama that was going on around her, it had actually been a great day, it was so clear that day that Lucas still had feelings for her and even though she didn't show it so much she still had feelings for him as well. She had read Lucas's speech and it had made her cry, he had given her his jacket and everything had been going so great between them. And then she had gotten the call that they were leaving and suddenly the day was ruined, if only she had known at the time that everything would have worked out this way. Lucas had come to her rescue.

"Yeah I can't see you two having any problems with that, I mean at least Dan isn't paying one of you to break the other's heart" Nathan laughed just thinking about the depths his dad had gone to, he really was something else

Lucas couldn't help but miss his uncle, Keith had really hurt him and his mom and even Brooke but Keith had played such a massive role in his life, if he could let Dan into his life then surely there was room to forgive Keith and let him back in. Then again what would his mom say, she had been through so much and was finally moving on with her life, she really didn't need him coming back and messing her about again.

"What's wrong Luke?" Brooke asked noticing how serious he looked, they were meant to be happy, they were talking about their wedding after all, he wasn't having second thoughts already was he? Here she was going on about it, maybe he just wasn't as ready as he had thought.

"I was just thinking" Lucas replied

"You're having second thoughts I knew it, look its ok if you're not ready then we can wait, I don't want you to feel like you have to go do all of this because of me" Brooke said feeling guilty but at the same time she couldn't help but feel hurt that he wasn't ready

"No no Brooke it's not that, trust me I am not having second thoughts, in fact I could marry you tomorrow if you wanted, I am definitely ready to marry you, anytime, anywhere. I was just thinking about Keith that's all" Lucas said before Brooke could go on and panic anymore. How could she think that he wasn't ready, he had never been so sure of anything else in his life, it just felt so right.

"What about him?" Brooke asked, she was so relieved that that was what he was thinking about. She would've understood if he was having second thoughts but she was just so glad he wasn't, it would have really hurt if he had.

"I just don't know if I want him back in my life, I mean especially at the wedding, we are meant to be surrounded by the people we love and care about and that have been with us throughout our lives, and I just don't know if I would regret it if I didn't invite him" Lucas said

"Then invite him" Brooke said, she had not forgiven Keith for what he had said to her, although he probably hadn't meant any harm, the fact was that he really hurt her and she couldn't forget what he had said to her. But if Lucas wanted him then they needed to invite him, she couldn't have him having any regrets on their special day.

"I just don't know, mom certainly doesn't need him back in her life, she's finally moving on" Lucas said

"Well if the wedding isn't going to be after the baby is born then there is plenty of time to decide and your mom may have met someone by then and it might not make any difference" Haley said not wanting Lucas to rush into making a decision, Keith had been so important to him and she would hate for him to exclude Keith because of some stupid argument

"Would you be ok with me inviting him?" Lucas said turning to Brooke

"If it would make you happy for him to be there then I think he should come" Brooke replied

"Yeah but what about you?" Lucas asked knowing she had completely avoided answering the actual question

"I'm not gonna lie Luke, I'm not exactly ok with him, but if you're happy then so am I" Brooke replied

Lucas didn't want her feeling uncomfortable on their wedding day, if Keith made up with Brooke and apologised then maybe they would invite him but until that happened he would not be receiving any invite, he was not going to let anyone spoil their day or get in their way and that included Keith.

* * *

**So that's it, hope you liked it and please review, I will put up the next chapter for you soon as an apology for such a long wait. x x x**


	70. Drama Drama Drama

**Ok so i said I would give you another chapter soon so here it is, I know its not perfect but I am going away for a few days so really wanted to give you something before I go, anyway I will update again when I am back. I hope you enjoy and thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter so far. It's nice to know you are still reading it**

* * *

Chapter 70- Drama Drama Drama

Brooke made her way over to the table with Peyton, Lucas, Nathan, Haley and Jake on. Lunch had finally arrived thank goodness, the day just seemed so long, she was just looking forward to when the school day was over

"Hey how was algebra?" Haley asked as Brooke sat down next to her

"Boring as usual" Brooke replied

"Well did you at least try and pay attention?" Haley asked knowing what Brooke was like, the minute she got bored her mind went off elsewhere and she would chat, or pass notes, or draw doodles, anything other than actually listen to the teacher or work.

"I tried but he just has such a boring voice, I can't help it if he makes me want to fall asleep" Brooke answered truthfully

The others couldn't help but laugh at Brooke's comment, to be fair to her Brooke's algebra teacher really was known for making people fall asleep in class so it was no wonder that Brooke struggled to pay attention to him.

Brooke looked down at the food on her plate and played with it with her fork. Peyton couldn't help but notice Brooke was not her usual self, she seemed quiet and she looked pale, neither things you would associate with Brooke.

"You ok Brooke?" Peyton asked

Lucas immediately looked up at Brooke worried that something was wrong, Peyton had sounded worried and she wouldn't have asked if she hadn't have thought something was up.

Brooke could feel everyone's eyes on her

"Yeah I'm fine" Brooke replied, although rather unconvincingly

"You sure?" Lucas asked still not convinced that she was ok

"Yeah really I'm good, actually you guys I think I'm gonna head to class early" Brooke said picking up her books

"Brooke you've hardly touched your food and since when did you go to class early?" Nathan asked suspiciously

"I'm full and I need to finish some work" Brooke said wanting them to get off her back and stop asking all these questions. She got that people cared but it was like they were all constantly worrying about her and the slightest little thing that she did that may be a tad out of character and immediately they all think something is wrong.

Brooke quickly hurried off to class leaving all the others rather confused as to what was going on with her.

"That was weird" Peyton stated, rather confused as to what was going on with Brooke

"Yeah I think I might go and see if I can catch her up" Lucas said, he knew Brooke had said she was fine, but she didn't look fine to him.

"Brooke wait up" Lucas called after her but clearly she hadn't heard him as she kept going, he ran up to catch her up.

"Brooke didn't you hear me call?" Lucas asked as he got in front of her

"What? Oh no sorry" Brooke replied, she had deliberately ignored him calling after her as she knew exactly why he was calling her.

"Are you really ok? I know I keep asking but I'm just worried, you would tell me if something was wrong wouldn't you?" Lucas asked

"I know you're just worried, I'm fine, really I am, it's just the morning sickness has been really bad, I thought it was meant to ease up but it seems I'm the unlucky one and so I'm not exactly feeling too great" Brooke replied honestly, in fact she was feeling terrible, she was feeling sick, fat, weak, and just all over the place. She hated not being in control of her body and the way she was feeling

"Well just say if you need anything, there must be something the doctor could give you for it surely" Lucas said hating that she felt so miserable

"I doubt it, its just one of those things Luke, I'll see you after class" Brooke said giving him a peck on the cheek before heading off to class

Lucas watched her leave, he wished he could make her feel better but what could he do, as Brooke had said, morning sickness wasn't exactly one of those things you could control.

Lucas had dropped Brooke off at Karen's Café while he went to run an errand for his mom. Brooke sat at a table with a plate of food that Karen had given her. She had received the usual comments about how she needed to keep her strength up blah blah blah, she was fed up with it all. She wasn't stupid, why did everyone talk to her as if she didn't have a clue. Sure she was young but it didn't mean that didn't have any common sense.

Dan made his way to the counter and ordered a coffee, he turned and saw Brooke sitting at a table

"I hear congratulations are in order" Dan said as he approached her table

"Yeah sorry we wanted to tell you but I guess news gets around quite quickly round here" Brooke replied feeling rather guilty that Dan had to find out from someone else, they had had so much going on and they just hadn't got round to telling him.

"No harm done, I'm glad that things are working out for you two, anyway I'll leave you to finish your food in peace" Dan said waling past and taking a seat at a table near the door

Brooke was rather glad he hadn't asked to join her, although her and Lucas were getting along with him she just really was not in the mood to talk to anyone, she really didn't feel well and was not about to use the energy she did have on mindless chat.

She pushed her plate away from her, a sudden wave of nausea had hit her and she felt light-headed, she needed some air. Karen noticed Brooke push her food away, she hadn't even finished it, she couldn't help but worry about her, she didn't look well at all. Karen made her way over to Brooke

"You ok sweetie?" Karen asked worriedly

"I'm sorry I just can't finish, not feeling too good" Brooke answered

"Is there anything I can get you?" Karen asked wanting to help her

"No its ok I just need to get some air I think" Brooke replied rising from her seat

Karen just nodded and watched her walk to the door, Brooke really didn't look her usual self.

Brooke was about to open the door but before she had the chance the door flung open, and there in front of her was someone she really didn't expect to see

"Ok I either am seeing things or you really must be deaf as I am sure I said to you that I never wanted to see you again" Brooke said not believing that he was actually back, and not just that but standing in front of her.

"I see you've been busy while I've been gone" Felix said looking at Brooke's rather large baby bump

"Just get out of my way" Brooke said getting rather mad, she wasn't feeling well and just needed to get out and now she had him to deal with

"Do you even know who the father is?" Felix smirked knowing that he was really getting under her skin

"You really are something else Felix, I'm finally happy, I guess you just weren't enough for me, so if you don't mind I was just leaving" Brooke said trying to push past him. Felix quickly grabbed her arm and blocked her from moving past him

"Watch what you say, you don't want to push me Brooke" Felix said bitterly

"Felix just leave me alone" Brooke replied feeling really light headed now

"Just tell me who the father is, that's if you even know" Felix said

"Its Lucas ok, now please just move" Brooke said really needing to get out, her legs were feeling weak and she was struggling to focus

"So you're back with that loser, I should have known, well when he cheats on you again don't expect me to be interested. My sister was right to get away from him" Felix said and then began to laugh at Brooke's situation

Brooke tried to get out again but he was still blocking her way and that's when it all went black.

* * *

**So Felix is back!!!! What do you think?? Figured I needed a bit more drama. Anyway please review and a look forward to reading them when I get back. Thanks x x x**


	71. Why do things just keep getting worse?

**So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it, sorry about the wait but like i said before, i went away for a few days but now i am back and raring to go lol**

* * *

Chapter 71 – Why is it that things just keep getting worse?

Dan had noticed Brooke seemed to be having a heated conversation with some guy, he looked awfully like the one who he had raced with Lucas before, Dan thought to himself. He had seen the guy block Brooke's way so had got up and begun walking over to them, and that's when he saw her begin to fall. Luckily he reacted quick enough that he caught her just before her head hit the ground

Karen quickly ran over having turned round when she heard everyone gasp

"Brooke" Karen shouted rushing over to where Dan had Brooke in his arms

"Is she ok?" Felix asked worriedly, he was in big big trouble if she wasn't and he knew it

"You better hope so kid, I suggest you get running before I get my hands on you" Dan said briefly looking up at him and then focusing back on Brooke

"Let's get her over there" Karen said noticing an empty couch they could lay Brooke on. Dan carried her over and laid her down.

"Do you think we should call an ambulance?" Dan said looking down at Brooke

"I need to call Lucas first" Karen replied worriedly

Karen went to the phone to call her son while Dan stayed with Brooke and the numerous other customers that were still gathered around. Felix had clearly taken Dan's advice as he was no longer to be seen

Brooke slowly began to open her eyes, feeling rather dazed and confused

"What happened?" Brooke asked extememly confused as she realised that she was now lying down and Dan was standing next to her

"You gave us all quite a fright, you passed out, Karen's just calling Lucas and then we are going to get you to the hospital" Dan replied relieved that she was at least awake which was a good sign

"No really I'm fine, I don't need to go" Brooke insisted, she hated hospitals and she felt fine, it would just be a waste of her time and everyone else's

Meanwhile Karen called Lucas's cell

"Hey mom did you forget something?" Lucas asked, wondering what else his mom had decided that she needed him to do

"Lucas it's Brooke" Karen replied seriously

"What about her? Has something happened?" Lucas asked worriedly

"She collapsed" Karen relied trying to remain calm as she didn't want him to panic

"I'll be there in 5" Lucas said as he hung up, he probably should have asked why she collapsed or what was happening but there was just no time, he needed to get to her.

Karen made her way back over to Dan and noticed that Brooke's eyes were wide open again.

"Lucas is on his way, and then we're going to go get you checked out sweetie" Karen said calmly although truthfully she was extremely worried about her

"She said she doesn't need to go" Dan added

"But Brooke you need to know why you collapsed" Karen said not understanding why Brooke wouldn't go

"It's my fault" Brooke replied refusing to look at either of them

"Honey it's not your fault, it's just one of those things, that's why we need to go get you checked out" Karen said

"No really it's my fault" Brooke said again

Both Karen and Dan looked at her confused, so she carried on.

"I haven't been eating very well recently and I know that I'm eating for two and its important that I eat well, but I've just had really bad morning sickness and I guess it just all got too much" Brooke said feeling extremely guilty, how could she put her baby in danger like that, not only had she made herself ill but she could have put her baby at risk

Dan moved away knowing that it would be better if Karen and Brooke were alone

"Oh Brooke" Karen said giving her a hug.

"I am so stupid" Brooke said in between sobs

"Brooke you are not stupid, now I am going to go cook you up something simple ok and we are going to try and get you to keep some food down and get some fluids into you, it won't take long" Karen said making her way to the back

Lucas came rushing into the café and quickly saw Brooke lying down on a couch

"Brooke are you ok? What happened? We need to get you to the hospital" Lucas said quickly

"Luke I'm fine really, I don't need to go to the doctors, I just haven't been eating enough and have had really bad morning sickness and I guess I just fainted because I was weak and dehydrated. Your mom's already cooking me something" Brooke smiled trying to lighten the mood, Lucas's face was so serious, it was like he was about to explode with worry.

"What do you mean you haven't been eating enough, why didn't you say something to me?" Lucas asked worriedly

"I haven't finished a full meal in a while now, I just didn't want to worry you, I try to eat, I really do, but then certain smells just make me feel sick and I have to stop" Brooke replied honestly

"I can't believe I didn't realise something was up, so earlier today you didn't leave because you had work to do at all then" Lucas said

Brooke shook her head.

Lucas couldn't help but feel bad, he should have noticed, he should have known something was up, he was so involved with himself that he had not even noticed that she hadn't been eating.

"Did you hurt yourself at all when you collapsed, maybe we should still get you checked out, you never know maybe the doctor might be able to give you something for the sickness" Lucas said just wanting to help somehow

At that point Karen came up with a plate of food, it was only something small but what was important was that Brooke managed to eat something and got some energy.

"Here you go Brooke, see if you can manage this" Karen said passing her the plate and she then turned to Lucas, "you should thank your father, had he not caught Brooke then she probably would have smacked her head on the floor" Karen said going back to the counter

"Can you thank him for me Luke please, there's no point in me going to the doctors, I'm not hurt and I've been reading up on it anyway, there's nothing than can give me" Brooke said

"I might just give them a ring, there must be something we can do to ease it a bit, I'll be right back, I just better go and see Dan then" Lucas said turning and noticing Dan sitting at a table

"I just wanted to say thanks for catching Brooke and everything" Lucas said to his father

"I'm just glad she is ok, luckily when I saw that guy bothering her and not letting her leave I got up and was able to catch her just in time" Dan said

"Hang on a minute, what guy? Why wouldn't he let her leave?" Lucas asked suddenly all these questions coming into his head, why hadn't anyone mentioned this before?

"I'm not sure of his name, it was that smug kid that we raced a year back now" Dan said not really sure how else to describe him

"Was he quite tanned, dark hair?" Lucas asked although already knowing the answer

"Yeah that's him" Dan said

"Where did he go?" Lucas asked anger rising in him

"I don't know son, he ran off, I know Brooke said she fainted because of the lack of food but I don't think the stress of seeing him exactly helped, they seemed to be arguing about something or other" Dan said

"I'll kill him" Lucas said clenching his fists whilst trying to control his anger, he and Felix had never got on but he really had gone too far now, he hated him when he was benefiting with Brooke and how he treated her, he hated the way Felix treated Anna and the fact that he spray painted Peyton's locker just about tipped it all off but this was something else. Brooke was going through enough as it was, Felix was the last person she needed to see, why couldn't he just have stayed at military school and left them alone

"You will do no such thing, just leave it with me" Dan said not wanting Lucas to get in any trouble

"Thanks for looking out for Brooke, I really appreciate it Dad" Lucas said and really meaning it.

Lucas walked back over to where Brooke was laying

"Do you think you could manage to walk to the car baby girl or do you want me to carry you?" Lucas asked not wanting her to end up collapsing again

"I can walk" Brooke replied getting up off the couch but still feeling a little light headed. "Thanks Karen for the food and thank you Dan for catching me and everything" Brooke said gratefully

"You take care of yourself now and Lucas make sure she doesn't do too much" Karen said

"Don't worry mom, I'll take good care of her" Lucas said as he opened the door for Brooke and stood close to her just incase.

They both got in the car and Lucas realised maybe now was a good time to bring up the Felix issue

"You feeling ok?" Lucas asked looking over at her, she really had given him a scare today, when his mom had called him he was so scared, he had never driven so fast and yet felt like he was driving so slowly.

"Yeah I was just thinking, don't worry" Brooke replied, she didn't want to worry Lucas, he looked worried enough as it was. Felix was back, she didn't know for how long but that wasn't the point. She thought she would never see him again, she didn't want to either and yet there he had been standing right in front of her.

"Brooke I was talking to Dan and he said you were arguing with someone" Lucas began calmly, the last thing he wanted was for her to worry and think he was angry. He couldn't let her see how angry he was with Felix.

Brooke listened to Lucas but didn't reply and instead just waited for him to continue. He knew, she should of known that he would have found out sooner or later but she was wasn't expecting it to be this soon, she had hardly had the chance for it to sink in and now she had to deal with Lucas knowing aswell.

"It was Felix wasn't it?" Lucas asked but it was more of a statement than a question.

Brooke slowly nodded her head, not sure of how Lucas was feeling, him and Felix had never got along and they weren't about to start now, that was one thing she was sure of.

"What did he say to you?" Lucas asked, he had to know, whatever had been said clearly wasn't good from what Dan had told him. He didn't want Brooke to see him angry so was trying to keep control of his temper, he just needed to remain calm, Brooke didn't need anymore stress, he certainly didn't want to cause anymore harm, things were bad enough as it was, Felix was back and his fiancé had just collapsed, that seemed pretty bad to him.

"He asked me who the father was and I told him it was you and he said you were just gonna cheat on me again" Brooke answered honestly, she wasn't going to lie to him, even though she knew he wouldn't like what she had to say, he felt bad enough about cheating on her in the first place, he didn't need people constantly reminding him of his mistakes.

"You know I would never do that to you don't you? I knew I didn't like him the first time I met him and I now I know I was right not to" Lucas said

"I tried to get out, but he wouldn't let me go and he told me that I didn't want to push him, and then that's when it all went black" Brooke said replaying it all in her head

"I'm not gonna let him come anywhere near you don't you worry" Lucas said protectively, the last thing Brooke needed was this, it was just more stress, as if things weren't hard enough as it is. Felix really was a total jerk and a jerk that was not going to get anywhere near his fiancé.

Brooke just nodded, she hoped that Felix would not be sticking around for long but knowing her luck he would probably be around for a lot longer. Why was he back, now of all times, why didn't he just stay away? She was just going to have to try and keep her distance from him, that was all she could do.

* * *

** So what did you all think? I did think about making Brooke have complications but I figured there would be enough for her to deal with as it is so sorry for those of you who wanted me to go down that route. Please review as always and thanks for readying. Next chapter will be up soon. x x x**


	72. Go Away!

**Ok so here is the next chapter, I was originally going to do this as two seperate chapters but then figured I owed you a long chapter especially as you had to wait a month with no update. Anyway so here it is. I hope you enjoy and pleas review.**

* * *

Brooke woke up in her bed and rolled over to see the time, it was 7:00, time to get ready for school. As soon as they had got home the previous day Lucas had made sure she had gone straight to bed to rest and had been constantly checking she was ok. 

Lucas walked into the room to see if Brooke was awake yet, he had been worried sick about her, he had tried and tried to get her to go to the doctors but as usual Brooke was being stubborn and he was not about to fight with her, all he could do was keep an eye on her and hope that she was ok. Not only that but now he had Felix to worry about, why was he back? What did he want? And was he going to leave them alone? The problem was that he was pretty sure he already knew the answer to the last question, and that was not good news for them.

"Hey how are you feeling today baby girl?" Lucas asked hoping that she was feeling a bit stronger than she was the other day. She really had given him such a fright, the thought that of losing her just terrified him, he didn't even want to think about it.

"Not too bad, I just wish this morning sickness would stop" Brooke replied rather fed up of it all

"Well I called the doctor yesterday and she said that there is nothing she can give you but if it gets really bad and you are unable to keep any food down then they may have to admit you into hospital" Lucas said seriously, that was worse case scenario though so hopefully it wouldn't get to that point. As Brooke had refused to go and get checked out he had decided to call the doctor and see what she had to say, he wanted to do all he could to help but there was only so much he could actually do.

"I told you there was nothing they could do" Brooke said not at all surprised, that was exactly why she didn't want to go to the doctors, she knew exactly what they were gonna say

"But she did say that it was a good idea to try different foods, and see if we can find something that you can keep down and that the smell of it does not make you feel sick" Lucas said

"I really don't see the point" Brooke said dismissively, it was try this and try that, she didn't usually have a defeatist attitude but everything was just getting too much, it was all piling up and it was like she couldn't stop it so what was the point anymore.

"Well if its gonna make you feel better and stronger then I think its worth trying. I have already been making some stuff this morning with Hales and Nathan so when you're ready maybe you could try some and see if you can actually keep it down" Lucas responded, surely if she saw what an effort they were all making then she would try, well that was the aim anyway. He hated seeing her down, especially as she usually had so much spark and energy, that was the one of the many things that he loved about her and why he fell for her in the first place.

"Hang on so you're telling me that Nathan was actually like cooking?" Brooke said making sure she had heard that right

"Yep, so the least you can do is give it a try, it's worth a shot isn't it?" Lucas said hopefully, he definitely had got her attention so that had to be a good sign

"Yeah you're right I might as well try" Brooke conceded getting up to try and eat some breakfast and then she had to get ready for school. If Nathan was making an effort and trying to cook then she could at least try and eat it, although she was more likely to get food poisoning from Nathan's cooking.

Brooke took her seat at the table as Lucas brought the first bowl of food

"OK see if you can manage this" he said placing it in front of her. Brooke just took one look at it and knew that there was no way she was going to be able to eat it, the smell was already making her feel sick. Brooke quickly pushed the bowl away from her

"Right I will take that was a no then" Lucas said quickly taking the bowl away from her

Nathan then brought the next one out

"I made this myself so you better like it" Nathan said smiling feeling rather proud of himself, he was definitely no gourmet chef, infact he hardly went in the kitchen, so this was a real achievement for him.

Brooke smelt it, and it didn't smell half bad either, now all she had to do was try it, Brooke picked up her spoon and tried a bit. At first it actually tasted quite good but then she began to taste something else and then the next thing she knew she was running to the bathroom as fast as she could. There was definitely something in it that had set her off. Lucas saw Brooke suddenly bolt from her chair, this was going to be harder than he expected. He rushed after her and saw her kneeling on the ground with her head over the toilet, he gently pulled back her hair as he knew how much she hated the thought of getting it on her hair.

"You ok?" Lucas asked although he knew that she clearly wasn't but for some reason he still found himself asking, it was kind of like a reflex thing, he just said it without thinking

"I'll be fine, I'll try one more and then I'm getting ready for school" Brooke said determined not to let it get her down anymore

"Are you sure you feel well enough to go to school?" Lucas asked worriedly, maybe it was best if she just rested and tried to get her strength back

"I'm ok really, I have missed too much anyway lately, and I have you most of the day with me anyway" Brooke smiled trying to convince him that she was ok, she knew he was just worried about her and she loved him for that, she wouldn't be going to school if she didn't think she could manage to get through the day anyway.

"That's true but you have to tell me if you need to go home ok?" Lucas said making sure, he really didn't want her collapsing again.

"Don't worry I will" Brooke replied as she walked back to the table, she loved how protective he was over her, he could be a little overbearing at times but it was sweet.

Lucas just followed her, he couldn't force her to stay in bed and rest, if she thought she could manage school then he was just gonna have to trust her on that

"Ok so what's next?" Brooke asked trying to be as cheerful as she could but rather worried at the same time about the next dish, she did not want to end up throwing up again, she had definitely seen far too much of the toilet recently.

"Are you sure you don't want to just leave it for now?" Nathan said not really wanting to see her throw up again, he felt rather bad as well, it was his food that had caused Brooke to throw up, maybe he should have left the cooking to Haley and Lucas after all.

"No this is the last one and if that doesn't work we will have to try something else tomorrow" Brooke answered

"Ok try this" Haley said, none of them were going to argue with Brooke, and they couldn't help but admire the way she just kept going. Some would have buckled under all the pressure and things that had happened over the last few weeks but it just seemed to make Brooke stronger somehow

Brooke took a bite of it, and was pleasantly surprised, she didn't feel the sudden urge to throw up. In fact she actually for the first time in ages felt like she could actually finish it all.

Lucas watched Brooke take another mouthful, he was so relieved that they had finally found something that didn't make her feel ill, he just hoped she kept it down and didn't end up being sick again in a few hours time. He didn't want to worry Brooke but he was actually really concerned about her, he didn't want her ending up in hospital but if she needed to then that was the way it was going to be and there was nothing he could do about it. At least now though she seemed keen on eating and trying different foods so maybe the whole hospital scenario could be avoided.

Brooke finished up her breakfast and got changed for school, she had to literally buy a whole new wardrobe as none of her clothes seemed to fit anymore but she loved shopping so it didn't bother her that much. Once the baby was born she was just going to work out and get back in shape, or that was the plan anyway.

Lucas and Brooke walked hand in hand down the hall to her locker. Lucas suddenly felt Brooke's grasp on his hand grow tighter and turned to face her, he followed her eye line and turned to look ahead, he couldn't believe his eyes, this was not good, not good at all and the worse thing was that he as coming their way. Lucas instinctively found himself moving himself in front of Brooke, he knew she wasn't ready to deal with Felix, she had told him she never wanted to see him again and yet now this was twice in two days. He just wanted to protect her from him but how could when now Felix was at school as well

"I wondered how long it would be before I bumped into you" Felix said smugly

"Aren't you meant to be at military school or something?" Lucas asked coldly wanting to know why on earth he was back here

"Parents felt guilty, called in a few favours, and here I am" Felix said smiling away like the cat got the cream

"Just stay the hell away from us" Lucas said

"Aw can't Brooke talk to me, does she need you fighting all her battles, you see she was never like this when we were together, look at what you have done to her" Felix said and then laughed

"Felix you still don't get it do you? I was never happy when I was with you, I never truly loved you because that place in my heart was already taken by someone else. And lets face it you could never measure up to him" Brooke said rather pleased with her response and she couldn't get help get a buzz from seeing Felix's face fall. But he quickly regained his composure

"Well at least I didn't knock you up" Felix said smiling

Brooke's face fell, she knew he didn't know but just thinking about it was hard for her, if he ever found out then there was bound to be trouble, and it was trouble that she didn't need. Lucas quickly stepped in realising what Felix had said.

"You really are a peace of work you know that? Don't you ever come near her again, or lets just say that smile will be wiped off your face" Lucas said threateningly, he knew Brooke didn't agree with violence but sometimes threats were needed to protect those that you love. He didn't want Felix anywhere near Brooke that was for sure, he didn't just make her angry and stressed, but he made her feel uncomfortable and upset and that was a definite No No. Nathan walked over to Brooke and Lucas not sure if he had just seen right

"Was that Felix?" Nathan asked rather puzzled

Lucas just nodded

"Great now we have to see his smug face all over again, are you ok?" Nathan said noticing how upset Brooke looked

"Yeah I'm fine, just bad memories" Brooke said, she felt bad that she had never told Nathan about her little secret but she had never got round to it. Nathan had been there for her so much over the years and she just didn't want to constantly be relying on him, it wasn't fair to burden him with all of her problems plus he had enough going on as Haley had left him, he was in pieces. How could she just go and tell him something that big when he had tried to kill himself and was in self destruct mode.

"Do you want me to warn him off" Nathan said quietly to Lucas as Brooke got her books from her locker

"I think I've got it under control for now but I'll let you know, thanks bro" Lucas said, it was good to have Nathan there to back him up especially as knowing Felix as he did, he highly doubted that Felix would stay over from them but it was just a case of waiting to see what he did next.

She held Lucas's hand as they walked into English and made her way to her seat but then her eyes suddenly noticed something, there he was again, what did she have to do to get rid of him, it seemed that everywhere she went there he was.

"Hey Brooke there's a seat free next to me" Felix called out as he saw her enter the room

Lucas looked at Brooke as if to see if she wanted him to sort him out but when he looked at her eyes they were more pleading for him to not do anything. Brooke just decided to ignore Felix and sit down in her usual seat next to Lucas, if she said anything then he would just argue back and she just could not be dealing with him right now, it was better if she just pretended he was not there. Lucas really felt for Brooke as they sat in English, it was bad enough that he had to see Felix but for Brooke he knew it was so much harder, it wasn't like she had been in love with Felix but he had hurt her pretty badly and then with the whole abortion thing it was just so difficult for her to face him.

The bell rang and Brooke was rather relieved, she had not had to see Felix's face at all as he sat behind her and for once he actually had been quiet which was an improvement, now she was just going to have to try and make it through the rest of the day.

Brooke left the library where she had been to study as she had had a free period and now was on her way to algebra with Lucas. The halls were practically empty as most people were still in class. She was so caught up in her thought that she wasn't looking where she was going and soon collided with someone causing her to drop all her books

"We meet again" Felix said kneeling down to help her pick up her books

"Unfortunately, I don't need your help" Brooke said coldly scrambling to pick up her books

"And there was me just trying to help out a pregnant girl, do you really need to be so cold?" Felix said smugly

"You heard what Lucas said earlier, just stay away from us" Brooke said

"Hey I can't help it if you weren't looking where you were going" Felix countered

"Whatever" Brooke said as she stood back up

"Can we talk somewhere more private?" Felix asked

"I don't think so" Brooke replied really not wanting to be on her own with him

"Come on Brooke, I really think we need to talk" Felix said trying again

"I think I have said all I wanted to thanks" Brooke replied

"Well I have not said everything I wanted to say" Felix said

"What, do you have more insults or comments to make about my life, why don't you just get them out right here then" Brooke replied really not caring what he had to say anymore

"No insults, I just want to talk" Felix said

"Fine you have 5 minutes and then I have to get to class" Brooke said as she walked over to an empty classroom

Brooke watched Felix shut the door behind him, she wasn't sure what he had to say to her but it was probably going to be something that really wasn't worth hearing.

"Time's ticking" Brooke said looking at her watch still waiting for him to actually speak

"Why are you being like this?" Felix said

"Like what Felix? Angry? Upset? I think I have every right to feel that way" Brooke replied not getting how he didn't understand that

"It wasn't your locker I wrote on Brooke, I said I wouldn't hurt you and I didn't. I don't get why you are so angry still, I have been gone for over a year and you still haven't forgiven me" Felix said

"It may not have been my locker Felix but it was my best-friend's and by doing that you hurt me. Do you really think this is just about that? God you're dumber than I thought!! Does yesterday ring a bell at all?" Brooke asked him in amazement how he had not even apologised for that yet

"How was I supposed to know you were going to pass out? It wasn't my fault if that's what you are making out" Felix said defensively

"You really are clueless, maybe you weren't the main cause of me collapsing but you sure contributed to it Felix, I asked you to get out of my way but you didn't, instead you insulted my life and laughed at me. I should have known you wouldn't take responsibility for your actions and actually apologise, you really haven't changed at all" Brooke said getting up to leave, she had had enough, she had said all she wanted to, he hadn't apologised and for her the conversation was over

"Wait Brooke" Felix said quickly stepping in her way

"Not again Felix, just let me go, we wouldn't want me collapsing because of you now would we!!" Brooke said sarcastically

"Please I still have 2 more minutes and then you can go" Felix said

"Fine" Brooke said going back and taking a seat

"So how are you and Lucas then?" Felix asked

"To be honest Felix I don't think that is any of your business and I don't want to talk to you about it" Brooke answered

"I just want to know how you are, is that so bad? Is Lucas sticking by you?" Felix asked

"Not that you deserve to know or anything but we are engaged" Brooke said, maybe now he would shut up

"Just be careful, guys like Lucas" Felix began

"Guys like Lucas what Felix?? Guys like Lucas actually know how to treat people right, guys like Lucas actually give a damn. How dare you Felix, you come back expect me to just forgive you and then begin to insult my fiancé, what the hell is wrong with you? You just can't handle the fact that I am actually happy without you" Brooke said raising her voice and then taking another deep breath

"Brooke" Felix began again but Brooke cut him off

"No just listen to me, maybe Lucas did dump your sister but that's because he loved me, and if you really want the truth then the whole time I was with you I was just trying to blank out my feelings for him, I never loved you" Brooke said loudly

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to class" Brooke said but Felix grabbed her arm before she got past him

"Why am I getting déjà vu, Felix just let me go now" Brooke said angrily

Lucas had managed to get out of class early and had just been to the library to see if he could find Brooke but she had clearly already left. He walked down the still very empty halls and could hear raised voices. As he walked down the hall he could hear the voices getting louder and louder and realised that one of the voices belonged to his fiancé. Lucas quickly went to the room where he heard her voice loudly coming from and swung open the door. Lucas felt the anger about rising and about to spill over as he saw Felix had a firm grip on Brooke's arm

"Let her go now" Lucas said sternly, it was bad enough what happened yesterday and Felix was extrememly lucky that he did not hit him this morning at the lockers, the only reason he hadn't wasn because of Brooke and he knew it wouldn't solve anything, actually that was a lie, it would make him feel a hell of a lot better to smack him round the face and wipe of that smarmy smirk that seemed to be permanently attached to his face. And now he had his hand over again, did this guy have a death wish or something?

Felix released Brooke and she then quickly moved over to where Lucas was standing

Lucas put an arm around her wanting her to feel safe and know that he wasn't going to let Felix hurt her. If Felix had a problem with him then fine, but he wished he would leave Brooke out of it, he had to hand it to Felix, that guy had impeccable timing, he really couldn't have come at a worse time.

"You ok?" Lucas asked concerned only wanting to focus Brooke at that moment in time, he would get back to Felix in a second, Brooke was his number one priority.

"Yeah I am fine now that you're here" Brooke said rather relieved. Although she didn't want Lucas fighting Felix at all she was glad that he had walked in what he had, she certainly didn't want a repeat of yesterday.

Once Brooke had said she was ok Lucas quickly turned his attention back to Felix, in a way he would have loved an excuse to hit him, but now was not the time or the place.

"I told you to stay away, what part of that did you not understand?" Lucas asked not understanding the audacity of the guy

"You really think that I was going to listen to you, anyway I needed to talk to Brooke alone" Felix said emphasising the last word

"The only problem I have with that is that she doesn't want to talk to you" Lucas said not backing down, Felix may have been able to intimidate others but he was not letting him win this one

"Well then why did she agree to talk then?" Felix asked smugly

Lucas looked over at Brooke as he really did not know the answer to this one, why had she agreed to talk to him? Or was Felix just lying and trying to get to him. Lucas looked at her questioningly

"I only said five minutes because I wanted you to leave me alone" Brooke spoke up when she saw Lucas's puzzled face, the last thing she wanted was for Lucas to think that she actually wanted to talk to Felix.

"See so now that you have had your chat with her you can leave her alone" Lucas said although he was still a bit confused as to why Brooke had agreed to give him any time at all, especially after what had happened yesterday. He didn't deserve her time and anything he had to see was probably a load of lies anyway, so why had she agreed to talk to him?

"I wasn't finished" Felix said

"Well I was, come on Luke let's get out of here" Brooke said, Felix was really not worth it. She just wanted to get out of the room and get Lucas out aswell, she didn't want a fight to break out which was definitely the way it was heading, there was mutual hatred between then two that was for sure. She wished she had never agreed to talk to him, it had been a complete waste of time, all he had managed to do was make Lucas even angrier, if that was even possible, and make her hate even more than she already did.

"Oh and one last thing if you ever touch again I swear you will wish you had never been born" Lucas said making sure Felix knew where he stood, next time he would not be so lucky and no one would be able to stop him. It was one thing to mess with him, but messing with his pregnant fiance was in another league.

"You sure you're ok?" Lucas asked as he closed the door to the room leaving Felix left alone, rather relieved to get out of there, anymore time spent with that guy and he would not have been able to control himself.

"Yeah and hopefully now he will stay away" Brooke answered honestly, she really could not believe her luck, why had they let Felix come back, life was so unfair, she as things are starting to fall into place, he comes along and messes it all up.

"What did he want to talk to you about anyway?" Lucas asked, something had been said, otherwise he wouldn't have heard them, anyone in that corridor could have heard them infact. He wondered what lies and crap Felix had been saying this time, he really wasn't sure if he had ever seen Felix tell the truth, was he even capable of it??

"Nothing much he asked me why I was so angry at him, which I just couldn't believe, he then refused to even apologise about the other day oh and then he began to insult you" Brooke said not believing the nerve of Felix

"Oh what did he say about me?" Lucas asked rather intrigued to hear what Felix the jerk possibly had to say, he knew it wouldn't be good, Felix hated him and he hated Felix, thats just the way it was and things were not going to change anytime soon, and that was definite if Felix carried on behaving the way he was at the moment

"Well I stopped him before he could really" Brooke smiled

Lucas just smiled back rather touched that Brooke had defended him like that

"Something tells me that guy is never gonna like him" Lucas laughed

"Whatever gave you that impression" Brooke asked sarcastically

It was finally the end of the school day and Brooke went to dump her books in her locker. She opened her locker and a piece of paper fell out and onto the floor. Brooke knelt down to pick it up and opened the piece of paper to see what is was.

_I'm Sorry__. Can we at least be friends?_

Brooke really didn't know what to make of it, it was obviously from Felix but he had showed no sign of feeling sorry before so what had changed? Was this just another one of his games?

Lucas came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Brooke quickly folded up the piece of paper so Lucas couldn't read it. She didn't know why she didn't want him to see it, she just did it instinctively. Maybe it was more that she didn't want Lucas getting mad again and getting into a fight with Felix, she wasn't really sure

"What you got there?" Lucas asked as he saw her screw up a piece of paper and put it into her bag

"Oh it's nothing" Brooke said casually, hoping he would not ask any more questions about it.

"So you ready to go then?" Lucas asked thinking nothing more of it. After the day they had had he just wanted to get home and relax with his fiancé.

"Yep looking forward to see what tasty treats you have in store for me tonight" Brooke replied. She knew that she should probably tell him but there was just something making her hold it back and hide it from him. Did she want to friends with Felix again? No she didn't, he was a jerk end of story really. Could she forgive him? Maybe, she couldn't hate him forever, what was the point, life was too short after all! She just couldn't tell Lucas about it, she had seen how angry he was with Felix earlier and knowing Felix he was the type of person that would get Lucas up on an assault charge so there was no way she was risking that. She was just gonna ignore it and hope it went away. Felix wasn't going to ruin her day or her week, she wouldn't let him

* * *

**Ok so like I said, a very long chapter, please take the time to review as it took a long time to write and I would really appreciate your comments. Thanks for reading x x x**


	73. Good Advice and Help from Friends

**YAY new chapter, is it ok for me to get excited for a new chapter lol, ok thats kinda weird. Anyway I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Good Advice and Help from Friends 

"Hey do you mind if you drop me off at Peyton's, I feel I haven't really checked in on her recently?" Brooke asked hoping he wouldn't mind, Peyton had been rather busy with Jake and they probably had a lot of catching up and reconnecting to do so she had just left them to it, but right now she really needed her, she needed the girl who used to be her best friend, she needed advice and she needed it now.

"Yeah sure, don't forget to eat though" Lucas reminded her

"I won't be that long" Brooke smiled knowing he was just looking out for her though, it was actually rather sweet having someone looking out for her constantly, she had never really had that before, well not to this extent anyway, her parents certainly had never really looked out for her so this was a first really for her.

"Her and Jake seem happy" Lucas commented as Brooke grabbed her bag from the backseat

"Yeah I just hope he will stick around this time" Brooke said knowing how hard it was on Peyton when Jake left before, she just didn't want her to go through it all again, if she was brutally honest she wasn't sure Peyton could take it again, she had seen far too many people leave, there was only so much one person could take.

"Yeah me too, its good to see her finally happy though" Lucas added, after he had broke it off with Peyton he had felt somewhat guilty, he knew they were not meant to be and wouldn't have worked, he was happy now and there she was appearing to be rather alone and miserable, he couldn't help but feel responsible for that. He knew that Peyton now realised that he should be with Brooke but that still hadn't changed the fact that she was still pretty much alone, well that was until Jake had come back. He had not seen Peyton truly smile in a long time, even when they were together he didn't see her smile that much, she said she was happy, but maybe she was just convincing herself of that, but now that Jake was here she had this glowing look about her, like she was truly happy. He was glad that she had finally found someone who made her feel that way, that happy, like Brooke made him feel.

"Did she make you happy Luke?" Brooke asked turning rather serious and actually catching Lucas rather of guard

"I mean I guess there were moments when I felt happy but it wasn't the same" Lucas said trying to think of how to put his feelings into words

"What do you mean it wasn't the same?" Brooke asked confused at what Lucas was trying to say

"I thought I was happy at the time but now looking back I realise that I never really was, you see ever since we got back together I have been so incredibly happy you know, just being with you like now brings a smile to my face. And that's how I know that this is true happiness, and what I was feeling when I was with Peyton was not, I had no idea I could ever be as happy as I am when I am with you" Lucas answered

"Aw good speech by the way" Brooke said congratulating him, he certainly seemed to have all the right answers even when she did catch him off guard

"It seems I'm getting pretty damn good at these things doesn't it" Lucas laughed

"Well I love hearing them" Brooke said remembering all the other great speeches she had received from the mouth of Lucas Scott

"In that case I better keep coming up with these amazing speeches" Lucas replied

"You're so modest aren't you" Brooke joked

"Hey you're the one who I do them for, no one else has had the pleasure of one of them, they are just for you pretty girl" Lucas said as the car came to a halt outside Peyton's

"I'll see you later then Broody" Brooke said giving him a quick peck on the lips before getting out of the car.

Brooke got to Peyton's door, Peyton always kept her door unlocked for some reason, so she had never had to knock or wait for her to answer. So as usual Brooke made her way up the stairs to find her.

"Hey I hope you're not busy" Brooke said as she just got to Peyton's door way but then quickly got sight of a certain Jake Jagelski laying on the bed with Peyton

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, you two just carry on doing whatever you were doing" Brooke said turning to leave

"No Brooke it's ok I was just leaving anyway to pick up Jenny from my parents" Jake said as he rolled off the bed and picked up his jacket

"Oh well as long as you're not leaving because of me that's fine" Brooke said although secretly glad that he was going as she really needed to talk to Peyton alone.

"I'll see you some other time then Brooke, see you later Peyton" Jake said as he left

"So you and Jake getting a little freaky huh" Brooke said happily

"I told you before Brooke, we are taking things slow" Peyton replied

"Well if that was taking it slow then I can't imagine what you taking things fast would be like that" Brooke laughed

"Fine ok, maybe things are heating up a bit" Peyton conceded, Jake really was a breath of fresh air, just being around him made her smile. When you have gone without seeing someone for so long it really makes you appreciate them and see how much you need and miss them positive

"It's nice to see you happy again" Brooke commented

"Speaking of being happy how are things with the happy couple?" Peyton asked

"They are good but I need your advice on something" Brooke said

"What has he done now?" Peyton laughed, usually when Brooke needed advice it was about guys, although she wasn't really sure why she always come to her considering her track record with guys, and it was rather weird Brooke asking advice about someone who she used to go out with too.

"It's not him, it's me" Brooke answered

Peyton just looked at her confused, this was definitely new, she had never heard Brooke say those words, it was never her, it was always someone else who had the problem. She was actually rather lost for words and not sure how to deal with this one.

"Ok so you know how Felix is back and everything?" Brooke began

"Yeah how are you feeling about that by the way?" Peyton asked knowing it was bound to be hard on her.

"Well that's kind of my problem, we had a talk at school and let's just say it didn't go too well, anyway I went to my locker and there was this note saying sorry and asking to be friends. And so yeah things are pretty screwed up" Brooke said

"What does Lucas think about it all?" Peyton asked

"You see him and Felix have clashed like twice today already and he warned him to stay the hell away from us, so I kinda haven't told him about the note. I mean I don't want him getting in fights and you know what Felix is like, he loves playing games with people" Brooke answered

"So you're not actually considering being friends with Felix are you?" Peyton asked

"Oh God no" Brooke laughed, " After what he has said and done to not just me but people I care about there is no way I can be friends with him. The only reason I agreed to talk to him earlier because I wanted to get a few things straight" Brooke replied

"Yeah he is a real jerk, but I still think maybe you should tell Lucas you know, he might not react as badly as you think" Peyton suggested trying to help her,

"I know I should and I want to but what the point in him getting in a fight because of some harmless note, it just doesn't seem worth the trouble" Brooke replied

"I guess not but just be careful ok" Peyton said knowing how lies and secrets had a way of coming out eventually

"I will" Brooke said

"I'm glad that you felt you could talk to me about this Brooke" , she had wondered if Brooke would ever really trust her like she used to and if her and Brooke were ever going to be as close as they once were so this actually meant an awful lot to her, far more than Brooke could even imagine

"Who else would I have gone to" Brooke smiled

Meanwhile

"So where's Brooke?" Nathan asked

"I dropped her off at Peyton's, guess she needed some girl chat" Lucas answered, he understood that there were going to be some things that she felt more comfortable talking to Peyton about, that's just the way it was, and he knew that if there was anything important that she would tell him,

"Yeah she has a lot going on what with Felix coming back and all" Nathan said

"Tell me about it" Lucas said not really believing their luck, the timing certainly sucked that was for sure

"Have you properly talked to her about it?" Nathan asked knowing how Brooke had a habit of keeping things in and trying to deal with everyone by herself.

"I mean we have talked about and she seems to be ok about it all but…" Lucas said and then stopped

"but you're not" Nathan finished for him

"Its like today I walked in on them and it had her by the arm and I just wanted to hit him you know, I can't control my myself around him, he is so smug and I just can't stand the guy. And then there's Brooke and I know she is saying its all ok but I just am not so sure" Lucas said honestly, he wasn't sure if he should tell Brooke or if it was just a waste of time, it wasn't like it would change anything anyway.

"What do you mean he had her by the arm?" Nathan said still stuck on the first thing Lucas had said

"Exactly what I said, he was holding her arm tight so she couldn't go, I wanted to hit him so badly but then you know what Brooke's like" Lucas said

"Yeah she would have got angry with you for fighting" Nathan added as he rolled his eyes, he knew fighting didn't solve everything but why couldn't Brooke see that is was perfectly normal to get angry when you see someone preventing someone from leaving and holding them tightly. If only she could see that what Lucas was feeling was perfectly reasonable

"Exactly" Lucas said

"Maybe I should have a word with him" Nathan thought out loud just wanting to help

"I don't think that's such a good idea but if he does anything else then I'll be taking you up on your offer" Lucas said smiling

"Well just let me know" Nathan said having a feeling that Lucas might be needing his help a little sooner than he probably thought

"Thanks bro" Lucas said although he was hoping he wouldn't be needing Nathan's help and that Felix would leave them all alone from now on, the one thing that Felix had been pretty consistent in was being an ass though, so only time would tell.

* * *

**Please review, I love reading them all x x x**


	74. I'm Fine

**Sorry that it's been a while since my last update, I lost track of time a bit, anyway here is the next one, hope you enjoy**

* * *

Brooke opened her locker, yet another letter, there had been one waiting for her every day this week, he just wouldn't get the message, she was hoping that by ignoring them that he would just stop and go away but evidently that wasn't happening 

Brooke opened up the letter but then quickly closed it when she saw Peyton heading towards her

"What's that?" Peyton asked seeing the bit of paper Brooke had in her hand

"Another letter" Brooke conceded as she realised there was no point in hiding it from her.

"How many is that now?" Peyton asked rather concerned, it really was getting out of hand now, one letter was bad enough but this was just getting ridiculous. Felix had to understand that she had moved on and just leave her alone

"There's been one every day this week" Brooke answered honestly

"What does it say?" Peyton asked

"I don't know I was just about to read it when you came over" Brooke said as she passed the letter to Peyton

"I know you don't want to be friends but maybe we could one day still benefit!!" Peyton said reading it out loud. "Brooke this needs to stop, just tell Lucas" Peyton added, someone needed to put Felix in his place and she knew there was no way Lucas would stand for this if he knew what was going on

"I know it does but I can't tell him, I want to but I can't, he is protective enough as it is, I don't want him getting into a fight over me" Brooke answered, a few years back she would have loved the idea of two guys at war over her but not now, she was a different person, she had changed.

"Well he might actually surprise you, I know he is protective over you but with stuff like this I think he has a right to be, just let him take care of you Brooke" Peyton said really not understanding why she was being so stubborn, she of all people knew how stubborn Brooke could be, she had had years of it but this was important.

"If it gets any worse then I'll tell him ok but please just don't tell anyone" Brooke said desperately, hoping Peyton would let her deal with it in her own way and respect her decision

"Fine I won't tell a soul, but if it gets out of hand then I might have to" Peyton said, she knew it had taken a lot for Brooke to trust her again and she was trying her best not to abuse that trust but if it carried on much longer then she would have no other option but to say or do something as she was not going to let Brooke put herself in danger

"Thanks" Brooke said as she slammed her locker shut and headed off to class

Brooke sat in history bored out of her mind, she really didn't care about what happened years and years ago, all that really mattered was the present and the future in her opinion. She stared at her blank piece of paper, she was meant to be making notes but she just was not in the mood, she could always borrow Nathan's notes afterwards anyway but she highly doubted that his notes were going to be very detailed but they sure beat nothing. She had spent the whole lesson just thinking about the letters she had received from Felix and what would happen if she told Lucas about them and would he be mad at her. She hated fighting with him, and she didn't want Felix coming between them, she just wished Felix would disappear. Nathan looked over at Brooke noticing that she had not even picked up her pen all lesson, she clearly had something on her mind and was worrying about something, he knew she found history boring but even then she would doodle or write something down.

Brooke made her way out of history, a complete waste of time as usual. She looked across the courtyard and saw Felix, she hated him, she wanted him to disappear, she felt intimidated by him but yet she still found herself walking towards him. She needed to stand up to him and tell him to leave her alone and stop sending her petty little notes, Lucas didn't know, Nathan didn't know, she was just going to have to stand up for herself.

"Hey baby I was wondering how long it would take for you to talk to me" Felix said in his usual arrogant way

"Wow you really do have a massive ego don't you" Brooke said giving a fake smile

"It's just one of the reasons why you love me baby, oh sorry you're still on this whole I never loved you think aren't you" Felix joked

"Number one I never ever loved you so get that through your thick skull, I know it's hard for you to take rejection and actually understand that someone doesn't want you but you better start understanding fast. Number two, don't ever call me baby, Number three stop sending me the stupid notes, and lastly number four leave me the hell alone" Brooke said aggressively trying to make sure that he got the point

"Fine but don't come crying back to me Brooke, I have something to give you though before you storm off" Felix said reaching into his bag

"If it's another note Felix you know where you can stick it" Brooke said not impressed, knowing him it was probably something stupid

"So the word going round is that you're having a girl so I just thought maybe I should get you something for her" Felix said pulling out a pink rabbit cuddly toy and holding it out to her.

Brooke was actually speechless. Maybe she had got Felix all wrong, maybe if she had not have had the abortion then things would have been ok, maybe he would have been there for her and the baby, he may have made a great dad but she hadn't even given him the chance. Felix was a jerk but she couldn't help feeling like she was far far worse, not only had she kept the truth from him but she had been refusing to give him a chance and be friends with him, people said Felix was a bad person but then what did that make her? She had this overwhelming sense of guilt coming over her and she just didn't know what to do

"Thanks" Brooke said taking the stuffed animal and walking away as fast as she could, as she knew if she didn't then he would see the tears forming in her eyes and about to roll down her cheeks.

Nathan had been watching Brooke and Felix from the other side of the courtyard, he thought about going over but then for some reason he didn't. He saw Brooke rush off and knew something was wrong, and judging from the look on Felix's face he was just as confused about why she had run off. Nathan managed to find Brooke who was now sitting on her own on a bench cuddling the stuffed animal

"Brooke what's wrong?" Nathan asked worriedly

"Nothing really Nate, I'll be fine, I just need a minute ok" Brooke said trying to wipe away the tears but it wasn't exactly doing much good as she could feel more tears forming as she spoke

"I think we both know you are not fine, talk to me Brooke, tell me what's going on" Nathan said not wanting her to shut him out like this

"I can't" Brooke replied simply, why was life so complicated, she had got herself in such a mess and had no idea how to get out of it, whatever she did someone would be upset, she couldn't win

"Brooke I saw you with Felix, if he has done something you can tell me ok, it will stay between us I promise. Whatever it is please just tell me" Nathan pleaded

"Its not him……well I mean it is kinda but its my fault" Brooke replied

"What do you mean? Brooke I'm not gonna judge you ok" Nathan said just wanting her to open up

"Felix has been sending me these notes" Brooke began

"What do you mean notes?" Nathan asked

"Asking if we can be friends and saying that I can't resist him and am I interested in benefiting again some time"

"I'll kill him" Nathan muttered under his breath

"No you won't" Brooke said firmly, this was exactly why she hadn't told Lucas either

"Why didn't you tell me? Does Lucas know? How long has this been going on Brooke?" Nathan asked

"Lucas doesn't know, and that is how it's going to stay as well. You know how much he hates Felix, he has already warned him to stay away and if he finds out about all of this then I just don't know what he will do and he is gonna be so mad at me Nate. I want to tell him, really I do, but I just can't, and I guess it is pretty much the same reason for you really, I know how protective you both are over me and I just don't want you getting into any trouble because of me. Ever since Felix has come back to school I've been getting them, one a day, and I just didn't know what to do, I tried going to Peyton but there was nothing she could really do to be honest. I was just hoping it would all go away" Brooke said looking back down at the floor

"But it hasn't has it! Was that what you and Felix were talking about?" Nathan asked

"Mostly yeah, I just told him to leave me alone, so I'm just hoping he has finally got the hint now, I'm sorry I didn't tell you what was going on Nate" Brooke said now feeling guilty about that too

"Hey it's ok, I'm just glad you finally told me, well now that we have no more secrets how about we get you something to eat" Nathan suggested. As much as she wanted to just pretend that everything was ok now, she knew what she had to do

"Wait" Brooke said as Nathan stood up

"What? Are you not hungry? We can do something else" Nathan said

"No it's not that, I have something else to say, but is it ok if we talk somewhere a little more private" Brooke said looking around at all the other students, it wasn't really something she wanted broadcasting that was for sure

"Sure" Nathan said not really caring if he missed Chemistry, it wasn't that important anyway, well not as important as what Brooke seemed to have to tell him and anyway that was another advantage of marrying his tutor, it wouldn't take much to catch up and Brooke was definitely worth the bother

Brooke opened he door and sat in the drivers seat. She shifted in her seat trying to make herself comfortable but with the steering wheel and every growing bump it was rather hard

"So what is it?" Nathan asked

"I know you are going to think I am a terrible friend for keeping so much stuff from you, and I am so so sorry but I only found the courage to tell Lucas a while back so you have to understand how big this is for me ok" Brooke began

Nathan shifted uneasily in his seat, now really worried about what it was that Brooke had kept from him

"Ok so I am just gonna cut to the chase ok, Felix got me pregnant, he got kicked out and I had an abortion" Brooke said not wanting to go into all the detail all over again, she had already gone over it with Peyton and Lucas and wasn't sure she could do it all again.

"You were pregnant" Nathan said in shock

"I know I should have told you Nate but you had so much going on with Haley and everything" Brooke said trying to explain why she kept it from him

"Brooke no matter how screwed up I was I never want you to feel like you can't come to me, we have known each other for so long and I will always make time for you. I wish I could have been there for you, I had no idea" Nathan said shaking his head in disbelief, he felt so selfish, yeah he had marriage problems but he should have noticed something was wrong, he should have been there for her

"Don't worry about it really, no one knew, I guess I just hid it really well" Brooke said

Nathan just sat there feeling even more guilty, it was bad enough that she had felt she couldn't tell him, but the worst thing was knowing that she had gone through it all alone. Everyone had been so wrapped up in their own problems that she had been forced to deal with it all by herself, at a time when she probably needed her friends the most, none of them were there.

"Felix doesn't know does he?" Nathan asked

"No he has no idea, he left and there was no point in causing any bother, and so I just got rid of it" Brooke said coolly trying her best not to let on how much it still hurt her.

"Brooke you don't have to act like it wasn't a big deal, it's ok to be upset. I know you are trying to be tough but you don't have to be around me" Nathan said knowing what she was like.

"I feel guilty" Brooke stuttered trying to keep her emotions in check

"What do you have to feel guilty about?" Nathan asked, from what he had understood she had done what she had thought was best and it wasn't like she had had any help from her friends and for that he would always feel responsible for.

"I didn't even give him a say, it wasn't just my decision to make Nate. I was selfish, I was so angry about what he did to Peyton and I though he would make a terrible father, but who was I to judge him huh, I mean the jury is still out really on if I am going to be a good mother isn't it! And then just when I feel guilty enough he goes and give me a present for this one" Brooke said rubbing her belly

"Brooke that doesn't mean anything ok, that doesn't mean he would have stuck around or been a good father, so he bought you a stuffed animal, that means nothing. You did what you thought was right at the time and I can't even imagine how hard it was to make that decision but you're strong Brooke and I admire you for that. I know this sounds harsh but just think about it ok, if you had had that baby then you almost definitely wouldn't be having this one with Lucas and you probably wouldn't be as happy as you are with him. Don't let the past ruin your future Brooke" Nathan said seeing how it seemed to be eating her up inside, he hated seeing her like this, he just wanted to help but what could he do other than talk and listen to what she had to say.

Brooke sat there taking in what Nathan had said, he was right she was happy with Lucas, in fact she was more than happy, things were great between them, well apart from all this drama going on.

"Right no more tears ok, now come get out of the car" Nathan said as he wiped her tears away

"Nate I'm really not sure I can go back in there, I'm meant to be in English but Felix is there and I just…."

"Brooke you are not going back in there ok" Nathan said as he walked over to her side

"I'm not?" Brooke asked rather confused

"No you're not, now get in the car, I am gonna take you out" Nathan said getting in the drivers side

"Thanks Nate" Brooke said as she got in the other side

"For what?" Nathan asked coolly

"For everything, for listening and not judging me, for skipping class for me, it just means a lot" Brooke said as she offered him a small smile

Nathan just nodded not wanting to spoil the moment.

"Oh we won't be needing this now will we" Nathan said picking up the stuffed animal and chucking it out the window

Brooke just laughed, Nathan always knew how to put a smile back on her face.

Lucas sat in English and looked over at Brooke's empty seat, at first he had though that she was just running late as she was never that good with time but now he was pretty sure she was not coming. He tried to concentrate but he couldn't help but worry as to why she wasn't there, what if something had happened, someone would have told him wouldn't they? Lucas put up his hand, there was no point in him staying, he knew the book inside out as it was and his head just wasn't in the lesson really

"Sir I'm not feeling too good, can I be excused please" Lucas asked

The teacher simply nodded knowing how well behaved Lucas was, he wasn't like some of the others who ditched classes whenever they felt like.

"Thanks" Lucas said as he gathered up his things and made a swift exit

Lucas made his way out of the school and dialled Brooke's cell

"I think that's you" Nathan said referring to the ringing phone

"It's Lucas, he's meant to be in English" Brooke said rather confused as she looked at the caller id

"Hey" Brooke said answering the call

"Where are you? Are you ok?" Lucas asked

"Yeah I'm with Nate, we decided to cut out early, you weren't worried were you" Brooke said

"Oh no I just wondered where you were that's all" Lucas covered

"So how come you're ringing me in the middle of English then?" Brooke asked

"Ok fine I was worried, you could have told me you were cutting, I would have come with you" Lucas answered

"It was a spur of the moment kind of thing" Brooke replied honestly

"Well now that I am out of class I will probably head home so I guess I'll see you there then" Lucas said

"Yeah see you in a couple of hours, love you" Brooke replied

"Love you too" Lucas said

"I know you don't want him to know about the whole Felix thing but don't you think it would be better if you just told him?" Nathan asked, he knew he would feel a lot better if she just told his brother that was for sure

"I don't know, maybe, but I'm just not willing to risk it, it's my problem and I'm dealing with it" Brooke said

"Well you know I'm always here and if anything else happens Brooke I want you to come straight to me and I'll deal with him" Nathan replied

"I don't want you getting into trouble because of me Nate, you really don't have to do anything, I can handle it" Brooke said

"Brooke I want to help so just let me ok, I'm not gonna get in a fight with the guy" Nathan said although not completely sure of the last bit, if Felix really wound him up then who knew what he would end up doing

"Thanks" Brooke said rather relieved, although she said she could handle it by herself she was glad she had Nate by her side and was pleased that he now knew everything, she hated keeping things from him so it was a huge weight of her mind knowing that everything was now in the open

"Now let's go and get some ice-cream" Nathan suggesting knowing how that always cheered her up and put a smile back on her face

"You're finally back then" Lucas said hearing the door go

"Yeah Nate took me out for ice cream" Brooke smiled, it was really nice spending quality time with Nathan again, although they all lived together she hadn't really had much fun or alone time with him

"So how come you cut class then?" Lucas asked still not knowing why

"Oh erm…" Brooke began

"That's my fault I thought it would be fun to cut class like old times" Nathan said covering knowing she didn't want to go into all of what happened with Felix

"I was worried you weren't feeling too well or something" Lucas rather relieved

"No I'm fine" Brooke said and then looked at Nathan, both knew she was definitely NOT fine.

* * *

**That's it for another chapter, I will try to update sooner than I did last time, please review x x x**


	75. Keeping Secrets From The One You Love

**Ok so had a little situation lol and a bit of a dumb moment. I edeited this chapter and the next one is definitely new lol. So sorry about my little mistake. And please review**

* * *

Lucas stood at Brooke's locker waiting for her as she had gone off to toilets, the pregnancy seemed to be playing havoc with her bladder and she constantly was popping off to the toilets. His eyes quickly averted across the hall where Felix was now standing. Although he still hated the guy he had to give him credit, he had done as he had asked and stayed away from them all and for that he was grateful as Brooke really didn't need the stress of him bothering her. 

Lucas walked over to Felix's locker

"Can we talk" Lucas said to him sternly, he was hardly about to give the man who had been making their lives hell a hug or forget everything that had happened though.

"Look before you say anything I don't know why she got so upset the other day, all I did was give her a stuffed animal and she went running off" Felix said quickly rather confused as to why Lucas didn't seem so angry and had not punched him yet

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked now extremely confused, what was he talking about? What stuffed animal? Who was upset? Was he talking about Brooke?

"I have to get to class" Felix said hurrying off before Lucas could say or do anything else. By the time Lucas had processed all the thoughts in his head he found the man who stood before him a matter of seconds ago was now no longer to be seen.

Brooke made her way to her locker, she hated the way she needed to go to the bathroom for what seemed like the 10th time before school had even started. The sooner she had had the baby the better in her book, then maybe she could get back to some normality and her body could go back to how it was. She stood infront of her locker rather surprised to find that her fiancé was no where to be seen. He had said he would wait for her, he always waited for her, that's just what they did. Brooke shrugged, something clearly came up and she was sure he would have a good reason for not being there. Maybe he had a surprise for her or something, he loved to surprise her, always giving her gifts when she least expected it, and she loved receiving them so it worked perfectly.

She opened her locker and there was another note. Brooke took a deep breath as she prepared to read the note. She wasn't sure how she was feeling, angry, upset or maybe simply scared. Brooke slowly unravelled the note and stared at the words before her.

_What happened yesterday?? Why did you run off like that??_

_Felix_

_x x x_

Nathan glanced over at Brooke, he couldn't help but notice the piece of paper she was holding in her hand and every inch of him was hoping that the bit of paper in question was not what he thought it was.

"He sent you another one didn't he" Nathan said as he hurried across the hall to where she was standing, note still in hand.

Brooke handed him the note, refusing to look him in the eye, they both knew it was getting out of control but she was trying her best to carry on and remain as unaffected by it as possible. She knew the look Nathan was probably giving her and that made her even more sure she didn't want to look up and into his eyes.

"This has to stop" Nathan said angrily screwing up the note and placing it back in her hand

"I know, I just don't know what to do anymore Nate" Brooke said timidly, she was running out of options now and she just wished there was a way to make it all go away. She placed the screwed up bit of paper back into her bag. She heard the anger clear in Nathan's voice but for some reason she wasn't feeling that same anger. If anything she was feeling scared, vulnerable even, just wishing her past could be erased and she could just _be_ happy.

"Leave it with me ok, just go to class and I'll deal with it" Nathan replied as he rested a hand on her shoulder for comfort, it was completely out of control now and he was going to make it stop. Brooke was already at breaking point with it all, she didn't need all of this and she certainly didn't deserve it. She may have been trying to be strong but he could see it in her eyes, the fear was eating away at her, the fear of Lucas finding out, the fear of her past and what happened coming back to haunt her, the fear that Felix was not going to leave her alone. It was all too much.

Lucas sat in class trying to think of what Felix had meant, was he talking about Brooke?? He must have been surely, why else would he have run off so quickly and what did he mean about her being upset?? Was that why she had cut class? Why hadn't she said something to him? Was Felix just stirring things up again?? None of it made any sense, he was just going to have to try and find Felix at lunch and find out what the hell was going on. His minded drifted away from Felix and back to Brooke. He had meant to go back to her locker and walk her to class but he had so many questions darting round his head and he didn't want to worry her.

"Hey I saved you a seat" Haley said cheerfully gesturing to the empty space beside her as she bit into her apple

"I'll be right back there's just something I have to do" Nathan said as he left off in search of Felix. Haley watched her husband dart off across the quad and disappear into the masses of students. She couldn't shake this funny feeling that was now consuming her. Nathan had totally blown her off, leaving her with no idea whatsoever as to where he was going or what he was going to. There had been no quick kiss or sign of his cheeky smile. He seemed so serious, as if he was a man on a mission or something, but she was left completely in the dark

Brooke walked over to Haley, her bag swung over her left shoulder. Lucas usually carried her bag to and from class, it wasn't that she couldn't manage, more that he just wanted to help. And although she found it completely unnecessary she actually found herself missing that part of their routine. She didn't know what had come up for Lucas to have seemingly vanished or forgotten about their little arrangement but she was sure he had a good reason, he always did.

"Where's Nate?" Brooke asked throwing her bag onto the table. She had unloaded most of her books in her locker as Lucas was constantly moaning that she had been carrying far too much in that bag of hers and if she wasn't carefully she would strain something. She was rather surprised to find Haley all alone, she had been running late herself having had to stop off by her locker and had been expecting everyone else to already be there.

"Oh he said he had something to do, he won't be long, where's Lucas?" Haley asked alsp rather surprised, she was so used to seeing Brooke and Lucas joint at the hip that it was actually rather strange to see them apart.

"I really don't know, I haven't seen him since this morning, it's like he is avoiding me or something" Brooke said knowing she was probably just being paranoid.

"He is probably just busy, I am sure you'll find him, now come and sit" Haley said not wanting to look like a loner.

"I would love to Hales, really I would but I have to be somewhere" Brooke said as she offered her a weak smile as if to say she was sorry before rushing off to find Nathan leaving the blonde all alone. Brooke was worried about what he was going to do, he said he wouldn't get into a fight but for some reason she just didn't believe him. Nathan had always had a temper, and until Haley had come along Nathan's solution to every thing had been to use his fists. And she had a terrible feeling he was about to resort to his old ways.

Lucas made his way down the halls looking for Felix, he needed some answers and he needed them now. He had spent the whole of his last class thinking of nothing else and there was no way he was about to let it drag out any longer. If he couldn't find him then he was just going to have to go to Brooke and talk to her and see if she could shed any light on it. Lucas sighed as he pushed his way past a few freshmen, maybe he would get more sense from Brooke than a liar like Felix but if Felix was causing more trouble then he was determined to deal with it before it got any worse.

Nathan finally found Felix standing with a group of girls, Nathan shook his head in disbelief, Felix really didn't waste any time that was for sure. Brooke had had a narrow escape with him, Felix was just not good enough for her and never would be.

"Me and you need to talk" Nathan said grabbing Felix by the arm and roughly pulling him over to the side and pushing him against the wall

"What now? First Lucas and now you, what is it with Scott brothers and coming to Brooke Davis's defence!" Felix laughed as if this was all one big game and Nathan could feel the anger rising within him.

"What did Lucas want?" Nathan demanded to know, Brooke hadn't told Lucas about any of it and he certainly hadn't said anything to his brother and he was pretty sure that Peyton had kept her mouth shut so how on earth could Lucas know??? This was the last thing Brooke wanted, she had wanted to keep it all from Lucas and deal with it in her own way but there was no doubt in the younger Scott brother's mind that if Lucas knew then Brooke's way was out of the window.

"Maybe you should ask him, now what do you want Scott?" Felix asked rather angry at how Nathan had dragged him away and the way people were now looking at him.

"She told you to leave her alone so you better stop sending these notes and keep out of her way otherwise your life won't be worth living" Nathan said threateningly and he meant every single word. He hated Felix, had done from the moment he set eyes on him

"What's it got to do with you anyway, this is between me and Brooke" Felix shrugged. Nathan knew Felix's game, he was simply trying to get a rise on him, but the problem was that it was working and Nathan knew it was only a matter of time before he snapped.

"Yeah and she has made her feelings quite clear and yet you still have not stopped, and just so you know, this is my business as Brooke is my friend and Lucas is my brother. So if you are thinking of trying to come between them then you can think again as they love each other" Nathan said trying his best to remain calm.

"If they are so happy and so in love then why does Lucas have no idea about any of this, how come you know and he doesn't" Felix said smugly knowing he had Nathan well and truly backed into a corner

Nathan paused not sure of how to respond to that, he was right, it was wrong that Lucas didn't know, but he couldn't agree with him and give him more ammunition against them

"Because if Lucas knew then you would probably be a dead man right now that's why, but the way you are carrying on you better start looking over your shoulder as I won't be the only one coming for you" Nathan said bitterly hoping to almost scare Felix away but he knew deep down that it was going to take more than some harsh words and a few threats to get this guy out of their lives.

"Ooohhh I am so scared the Scott brothers are coming after me, you two are a joke, why don't you invite daddy along too and we can have a party or something" Felix laughed at his own joke

Nathan closed his eyes briefly trying to count to 10 in his head in an attempt to control his temper but only reaching 5 "You better start walking and stop talking"

"Oh by the way tell Brooke she looked hot today and to call me" Felix said just as he was about to leave.

But before he could a fist quickly came flying at him and connected with his face. Nathan didn't know what had come over him and found himself staring at his fist, his knuckles becoming redder by the second, Felix had pushed him too far.

Lucas was walking round the corner and found himself having to look twice as she watched the scene infront of him as his brother punched Felix right in the jaw. He then saw Felix get up and charge Nathan down, Lucas quickly sprinted over to help his brother out, he may not have known what the fight was about or what was going on but he had to help his brother out, it was like part of some sort of code. Lucas roughly grabbed hold of Felix back the back of his shirt as he tried to pull him off his brother.

Brooke had been looking for Nathan everywhere, she wanted to make sure he didn't do anything stupid with Felix, which she knew was more than likely. She saw a crowd had gathered on the grass and for some reason found herself pushing her way through. It was amazing how people seemed to be instantly moving out of her way as soon as they caught sight of her. At first she thought they were just being polite, she was pregnant after all but then she quickly realised the real reason as she watched the scene in front of her unfold/

"What the hell is going on?" Brooke asked angrily not wanting to believe what she as seeing. Nathan and Felix were in a heap on the floor with Lucas standing above them

They all stopped and looked at her, Lucas instantly let go of Felix and stood up straight, as he turned to face her he found himself trying to search for the right words.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing" Lucas replied soon realising that they were probably not the right ones.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked rather confused, how would she know why he was fighting?

"Well it seems everyone knows something I don't, something clearly is going on so why don't you tell me Brooke?" Lucas asked looking at Felix and Nathan on the floor and then back at Brooke

Brooke was lost for words, she couldn't just tell him right here, Felix would just love that wouldn't he!! Before she had the chance to answer she felt a firm hand on her shoulder causing her to jump a little at the touch of the hand.

"Why don't you four join me in my office" Principal Turner said sternly

None of them moved, they just looked at one another unsure of what they were going to do now.

"Now" Principal Turner shouted as he saw none of them moving

"Luke look I can explain" Brooke said attempting to gain his attention as he brushed straight past her, this was exactly what she had been trying to avoid, she didn't want to fight with him, she knew Felix was going to cause trouble but she had no idea it would be this bad. And now she had to face the consequences of keeping secrets from the one she loved

* * *

**Please review and this time I will try and update quicker than I did last time lol.**


	76. Not The End

**This one is the new one, sorry about my mistake, not quite sure what I was doing really lol. Anyway hope you enjoy**

* * *

"So which one of you is going to tell me what that was all about?" He asked looking from left to right at the four of them

They all stayed silent. Brooke's eyes travelled over to Lucas but his eyes were firmly on the floor. She knew he was angry and she wished it hadn't turned out like this but she couldn't help it. She really thought she had been doing the right thing, and now he wouldn't even look at her yet alone speak to her

"So none of you are going to talk then" Principal Turner said

Again there was a long silence, none of them wanting to be the one to spill what was really going on and Lucas well, he just sat there waiting for someone to speak so he could be a little clearer on what actually had happened.

"Fine, I will be seeing you four in detention for the next month then", he added

"That's not fair" Nathan said speaking up

"Oh so one of you does have a voice then, are you going to explain what happened then Mr Scott?" He asked his eyes firmly focused on the younger Scott brother

Nathan just shook his head, he was not a grass, as much as he hated Felix, he knew that it was Brooke's place to tell Lucas and until she was ready he was going to keep his mouth shut, no matter how large the penalty was.

"Well then I guess detention it is, you can leave" He said

Lucas, Nathan and Felix all stood up to leave, Nathan turned to Brooke and noticed she had stayed seated. He looked at her strangely and rested his hand on her arm

"Brooke we can go" Nathan said not sure if she had been listening at all. She looked almost in a daze as if she had drifted off and was practically unreachable

"Erm…..you go on ahead" Brooke said refusing to look at him, her eyes firmly on the Principal's desk. She knew Nathan was going to try and talk her out of it and she was scared to look at him and even catch a glimpse of his brother standing in the background.

"Brooke you don't have to do this ok, it's fine really" Nathan said, he wasn't thrilled about having detention for a month but if it made things easier on Brooke then he was willing to do it. She was his friend, he would so anything for her, and detention was hardly the punishment of he century.

"No Nate I do" Brooke said trying to block out her fears and just be strong.

Lucas listened to their conversation and came over to them curious as to what was actually going on between them.

"Would someone please just tell me what is going on" Lucas said getting extremely annoyed that everyone seemed to be keeping things from him, what did Nathan know that he didn't, and how come even Felix seemed to know ?

Nathan looked at Brooke unsure of what to say to his brother, Brooke looked up at Nathan, then at Lucas and then looked down at her lap again

"Tell him" Brooke said timidly, worried that she was going to regret saying that

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked his eyes narrowing

"It's not fair on him" Brooke replied simply

"Miss Davis do you have something to say?" Principal Turner asked deciding to intervene in the conversation taking place in his office

Brooke closed her eyes as if trying to pick up some courage "I am the reason why the fight happened"

Lucas looked at her rather confused, she wasn't even there, how could she have caused it?

"You three can leave" Principal Turner said looking at the three boys

"No I want Lucas and Nathan to stay if that's ok" Brooke said knowing that it was time the truth came out

"So can I go?" Felix asked wanting to get out of there fast, if Brooke told them all everything then he was in deep trouble, maybe not so much with Principal Turner but Lucas would be coming after him that was for sure

"Yes you can leave" Principal Turner answered and turned his attention back to Brooke

"So would you care to explain Miss Davis?" he asked

"I guess it all begun when Felix came back really, I started getting these notes in my locker" Brooke began still refusing to look at the blonde haired blue eyed boy

"What notes?" Lucas asked, he hadn't heard about any notes

Brooke didn't turn to look at him, instead she just continued to stare at the ground, she didn't want to see Luca's face, she was worried that if she looked at him she would see hurt or anger in his face or even worse disappointment!!

"At first they weren't too bad but they just got worse and worse, there has been one everyday since he has been back" Brooke continued

"What did the notes say? Do you still have them?" Principal Turner asked

"Yeah I've got them in here" Brooke said rummaging through her bag and producing a pile of notes onto his desk

Lucas just watched on in shock, he had had no idea, why hadn't she told him about them, what did they say?

"They started off my saying how he wanted to be friends again and then gradually got worse" Brooke said handing him the latest note she had received

"So is this why you two were fighting Felix?" Principal Turner asked now focusing his attention on the Scott brothers

"Lucas wasn't fighting, he was trying to break it up" Nathan said before Lucas would speak. It was bad enough as it was, he was at least going to try and get his brother out of it, after all that's what brothers did, they always had each others backs

"Ok let me say that again then, is that why you Nathan were fighting?"

"Partly" Nathan said not really wanting to say anymore, it was up to Brooke if she wanted to say anymore

"Well what else has been going on then" Lucas asked looking from Nathan to Brooke, he couldn't believe his fiancé and his own brother had been keeping things from him like this. For once he felt like a complete outsider desperate to be in the loop but also scared at the same time of what he might find.

"Nothing" Nathan replied quickly not wanting Brooke to have to say anymore, Lucas was reacting badly enough as it was, it was not a case of damage limitation

"No it's ok Nate, its better all in the open" Brooke said

Nathan nodded actually in a way relieved that there would be no more secrets but he just wished that Lucas could understand. Brooke needed him, the last thing she needed was more stress, things were tough enough as it was after all.

"I have kept telling him to leave me alone but he hasn't and so that is where Nathan got involved" Brooke said

"So you hit him?" Principal Turner asked

"Not exactly, I just told him to stay away and then he made some comment about Brooke and my family and before I knew it we were on the floor pounding one another" Nathan said

"So you were provoked?" Principal Turner asked trying to make sense of it all

"Yeah I was" Nathan said hoping that he might now be able to get out of detention

"Well thank you for finally telling me what happened, you can all leave now" Principal Turner said

"What happens now?" Nathan asked

"Well I will call him in for a chat and see what he has to say for himself and I will deal with him appropriately" Principal Turner answered

"So we don't have detention for a month?" Nathan asked hopefully

"No Mr Scott you don't have detention for a month but you to have detention for the rest of this week as you were caught fighting at school and that is unacceptable behaviour even if you were provoked

"What about them?" Nathan asked referring to Lucas and Brooke

"Well I see no reason why they should be punished from what I have been told" Principal Turner answered

Brooke made her way out of his office dreading what was going to happen, she had kept things from him and now they had come out, well not all of it and he was already mad with her, why make things any worse?

"So let me get this straight, you will tell the Principal and yet you don't think to tell your fiancé???" Lucas said bitterly as they filed out of Turner's office.

"It's not like that Luke-" Brooke began but was soon cut off

"Then what is it like Brooke?" Lucas asked, anger clear in his voice

"Hey bro why don't you just calm down a bit, this isn't Brooke's fault, you are yelling at the wrong person" Nathan said trying to take some of the heat off of Brooke as he was not sure how much arguing she could take

"And you, why didn't you think to tell me that my fiancé was being harassed by that jerk, I thought you were meant to be my brother and have my back, and I thought you were meant to be looking out for her" Lucas said to his brother. Sure he was angry but mostly he was just disappointed, disappointed in the lack of trust they all seemed to have and the way they had thought if best to keep it to themselves.

"I was man, she wanted to protect you, can't you see that? She was scared of you getting into trouble because of her and she thought she could handle it and just so you know, she didn't want to tell me either, I only found out by accident because I saw her arguing with him. I was just trying to do what I thought was best" Nathan said in his defense

"You should have told me" Lucas said to his younger brother.

"I wanted to but I just couldn't do that to her, she said she would tell you in her own time and I thought things were under control"

"You call getting into a fight under control do you?" Lucas asked in disbelief

"No, I guess I just lost it, but its just that he said some things and I just don't know what came over me" Nathan said annoyed at himself for losing it like he had

Lucas turned round to where Brooke had been standing only to find she had gone, neither boy had even seen her leave as they had been so wrapped up in themselves..

"You need to talk to her bro" Nathan stated

"I'm not to sure that's a good idea, I don't want to say something I will regret"

"Look I guess that now most of it is now in the open that there is now harm in me telling you this, but don't whatever you do tell Brooke I told you ok?" Nathan said

Lucas nodded not sure if he really wanted to hear anymore

"It's not just the notes she has been dealing with Luke, did you know he bought the baby a stuffed animal?"

Lucas shook his head not sure where Nathan was going with this

"No and that's how I found out about all of this, I followed her and she was in tears Luke, she told me all about the abortion, and she was feeling so guilty. She wanted to talk to you about bro, she really did. She needed you but she knows how much you hate him and vice versa, she just didn't want you doing anything stupid" Nathan said trying to make him see Brooke's opinion

"I wouldn't have done" Lucas said quickly

Nathan just gave him an unconvinced look and raised his eyebrow

"Ok fine I probably would have wanted to hit the guy" Lucas regretfully admitted

"Exactly, anyway she was so upset and that is why she cut class, she needed cheering up so I took her out" Nathan said

"I just wish she had told me" Lucas said now feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt seeping into his body

"I know but right now she is probably thinking you are mad and that you are gonna argue with her so why don't you just go and find her and tell her that you're not angry" Nathan said

Lucas walked a few steps before turning round to face his brother

"Thanks" Lucas said, he was annoyed that Brooke hadn't told him but at least she had told Nathan and she had him looking out for her

Lucas saw Brooke sitting alone on her bench, he could see she was crying, her cheeks and eyes were all red and puffy and she was trying her best to hide her face behind her hair but she wasn't making such a good job of. He hated seeing her cry, how could he possibly be mad at her.

Brooke saw Lucas slowly walk towards her, she wasn't in the mood to argue, this was exactly what she had tried to avoid. She felt her worry levels getting higher and higher with every step he took towards her

"Brooke" Lucas began but Brooke cut him off

"Look if you have come here to have a go and yell at me then can you save it for some other time as I really can't deal with this right now" Brooke said flatly. She was just tired of it all. She made a mistake and she was willing to admit that but she was not in any mood or condition to be fighting or arguing.

"I'm not gonna yell at you" Lucas replied in a way rather hurt that she would even think that

"You're not?" Brooke asked rather surprised as she pushed her hair out of her face.

"No I'm not, look I was angry and I still wish you had told me but I could never be mad at you for long Brooke"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I wanted to but I just thought it would be so much easier if I didn't, I thought I could deal with it by myself but I couldn't" Brooke conceded

"No more tears ok" Lucas said wiping away the last few, "We said we were gonna talk to each other more, you remember that?" Lucas asked

Brooke just nodded

"I need you to tell me this stuff ok, you shouldn't have to deal with it on your own" he added

"I'm sorry" Brooke said again, it felt like she couldn't apologise enough, she was just so desperate for him to forgive her.

"Look no more apologising ok, I heard about why you cut class" Lucas said simply

"Let me guess, Nate?" Brooke said

"Yeah but I am glad he told me"

"I guess everything is just better in the open, I just felt so guilty you know, I didn't even give him any say in my decision, it was his kid too and he had a right to know, I just kinda freaked out when he gave me that stuffed animal as it just made me think you know" Brooke said

Before Lucas answered he heard a shuffling movement behind him, Brooke seemed to have heard it to and both quickly turned and when they saw what it was both were speechless

"You were pregnant with my kid" Felix said simply standing there in somewhat a state of shock.

Brooke just sat there stunned, she wanted things in the open but not this, he was the last person she wanted to know. Lucas knew Brooke didn't know what to say and the truth was he didn't know what to say either but he knew they couldn't both just sit there silently, otherwise they were just admitting that it was true

"No you must have misunderstood" Lucas said trying to think of something

"It sounded pretty clear to me, why didn't you tell me Brooke, how could you do that, how could you be so careless?" Felix said angrily

Lucas stood up and got in front of Brooke as Felix had now moved so he was standing right in front of her

"You need to back off now" Lucas said raising his arms as if to create as much distance between them as possible.

"What's it got to do with you, she kept your kid, this is between me and Brooke" His temper clearly getting the better of him and getting worse by the second. "So why don't you take a hike blondie" Felix said angrily as he took a step towards Lucas and looked him straight in his eyes.

"You see I would but I really don't trust you so there is no way I am leaving you alone with my fiancé" Lucas said protectively.

"Oh yes your fiancé, how could I forget, so you tell him but yet you don't think that maybe I had a right to know, infact it probably wasn't even mine, you should get a test too man, who knows who's kid that is" Felix said smugly

Lucas was ready to hit him but then he just thought about what Brooke would say

Brooke came up from behind Lucas and stood by his side

"How dare you Felix, you have no idea what I went through and unlike you I actually have standards and don't sleep with anything with a pulse. Lucas is definitely the father and FYI you have made it quite obvious why I would want Lucas's kid and not yours" Brooke said fed up with him constantly insulting her

"Ow that hurt Brooke. Let me guess it was an accident, you getting pregnant with his kid, just like with our kid huh. Ever heard of the pill Brooke?" Felix laughed

"It's not just my fault Felix, you weren't exactly safe yourself" Brooke countered

"I'm not the one who ended up pregnant" Felix countered

"You know what, the other day you actually had me feeling guilty about my decision but now I realise, I did the kid a favour, no one deserves to have a father like you" Brooke said

"Yeah well what makes you think you have any right to have a child Brooke, you killed your own baby, what does that say about you?" Felix laughed again

Brooke didn't know what came over her but found herself slapping Felix hard around the face

Felix felt the sting of the slap and instantly stepped forward, no one slapped him and made a fool of him

Lucas quickly got in his way sensing trouble

"I warned you before not to mess with me Brooke, you and I both know you don't deserve to have that child so don't try acting like the victim in all of this" Felix said bitterly

"If you lay one finger on her I will kill you with my bare hands" Lucas said angrily and he really meant it as well, he wasn't going to let anyone come near Brooke or his unborn child

Lucas put his arm around Brooke and they walked off

"You ok?" he asked her worriedly

"Yeah, you know he just made me realise I made the right decision" Brooke said feeling as though a weight had suddenly been lifted off her shoulders.

"What he said was wrong?"

"What about?"

"What he said about you, you do deserve to have this child and you are going to be a make a great mother" Lucas said hoping she had not taken what Felix had said to heart. Felix was a master of manipulation and knew exactly how to get into people's heads, that was just how he worked

"Thanks" Brooke replied rather glad that she knew she had his support and him standing by her side.

"I'm not gonna let him hurt you Brooke, if he even tries to make any contact with you then I want you to tell me ok. You saw how angry he was, I really don't want to think about what he is capable of" Lucas said worriedly

"Don't worry you will be the first person I go to" Brooke said as she pulled him closer. Although one weight had been lifted, another had definitely been added in its place.

Felix just stood and watched them walk away, "this is not the end" he muttered under his breath before turning to leave. If they thought they could just go off and play happy families then they had another thing coming!!

* * *

**Oh dear oh dear. I will try and update as soon as and not leaving you hanging but please be patient with me lol. Please review x x x**


	77. One Big Fat Mess

**So I know this is way overdue and I can't apologise enough for that. I won't bore you by going into all the reasons why it took me so long lol. Anyway so the last week or so I have been sick, which although it sucks for me is good news for you guys as it means I managed to finish this chapter at long last. I hope it was worth the wait and I will try and update sooner this time which shouldn't be too hard lol. Hope you like it and please review as you are always so lovely. Thanks.**

**Vicky **

* * *

"He knows" Lucas said as he walked through the door and saw his brother. Brooke followed close behind.

"Who knows what?" Nathan asked as he watched Lucas place his and Brooke's bags on the floor.

"Felix he knows" Lucas replied simply knowing further detail was not needed. He really didn't know what to do, Felix wasn't just going to give up and he knew that but at the same time he didn't want to worry Brooke, he had to be strong. If she saw that he was worried then she bound to worry even more than she probably already was.

"But how?" Nathan asked rather taken aback by the news.

"He overheard us talking, we had no idea he was there until it was too late" Lucas explained, turning to face Brooke as he did so. He knew she was worried, he could see the fear in her eyes. He wished he knew what to do to make it all go away but life wasn't that easy.

Brooke listened to his words, and she couldn't help but feel that this was all her fault. If she had just told Felix the truth before then maybe they wouldn't be in this situation. Now he was hell bent on revenge. He had never liked Lucas, and now he didn't like her either, which meant there was no reason for him to leave them alone.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on, what does Felix know? Haley said as she entered the room, visibly confused.

"Not now Hales" Nathan said dismissively as he tried to work out what they would do next.

"Fine why don't I leave you three to it, you clearly don't want me to know whatever it is!" Haley snapped back, grabbing her bag from the side and then proceeding to storm out, slamming the door as she did so.

Brooke winced as the door slammed shut. Yet another problem to add to the ever-growing list. This was exactly why she didn't want to tell Nathan, because now she had put him in an impossible situation with his wife, and one of her closest friends. It wasn't fair on Haley, it wasn't fair on Nathan, it wasn't fair on any of them.

"You should go after her." Brooke advised as she attempted to minimise any damage just caused by Nathan to his marriage.

"She'll calm down" Nathan replied trying to focus on how to handle the situation Brooke and Lucas had just gotten themselves into.

"I'm sorry, I should have told Haley, I didn't mean to put you in this position" Brooke apologised feeling that it was the least she could do.

"Look what matters now is what we are going to do about this Felix thing. How did he react?" Nathan asked despite pretty much knowing how Felix would react, that guy was quite predictable when it came to things like this, his default setting seemed to be attack. Felix didn't do rational thinking, he did his thinking with his fists.

"Angry, which was to be expected" Lucas answered.

"Why don't you get us something to drink" Nathan suggested to Brooke wanting to speak to his brother alone.

"Sure" Brooke said as she headed out to the kitchen. She just really hoped that Felix would leave them all alone, but the chances of that happening were not very high. Everything seemed so much simpler a year back and now it was just pure chaos, she had never felt so out of her depth. She wasn't good in a crisis, that was more Lucas's department, he was just so much calmer than she was and seemed to be able to think clearly even when there was so much going on, she on the other hand seemed to fall to pieces. She had become a lot stronger over the years especially with her parents moving away, she had had to be strong, she had no one else, she let people think she was strong even when she was breaking inside, that was who she was. Now she had people there for her though, and the problem with that was that they knew when she was falling apart, she didn't like them seeing her so weak but in a way she was glad that she had people there for her, it sure beat going through all of this alone that was for sure.

"So what are you thinking man?" Nathan asked his brother.

"That this isn't over by a long shot." Lucas reluctantly answered.

"So you think he is gonna want revenge?"

"I can't see him letting us all walk away from it all can you" Lucas asked back.

Nathan shook his head. "What do we do then?" Nathan asked just as Brooke re-entered the room with the drinks. She placed he drinks on the coffee table and took a seat.

"We need to talk to Haley." Brooke stated oblivious of the conversation between the two brothers.

"Brooke you don't have to tell her, she will understand." Nathan reassured her.

"Look Felix knows now and so knowing him it will be all around school soon and I really don't want her finding out from some stranger, she's my friend and she's your wife, I think we owe her the truth." Brooke argued disagreeing with the younger Scott brother.

"I really should go find her." Nathan concluded as only now did it begin to sink in that he had caused his wife to storm out.

"No I'll go, I think she is angry with you enough as it is." Brooke suggested.

"I really don't think that's a good idea, especially with Felix around, why don't you stay here with Nathan and I'll go find her and bring her back here so we can all talk" Lucas proposed. There was no way he wanted Brooke wandering around looking for Haley when Felix was out there probably just waiting for the perfect opportunity to get his revenge.

"Sounds like a plan" Nathan said giving his approval.

"So any ideas as to where she might have gone?" Lucas asked picking up the car keys which he had placed on the table a matter of minutes ago.

"Maybe the library or the café." Nathan sighed. Lucas shouldn't have to be chasing around town looking for his wife that was the problem, and neither should Brooke. He shouldn't have made his wife storm out in the first place.

"Ok well I'll check those out then and hopefully I'll be back in no time. Can I have a quick word Nate?" Lucas asked as he walked towards the door

"Yeah sure" Nathan said as he followed his brother to the door leaving Brooke alone.

"Look after her ok?" Nathan nodded, Lucas didn't need to tell him, he would take care of her no matter what, "And if he comes round don't answer the door and call me straight away, I'll be back as quick as I can" Lucas added making sure his brother was prepared incase Felix did make an appearance.

"Bro I know what to do ok, she is in safe hands" Nathan smiled.

"I know, I just worry, anyway I better go and find this wife of yours" Lucas joked closing the door behind him.

Nathan made sure the door was bolted and chain was on before going back to Brooke. He was not about to be responsible for anything else going wrong.

"Let me guess, you've been instructed to take care of me" Brooke stood waiting with her hands on her hips as he re-entered the room.

"He just worries, we all do" Nathan shrugged.

"What so you all think that I can't take on Felix?" Brooke asked.

Nathan chuckled a little at Brooke's question before noting her serious expression. "Brooke you're pregnant and this is Felix we are talking about" Nathan reminded her.

"I know" Brooke replied not seeing Nathan's point.

"Felix is dangerous and where most guys wouldn't dream of hurting a girl let alone a pregnant one, you have to remember that Felix just isn't like other guys. You have to let us help you on this one Brooke. You can't fight this on your own" Nathan pleaded hoping to get through to her.

"I know I need you…….., I need Lucas…….Haley…….. Peyton, I need all of you ok, are you happy now? Is that what you have all been waiting to hear?" Brooke voice shook as she spoke.

"Come and sit down ok" Nathan said putting his arm around her waist and guiding her to the couch. "Just try and calm down"

"I am calm, does this not seem calm to you" Brooke said. Her wavering voice telling Nathan she was anything but calm.

"It's all my fault" Brooke exclaimed as she buried her head into the palms of her hands.

"Ok so it had not been the best day but we will get through it, we always do and it's not your fault all of this is happening."

Brooke shook her head having found no comfort in Nathan's words. "It's MY secret that has caused Haley to storm out and it is MY big mouth that's the reason why Felix knows, so don't tell me that this isn't my fault because we all know it is, it's all my fault… it's…. all…my… fault." Nathan wrapped his arm around her as he felt her begin to shake. He pulled her to him hoping to soothe her and calm her down but he wasn't sure he was of much use. The one person who Brooke needed right now was bust searching for his wife.

"Look I know how it seems like it is a mess right now and it is, but its gonna get better, it always does, everything happens for a reason right, so maybe this is just a way of getting all the secrets out in the open" Nathan said as he gently rubbed her back trying to ease her the now sobbing brunette.

"Do you ever just want to escape Nate?" Brooke asked as she tried to control her tears.

"What do you mean, escape from what?" He asked clearly baffled by the brunette's question.

"From all of it, from all the drama and the trouble and just be with the people who you care about. I just wish someone could wave their magic wand and make Felix disappear" Brooke said sadly.

"I think we all wish someone would do that." Nathan laughed

"Why does this keep happening Nate? Why is it that every time I think I am safe, every time I think nothing can destroy my happiness, something or someone comes along to wreck it?" Brooke asked. There had to be a reason why this kept happening, maybe she was just one of those people who was just not meant to be happy, maybe she didn't deserve to be happy, she was hardly a saint, but she surely didn't deserve this, did she?

"I don't know Brooke, I really don't, I wish I did, I mean if anyone deserves to be happy it's you, but you are going to get through this, and we are all gonna help you" Nathan said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

----------

Meanwhile Lucas was still looking for Haley, first stop was the library and it had turned out to be a very lucky guess as Lucas had spotted the blonde within seconds of entering the building. She was alone at a table, she had a book open in front of her but she didn't look to be reading.

"Nathan said I might find you here" Lucas said as he pulled up a chair next to the blonde,

"Well you can tell him to go to hell." Haley bit back.

Lucas winced at her words. "Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Lucas asked.

"No not really, not only are you keeping secrets from me, but my own husband is in on it too and didn't think to tell me, and then when I try to talk to you about it, my husband dismisses me like I am nothing, how do you think that feels?" Haley asked angrily as she tried to keep her voice down to avoid the stern looks people were giving her.

"Look I know he screwed up but there is a good reason behind it all, so please just come back to the house and hear him out" Lucas whispered.

"Why should I? Why is it always me giving in? I have always stood by him, I tell him everything, and it hurts that he didn't feel he could come talk to me, I just don't get why." Haley said shaking her head in confusion.

"It wasn't his" Lucas whispered still well aware of the people staring at them.

"What?" Haley asked, he was whispering so quietly she couldn't even hear him now.

"I said it wasn't his secret" Lucas repeated.

"What do you mean? If it wasn't his then who's is it?" Haley asked, now more confused than before.

"Look just come back home and we'll talk there" Lucas asked deciding that now was not the time to discuss it. The librarian had been giving him dirty looks since he had sat down and then there was the staring from numerous other people.

-------

"Do you think he's found her yet?" Brooke asked as she stirred her drink once more making sure the sugar was mixed in.

"I don't know" Nathan answered honestly. They hadn't heard anything from Lucas and the more the minutes went by, the more the guilt built up.

"Don't worry I'll put her straight" Brooke said rubbing his hand reassuringly.

"Thanks"

"We're back" Lucas called as he walked through the door.

A huge smile appeared on Nathan's face as he heard Lucas' words._We're_ back. Brooke smiled at Nathan, genuinely happy for him, she knew Lucas would come through and bring Haley back.

"Hales I am so sorry" Nathan said. As soon as she walked into the room he went to embrace her.

Haley's hands flung out preventing Nathan from coming any closer. "I don't think so Nathan, you lied to me. Now are you going to tell me what this is all about or am I going to have to leave again?" Haley asked staring directly point blank at her husband.

"It's my fault" Brooke said speaking up, it wasn't fair that Haley was having a go at Nathan, he had not done anything wrong, all he had been was a good friend.

"Your fault?" Haley said now extremely confused, "Brooke no offence but I really don't think it is your fault that my husband has been lying to me."

Brooke knew what she had to do. She took a deep breath. "It's my secret ok, I didn't want everyone knowing, so don't blame him, blame me."

"So what is this big secret then?... Actually no it's not fair to make you to tell me, I'm sorry Brooke." Haley corrected herself, she wanted to know but Brooke was her friend, she wasn't going to force it out of her, that wasn't right.

"No it's ok, I want you to know, it's not fair on you that you don't know and I would rather you hear it from me before Felix has spread it round the school" Brooke replied.

"Hang on…what's Felix got to do with this?"

"_Everything_" Brooke bluntly replied.

-------

"So there you have it, that's everything, so soon the whole school will know I am a baby killer, and my ex, well who knows what he is up to but I doubt he is going to leave me alone, so my life is just one big mess, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you Hales but you have to understand how hard it was for me to tell one person and I just really didn't want anyone knowing, it was bad enough that I knew, I just didn't want you to judge me" Brooke explained as best as she could.

"Tigger I could never be angry with you, I wouldn't have judged you ok, you are a good person and you need to remember that. Just please don't keep stuff like this to yourself, it can't be good for you"

"Ok tutorgirl" Brooke said opening her arms to give Haley a hug.

"Great so now that that is all sorted what are we going to do?" Nathan asked as he went to put his arm around Haley, Haley saw this and quickly moved out of his way.

"I thought everything was ok now?" Nathan asked rather puzzled.

"No it isn't Nathan, not between us" Haley answered.

"But Brooke told you everything, I was just doing what she told me" Nathan said not understanding why there was still a problem.

"Oh I get that, but the way you treated me earlier Nathan, I just can't get over how dismissive you were of me, it's one thing to keep secrets from me, and I can understand why you did that but you just waved me off earlier as if I was some stranger and then you didn't even have the decency to chase after me, instead your brother has to come and find me, how do you think that makes me feel?" Haley yelled.

"Hales he was going to come but I said I would go instead" Lucas said jumping to his brother's defense.

"Fine but why didn't you come after me when I left, was I not important enough? You see that's where we are different Nathan, with me you will always come first, with you I am not so sure where I am, but I sure as hell am not at the top of your list" Haley ranted. She loved him she really did and although she knew he loved her, but why didn't he always show it?

"I just thought you needed to calm down Hales. You know how important you are to me, it's just that we really needed to talk about stuff" Nathan tried to explain.

"You see that's just the problem Nathan, I used to know how important I was to you, but I really don't anymore. Before I was second to basketball and now this, I really don't know what to think" Haley said falling into the chair.

"I think we will leave you guys to it" Lucas said feeling like that they were in the way.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea" Brooke said grabbing Lucas's outstretched hand and letting him guide her away. Brooke let out a light sigh as she passed the arguing couple as it reminded her of one good thing she had going for her. And that was her relationship with Lucas, she still had something to be grateful for, but the question was would it last or would it end up just like the rest of her life.

_One big fat mess._


End file.
